Dans une cage, ou ailleurs
by pilgrim67
Summary: Je devrais dire à Esmée "Tu sais quoi ? J'ai passé la nuit avec Edward Cullen, parce qu'il a peur des fantômes. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr...", je pense que ça la ferait rire. Mais je me tais, car je n'ai pas envie de rire, bizarrement. UA Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Dans une cage, ou ailleurs**

**Dans cet UA Edward et Carlisle ne se connaissent pas, l'univers n'est pas celui de Stephenie Meyers, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment quand même…. Edward est une jeune superstar du cinéma et Carlisle (rebaptisé Delacour pour l'occasion) est un journaliste français, c'est lui le narrateur. **

**Tout est né d'une interview, au JT, il y a peu, dont j'ai repris certains passages mot pout mot. Mais bien sûr « toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant existé serait fortuite, bla bla bla… » parce que pour la suite, c'est uniquement mon imagination qui a travaillé… **

_La vie c'est comme une image  
>Tu t'imagines dans une cage<br>Ou ailleurs  
>Tu dis "C'est pas mon destin"<br>Ou bien tu dis "C'est dommage"  
>Et tu pleures<em>

_William Sheller_

19h50. Mon cœur s'accélère, comme tous les dimanches soir, avant de prendre l'antenne. Même après 5 ans de journal, je ne m'habitue pas. Le stress est là, avec une boule au ventre. La maquilleuse papote de tout et de rien -un mariage princier, je crois- la présentatrice météo nous promet du beau temps pour toute la semaine, je vais terminer la mienne au moment où les autres commencent la leur.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes fiches – la mort d'un dictateur, des inondations aux USA, la campagne présidentielle. Rien de bien dangereux, à part l'homme politique au discours trop préparé, qu'il va falloir coincer en douceur. Il se fait coiffer en badinant avec la stagiaire, je ne quitte pas la pendule des yeux, en jouant machinalement avec mon alliance. Plus que 5 minutes, c'est l'instant où j'ai envie de fuir, l'instant de pure panique où je donnerais tout pour ne pas être là, devant les caméras. Plutôt pigiste, éclairagiste, script, n'importe quoi plutôt que d'affronter 3 millions de téléspectateurs à l'affût de la moindre erreur, du moindre lapsus fatal, du pétage de plombs en direct.

Je regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir l'image souriante et bronzée du journaliste blond un peu trop lisse -moi. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se passe rien, que tout fonctionne, que je ne sois pas écrasé par l'énorme cirque du 20h, dévoré par un fauve politique, ensablé par une autruche. En passant derrière le décor j'aperçois le jeune acteur qui doit conclure la page « magazine » du journal, en promo. Il est mal rasé et se ronge les ongles, je me demande ce qu'en penseraient les milliers de filles qui sont folles de lui. Une brève poignée de main, je m'installe, je respire un grand coup. C'est parti.

20h27. Début du sujet ciné. Il est tendu, le regard légèrement fuyant, toujours pas rasé. C'est un style, soit. Bien sûr je lance le sujet sur son film, plein d'éloges, en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Les questions plus vicieuses sont pour après, quand il se sera un peu détendu. Il sourit ou fronce les sourcils sur le commentaire, grimace quand la journaliste parle de la série qui a fait sa gloire. Je reprends l'antenne, je pose ma première question en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous aviez besoin de vous prouver quelque chose, de quitter l'univers de la saga qui vous a rendu célèbre ?

Petite moue : « Je ne sais pas… Non, je n'avais rien à me prouver, je voulais juste être crédible dans le rôle ». Pan sur le bec.

Il n'est pas heureux que je rappelle son manque d'expérience et le rôle qui lui colle à la peau, son regard s'assombrit. Il m'explique combien il s'est impliqué dans le rôle, combien tout était authentique, je retiens un sourire narquois. Je suis ici pour lui servir la soupe, soit, mais il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, oh non. Attends mon coco, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Ses mains s'agitent, il commence chaque phrase pas « Hum… I mean », bégaie un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il joue à fond le registre du jeune anglais maladroit, faussement simple. Je suppose que son attachée de presse et la prod lui ont demandé d'être convaincant mais il cherche ses mots, sur la défensive.

- Est-ce que ça va être facile de tourner la page de la saga après 5 opus ?

Nouveau froncement de sourcils, il dodeline de la tête :

- C'est plutôt un soulagement j'avoue, et puis bientôt je serai trop âgé pour le rôle. Je vais avoir 25 ans, difficile de faire croire que j'en ai encore 17, non ?

Finalement il est drôle et plutôt touchant, à se démener pour faire oublier un rôle devenu trop lourd. Pas un scoop, mis c'est touchant. Il semble débordé par tout ça, la notoriété, les fans, je lui demande :

- Vous trouvez le temps de vivre ? Le temps de tomber amoureux ?

Il écarquille les yeux et rougit un peu, gêné, avant de rire :

- Oui… On a toujours le temps de tomber amoureux, non ?

- Je pense, oui, dis-je pour conclure et nous échangeons un regard amical, vrai.

Un beau moment de télévision, je crois. On me reproche d'être trop souriant mais on n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre –encore moins les ménagères, donc je souris, quelle que soit l'actualité. Demain c'est lundi, les français veulent rêver, encore un peu.

Je conclue rapidement sur son prochain film, il se détend, nous terminons l'interview sur un ton complice et après avoir remercié en français –là aussi un incontournable de la vedette prétendument accessible- il pousse un soupir de soulagement et reste quelques secondes immobile, yeux fermés, appuyé à son siège. Il semble si jeune et fragile que je me dis que c'est sans doute un exercice bien difficile, à son âge, de plaire à tout le monde, séduire les jeunes filles et paraître crédibles à leurs parents, en même temps. Etre crédible tout court, quand on a une si belle gueule. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Après le générique de fin –surtout ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent, sur la caméra- je souffle moi aussi, je suis en week-end. Une rapide poignée de main, je file au démaquillage puis au débrief –toujours plus court, le dimanche soir. L'ambiance est particulière, détendue, comme dans une bulle coupée du monde, un peu ouatée.

Chacun est pressé de rentrer chez soi, la vraie vie recommencera demain, avec le début de la semaine. Il ne reste plus que quelques heures de détente pour la majorité des téléspectateurs, et c'est aussi pour ça que je dois sourire. Ne me demandez pas ce que je cache derrière mon sourire, la réponse est rien. Rien. Je n'ai rien à cacher, ma vie est lipide et simple comme moi, je n'apparais jamais dans les tabloïds, c'est pour ça que je ne suis que le joker, le présentateur de remplacement. Mais ça me va bien, je n'envie pas les têtes d'affiche dont les amours font les choux gras de la presse à scandale, je ne mange pas de ce pain là. Ma liberté n'est pas à vendre, elle n'a pas de prix.

Après une douche rapide je remets mon jean, j'enfile un polo, mon blouson et me voilà parti. Par habitude je me dépêche, Esmée n'aime pas attendre le dimanche soir pour dîner parce que le lendemain matin elle travaille, elle. Comme si je ne faisais rien de ma journée le lundi mais je ne dis rien et je me dépêche, heureux de la retrouver.

Pourtant ce soir je serai seul à la maison, ce sont les vacances scolaires, elle est partie chez ses parents, à Montpellier. Depuis la scolarisation de Lily, notre aînée, elle tient absolument à respecter les congés scolaires, même si la petite n'est qu'en maternelle. Ca me fait sourire mais je ne dis rien, elle a des tas de théories sur l'éducation, je les respecte. Moi j'aime enfouir mon nez dans les cheveux de mes filles, les chatouiller et les regarder rire, je n'ai pas envie de les gronder, de les dresser. Parfois je fais les gros yeux mais Tara me lance un regard si innocent que je ne peux que lui sourire, et tout lui passer. Il paraît que c'est très mauvais, j'assume.

Je fixe leur photo sur mon bureau, leurs petites moues concentrées en train de dessiner, leurs cheveux qui volètent au bord de la plage, un tour en poney avec Lucie. Les photos du bonheur, mes trésors. Et puis, cachée dans mon portefeuille, contre mon cœur, il y a la photo de Tara bébé sur mon torse nu, après le bain, qui m'émeut aux larmes, que je ne montre jamais à personne, pas même Lucie.

Les couloirs de la rédaction sont presque déserts, j'aime ce moment où je rentre chez moi en moto et où tout est désert, je glisse sur les quais, tout est calme. Les vendredis et samedis soirs sont différents, joyeux, plein d'espoir, alors que le dimanche est rempli de nostalgie, encore un week-end de passé, hélas. Un beau week-end ensoleillé dont je n'ai pas profité mais il paraît que je suis à envier, il paraît que j'ai de la chance. Soit.

En sortant de l'ascenseur au sous sol, je me heurte à une ombre dans le noir, il pousse un cri, un bruit métallique se fait entendre, je recule. « Shit ! » fait l'ombre, je tâtonne pour allumer la lumière, le cœur battant. Quand tout s'éclaire je reconnais le jeune acteur, il se penche pour ramasser son portable par terre, un pli barre son front.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? je demande, un peu irrité.

- They… hum… il y avait plein de filles qui m'attendaient à la sortie de l'immeuble, alors je… je voulais sortir par ici et appeler un taxi, mais la porte est fermée, dit-il avec un fort accent anglais.

- Ah ça c'est sûr que c'est fermé ! On n'entre pas ici comme dans un moulin –et on n'en sort pas non plus, sinon on retrouverait des tarés à tous les étages, croyez-moi. Il vous attend où, votre taxi ?

- Je… euh. Je ne l'ai pas appelé, je ne sais même pas comment s'appelle la rue, ici, dit-il en se grattant la tête, perplexe.

Il est vraiment idiot ou il fait semblant ? Il sent la cigarette et ses ongles sont rongés, on dirait un ado mal dégrossi. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, bon Dieu ?

- Et vous êtes tout seul ? Personne ne vous accompagne, votre agent, votre attaché de presse ?

- Pardon ?

Visiblement je parle trop vite pour lui, il fixe désespérément mes lèvres, il est marrant.

- Are you alone here ?

- Yes…

- Et votre hôtel, c'est quoi ?

- Le Ritz, répond-il d'un air penaud.

Ben voyons. C'est bien un anglais, tiens. Je secoue la tête, un peu dépassé. Je pourrais remonter, le raccompagner jusqu'au hall et attendre le taxi avec lui –la politesse française- mais ça me saoule, là. Je sors un casque de mon coffre, je le lui tends :

- Je vous raccompagne ?

Il me regarde, interloqué, puis hausse les épaules, hésitant. Je ne sais pas s'il me prend pour un fou ou s'il croit à une plaisanterie, je suis à peu près sûr qu'une clause de son contrat lui interdit de faire de la moto, mais j'attends, souriant.

« Vous avez peur ? » dis-je d'un ton narquois, ses pupilles s'étrécissent et il secoue la tête vigoureusement: « No ! ».

- OK. Let's go, then.

J'enfourche mon bolide, il hésite encore un peu puis monte derrière moi, je démarre bruyamment, nous voilà partis…

Les quais sont déserts, il s'accroche à moi un peu nerveusement, a priori ce n'est pas un habitué de l'exercice, contrairement à moi. Ma moto, ma maîtresse, mon amante. Une liberté absolue, un flux d'adrénaline garanti quand j'accélère, avec les mots de Gainsbourg qui résonnent : « Quand je sens en chemin les trépidations de ma machine, il me monte des désirs dans le creux de mes reins ». Une phrase qui m'a toujours fait marrer, parce que la moto c'est tout ça et bien plus que ça, c'est une sensation extraordinaire, une vibration profonde et sourde qui monte doucement, mais il faut l'avoir expérimenté pour savoir, comprendre.

Esmée adorait m'accompagner quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, elle disait que c'est ce qui l'avait fait craquer chez moi, parce que jusque là elle me trouvait trop lisse. Ce fut notre première grande émotion, et à l'arrivée, rouge, les yeux brillants, elle ne me regardait plus de la même manière. Nous adorions partir au matin, sans but précis, et quand nous filions sur l'autoroute elle se blottissait contre moi, et je sentais ses jambes autour des miennes dans les virages… ah, les virages…

Une voiture me refuse la priorité, je l'évite de justesse au prix d'un dangereux écart, j'imagine que mon passager est secoué, il ressert la pression de ses bras, je suis désolé de le secouer ainsi. On verra la tête qu'il a à l'arrivée, si on arrive à bon port. C'est un bon test pour connaître les gens, je trouve. Les vrais courageux et les grandes gueules.

Je double un peu nerveusement entre deux voitures à la hauteur du tunnel du pont de l'Alma, je sais qu'il regarde la flamme dorée et les fleurs posées là en hommage à Lady Di, je me dis que si on se plante là ça n'aura pas fini de jaser, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça le fera rire.

Je freine devant le Ritz, le chasseur se précipite pour l'aider à descendre, il est blême sous son casque, les jambes flageolantes.

- Ca va ? je rigole en retirant mon casque à mon tour.

Le chasseur tique mais ne dit rien, Edward opine de la tête bravement.

- Je vous conseille de prendre un verre mon vieux, c'est vrai que ma conduite a été un peu sportive…

- Oui, un peu.

- Are you OK ?

- Yes, I'm fine. Thank you… Bye !

Au moment où un groupe de filles se dirige vers lui, je redémarre, soulagé. Amusant. Heureusement tout est fluide jusqu'à Clamart, quand j'arrive la maison est vide, tant de calme me surprend, d'habitude Esmée est là, écoutant de la musique ou regardant la télé. Il y a encore des bouquets de fleur ça et là, elle s'en fait livrer toutes les semaines, je sais qu'elle adore les tulipes.

En me préparant un sandwich dans la grande cuisine blanche je l'appelle, tout se passe bien à Montpellier, les filles sont au lit, elle me demande :

- Il est sympa, Edward Cullen ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, c'était marrant. Tu l'as un peu asticoté, hein ? T'as pas pu t'en empêcher ?

- Moi ? C'est pas du tout mon genre, d'asticoter les invités du journal, tu sais bien…

- Ben voyons… et cette question sur l'amour, c'était quoi ?

- Quelle question ?

Un truc genre : « Vous avez le temps de tomber amoureux ? ». Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? Tu fais des piges pour « Voilà » maintenant ?

« Je ne sais plus, j'ai improvisé » je réponds, agacé. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas encore dîné, je te laisse. Je te rappelle demain. Embrasse les filles pour moi… ».

Avec un soupir je m'installe sur le canapé, il me faut toujours un peu de temps pour décompresser, après le direct. Je zappe quand soudain une mélodie s'élève dans les airs, de je ne sais où. « Putain, c'est quoi ? ». Je me relève difficilement, à la recherche de l'origine de la sonnerie.

Plus rien. Silence.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Ca venait d'où ? Est-ce que la femme de ménage a oublié son portable dans la cuisine ? Je fais le tour des lieux, tout est nickel, étrange. Je m'apprête à me réinstaller sur mon canapé quand la même mélodie s'élève, que je reconnais à présent : C'est « Initials BB » de Gainsbourg.

Je me rapproche de la source du son, mes pas me mènent jusqu'à l'entrée, dans laquelle j'ai déposé mon blouson. Avec un pressentiment je fouille la poche intérieure, rien. Au moment où la musique s'élève à nouveau je passe la main dans la poche droite et j'y découvre un blackberry blanc, qui vibre. Comment ce machin est-il arrivé dans ma poche ? Intrigué, je réponds :

- Allo ?

- Yes ? Who are you ?

- Quoi ? Et vous, vous êtes qui ? je demande, surpris.

- Edward Cullen, you know. J'ai perdu mon blackberry ce soir, alors j'ai composé le numéro au cas où… Vous êtes le… le journaliste qui m'a ramené ?

Ce crétin de rosbif, il ne se souvient même pas de mon nom, charmant.

- Oui, Carlisle Delacour, pour vous servir. Comment vous avez fait pour me coller ce truc dans ma poche ?

- Je… I mean… Il vibrait, alors je l'ai sorti de ma poche, au feu, et quand vous avez redémarré, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… j'ai eu peur, je crois. Sorry.

Ben voyons. Crétin. Je reste sans voix devant tant d'imbécillité, secouant la tête. Le silence gêné se prolonge, je reprends :

- Bon hé bien je vous le ferai ramener demain matin, vous êtes dans quelle chambre ?

- Je… j'attends un appel un peu urgent. Il n'a pas sonné déjà ?

« Non, je n'ai rien entendu, j'étais en ligne avec ma femme, sur le mien » je réponds, agressif. Désolé d'avoir une vie, connard…

- Est-ce que je peux passer le reprendre ? Envoyer un coursier de l'hôtel ? Vous habitez où à Paris ?

- J'habite pas à Paris. Et vous ne connaissez pas la ville où j'habite, c'est dans les Hauts de Seine. Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre demain matin ?

- Hum, non… c'est mon agent, you know. Et pour mes interviews de demain matin… tout est noté dans mon blackberry.

Ben voyons. Les miracles de la technologie. Enlevez son portable à un jeune et il ne sait plus respirer. Dommage que le cerveau soit en option, sur ce type de modèle. Je le sens extrêmement embarrassé, au bout du fil, n'osant pas insister. C'est clair qu'il lui suffira de claquer des doigts et il m'enverra un foutu esclave de l'hôtel, ça m'agace.

- C'est si important que ça ?

- Yes. Really…

Sa voix chavire, je soupçonne un appel sentimental en attente, une embrouille avec quelque starlette à l'autre bout du monde, je crispe mes poings.

- OK. Je vous le ramène. En moto à cette heure-ci, j'en ai pour 15 minutes au plus.

- Comment ? Oh no, no, don't… Je vais envoyer quelqu'un et…

Je raccroche, exaspéré.

De toute façon, comme c'est parti, le temps que j'attende le coursier du Ritz je ne suis pas couché avant une bonne heure, et je ne veux pas qu'on connaisse mon adresse. J'ai toujours tout fait pour préserver ma vie privée, je ne veux personne chez moi. Rouler un peu me calmera, en fait j'adore les lumières de Paris la nuit, magiques. La tour Eiffel scintille au loin, les quais sont déserts. Un vrai bonheur.

Je pile devant le Ritz, la place Vendôme est déserte, un chasseur se précipite pour prendre ma moto, je lui aboie quelques recommandations rapides. Je m'engouffre dans la porte à battants, je traverse le hall désert jusqu'à l'accueil.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?

- Oui. J'ai un objet pour un vos clients, M. Cullen. Il m'a dit que c'était urgent. Vous pouvez l'appeler ?

- Oh, il vous attend, Monsieur. Le voilà… fait-il en regardant derrière moi.

Le grand échalas se dirige vers moi d'un pas hésitant, se mordillant la lèvre :

- I'm so sorry, mister Delcourt…

- Delacour. Carlisle .

- I didn't mean… euh, je ne voulais pas que vous venez jusqu'ici, vraiment pas. Je suis vraiment désolé…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Ca m'a calmé les nerfs, de rouler. Voilà votre bien, dis-je en lui tendant le portable. Il a vibré plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, je n'ai pas répondu, bien sûr.

Il l'attrape avec un grand sourire, soulagé :

- Est-ce que vous avez… regardé à l'intérieur ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je suis journaliste, mais pas dans la presse à scandale. Votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas, je rétorque agacé.

- Sorry…

Il grimace un sourire, je reste sérieux. Pour qui il me prend ce petit con ? Un paparazzi ? Et lui, pour qui il se prend ? Il fouille ses poches, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me filer un pourboire, encore bien. Ca ne loupe pas, il me tend un billet, je recule :

- C'est une blague n'est ce pas ? Vous me prenez pour le coursier du Ritz ?

- Je… non. Non, bien au contraire. Je… laissez-moi vous offrir à boire. Pour le déplacement…

- Non, je vais rentrer, il est déjà tard.

Le responsable de l'accueil de nuit feint de ne pas regarder mais il n'en rate pas une miette, j'en suis sûr.

- S'il vous plaît… juste un verre, au bar. Pour vous remercier…

Il est touchant, avec ses remords, et je me fous de l'avis du portier. Je regarde ma montre, presque 23 heures, je devrais rentrer et me coucher mais Esmée n'est pas là, ce soir…

- Juste un verre, alors ? Je roule, moi, après…

- Of course, répond-il d'un ton rassurant en me précédant sur les épais tapis bleu ciel.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci à Nico pour son soutien et son enthousiasme ^^**_

_**Si vos réactions sont positives, je vous proposerai la suite, sinon, tant pis. Vous trouverez l'histoire originale sur fictionpress, sous le même titre. **_

_**BISOUS A TOUS !**_


	2. La ballade de Melody Nelson

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 2**

**Ballade de Melody Nelson**

**Hé bien, quel accueil, mes amis ! Je suis ravie par les réactions positives à mon incursion dans l'univers de Twilight (pardon d'avance aux puristes), merci encore…**

_**La ballade de Melody Nelson est une chanson de Gainsbourg, je vous en propose un remix sur ma page FB **_

_On m'a tout mis dans les mains  
>J'ai pas choisi mes bagages<br>En couleur  
>Je cours à côté d'un train<br>Qu'on m'a donné au passage  
>De bonheur<em>

_William Sheller_

Nous nous installons dans les fauteuils en cuir vert du Bar Hemingway, l'un des meilleurs bars au monde. Le meilleur, d'après certains. Heureusement la clientèle est riche et âgée, personne ne nous prête attention. Nous sommes dans le genre d'endroit où on ne reconnaît personne, entre gens bien élevés. Mon regard frôle celui de l'homme politique que j'ai reçu ce soir, en galante compagnie. L'esquisse de l'esquisse d'un sourire fend ses lèvres -non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, et pas ce qu'il pense non plus à mon sujet- sa jeune compagne rit bruyamment, un peu trop pour l'endroit.

- Qu'est ce que vous buvez ? me demande mon hôte distraitement en lisant les messages de son portable.

- Un bloody mary, ça s'impose.

Il hoche la tête sans sembler entendre, puis soudain relève la tête :

- Why ?

- Comment ? Vous ne connaissez pas la légende ?

- No. Quelle légende ? fait-il en tapant un message à toute allure, d'une main, sans regarder l'écran de la tablette.

Impressionnant. Ou pathétique, je ne sais pas.

- Vous savez que ce bar s'appelle Hemingway parce qu'il était un client assidu, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il l'ignore. C'est à sa demande que le barman a créé ce cocktail, car il est totalement inodore –vodka et jus de tomate- et permettait à Hemingway d'échapper à la surveillance de sa 4ème épouse, Mary. Qu'il surnommait « bloody Mary » -satanée Mary. Amusant, non ?

Il me fixe avec admiration, je prends un air faussement modeste. Hé oui mon vieux, je n'ai pas appris ça à Sciences Po, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle de la culture.

Quand le serveur vient prendre notre commande Edward lance d'un air désabusé « Two bloody marys of course », je souris. Il apprend vite, le bougre. Je me carre dans le fauteuil profond, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu, c'est vrai qu'on est bien ici. Confortable, diraient les anglais.

Je le regarde continuer à tapoter sur sa tablette avec un agacement croissant, je décide de me taire. Quand le serveur nous dépose deux verres agrémentés d'une branche de céleri il lève enfin les yeux et semble s'apercevoir de ma présence.

- Je vous dérange peut être ? dis-je négligemment.

- What ? Oh no, no, dit-il. Sorry. Just a mistake with a friend, you see…

- Je peux vous laisser, j'ajoute en faisant mine de me lever. Il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligé de m'inviter…

- Comment ? Non, mais ça me fait plaisir. C'est juste que j'avais un petit truc à régler… you know ? fait-il avec une petite grimace contrite. Je le range.

J'opine, favorablement impressionné par ce bel effort. Je ne suis pas sûr que sa conversation soit à la hauteur de sa renommée sur le net mais voyons. Il paraît jeune et paumé, sans sa tablette, fatigué peut-être. Sa jambe tressaute, il a encore les cheveux en pétard après le casque. Bah, ça doit sûrement être sexy pour les gamines.

- Vous voyagez beaucoup en ce moment ? je demande avec sollicitude –du moins ce que je peux faire de mieux dans le genre.

- Oh yeah. A lot. C'est… épuisant, vous savez. Le film sort en Europe ce mois-ci, hier j'étais en Allemagne et la semaine prochaine je serai en Angleterre. Et entre-temps je passe en Espagne et en Italie, je crois. Tout est noté dans mon BlackBerry, sans lui je suis perdu.

- Oui, je vois ça.

Nous buvons une gorgée du breuvage que j'ai agrémenté de sel et divers épices, il le boit nature, visiblement sans grand plaisir. Il se gratte la tête à plusieurs reprises, j'espère qu'il n'a pas de poux. Je me souviens fort à propos de cette rumeur sur sa saleté –légende ou vérité ?- difficile de savoir s'il est juste mal rasé ou pas clean. Evidemment ce n'est pas le genre de question à poser.

Comme il ne relance pas la conversation –pourquoi m'a-t-il proposé un verre, bordel, s'il n'a rien à me dire ?- j'improvise :

- Vous êtes bien logé ?

- Hum ?

- Votre chambre est belle ?

- Yes. Great.

Le regard confus qu'il me lance me fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine maintenant ?

« Vous savez que c'est un hôtel qui a été fréquenté par tout le gratin, surtout ce bar. Des écrivains comme Joyce, Greene ou Sartre venaient souvent boire un verre, après guerre » j'enchaîne rapidement, pour chasser toute ambiguïté. « Et puis bien sûr toutes les têtes couronnées de l'époque, les Rois d'Espagne et d'Angleterre, et les stars. Rudolph Valentino, Marlène Dietrich, Greta Garbo, Coco Chanel. Et puis bien sûr Hemingway et Scott Fitzgerald. »

Je devrais me reconvertir en guide spécialisé dans les hôtels, moi. Si jamais on me flanque à la porte du JT il me restera au moins ça. Sauf que mon auditoire n'a pas l'air passionné. Ou alors il est complètement idiot, ce qui n'est pas impossible. Il hoche la tête comme un brave toutou à l'arrière d'une voiture, je me demande s'il a saisi un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire.

- Je ne connaissais que l'histoire de Lady Di et Dodi Al Fayed, ici, avoue-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Et puis un jour on parlera de vous… on vous citera parmi les hôtes célèbres, j'ajoute avec un brin de cynisme.

- Oh no, no. I'm nobody, you know, répond-il en secouant la tête. I'll never be a star.

Son trouble –réel, j'en jurerais- me fait sourire. Un vrai gamin. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si mal à l'aise, si gauche. Il sait qu'il n'est personne, il n'est pas dupe de sa célébrité, contrairement à certains people américains. Il est anglais, ça change tout. Il me serait presque sympathique, ce pauvre garçon, s'il ne gagnait pas plusieurs millions de dollars pour jouer dans des navets. Des dollars qu'il doit claquer en conneries, alcool, drogues et autres joujoux. Il a déjà des cernes sous les yeux et ses doigts tremblent, je ne lui donne pas 2 ans avant sa première cure de désintox. Les châteaux construits sur du sable s'effondrent toujours, surtout s'ils ont été montés vite et haut.

- Vous venez souvent ici ? demande-t-il en grignotant sa branche de céleri.

- Moi ? Non. Presque jamais. C'est plutôt un lieu pour les touristes, vous savez. Moi je travaille à Paris mais j'habite en banlieue, et je ne sors pas le soir. Je ne suis pas très mondain, par rapport à bon nombre de mes collègues.

- Oh… fait-il, désappointé.

S'il espérait que je lui parle des endroits et gens à la mode, c'est raté. Il s'est trompé d'interlocuteur. Peut être m'a-t-il confondu avec mon confrère de l'autre chaîne, qui adore les rubriques people. Je regarde ma montre, je pense que la plaisanterie a assez duré.

- Vous n'aimez pas Paris ? interroge-t-il avec naïveté.

- Si, j'aime Paris. Mais je n'ai plus votre âge, vous savez. En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment déconné, j'ai toujours bossé pour m'en sortir, depuis mes études. Il faut avoir du temps et de l'argent pour sortir à Paris, le soir. Je ne suis pas Serge Gainsbourg.

- J'adore Serge Gainsbourg, enchaîne–t-il avec un regard triomphant. Surtout l'album « Melody Nelson ».

- Vous connaissez « Melody Nelson » ? dis-je, impressionné. C'est un concept album pas si évident pour un anglais, pourtant. Mais vous parlez très bien le français.

- Non, non. Mon accent est horrible et je fais plein de fautes. Pire que Jane Birkin… ajute-t-il en grimaçant.

- C'est ce qui fait le charme de Jane Birkin… vous aimez la France ?

- Oui ! fait-il en se redressant soudain. J'adore la France. Je venais souvent en France avec mes parents quand j'étais enfant, sur la Côte Basque.

Son enthousiasme soudain le rajeunit, on dirait un gamin qui va battre des mains. Il se met à me raconter ses souvenirs de plage, je l'écoute patiemment, un peu engourdi par l'alcool. Il va falloir que je rentre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me faudra une grue pour sortir de ce fauteuil trop moelleux. Si ça continue il va m'absorber, on me retrouvera par terre demain matin, complètement digéré par le monstre en cuir.

J'écoute d'une oreille amusée ses anecdotes, il dépense beaucoup d'énergie pour me prouver qu'il connait mieux mon pays que moi. Soit, admettons. Je pourrais le dégommer en deux phrases mais c'est mon jour de bonté. Ou de fatigue. Six directs en trois jours, ça vous bouffe une énergie surprenante. Le refrain de « Melody Nelson » me trotte dans la tête, obsédant.

_Melody Nelson, aimable petite conne, tu étais la condition sine qua non de ma raison…_

Un autre homme politique vient d'entrer, il échange trois mots discrets avec mon interviewé, en souriant. Tiens, je croyais qu'ils se détestaient, ces deux là. Il passe la main dans la chevelure de la conquête blonde qui se trémousse, visiblement une bonne copine à lui aussi. Je parie que je la retrouverai à la météo sous peu, celle là. C'est comme ça, c'est le jeu à la télé. Coucheries et copinage, rien de neuf sous le soleil.

- Vous aimez vous aussi ? me demande mon vis-à-vis, avide de ma réponse.

Flûte. J'ai dû rater un truc, j'ai décroché un moment. De quoi il me parlait déjà ? Du Mont St Michel, et après ?

- Pardon ? dis-je, contrit.

- « Bel ami », vous aimez ? Maupassant ?

Oui, je sais que c'est de Maupassant, merci. Comment diable en est-on arrivé là ? J'ai zappé combien de temps exactement ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Mais je l'ai lu il y a très longtemps…

- J'ai vraiment adoré tourner ce film, you know. C'est un livre que j'ai toujours adoré, et tourner ça c'était… so fun !

Une petite ampoule s'allume dans mon crâne. Bien sûr. Il vient de tourner dans Bel-Ami, j'en avais entendu parler. Faut que je raccroche les wagons, vite, c'est mon honneur de journaliste, là.

- Ca vous a plu de tourner ça ? Le tournage s'est passé à Paris ?

- Hummm… no. Hungary, Hongrie, you know. France was too expensive, trop cher.

- Ah, d'accord, fais-je un peu déçu. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a plu dans cette histoire ?

« Well. Everything. Les décors, l'histoire, les personnages. Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, oui, on l'a tourné en anglais, c'est pas le vrai texte mais c'était génial, j'ai adoré » fait-il d'un ton définitif en passant la main dans ses cheveux pour la dixième fois de la soirée, tic énervant.

Les décors ? Les personnages ? Et pourquoi pas les costumes et les perruques, tant qu'on y est ? C'est ça pour lui Maupassant, un truc glamour sur grand écran ? Un spectacle pour américains ?

- Mais en quoi vous vous êtes reconnu dans l'histoire ? C'est qui Georges Duroy pour vous ?

Mon ton est un tout petit peu agressif, il recule dans son fauteuil, effarouché. On va voir ce qu'il a dans le chou, s'il y a quelque chose chez lui à part sa moue lippue et ses yeux verts. On ne me la fait pas, à moi.

- Well, hummm… I mean… Georges Duroy c'est un arriviste, l'arriviste absolu. Il est prêt à tout pour réussir, non ? répond-il comme un élève un peu laborieux. Il couche avec les femmes dans ce but, beaucoup de femmes.

- D'accord. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais la critique politique et sociale de l'époque, vous la voyez comment ?

Ses pupilles s'élargissent, je sens qu'il n'aura pas la moyenne à cette épreuve là. C'est bien de vouloir faire le malin, mais il faut assurer un peu plus que ça, mon coco. Je sirote les dernières gouttes de ma vodka avec délice, l'air de rien.

Il se rembrunit, cherche un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche avant de réaliser qu'il ne peut pas fumer, et maugrée :

- OK. You win. Je n'ai pas fait d'études et puis vous les journalistes français vous êtes tellement…

- Tellement quoi ?

- Supérieurs, you know. Vous avez fait tellement d'études que vous savez tout sur tout, et nous bien sûr on passe pour des imbéciles. Moi en tout cas. Je ne suis pas comme vous, sorry.

- Je… je ne voulais pas vous blesser, dis-je en réalisant ma gaffe.

- Shit, quand on joue dans des films grands public vous nous méprisez et quand on joue des classiques vous nous méprisez aussi parce qu'on n'a pas écrit de thèse dessus ! Merde à la fin…

- Ah, ça c'est très français, comme expression. Bon, Edward, je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai vexé, ce n'était pas mon but, dis-je en me redressant en posant ma main sur son genou. Vous savez, à mon âge, on n'a plus que ça, la culture. Ou la cuistrerie, même. On ne peut plus compter sur l'élasticité du tissu, c'est sûr, comme disait Souchon.

- C'est quoi le cuistrie ?

- Le fait de se la péter. La vanité. Désolé.

Edward fait la moue, il a une bouche faite pour, il est parfait en petit garçon boudeur. Un rouge délicat lui est monté aux joues, dommage que les jeunes filles ne soient pas là pour le voir. Je me rends compte un peu tard qu'il a essayé de m'épater, j'aurais dû jouer le jeu, comme le gentil journaliste que je suis, pendant les heures de travail. Mais là c'est de l'extra et je suis fatigué, je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant.

- Edward, il est tard et je vais rentrer. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous et rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien d'un imbécile. A votre âge je n'en savais pas beaucoup plus que vous mais je n'en étais pas aussi conscient. Connaître ses limites est une preuve de maturité et d'intelligence, si je peux me permettre, sans passer pour un monsieur je-sais-tout. Je suis sûr que vous irez loin, et pas seulement à cause de votre belle gueule. Sur ce, bonne nuit, mon ami.

Je commence à me lever quand il demande avec brusquerie, sans prendre la main que je lui tends :

- Jusqu'où ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous pensez que j'irai jusqu'où ? Loin, c'est jusqu'où ?

La plaisanterie –ou pas- me fait largement sourire, mais je réponds avec le plus de sérieux possible :

- Vous irez au moins jusqu'à votre lit, ce soir.

- Oh ! Et vous ? fait-il en remontant le menton.

- Moi, jusqu'au mien. Je vous souhaite une très belle soirée, une bonne semaine de marathon d'interviews, et à une prochaine, peut être…

Je tourne les talons quand j'entends « Attendez ! C'est quoi la bonne réponse ? »

- La bonne réponse à quoi ? je demande en soupirant, éreinté.

« La critique politique et sociale de l'époque » récite-t-il avec un faux accent français. C'est quoi la bonne réponse ? Que je sache, pour la prochaine fois…

Putain, il se fout de ma gueule, ou quoi ? Je cherche dans ses yeux, je ne trouve rien, qu'une naïveté de bon aloi, et des pupilles dilatées. Ca m'apprendra à faire l'idiot, à l'avenir.

Je soupire :

- Ecoutez, il est tard, là, et j'ai comme un vieux mal de tête. Il y a de très bons sites sur le web qui analysent l'œuvre de Maupassant, ou au pire je vous enverrai un e-mail avec ce qu'il faut savoir sur le sujet, à l'occasion.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent et je vois les commissures de ses lèvres trembler, comment on en est arrivés là, bordel ? J'ajoute plus doucement :

- Merci pour le verre et l'ambiance, ça m'a rappelé ma jeunesse. Bonne nuit, Edward .

Il ne répond pas, visiblement mécontent, et détourne la tête.

Merde, je ne voulais pas ça. Un peu gêné je ressors par les portes battantes, la nuit est parfaitement calme, on n'entend que le glissement des grosses voitures, sur l'avenue. Ma moto démarre au quart de tour et je rejoins les grands boulevards déserts, les tempes vrillées par un mal de tête. Je m'en veux de cette sortie un peu lamentable, j'aurais préféré ne pas le revoir, rester sur la bonne impression de l'interview, tout à l'heure.

Mais le journal me paraît tellement loin déjà, dans une autre vie. Et la vie à la télé n'est pas la vraie vie, jamais. On a joué au con et je ne sais pas qui a gagné pour le coup, mais je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ca me conforte une fois de plus dans l'idée que je ne dois pas fréquenter ces gens-là, ni politique ni show-biz, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, ils ne m'intéressent pas et n'arrivent pas à m'impressionner. Je n'achète pas, non merci. Pas à moi.

La route est pratiquement vide, à part quelques taxis ça et là. Je me demande si j'ai des rendez-vous le lendemain –ce matin plutôt, il est minuit passé- mais je ne me souviens de rien. Heureusement tout est inscrit dans mon I-phone, et au moins je ne serai pas réveillé par Esmée ou les filles, tout à l'heure.

En me garant dans mon garage je reviens à la vraie vie, la seule. Ma maison avec le jardin et la piscine bien cachée par le bois de Clamart, la balançoire pour les filles et ma femme que j'aime. Une vraie femme, pas un porte manteau ou une pute qui veut passer à la télé, à tout prix. Pas de paillettes dérisoires pour cacher la misère.

J'erre dans les pièces désertes, un peu paumé. Je prends une aspirine avec un grand verre d'eau, au loin les néons de Paris clignotent, la fête bat son plein au Ritz.

Ou pas.

**A suivre…. **

**Voilà, ce n'est qu'un début, rassurez-vous. Je vais essayer d'updater sans trop vous faire attendre, peut être une semaine sur deux ou mieux, si je peux, promis. Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, vous avez été nombreux pour le premier chapitre, j'espère vous retrouver pour les suivants ! Un grand merci à Nico, toujours au poste ! **

**Je réponds aux non inscrits : **

**Fat : merci, je continue ! **

**Em : Rohlala, quelle review ! Ca fait du bien, tu sais ? J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, mille mercis !**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	3. VIP

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 3 **

**VIP**

**Me voilà de retour, l'attente a été longue c'est vrai mais je suis partie en vacances et j'ai été plusieurs fois attaquée sur le fait de changer d'univers pour « faire » du twilight (honte suprême), ce qui m'a découragée. Mais bon, je mets mon casque et je continue quand même, je n'aime pas me plier devant les attaques injustifiées. Merci d'être toujours là ! **

**_**VIP est une chanson de Françoise Hardy, que vous retrouverez sur ma page FB.**_**

**Un mois plus tard **

**Cannes, 23h45**

La foule se masse à l'entrée du night-club, je soupire d'avance à l'idée de devoir la traverser. Il y a toujours un ou deux tarés pour vouloir garder un trophée d'un people –n'importe lequel-, j'espère que mes fringues en sortiront intactes. Je me faufile avec difficultés derrière le mec de la sécurité qui bouscule tout le monde, les quolibets pleuvent, le public n'est plus ce qu'il était. Les vedettes non plus d'ailleurs. Deux « stars » de la téléréalité me précédent, je me demande vraiment ce que je fous dans cette galère… si mon patron n'avait pas insisté je serais au fond de mon lit, dans mon palace, devant une rediff de « Docteur House », parfaitement heureux. But the show must go on, et la soirée est sponsorisée par ma chaîne, donc…

Ca fait deux jours que je suis à Cannes et j'en ai déjà marre. Au début ça m'excitait de présenter le journal en direct de la Croisette, maintenant c'est juste une galère. Une fois passée l'excitation des premiers jours ne restent que les contraintes techniques et les déceptions, les cocktails obligatoires et les maux de tête. Esmée prétend que je suis trop désabusé, je lui réponds que les stars sont en fait des gens comme les autres, sauf les vraies qui sont soigneusement dissimulées sous leur masque de gloire, inaccessibles. On ne les croise que fortuitement au détour d'un couloir, tête baissée –pas assez maquillées ?-, entourées d'une armée d'assistants qui parlent tous en même temps.

Et soudain elles arrivent sur le plateau télé, radieuses, la peau lisse comme des fesses de bébé, faussement naturelles. La liste des questions à poser a été soigneusement validée par leur agent, au bout du compte l'interview est une coquille vide, une promo déguisée, du vent. De belles photos. Pas la peine de se déplacer pour n'avoir que ça, à mon avis, mais ne pas être à Cannes signifierait ne pas exister, et ça c'est exclu.

J'entre dans le hall bondé et sombre, le prochain chausse-trappe va être de reconnaître du premier coup -sans les confondre- les starlettes du cinéma français, toutes habillées et coiffées pareil –et toutes prénommées Mélanie. Bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude de l'exercice, il suffit d'avoir l'air ravi de les revoir sans entrer dans les détails, elles se chargent en général de vous rappeler à quelle date et quelle occasion vous les avez rencontrées.

Après avoir embrassé quelques joues poudrées –tiens, c'est donc le jus du chausseur Jimmy Choo, le nouveau parfum à la mode ?- et serré des mains au hasard –ça ne mange pas de pain- j'aperçois mon vieux copain Patrick confortablement installé dans le carré VIP, entre deux jeunesses gloussantes. Etre journaliste n'a pas de des mauvais côtés, me dis-je en m'installant au milieu du canapé en velours rouge. Immédiatement un serveur se matérialise pour me filer un verre de champagne dans lequel flottent des filaments d'or, le 3ème de la soirée, je donnerais tout pour une margarita. Ou une bonne bière fraîche, tiens. Mais non, les bulles champenoises sont le breuvage de rigueur, c'est non négociable.

La musique est si puissante qu'on peut à peine parler, je reconnais quelques visages sur la piste, ou alors la ressemblance est forte. Peu importe. Bon, je me fixe une demi-heure avant de me tirer, d'ici là on m'aura vu, j'aurai fait mon job. Il fait une chaleur de four autour de la piste, j'envie les danseurs extérieurs qui sont dans les hôtels voisins, près des piscines aménagées. Alors que la basse me vrille les oreilles, les intestins et le reste je pense à Esmée, en train de dormir tranquillement dans notre lit, à Clamart. Elle n'a pas voulu venir, le cirque médiatique l'effraie et elle ne veut pas retrouver la bouille de nos gosses en 4ème de « Voilà ».

- T'es un veinard, toi, me hurle mon pote Patrick en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Il paraît, oui. Pourquoi déjà ?

- T'es logé au Martinon, moi je suis à l'autre bout de la Croisette, dans un vague 3 étoiles.

- Arrête, je vais pleurer. T'avais qu'à faire de la télé, au lieu de la presse écrite. Y a une hiérarchie, mon vieux…

- Mais j'ai pas ta belle gueule, moi, lance-t-il sournoisement en souriant à la jeunette qui lui montre ses cuisses.

- Ah ah, je ris pas, j'ai des gerçures. Mais toi t'as la liberté d'écrire ce que tu veux, dans ton journal, non ? C'est bien ce que tu me rappelles à chaque fois qu'on en parle ?

Je l'adore mais ses piques de jalousie –infondées- m'énervent parfois. Putain c'est pas parce que je souris à la télé que mon métier est facile. Faut se coltiner la conférence de rédaction, les news en continu, les résultats d'audience et la pression aussi, mais ça il ne s'en rend pas compte. Rêve mon ami, rêve.

Je commence à transpirer tellement que je sens des auréoles se former sous mes bras, encore heureux que je me suis démaquillé après le 20h. Dire qu'il y en a qui s'amusent, sur la piste, et d'autres qui poireautent, dehors… Ah, la jeunesse…

Des flashes crépitent, je reconnais un couturier et sa muse –masculine- bientôt il n'y aura plus assez de place dans le Carré VIP, on sera aussi serrés que dans le métro.

- Tu vas à la soirée du film de Tarnatino, demain ?

- Non. Demain, c'est dimanche, je rentre à Paris après le 20h. Fin de l'histoire, dis-je en finissant mon verre de champagne tiède.

- Déjà ? Mais dis-moi … pourquoi t'es venu au fait ?

- Pour présenter le journal, à la base.

- Comment il se la pète, je le crois pas ! Vous entendez ça, Mademoiselle ? Et t'as vu des films, au moins ? Sinon t'aurais pu rester à Paris, non ?

- Ah ah. Ecoute, entre les interviews, la préparation du JT –et la présentation, accessoirement- plus les soirées obligatoires, quand veux-tu que je voie des films ? A 6h, le matin ?

- Oui. Par exemple.

- Non, le matin je cours…

- Sur la croisette, bien sûr. J'espère qu'on t'y admire, au moins.

- Voui, voui. Des mémés qui sortent leurs chiens et des fêtards en plein after. Pas frais. Ils essaient toujours de dégueuler sur mes godasses mais je cours vite, hé hé.

- Et tu signes des autographes, dans ton petit short ?

- La jalousie ne te va pas, mon pote, t'attrape des rides d'amertume.

- Oh moi je fais de la presse écrite, alors…

Nous nous prenons un flash dans les yeux, j'espère que je n'avais pas l'air trop écroulé sur le canapé de velours, ni trop dans les vapes. Un petit mouvement de foule se crée, tout semble refluer vers l'autre coin de la boîte, improvisé en Carré VIP.

- C'est Madonna tu crois ? je demande à mon pote qui tend désespérément le cou.

- Non, je crois que c'est Sharon, ou Cameron, ou un truc comme ça. Attends, c'est l'équipe du film, là, « After dark ». Me rappelle plus de leurs noms.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai assez ri pour ce soir, mon gars, je vais rentrer. Salut Patrick, à la prochaine… bonne chance, dis-je en désignant du regard la poulette qui n'a d'yeux que pour l'autre carré VIP.

- Bonne nuit, la star…

Avant de rentrer je fais un détour par les toilettes, relativement calmes, presque reposantes. Un grand mec mince se lave les mains à côté de moi, je croise son regard dans le miroir, sous les lumières bleues. Flûte, je le connais, lui, c'est… comment il s'appelle déjà ?

En même temps que son nom me revient en un flash notre dernière rencontre –et première- rencontre au Ritz, qui a tourné court. La lumière bavante des néons le fait paraître encore plus émacié que d'habitude, il semble n'avoir que la peau sur les os et sa prunelle est vide. Bon, c'est peut être le moment d'essayer de me rabibocher, on ne sait jamais. D'ici qu'il boycotte ma chaîne, je ne serais pas dans la merde. Ces gamins sont tous tarés, ou drogués. Les deux souvent.

- Hello Edward, how are you ?

- Fine, maugrée-t-il sans me regarder, avant de tourner les talons, indifférent.

- Do you remember me ? I'm Carlisle Delacour, french journalist, dis-je en le rattrapant à la sortie. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'espère que tout cela est oublié…

Son regard glisse sur moi, pas la moindre étincelle, il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne. Charmant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas collé de vent comme ça, ou alors c'est que ses derniers neurones ont déjà cramé. Crétin, va. Je crois qu'il a fait une conférence de presse ce matin au salon Galuchat de l'hôtel, heureusement je n'y ai même pas fait un détour. Pas de l'info, ça.

Un peu mécontent je me presse vers la sortie, ignorant les multiples saluts qu'on me lance. Bon, deux aspirines et au lit.

Une star, tu parles…

oOo oOo oOo

Après un petit déjeuner frugal -fruits frais, graines, thé vert- et un jogging de presque une heure sur le bord de mer –le calme du dimanche matin sur la Croisette, un régal- je remonte dans ma chambre, préparer mes bagages. Ouf, je rentre ce soir, pas dommage. Le miroir de la salle de bain me renvoie une image bronzée, un teint très convenable mais… c'est quoi ces petites rides autour de l'œil, là ? Il va falloir que je me méfie du soleil, sinon je ne vais plus ressembler à mon image lisse, à la télé. Celle que je déteste mais qui me fait vivre.

Avant de me rendre dans le car régie je décide de m'attribuer une petite pause bien méritée, en ce dimanche matin. Le Spa est pratiquement désert –il est encore tôt-, je me glisse avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans le jacuzzi bouillonnant, entouré de plantes grasses. Un pur bonheur. Les petites bulles courent sur ma peau, me massant agréablement comme autant de petites mains coquines et l'eau est si chaude que je n'ai même pas un frisson. Peu à peu je me détends, des amplis cachés diffusent une musique zen, je pose ma tête sur l'appuie tête mœlleux et je ferme les yeux.

…

Un léger ronflement me réveille, flûte, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi. Je rouvre précipitamment les paupières, j'espère que personne n'a entendu. Heureusement je suis toujours seul dans l'eau –tout fripé de surcroît-, il n'y a qu'une silhouette allongée sur un transat, pas loin du mien. Je m'allonge à mon tour sur le coussin épais, à l'ombre d'un palmier. Le paradis.

Au moment où ma voisine se relève pour boire la tisane zen –obligatoire- servie dans le SPA, je la reconnais : c'est une starlette américaine, j'ai son nom sur le bout de langue, impossible de m'en rappeler. Boh, ce n'est pas grave, elle ne me regarde même pas, je n'existe pas pour elle, même si je l'ai déjà reçue sur mon plateau, à la sortie du premier opus de la saga de fantômes qui l'a rendue célèbre. Elle pianote un message sur son portable, je note que chacun de ses ongles est d'une couleur différente. Amusant. J'espère qu'elle ne propose pas à sa bande de copain de la rejoindre ou c'en est terminé de ma tranquillité. Pourquoi les jeunes ne vont-ils plus à l'Eglise, le dimanche matin ?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre elle rejointe peu après par deux personnes, que j'aperçois en ombres chinoises. Ils parlent anglais avec animation, j'aimerais juste qu'ils partent. Peu après j'entends un grand « plouf », ils ont plongé dans la petite piscine du spa alors que le bassin de la piscine principale est sûrement vide. Damned.

Avec un soupir je ferme à nouveau les yeux –d'où ça vient que je suis crevé comme ça, moi ?- quand je les rouvre je vois un couple en train de s'embrasser, sur le transat d'en face. Elle rit à gorge déployée, se relève et lui lance quelques mots avant de disparaître, sur ses jambes infiniment longues et maigres il lui fait un petit signe de la main.

Merde, c'est encore lui. Je commence à rassembler mes affaires quand il me rejoint, de son pas un peu gauche :

- hum… I mean… I'm sorry for yesterday… bafouille-t-il en penchant la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Je … je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. La nuit, tout ça…

Oui, tout ça. Et le champagne et la coke, aussi.

- Pas grave, dis-je, magnanime.

Je n'en dirai pas plus, mon gars, tu peux circuler. L'affaire est close. Mais il passe d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné, puis sourit faiblement :

- Vous êtes là pour le Festival ?

Non, je passais par hasard, connard.

- Oui. Et vous ? Vous avez un film en compétition ?

- Oh no. Notre film -la fin de la saga- est présenté à la fin du festival, you know, fait-il en grimaçant.

- Ah, c'est bien. Vous êtes content ?

Il s'assoit sur le matelas à côté de moi et grimace à nouveau : « Bah au moins c'est terminé… »

Stupéfiant. Ca s'appelle cracher dans la soupe ou je ne m'y connais pas. Je décide d'insister, en douceur :

- Mais c'est le rôle qui vous a rendu célèbre, non ?

- Oh yes, but…

Ses yeux reflètent une détresse un peu trouble, pour un peu je compatirais. Il n'a pas 25 ans et la gloire le fait déjà chier, ça promet. Nouveau haussement d'épaules, il fixe ses doigts de pied, hésitant.

- C'est si dur que ça ? je lui demande devant son air déconfit.

« Well… je sais que je ne peux pas me plaindre mais les gens sont si bizarres, parfois. Et insistants. Si vous saviez les lettres et les coups de fil que je reçois, c'est dingue. J'en rêve toutes les nuits, en fait, quand je ne prends pas de somnifères. Je rêve qu'on me poursuit, toutes ces filles, elles me courent après en hurlant et quand elles me rattrapent… » ajoute-il en frissonnant, « quand elles me rattrapent elles m'arrachent mes vêtements et essaient de me toucher, de me mordre. Je finis toujours en lambeaux, dans mes cauchemars. Ou alors je rêve qu'on pille mon ordi, mon téléphone, ou je vois des photos de moi nu partout dans les journaux… it's horrible, you know».

Ah oui, quand même. Ca les esquinte pas mal, les jeunes. Surtout lui. Faut dire qu'il n'a pas l'air bien futé. Est-ce qu'il n'exagère pas un peu, quand même ?

- Mais… vous avez été réellement ennuyé, ou c'est juste une crainte ?

En se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre, il murmure :

- Il y a eu cette fille… elle m'envoyait des lettres tous les jours, avec des mèches de cheveux, ou des rognures d'ongle, ou des trucs… plus intimes. Disgusting, you know. Affreux. Au début ça me faisait marrer, je m'en foutais et puis un jour elle s'est glissée dans ma chambre, à Las Vegas. Elle suivait tous mes déplacements, tout le temps. A mad girl. Elle s'était cachée dans la salle de bain et quand je me suis mis sous la douche elle m'a sauté dessus, en essayant de m'embrasser, de me toucher… J'ai crié, je me suis débattu, j'ai réussi à la repousser et à la mettre à la porte mais depuis… j'ai peur, tout le temps, quand j'arrive dans un hôtel ou même chez moi.

- Je comprends, ça doit faire un choc. Elle vous poursuit toujours ?

- No. She's… enfin, c'est terminé, fait-il en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Elle a été arrêtée ?

- No. I mean… c'est fini, c'est tout. Donc je ne suis pas très… relax, en public, vous comprenez ?

Je comprends surtout qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas insister davantage. J'espère que cette histoire n'a pas été trop loin, pour elle ou pour lui. Ca me rappelle certains courriers ou mails de tarés que je reçois à mon domicile, régulièrement, mais je ne veux pas en parler, pour ne pas jouer à la star. Et puis je n'ai plus 20 ans, moi, ça ne m'émeut guère. Pauvre gosse. Erotomanie, ça s'appelle, mais je ne veux pas étaler ma science, une fois de plus.

Je souris de la manière la plus rassurante possible :

- Mais à Cannes vous n'êtes pas seul, il y a des gardes du corps partout !

- Oui, mais ils surveillent surtout les bijoux prêtés par les boutiques, vous savez. Pas les acteurs. Enfin, pas tous.

Pour un peu je le plaindrais, mais une petite voix discordante me souffle que c'est la rançon de la gloire, il faut l'accepter ou retourner à l'anonymat, plus confortable. Choisir, c'est renoncer, tout ça tout ça.

- C'est sûr, c'est pas drôle tous les jours. Mais il y a quand même des choses que vous aimez faire, dans la vie, non ? je demande, plein d'espoir.

- Yeah. Golf. Ca, c'est ma passion.

- Vraiment ? Oui, moi aussi j'adore ça, ça vide bien la tête et ça permet de respirer. J'en fais toutes les semaines. Quand je peux.

- Really ? You're so lucky. Pour moi pendant les tournages c'est difficile, les greens sont souvent trop éloignés, ça me manque.

- C'est sûr.

Son visage s'est illuminé d'un coup, c'est amusant de voir comme il peut changer de physionomie, d'un instant à l'autre. Il fait enfin son âge et ses épaules ne sont plus voûtées, comme par enchantement. Il reprend :

- Vous avez vu qu'un nouveau club va s'ouvrir près de Paris ? C'est le père d'un copain qui le gère, j'espère que j'aurai le temps d'y aller quand je serai en France.

- Hé bien je vous le souhaite !

- J'ai des invitations pour l'ouverture, dans ma chambre, vous en voulez une ?

- C'est gentil, merci, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai l'occasion d'y aller. J'ai un club en face de chez moi, en Normandie, j'y vais à pied.

- Vous habitez en Normandie ?

- Non. C'est une résidence secondaire. Only for week-ends or holidays, dis-je devant sa mine étonnée.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre, je me rends compte que je suis presque en retard, je me lève :

- Hé bien, bon courage. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt… vous restez longtemps à Cannes ?

- Well… jusqu'à la fin du festival, puisqu'il y a la présentation du film, répond-il, surpris.

- Bien sûr. Bye !

Quel con, j'avais déjà oublié ce qu'il m'a dit. Faut croire que ça me passionne. Je file rejoindre l'équipe, j'ai un journal à 13h, moi.

Après une dernière journée marathon je retourne chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel, le soir, juste avant de monter dans le TGV. Le réceptionniste me tend une petite enveloppe, je l'ouvre, c'est l'invitation pour l'ouverture d'un club de golf. C'est une blague ou quoi ? Je la déchire et je la jette dans la première poubelle venue, je suis pressé.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, merci à mon ange gardien, qui se reconnaîtra… **

**Je vous promets que l'attente sera moins longue, je vais reprendre mon rythme hebdomadaire…merci de votre patience ^^**

**Je réponds aux non inscrits : **

**Fanny : Merci d'adorer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! A très bientôt…**

**Katymina : Merci pour ta review, merci d'aimer mon histoire ! Oui, la mise à jour a été longue, pour les raisons expliquées plus haut…désolée. Je ne le ferai plus, promis (si on ne m'attaque plus sans raison). Merci de ta confiance…**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	4. Black is the color

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 4**

**Black is the colour**

**Un petit hommage à l'Ecosse, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ^^**

_**Je vous invite à découvrir « Black is the colour » par Clara Dillon sur ma page fb ! **_

**Clamart, 7 septembre, 16h**

Lily trottine vers moi sur ses petites jambes potelées, ses cheveux blonds dans le vent. Son sourire me rassure, c'est la rentrée des classes et elle n'a pas pleuré, ouf. Pas comme l'année dernière, un vrai déchirement. Mais cette fois elle est grande, c'est différent. Esmée a passé plusieurs jours à lui expliquer qu'en moyenne maternelle on ne pleure plus, je crois qu'elle a gobé le truc. Elle est fière dans son blouson en jean de marques agrémenté d'une petite dentelle blanche sur les poches et ses mini converse, chaque jour je suis épaté d'avoir donné naissance à une beauté pareille.

« Ma beauté, ma merveille » je lui souffle à l'oreille alors qu'elle s'accroche à mon cou, feignant d'ignorer les regards curieux des mères. En ces moments là j'aimerais ne pas être connu mais elles ne sont jamais agressives, plutôt émues. Lily glisse sa main dans la mienne, nous redescendons la petite colline qui mène chez nous, tout à l'heure on s'arrêtera chez le pâtissier pour une brioche ou des chouquettes –alors que je jure à Esmée qu'elle ne mange qu'un yaourt bio et des fruits, à 4 heures. Je sais que la boulangère me glissera « Vous en avez de la chance, M. Delacour, de pouvoir chercher votre fille à l'école tous les jours » « Presque tous les jours » je rectifierai avec un sourire alors que Lily me tirera sur la manche pour une sucette.

C'est mon privilège de pouvoir grappiller quelques heures avec elle, en semaine, puisque je travaille principalement le week-end. Mais ça personne ne le réalise, les voisins, le crémier et la boulangère croient que je suis bien payé à ne rien faire –un journal de temps en temps, facile- alors que mes semaines approchent les 50 heures, mais en décalé. Les travailleurs du week-end passent pour des paresseux, c'est comme ça, je m'y suis fait. Personne ne se doute des heures de travail à la maison, en semaine, ou même la nuit quand tout est tranquille. J'aime ces instants volés où je n'entends que le bruit de mes doigts sur le clavier alors que de rares faisceaux de voitures font des traînées lumineuses sur les murs, tard le soir.

Et le matin, quand j'ai terminé mes mails, le babillage de Tara dans la salle à manger, juste en dessous, après son bain. C'est là que je descends pour enfouir mon nez dans son cou grassouillet et odorant, et que je propose à Mme Dios, sa nourrice, de la garder pendant qu'elle fait les courses. La brave dame accepte toujours, à son âge on ne contredit pas les patrons, même si on les trouve un peu zinzins. Je suis fou de mes filles, je l'avoue, mes rayons de soleil, mes princesses, mais je le cache car ça fait de la peine à Esmée, parfois.

Le fait de travailler en décalé nous permet une présence alternée auprès de nos filles mais pour notre couple, c'est plus compliqué. Alors parfois elle pose un lundi et on s'échappe en Normandie, c'est notre dimanche à nous.

Lily sautille sur le trottoir, ne foulant qu'un pavé sur deux, langue tirée, concentrée sur son effort quand je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Flûte. Je décide de l'ignorer, je ne suis pas taillable et corvéable à merci, pas question. Dans la vraie vie les gens ont des week-ends, moi j'ai mon lundi. En principe.

Tout à l'heure il y aura les devoirs –capital, en maternelle- les jeux et le bain, j'ai du boulot moi. Mes confrères ne comprennent pas que je m'occupe autant d'elles, ça ne me dérange pas. Pendant qu'ils courent les hôtels avec des actrices je lis « Dora l'exploratrice » à Lily alors que Tara tape comme une sourde sur ses legos, je suis heureux. C'est presque physique, ça ne s'explique pas.

Quand nous entrons chez nous Mme Dios donne le goûter à Tara qui bat des mains en me voyant. Avec un sourire la nounou se tourne vers moi et me dit :

- Maintenant qu'elle vous a vu, vous êtes bon pour continuer à ma place…

- Je sais, c'est mon charme naturel, aucune femme ne résiste, elles se battent toutes pour goûter avec moi.

- Papa, tu m'aides pour mes devoirs ? demande Lily avec de grands yeux innocents –trop pour l'être vraiment.

- Ecoute, je termine de donner sa compote à ta sœur et après je vais vérifier tes devoirs. Commence déjà à les faire avec tatie Françoise –leur nourrice- et après je jouerai avec toi, promis. Tu as quoi à faire ?

- Un dessin à colorier, maugrée-t-elle, déçue.

Tous les soirs ou presque c'est pareil, Lily est jalouse de sa sœur –elle a plusieurs fois menacé de la jeter à la poubelle- il paraît que c'est normal mais je déteste la décevoir. Ou entendre Tara hurler quand je joue avec Lily. La quadrature du cercle, ou un truc comme ça. Je finis en général par battre en retraite dans mon bureau alors Mme Dios les accompagne au parc, hurlantes.

Dès que j'entre dans mon bureau, je vois clignoter le répondeur. Merde. Je me doute que ma boîte mail regorge de messages, c'est ce qu'on appelle un jour de repos. Je rêve de partir et de tout laisser en plan, portable, ordi, ces chaînes invisibles, pour quelques jours.

En soupirant je m'installe devant mon écran, les yeux rivés sur les photos de mes filles. Je dois terminer mon émission hommage à Gainsbourg et les femmes, depuis un mois je n'écoute plus que lui, en boucle. Ma femme prétend que je suis mono maniaque, j'aime me plonger dans l'univers d'un artiste, ne faire plus qu'un, et la musique m'aide toujours.

Je relis mon texte, encore quelques peaufinages et il sera terminé. Les extraits d'interview sont au montage, je harcèle la fille de l'artiste pour quelques mots, en vain. Une photo de Bardot sur une moto me laisse rêveur, même si je sais que c'est du cinéma. Gainsbourg et Bardot, mon époque favorite. La naissance du mythe. Bien sûr il y a eu Jane mais j'adore sa période BB, brève mais fructueuse. Elle était mariée avec un séduisant milliardaire et couchait avec Gainsbourg, moche et peu connu à l'époque.

La revanche d'un laid, un beau sujet.

Mon téléphone sonne, je jette un œil. Merde. Gérard, le producteur de l'émission.

- Salut Carlisle, tu vas bien ?

- Moui…

- J'arrête pas de te laisser des messages, tu fous quoi bon dieu ?

- Je te rappelle que le lundi est mon jour de repos, Gérard. Je suis chez moi avec mes enfants, là. Comme toi le dimanche.

- Oh moi les mioches, quand je peux les éviter… ils me cassent les pieds, « papa on va au foot, au ciné, au tennis… » Epuisant. Oui, je sais, on a rendez-vous demain pour faire le point mais j'ai une nouvelle géniale, là, et il faut être réactif : Alfred Mortimer accepte de nous recevoir chez lui, en Ecosse, pour une semaine. C'est pas great, ça ?

- Quoi ? Si !

Je sens une vague d'excitation monter, le réalisateur vit retiré dans son château depuis plusieurs années, il ne répond pratiquement à aucune interview. Je suis sidéré qu'il ait accepté, je pensais devoir me contenter de vieux extraits de reportages, pour ma prochaine émission. Incroyable.

- Allo ? T'es toujours là ? Je t'entends plus.

- Oui, oui, je suis toujours là. C'est fou, je n'en reviens pas. Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Ah ah ! Ca, c'est mon secret. J'ai le bras long moi mon gars, je bosse à la télé.

- Arrête… Qu'est ce qui l'a convaincu ?

- Aucune idée. Je crois qu'il t'a vu au journal une fois qu'il était de passage à Paris, ça l'a favorablement impressionné. Et puis il prépare –en toute discrétion- un nouveau film. Son dernier, vu son âge. Un peu de pub ne lui fera pas de mal, j'imagine.

- Un nouveau film ? Il avait juré d'arrêter, il disait que le milieu du cinéma était pourri…

- Je sais mon vieux, je sais mais on ne va pas se plaindre, non ?

- Non. C'est clair que c'est une aubaine, un coup de chance pure.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Et c'est pour quand ?

- A priori mi-octobre, il n'est pas dispo avant. Je te réserve un billet, tu pars avec Georges et Steph ?

- C'est pas pendant les vacances de la Toussaint au moins ?

- Putain ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je t'offre un monstre sacré sur un plateau et tu me parles de tes gamines. T'es cinglé ?

- Je… j'avais promis à Esmée… OK. Oui, Georges et Steph seront très bien. Mais tu me files du bon matos, hein ? Je veux des super images de l'Ecosse, qu'on n'ait pas l'air d'avoir tourné ça en deux jours en studio à la plaine Saint Denis.

- T'inquiète. Ca roule, ma poule.

Je raccroche, excité et inquiet. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise, rencontrer le créateur « Army games », « Check Point Charly » et « M. Teddy et friends », les chefs d'œuvre absolus du cinéma. Je les connais par cœur, en français et en V.O. Une vision affutée de la société, un esthétisme absolu et un désespoir qui ne l'est pas moins. Fantastique.

En bas j'entends les voix des filles qui rentrent du parc, bientôt Esmée sera là aussi.

Merde, je lui avais promis.

oOo oOo oOo

**Dundee, 2 octobre, 19h.**

L'aéroport est presque désert, nous récupérons un 4X4 de location à l'agence du coin, j'ai mal à la tête. Georges et Steph engouffrent le matériel dans le coffre, je grimace :

- On pouvait pas louer une voiture locale, genre Range ? On va se faire remarquer, avec une BMW.

- Le chef a signé le bon de location, c'est l'essentiel. Si on peut pas avoir de petits plaisirs en déplacements… se justifie Steph, moqueur.

Soit. Nous démarrons, direction l'hôtel de luxe réservé par la production, à la sortie de la ville, à une heure du château du réalisateur. Je rêve d'une vieille bâtisse en pierres avec un donjon et des fantômes, nous nous arrêtons devant un immeuble en verre ultra moderne. Flûte.

- Très typique l'hôtel, les gars. Bon choix.

- Oh mais t'as pas fini de râler, Ben ? Si t'es pas content tu t'en occuperas la prochaine fois. Et puis ta secrétaire a dit que tu étais allergique à la poussière, au moins dans ce genre de blockhaus il n'y en a pas un gramme.

- Tu parles, tout est climatisé, c'est un vrai bouillon de germes. Et j'aime pas quand on m'appelle Ben, tu le sais.

Ils échangent un regard éloquent –oui, je sais, je joue à la star mais j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de l'intendance, moi- puis on s'installe dans les chambres aseptisées du Hilton, les mêmes partout dans le monde. Tu parles d'un dépaysement. Je jette ma valise dans un coin, il faut que je me dépêche d'appeler les filles avant qu'elles aillent au lit, il y a école demain. La perspective d'une semaine sans elles me déprime un peu mais heureusement j'ai pu avancer les dates pour ne pas rater les vacances scolaires, toujours ça de pris.

Je fouille pour trouver mon portable dans ma poche quand je lève les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le paysage est sublime, un coucher de soleil orangé sur la rivière locale –la Tay, si je ne m'abuse. Une mélancolie soudaine me prend, née de la beauté presque irréelle des couleurs. Il faut que je me pose, que je prenne le temps de regarder un peu autour de moi, au lieu de courir d'un point à un autre, stressé. Dans ma tête je suis déjà demain, quand je rencontrerai Alfred Mortimer, je suis déjà la semaine prochaine, quand je commencerai le montage des images, je suis déjà le mois prochain, à la diffusion du reportage. Une fuite éternelle, inutile.

Le babillage des filles me rassure, elles sont là, tout contre mon oreille, elles ne m'oublient pas, ça fait du bien. Tara gazouille et Lily essaie de négocier ½h de plus avant de se coucher, je sens Esmée un peu lasse au bout du fil. Je lui ai promis une escapade en Corse, juste tous les deux, à mon retour, j'imagine ses cheveux tortillés en chignon et les mèches qu'elle remonte machinalement- son geste préféré au téléphone.

Je regarde ma montre, merde, déjà 20h, je dois rejoindre ma fine équipe en bas. Ca fait plusieurs années qu'on se connait, ils s'occupent de l'image et du son sur mes reportages, on est comme un vieux couple –trio plutôt- toujours en train de s'engueuler mais s'adorant. Ils connaissent mon meilleur profil, je ferme les yeux sur certaines notes de frais, au bar. Quand je les rejoins ils sont déjà installés sur les banquettes en cuir, devant des verres ambrés.

- 18 marques de whisky différentes, c'est pas le bonheur, ça ?

- Va falloir qu'on les essaie toutes, hein chef, c'est notre devoir de journaliste d'investigation, pas vrai ?

- J'aimerais pas voir l'état de votre foie, à vous deux, dis-je en m'installant à leur table.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la carte et opte au hasard pour un « Glenmorangie », hommage à un vieux titre de Françoise Hardy que j'adorais, ado. Un pur fantasme.

_VIP most important person to me_

_VIP bienvenue à Paris Orly_

_VIP première classe, accueil garanti _

_VIP like a glass of Glenmorangie_

Il paraît qu'il est frais et doux, aux arômes de miel, c'est parfait.

Les gars commencent à essayer de décrypter le menu, je pense au doudou de Tara, un nounours blanc aux oreilles roses qu'elle serre contre elle le soir. Petit bouchon, elle me manque. L'alcool fait son effet dans mes veines, la mélancolie me submerge à nouveau, inexplicable. Bon, faut que je me secoue ou je vais pleurer et ça va pas faire sérieux. Un air de musique traditionnelle – ou une BOF- accroit mon spleen, putain, j'adorais voyager, avant. Avant les filles.

En grappillant dans ma « lobster and crab salad » je regarde mes compatriotes attaquer un énorme steak accompagné de pommes de terre, bonjour le régime. J'essaie de faire l'impasse sur la mayonnaise luisante mais elle est si bonne… je ne dois pas oublier que l'écran vous file 5 kgs de plus, donc méfiance. Pour rien au monde je n'avouerais que j'envie les techniciens qui ne se privent de rien, je prétends adorer les salades et les légumes, pieux mensonge. Parfois j'arrive à y croire aussi. Parfois.

Un dernier coup d'œil sur la baie, le soir, avant de me coucher, j'avale une petite pilule, juste une, pour dormir. Demain je rencontre une de mes idoles de jeunesse, j'ai 15 ans ce soir.

oOo oOo oOo

Après un copieux petit déjeuner –œufs, saucisses, toasts et marmelade maison- nous partons vers le Briard Castle, quelque part dans les collines avoisinantes, Sidlaw je crois. C'est toujours Steph qui conduit –il adore les bagnoles- mais il ne peut s'empêcher de jurer à chaque fois qu'il doit tenir sa gauche, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps. Georges est devant, à côté de lui, une immense carte dépliée sur les genoux, qu'il retourne régulièrement. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit une carte de l'Irlande –il est un peu tête en l'air-, il aboie des ordres contradictoires, j'essaie de me calmer en me disant qu'on est partis bien en avance, heureusement. Alfred Mortimer n'est pas réputé pour sa charmante compagnie, j'ai bien compris que son temps est compté. Le mien aussi, anyway.

Je frissonne dans ma chemise, j'aurais dû mettre un pull, il fait frais malgré le rayon de soleil. Dès la sortie de la ville le paysage change et je souris, charmé. Tout ce que j'espérais est là, comme dans une carte postale : le vert tendre des prés et la bruyère à perte de vue, le long des collines vallonnées. A la sortie de la route nationale une petite route défoncée nous conduit de village en village, tous aux noms plus improbables les uns que les autres, que traversent paisiblement des moutons en liberté. Du moins, avant notre arrivée.

« Tu comptes faire un méchoui ce soir ? » je demande alors qu'il vient d'en tondre un involontairement. « T'as vu que c'est limité à 30 dans les villages ? »

- A 30 ? Qui peut rouler à 30 avec un moteur comme celui-là ? Et puis je croyais que tu étais pressé, répond-il avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

- Je suis pressé mais je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui avec les fermiers du coin, alors tu vas mettre la pédale douce, OK ?

- Pffff… n'importe quoi…

Le son des cloches des moutons nous parvient parfois au milieu de la house music que crachent les amplis, marotte de Georges. Désolant. Pour un paysage comme celui-là il faudrait une ballade, ou un morceau de cornemuse. Je pars dans une rêverie un peu floue, mélange « d'un taxi mauve » - qui se passe en Irlande si je m'abuse- et d'un vieux récit lu dans mon adolescence, qui m'avait enflammé l'esprit. Georges maugrée devant en se plaignant du peu de panneaux indicateurs, Steph tente la conduire sur deux roues au gré des nids de poule et je cherche vainement des yeux un garage, un commerce ou n'importe quoi où on pourra acheter un GPS.

Au coin d'une rue nous apercevons un homme en kilt, Georges glousse. Un nuage noir apparaît soudain, avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire « ouf » il pleut à verse, je sens que les tournages à l'extérieur vont être rock'n'roll.

Au bout de deux heures et trois demi-tours on tombe sur le panneau « Briard Castle » au détour d'un virage, pure chance à mon avis, Georges lui-même a dû mal à cacher sa stupéfaction. Bon, on a quand même une bonne heure de retard, je me prépare à présenter mes plus plates excuses – ou plus.

Petit à petit les tours de pierre apparaissent, le spectacle de ce château orné de quatre tourelles est tout à fait fascinant, on se croirait revenus au Moyen Age, d'autant plus qu'il est partiellement caché par les arbres et que le chemin qui y conduit est en terre. Finalement le 4X4 n'était pas du luxe, je m'accroche à l'appuie tête avant pour ne pas tomber. Les tourelles en encorbellement se terminent par des flèches et parapets, Steph retient un juron d'admiration. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble à l'intérieur mais l'ensemble est impressionnant, déroutant.

Nous nous garons et nous échangeons un coup d'œil inquiet. Personne et la lourde porte en bois est fermée. Tout semble désert, peu accueillant. Je regrette déjà l'hôtel ultra moderne qu'on vient de quitter, je me demande comment on va tenir pendant presque une semaine là-dedans. Pas le choix, de toute façon, je ne ferais pas ce périple là tous les jours.

Alors que je frappe en vain à la porte principale une voix rocailleuse me parvient de la droite :

- Vous avez fait bonne route ?

Je me trouve face à une légende, Alfred Mortimer himself, montagne barbue aux yeux bleu dur, pipe en bouche, me tendant une main poilue et épaisse.

- Nous sommes en retard, je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je en tentant de sourire alors qu'il m'écrase les doigts de sa poignée de main virile.

- A vrai dire, je vous attendais plus tard, en général les gens ont toujours deux heures de retard quand ils arrivent. S'ils arrivent jusque là. Il y en a qui cherchent toujours je crois, même avec ces fichus espions de satellite… mais cette route n'est répertoriée nulle part, hé hé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je vis ici, je suis tranquille. C'est tout votre matériel, là ? Je vous préviens, le bidule est tout en hauteur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des escaliers, ajoute-il en nous dévisageant avec scepticisme.

Le « bidule » est en effet un vieux château humide, visiblement meublé d'époque, tout en escaliers. Nous suivons le maître des lieux jusqu'au premier où nous attend une jeune fille rousse en jean blanc, souriante. Je cherche désespérément dans ma mémoire s'il a une fille, je ne me souviens que du nom de son épouse, une actrice retirée du grand écran depuis longtemps, au regard mystérieux mauve. Charlotte, je crois.

- Aileen, la fille de mon jardinier. Elle s'occupe de la cuisine et du ménage. Méfiez-vous, c'est une sorcière… conclue-t-il avec un rire gras qui résonne le long des murs.

Steph qui était encore dans les escaliers loupe une marche et manque de s'étaler de tout son long, notre hôte reprend :

- Messieurs, je vous laisse ici, je ne monte jamais plus haut, ordre de mon médecin. Aileen vous a préparé des chambres, il y a des salles de bain à chaque étage, avec eau chaude -du moins le matin- je vous attends à midi pour le déjeuner, j'ai un script en cours.

Je reste bouche bée alors qu'il disparaît, Georges ricane et Steph se masse la cheville en grimaçant, je sens que cette semaine va être longue, très longue. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, anxieux. Comme je m'y attendais le réseau ne passe pas, et j'ai promis aux filles de les appeler tous les soirs. Il y a sans doute un fixe quelque part, inaccessible ou défaillant, je m'attends au pire. Aileen nous montre ses dents bien blanches et entreprend de monter les marches en gazouillant dans une langue inconnue –sans doute un patois local. Charmant.

Je m'adresse à elle en anglais, elle ouvre de grands yeux « Oh, vous parlez comme à la télé » dit-elle avec un petit rire, j'en conclus que j'ai un bon accent d'Oxford.

- Vous ne devez pas voir grand monde ici, lui dis-je en découvrant ma chambre.

- No. Not really.

Un grand lit à baldaquin en occupe la plus grande partie, des rideaux à petites fleurs orne les minuscules meurtrières, il fait à la fois lourd et humide, un vrai bonheur. L'odeur qui flotte ne doit rien aux produits ménagers qui tentent de la masquer, je m'attends à la pire crise d'allergie de ma vie.

- C'est la chambre de Mary, dit-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Mary, c'est qui ? La fille d'Alfred ?

- Mais non, c'est le fantôme qui loge ici, réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais un idiot. Elle est très gentille, si vous lui plaisez elle ne vous embêtera pas, et vous protégera contre Laird.

- Oh ! Et c'est qui Laird ?

- Ca, il faut le demander à M. Alfred. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore une chambre à préparer, on a d'autres invités demain.

- Encore ? Qui ça ?

- Les futurs acteurs du film de M. Alfred, mais c'est une surprise, conclue-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Flûte, c'était pas prévu au programme, ça. Pour quelqu'un qui ne reçoit jamais, ça fait beaucoup d'invités, et j'espère que ces gêneurs ne vont pas m'empêcher de faire mon travail. Une alarme résonne dans mon cerveau, je lui fais mon beau sourire :

- Ah bon, une surprise ? Mais vous pouvez bien m'en dire un peu plus, non ?

- You won't believe it… Edward Cullen et sa fiancée, Bella. Great, no ?

**A suivre...**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, et un grand merci à mes douces amies, Nico et Katy, sur qui je teste mes chapitres ! **

**Je réponds aux non inscrits :**

**Katymina : Merci de me comprendre et me soutenir, c'est très important pour moi. Je suis heureuse de changer d'univers, j'espère que les habitués ne seront pas trop déçus ! Merci d'aimer mes persos, merci de ta fidélité !**

**BISOUS A TOUS **


	5. Sarabande

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 5**

**Sarabande**

**Retour en Ecosse, merci d'être si nombreux à être présents et à me suivre sur mes chemins tortueux…_ je vous propose d'écouter une version de la Sarabande d'Haendel sur ma page FB (nathalie bleger, j'accepte toutes les demandes d'amitié), qui vous donnera des pistes sur le réalisateur dont je me suis (librement) inspirée…_**

Steph me jette un petit coup d'œil angoissé alors qu'Aileen dépose un plat fumant sur la table de l'immense salle à manger, meublée comme au Moyen Age. Même les toiles d'araignée et les courants d'ait glacés sont d'époque, je termine mon second whisky en frissonnant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi la boisson est devenue le breuvage national. Des têtes d'animaux empaillés nous observent, une odeur de vieux bois et de poussière me chatouille les narines, il fait sombre et humide, comme partout.

Je jette un coup d'œil morose à ma montre, déjà 19h et pas une minute vraiment utile de filmée, à part des vues extérieures prises par Georges cet après-midi. Le génie était plongé dans son script, pas moyen de le déranger. Version officielle. En fait les ronflements qui montaient le long de la tourelle ne laissaient pas de doute sur sa véritable activité. Pas étonnant qu'il lui faille 10 ans pour faire un film, à ce rythme là. Pourquoi nous a-t-il autorisés à venir s'il n'a pas une minute à nous consacrer ?

- Vous êtes trop pressé, jeune homme, m'a-t-il déclaré cet après midi après le repas alors que je sortais mon matériel. Prenez le temps de découvrir les lieux, plongez vous dans l'atmosphère du castle, humez l'air d'ici, vous comprendrez mieux.

Comprendre quoi ? Je comprends surtout que je perds mon temps, et je dois repartir jeudi soir, je présente le journal dès vendredi, moi.

Georges a déjà le nez bien rouge et l'œil vitreux, il a passé l'après midi dans la cave, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il y a fait. Aileen dépose une purée de pommes de terre et une salade au vert fluo sur la table, notre hôte découpe le plat avec un énorme couteau d'époque. Déjà que c'est étrange de manger dans des assiettes ébréchées et boire dans des gobelets en étain, je crains le pire quant à la composition de la spécialité locale, le haggis. D'après mes souvenirs, Gainsbourg déclarait que c'est le plat le plus exotique qu'il ait jamais mangé, et il avait pas mal voyagé.

- Ca a l'air délicieux, tente Steph. Il y a quoi déjà, dedans ?

Notre hôte laisse entrevoir un sourire un brin sardonique et lui sert une bonne plâtrée d'un mélange odorant.

- Ca vient du français « hachis » mon cher, répond-il de son accent rocailleux. Goûtez et je vous dirai après ce qu'il y a dedans.

Nouveau coup d'œil éperdu de mon pote, je me demande comment m'en sortir sans perdre la face. Evoquer une allergie ou un régime ne me sauvera pas, je le crains. La première bouchée est très particulière, finalement il faut bien un bon whisky pour faire passer ça, c'est clair. Je me jette sur la purée de pommes de terre, délicieuse, tout en sachant que par principe je ne mange jamais, jamais, de féculents avec des protéines, surtout le soir. On va dire que c'est un cas d'urgence.

Georges mange de bon appétit, visiblement ravi. De toute façon, tant que c'est chaud et que son assiette est pleine, il est ravi. Je me demande toujours de quel orphelinat ou maison de redressement il vient, pour se jeter ainsi sur la nourriture. Il sauve l'honneur car Steph et moi sommes plus circonspects devant nos assiettes fumantes.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous régalez pas ! tonne Alfred en se découpant une grande tranche de pain. Vous savez que le moineau –Aileen je suppose- a cuisiné exprès pour vous, parce que le haggis, c'est un plat qu'on mange le 25 janvier, en principe !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la Burns Night ! Ce brave Robert Burns a écrit une véritable ode à ce plat dans son poème « to a haggis », donc à son anniversaire on en mange et on récite ses poèmes. Vous connaissez les poèmes de Robert Burns, M. Delcourt ?

- Euh… non, hélas, dis-je en regrettant Gainsbourg.

Il nous considère avec dédain et semble hésiter à nous faire partager ses connaissances, doutant de notre capacité de compréhension et d'admiration –ce en quoi il a tout à fait raison.

- C'est vraiment top ce truc, déclare Georges en se resservant une nouvelle plâtrée, ça me rappelle le frichti de ma grand-mère, dans le nord. Comment c'est fait, déjà ?

- Oh, nous avons un amateur ! Parfait, parfait… Hé bien, c'est de la panse de mouton farcie avec des abats –cœur, foie, poumon-, des oignons, de l'orge, du saindoux, principalement. Ca se sert avec des purées de neeps ou des tatties, de la purée de patates, et c'est ce que vous mangez maintenant. Etonnant, non ?

J'opine d'un air inspiré -15 ans de métier, quand même - alors que Steph change de couleur en repoussant son plat du dos de la main et que Georges s'esclaffe, bon public. Tout en essayant d'enfouir habilement le reste de mon hachis sous de la salade je tente une diversion :

- C'est vraiment très sympathique de votre part de nous accueillir aussi bien avec votre spécialité locale, mais vous n'auriez pas préféré attendre vos autres invités, demain ?

- Qui vous a parlé de ça ? tonne-t-il soudain, la fourchette en l'air.

Aileen, qui dînait avec nous, pose précipitamment sa fourchette et prend la tangente dans la cuisine sous un prétexte patois incompréhensible, je recule sur ma chaise :

- Je… euh, j'avais cru comprendre ça. Je me trompe peut-être ?

- No. Don't worry about them, anyway, grommelle-t-il en se resservant un bon verre de whisky, sans glaçons. De toute façon ils n'auraient pas apprécié ce plat, ils sont américains, ou tout comme, et maigres comme des clous. Pas des amateurs de bonne cuisine comme vous, les français…

- Ah ça, c'est bien vrai ! rigole Georges en lui tendant son verre vide. Et vous avez des fromages, ici aussi ?

Alfred soulève un sourcil surpris –comment ce diable de Georges peut-il avoir encore faim, après tout ce qu'il a mangé ?- puis répond, imperturbable :

- Yes, of course. Cheddar, Bonchester, Cairnsmore, Gowrie, Larnak Blue and so on. J'ai de l'excellent Seriously Strong Cheddar, ça vous intéresse ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? fait Georges avec un grand sourire. « Ben, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » nous souffle-t-il, réprobateur. « Je ne suis pas une petite nature, moi ».

A cette allure là nous ne sommes pas encore sortis de table et j'ai un coup de fil à passer, moi. Esmée couche les filles à 20h, j'ai physiquement besoin de leur parler, de les entendre rire, mais je ne sais comment aborder le sujet du coup de fil vers la France avec Alfred.

Il n'a que brièvement abordé le sujet de sa famille, au détour d'une phrase anodine, et il n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste. J'ai cru comprendre que son épouse Charlotte était en visite chez sa sœur, à New York, et la mention de ses enfants ne suscite chez lui qu'une indifférence un peu agacée. Ils sont déjà adultes et partis à l'autre bout du monde, je n'ose pas poser la question d'éventuels petits enfants. L'attitude bourrue et souvent hermétique de notre hôte me dissuade d'être trop intrusif, je sens qu'il va falloir choisir ma formulation avec précaution, pour l'interview. Pas facile d'apprivoiser un ours, pas impossible non plus, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Après la butterscotch –tarte au caramel mou- Alfred nous propose un dernier ( ?) whisky dans le petit salon, pièce improbable garnie d'un canapé de style anglais défoncé, encore plus glaciale que les autres. Mes collègues ne se font pas prier pour déguster une 4ème sorte de whisky, je lutte contre une migraine menaçante mais j'accepte quand même, histoire de ne vexer personne.

Alfred allume sa pipe, se carre dans son vieux fauteuil recouvert de tissu écossais et nous lance :

- So what ? On la fait, cette interview, ou non ?

- Maintenant ? je demande, abasourdi.

- Je ne me sens bien que le soir, après un bon repas. Le matin je dois m'occuper de mes champs et de mes bêtes, l'après-midi je fais la sieste, je travaille le soir. Un souci, messieurs ?

- Non, non. C'est juste que… nous n'avons rien installé ici, on pensait tourner dans votre bureau, en haut.

- Personne ne va dans mon bureau, décrète-il en tirant de grosses volutes. Ce sera ici, le soir, ou rien du tout. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, messieurs.

« On prend, bien sûr, on prend. On va peut-être… préparer l'interview ce soir, défricher le terrain et demain soir tout sera prêt pour tourner, promis » j'improvise sous l'œil soulagé de mes collègues, pas prêts à bosser de nuit. Je n'ose même pas penser au tarif des heures sup nocturnes, mais à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les fers, paraît-il.

« Je vais juste chercher mes questions dans mon dossier, je pense qu'après leur verre mes collègues iront se reposer » j'ajoute en leur lançant un regard entendu. Pour la phase préparatoire j'aime me trouver en tête à tête avec mon « client », pour instaurer une relation de confiance.

Ils comprennent et prennent congé, je me retrouve seul face à Alfred Mortimer, un peu décontenancé et les idées brouillées par le whisky et l'alcool. Je fouille rapidement mes fiches, cherchant la question la plus anodine possible pour commencer. Le vent se met à souffler, des craquements inquiétants se font entendre, je suppose que c'est de là que viennent les rumeurs sur les fantômes. Malgré l'alcool je me recroqueville sur mon siège, il fait un froid de canard, le réalisateur a deux gros pulls sur lui et une couverture chauffante naturelle sur ses genoux : son chat.

- Vous avez l'air gelé mon vieux, vous voulez que je fasse un feu ?

- Ma foi… j'avoue qu'il ne fait pas très chaud, mais je ne suis sans doute pas assez habillé.

- C'est pas faux, vous avez vu le tissu de votre pantalon ? Bon, je vais nous faire une bonne flambée, ça réchauffera un peu les chambres du haut, je ne veux pas vous retrouver congelé demain matin, ah ah !

Il se lève, faisant miauler le chat, puis procède à un rituel minutieux pour allumer la cheminée, un halo orangé vient jusqu'à nous, bien avant qu'on ne sente la chaleur.

- Pourquoi être venu vous installer ici, loin du monde ?

- Le monde ? Qu'est ce que vous appelez le monde ? La poignée de people et de trous du c… qui font l'industrie du cinéma de nos jours ?

Waouh, ça commence fort. L'interview ne va pas être simple, ou je ne m'y connais pas. D'un autre côté c'est un génie, et un génie a tous les droits, y compris celui d'être grossier. C'est un devoir, même. Ca fait partie de sa légende et ça peut faire de cette interview une bombe, si je m'y prends bien. Mine de rien.

- Justement, comment fait-on pour continuer à exister dans le monde du show-biz quand on vit dans un lieu aussi éloigné des studios ?

En tirant sur sa pipe il me fixe de son célèbre regard bleu, hypnotique ou effrayant selon les sources et me souffle la fumée au visage.

- Vous savez, quand vous êtes au cœur du cyclone vous ne voyez pas grand-chose, à part de la poussière. C'est quand on s'éloigne un peu qu'on peut observer le monde, parce qu'on n'en fait pas partie. You know what I mean ?

J'opine, bien sûr je vais jouer le questionneur admiratif et lui la star blasée, sa légende parle pour lui, que dire qui n'ait pas déjà été écrit, analysé, décortiqué ? Le chat saute à nouveau sur ses genoux, il fait trois tours sur lui-même avant de se réinstaller confortablement.

- The person I love the most in the world… murmure Alfred si bas que je l'entends à peine.

- Votre chat ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- Colette.

Je souris, hésitant à parler de sa femme, la célèbre actrice qui a quitté le monde du cinéma pour lui, il y a 10 ans. On la dit déprimée, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Aucun portrait d'elle nulle part, les rumeurs courent sur leur séparation, mais le sujet est tellement brûlant que je vais le garder pour plus tard.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut encore espérer quand on a eu tous les honneurs, comme vous, des oscars, des palmes d'or, tous les prix imaginables ou presque ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait vous lever le matin ?

« Money » disent ses yeux roublards, « Life » répond sa bouche morne.

Avec ça je ne suis pas fauché, je sens qu'il va falloir ramer. Il faut que je découvre pourquoi il m'a fait venir, ce qu'il attend de ce reportage, _vraiment. _

La cheminée siffle, une bourrasque s'y engouffre, suivie d'un craquement sinistre. L'artiste me surveille du coin de l'œil, s'amusant de mes sursauts. Attends mon gars, j'ai fait des reportages au Pakistan et à Beyrouth, c'est pas ta baraque qui va m'effrayer.

- Vous êtes une légende à présent, comment on vit ça au quotidien ?

- Ah ah ! Hé bien je me lève, tous les matins, je vais pisser et ensuite je bois mon café, je vais voir mes bêtes au pré et je m'occupe de mes champs, et croyez-moi pour mes brebis je ne suis pas une star.

Hum, facile. S'il continue à me tacler je vais sortir mes griffes mais je dois jouer au naïf, encore. La semaine commence à peine, patience, patience. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, et toute cette sorte de choses.

- Quelle est votre œuvre la plus emblématique, à votre avis ?

- Bonne question. Par rapport à quoi ? Emblématique en quoi ? Artistiquement, socialement, politiquement ?

« Socialement » je réponds sans réfléchir pour ne pas avoir l'air pris de court.

- « M. Teddy and friends », même si ce film a fait scandale à sa sortie. Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'après il est devenu l'emblème d'une génération, une ode à la liberté. Je ne pense pas qu'actuellement on pourrait encore tourner ce genre de film, la censure est partout, surtout aux USA. De nos jours on doit produire le film le plus lisse possible, ou alors avec de fausses provocations, genre Lady Gaga. La société est devenue tellement frileuse et moraliste que d'évoquer un tel sujet serait suicidaire. Regardez ce qui est advenu à Roman Polanski…

- Vous pensez qu'un film doit interpeller le public, déranger le spectateur ?

- Of course. What else ? souffle-t-il en lâchant une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine.

Il est si sérieux que je ne sais pas s'il a fait un jeu de mots ou pas, je préfère passer outre.

- Comment vous choisissez un sujet ? Par exemple comment avez-vous choisi le thème de votre prochain film ? dis-je naïvement –du moins en apparence.

- Qu'est ce que vous savez de mon prochain film ? répond-il rapidement, les yeux étrécis.

- Rien. Absolument rien. C'est juste une question comme ça…

- Comme ça, hein ? Are you kidding?

Bon, je crois que je ne vais arriver à rien, comme ça. Je mets mon plus beau sourire sur mes lèvres –le plus sincère, le numéro 3- et je me penche vers lui :

- On ne va pas jouer au chat et à la souris, Alfred. Vous savez que je sais que vous écrivez un script, vous l'avez dit vous-même, pourquoi ne pas l'aborder ? On ne dévoilera pas plus que vous ne souhaitez dévoiler, j'ajoute d'un ton apaisant.

Une énorme bouffée noire s'élève dans les airs, avec la fumée de la cheminée qui tire mal on ne va bientôt plus se voir, puis il éclate de rire :

- Well. De toute façon, je n'en dirai pas plus que je ne veux dire, don't worry. Je répondais déjà à des interviews quand vous étiez en couches culottes, donc…

- OK. Mais, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avoir accepté ce reportage ? Vous en attendez quoi ?

Une lueur s'allume sous les sourcils broussailleux, il me considère avec attention :

- Mais c'est vous qui me harcelez depuis des mois ! Vous devez savoir ce que vous cherchez, j'imagine. Non ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais pourquoi avoir accepté maintenant ?

« Life » répond-il sans broncher et je comprends qu'il va falloir la jouer fine. Très fine.

- OK. Revenons à votre carrière. Si vous le permettez, je vous interrogerai sur vos films et je vous en demanderai votre analyse, ou vos souvenirs de tournage marquants. On fera les prises ici et peut être quelques unes dehors, s'il fait beau. Ca vous va ?

- OK, répond-il d'un air méfiant. Mais je n'aime pas parler de mes films, vous savez, parce que c'est trop réducteur. Il y a beaucoup plus dans mes œuvres que ce que je pourrais en dire, vous comprenez ?

- D'accord. Alors on se limitera aux anecdotes. Pas d'analyse.

- Je veux un droit de regard avant diffusion, comme indiqué dans le contrat. Vous utilisez quoi comme caméra ?

- Ah ça, faudra demander à mes assistants, mais j'ai demandé du bon matériel, rassurez-vous. Vous pourrez choisir les lieux des prises de vue, si vous préférez.

Il opine du bout des lèvres, sa réputation veut qu'il soit fin connaisseur des matériels et techniques, et qu'il ait des idées très arrêtées sur ce qu'il veut voir à l'image. Un tyran domestique, selon certains acteurs. On raconte qu'il a viré manu militari son chef opérateur car il ne voulait respecter ses ordres à la lettre, j'ai déjà peur pour mes gars.

Un silence s'installe, le chat ronronne sur ses genoux, indifférent aux bruits environnants, je demande innocemment :

- Comme vous n'aimez pas parler de vos films, je pourrais demander à des tiers ce qu'ils en pensent ? Edward Cullen et sa fiancée, par exemple. Ca pourrait enrichir la séquence, et on s'en resservirait pour la sortie du film… qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Le regard noir qu'il me lance se passe de commentaires, il marmonne entre ses dents :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui faire dire ? Qu'est ce que vous cherchez ?

- Rien. A agrémenter la séquence, c'est tout. De quoi vous avez peur ?

- De rien, à mon âge. Mais demander à deux imbéciles ce qu'ils pensent de mon œuvre revient à faire un micro-trottoir et je ne suis pas sûr de la qualité des réponses, you know ?

- Deux imbéciles ? ? Mais pourquoi vous les avez choisis, alors ?

- Shit, fait-il en délogeant le chat d'un revers de main. Avec ce genre de questions vous n'irez pas loin, je le crains. Good night.

- Mais je… attendez, c'est une vraie question. Vous savez, je suis globalement d'accord avec votre analyse des acteurs –surtout lui, je le connais un peu, c'est un crétin- mais pourquoi les avoir choisis ?

Un sourire narquois étire ses lèvres, il se penche vers moi :

- Ce que je vais vous dire reste en « off », OK ? La plupart des acteurs sont des crétins, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il faut être une coquille vide pour bien jouer la comédie, et surtout ne pas trop penser. Ils doivent être photogéniques et obéir, un point c'est tout. Moi je suis pour la méthode forte avec les acteurs, je suis prêt à tout pour avoir l'émotion exacte que je recherche, quitte à les secouer pour les déstabiliser, vous savez…

- Oui…

- Mais le mieux, le mieux, fait-il avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, c'est de trouver en eux les caractéristiques du personnage, et de s'en servir. Les piller, s'il le faut. Dans mon film célèbre « La Sarabande » l'acteur, Mike McBride était exactement le jeune lord, arriviste et couard. Il avait ça en lui, cette nonchalance un peu veule et l'envie de réussir par tous les moyens. Il était parfait pour le rôle, parfait.

- Mais ça a ruiné sa carrière, non ?

- Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute s'il a montré ses faiblesses à l'écran. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on les paie si cher, les acteurs ? Parce qu'on leur vole leur vie, on achète leur âme. C'est ça qui vaut des millions de dollars. Pas leur cul, conclue-t-il en me soufflant une large bouffée de pipe au visage. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, dis-je en sentant des picotements d'excitation dans mes entrailles. Et là, vous cherchez quoi ? C'est quoi le sujet ?

- Un couple à la dérive. Un joli petit couple de naïfs –ils sont beaux et fragiles-soumis à la tentation et à la jalousie, qui va exploser…

J'avale difficilement ma salive, hypnotisé :

- Mais eux, vos acteurs, il va leur arriver quoi ?

- A votre avis ? lance-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil, avant de regarder sa montre : « By jove, il est tard. Je dois me coucher, on continuera demain, si vous survivez à Mary et Laird ».

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, merci à ma muse et à bientôt pour la suite ^^ Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage aux autres… Je dédie ce chapitre à ma fille qui est en Ecosse, pas trop de fantômes, hein ?**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Katymina : Merci d'adorer ! Un séjour spécial ? Je pense qu'il le sera, oui. Patience…Merci pour tes compliments, merci surtout pour ta fidélité ^^**

**Camille : Merci d'avoir laissé une review, j'apprécie l'effort à sa juste valeur… Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup « nos vies alibis », parmi toutes les histoires que j'ai écrites. Merci d'être encore là, après toutes ces années, je suis très touchée… ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	6. Greensleeves

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Greensleeves**

**Chapitre 6**

**Un second chapitre pour ce long week-end, au moins vous aurez un peu de lecture….Retour en Ecosse, merci de faire toujours partie du voyage…**

**_Je vous propose d'écouter la version de Loreena Mc Kennitt de cette vieille ballade sur ma page FB…_**

Après une nuit agitée, craquements et miaulements sinistres dans tous les sens, matelas mou et poussiéreux, courants d'air, je descends dans la cuisine, mal réveillé après une douche glaciale. J'aurais emmené un kit de survie, si j'avais su…

Aileen chantonne doucement en préparant des œufs, une délicieuse odeur de bacon me chatouille les narines, je crois que j'ai faim. Une douce chaleur est distillée par un poêle centenaire, dans un coin de la vieille cuisine, le chat est blotti devant.

- Alors, bien dormi, M. Delcourt ?

- J'irais pas jusque là mais bon… dis-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise près du poêle.

- Laird vous a embêté ?

- Non, juste le bois qui craque et les chats. C'est qui ce Laird ?

- Vous n'avez pas demandé à M. Mortimer ?

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de fantômes avec mes interviewés, je réponds un peu sèchement, agacé.

- Ok, OK, fait-elle, conciliante. So well… un peu de café ?

- Volontiers, oui.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes à la télévision ?

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai.

- So great ! Vous présentez des émissions sur le cinéma, vous allez à Hollywood, Cannes et tout ça ? fait-elle, subitement intéressée.

« Non, je présente le journal télévisé, je suis journaliste. Et je produis une émission mensuelle sur des thèmes d'actualité ou des artistes, aussi. C'est dans ce cadre-là que je suis ici. Mais je ne fais pas dans le people » je précise avant qu'elle ne m'interroge sur ses stars favorites- Justin Bieber ?

- Oh, murmure-t-elle, déçue. Too bad.

- Mes gars ne sont pas encore descendus ?

Elle rit à nouveau, dévoilant des fossettes sous les tâches de rousseur puis se tourne vers moi :

- Si, un est descendu déjà, il a mangé tout le fromage, quatre oeufs et tout le reste de la butterscotch, heureusement qu'il me reste des baked beans et du bacon…

- Je vois. Et il est où maintenant? dis-je en fixant mon assiette remplie d'œufs, haricots sucrés et bacon luisant, bien gras.

- Sorti avec M. Mortimer pour filmer les brebis. M. Mortimer a demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là, alors votre ami a dit que vous ne parliez pas la langue des moutons, et qu'il était inutile que vous veniez.

Ben voyons. Pour me faire passer pour un imbécile, Georges est toujours là. Il peut toujours attendre sa prochaine augmentation salariale, celui là. En maugréant je picore dans mon assiette, le café fumant me brûle la langue et l'idée de les rejoindre dehors m'exaspère déjà. On ne fait pas un reportage sur l'Ecosse traditionnelle, merde !

Après avoir enfilé ma grosse parka je glisse mes pieds dans des bottes de pluie abandonnées près de l'entrée, bien crottées. Mais je ne veux pas bousiller mes Berlutti neuves avec du crottin, pas question. Une forte odeur d'écurie me prend à la gorge dès la sortie du château, l'herbe est trempée et le ciel bien menaçant. Je pars au hasard vers la droite, là d'où viennent les bêlements, personne. Il y a des champs à perte de vue, du vert partout, sauf le blanc des moutons de loin en loin et un bout de lac à l'horizon. Le vent souffle en rafales, je maudis Georges pour la quinzième fois de la matinée et je décide de rentrer préparer mes fiches pour ce soir. Au diable les moutons.

Peu avant midi un raffut inhabituel monte le long des marches, je sors de ma chambre glaciale pour filer un savon à Georges quand je me retrouve nez à nez avec une blonde sur talons aiguilles, les longs cheveux filasses trempés et l'air furibard.

- Who are you ? crache-t-elle en me dévisageant.

Je la reconnais, c'est Bella Swan, la nouvelle starlette sur le marché, la fiancée d'Edward Cullen. Ils se sont rencontrés sur le tournage de la saga « Blood », elle est petite et maigrichonne, le regard noir.

- Carlisle Delacour, journaliste.

- What ? hurle-t-elle en se retournant vers la silhouette qui la suit dans les escaliers. Edward, journalists are already there! Oh my God, we must leave…

Il lève les yeux sur moi, me fixe quelques instants, hésitant, puis un semblant de lueur semble s'allumer dans ses yeux mornes :

- Don't worry, I know him. Nothing to fear, darling…

Il me présente en quelques mots signifiant que je ne suis qu'entité négligeable, puisque je ne suis pas un paparazzi, puis consent ensuite à me tendre ses doigts maigres et à me saluer, visiblement peu ravi de me voir. A leur tête je comprends que Mortimer ne les a pas mis dans la confidence, je me demande à quoi il joue, celui-là.

- Vous faites un reportage sur la préparation du film ? maugrée Edward en enlevant sa veste ruisselante.

« Non, sur la carrière de notre hôte » je réponds d'un ton sous-entendant que le futur film ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui est faux, bien sûr, mais je déteste leur attitude hautaine, à tous les deux. Pour qui se prennent-ils, bon Dieu ?

- I'm so happy you're here, roucoule Aileen à Edward en nous rejoignant à l'étage, les bras charges de valises. Your rooms are upside. Follow me…

- Bon, ben, à tout à l'heure, je leur glisse négligemment alors qu'ils disparaissent dans les escaliers grinçants.

Ils ne réapparaissent pas à midi, notre hôte non plus, je déjeune d'une tourte avec Aileen et Steph, un peu perplexe. Je décide de ne pas m'enquérir de l'absence de Georges, autant faire croire que tout est « undercontrol », pour sauver la face, mais il va m'entendre à son retour, celui-là. Je prétexte d'une course pour prendre le 4X4 et aller au village le plus proche, là où il existe un réseau. Bien sûr j'ai 25 messages en absence –dont 10 courroucés d'Esmée- je la rappelle sur son portable, au boulot, ce qu'elle déteste.

- Ah ! Quand même ! lance-t-elle d'une voix aigre. Tu te souviens que tu as une femme et des enfants ?

- Esmée, je ne pouvais pas t'appeler, il n'y a pas de réseau à Briard Castle, c'est le trou du c… du monde !

- En Ecosse ? Tu rigoles ? Et il n'y a pas de téléphone fixe non plus ?

- Non. Enfin si, mais il est en panne. Je te jure que je pense à toi et aux filles, vous me manquez terriblement, tu sais combien je vous aime. Ici c'est l'horreur, il fait froid et il pleut, en plus il est pas commode, le Mortimer.

- C'est vrai ? Fidèle à sa réputation, alors ? Il est si terrible que ça ?

- Ouais. Un vrai ours. Je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir en tirer…

- L'interview ne se passe pas bien ? demande-t-elle, radoucie.

- Hé bien pour l'instant ça n'a pas commencé, le matin il est pris, l'après-midi il dort, il ne peut m'accorder que quelques heures le soir.

- Quoi ? On est mardi et vous n'avez pas commencé ? Mais tu vas jamais y arriver !

- Merci de me remonter le moral… Ecoute, on filmera ce qu'on peut, des moutons et des paysages s'il le faut, je meublerai par des extraits de ses films. Là au moins on aura du matériau.

- Charmant… quand je pense que tu te réjouissais à l'idée de le rencontrer !

- Hé oui… mais c'est ça, un génie, que veux-tu…

- Tu crois pas qu'il abuse un peu ?

- Si, mais je ne peux rien dire, sinon je serai venu pour rien.

La pluie recommence à dégringoler, je me réfugie dans ma voiture. Le village est désert de toute manière, à part un homme qui promène son chien et me fixe avec méfiance.

- Hé bien bon courage mon chéri…

- Les filles vont bien ?

- Oui, très bien, sauf qu'elles te réclament. Lily a fait un beau dessin pour toi, et Tara a dit « papa ?» plusieurs fois hier soir, en montrant le téléphone.

- Petits bouchons… elles me manquent tellement…

- Plus que moi, hein ?

- Mais non, ma chérie. Toi, c'est différent, tu sais. Tu me manques aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…

- Obsédé ! Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec une copine pour déjeuner. Je t'embrasse, mon chéri…

Je raccroche, le cœur un peu gros, en soupirant. Bon, plus que trois jours et c'est fini. Il faudra qu'on avance bien, ce soir. En espérant que l'autre olibrius ne sera pas pris par ses acteurs. Shit.

oOo oOo oOo

Lorsque je rejoins la tablée le soir –après avoir filé une bonne remontrance à Georges, qui tire la gueule-, j'ai l'impression que la température est tombée de plusieurs degrés. Steph et Georges boudent dans un coin, verre à la main –par solidarité ?- Bella et Edward semblent terriblement mal à l'aise, Alfred Mortimer tire sur sa pipe avec volupté, ne semblant pas prêter attention à Aileen qui toussote à ses côtés. Cette dernière dévore littéralement du regard le jeune acteur, provoquant la jalousie de sa fiancée qui la foudroie du regard. Bonne ambiance.

Un mets indéterminé attend sur la table, vraisemblablement à base de viande et pommes de terre, je crois que je n'ai déjà plus faim. Aileen fait le service en attribuant une large portion à Edward Cullen qui cache son dégoût avec difficulté, alors que Bella balbutie : « I'm vegetarian, you know », en louchant sur le pain. Alfred pousse une exclamation de colère et une bordée d'injures, puis se ressaisit :

- Comme nos amis journalistes sont français, je vous propose de parler français, ce soir. Je suppose que nos amis acteurs parlent cette belle langue, eux aussi ?

Le jeune acteur acquiesce, gêné, Bella ne répond pas, visiblement perdue. Je parie qu'elle ne parle pas un mot de la langue de Molière mais n'en dira rien, déjà effrayée par la réaction du réalisateur devant ses goûts culinaires. Elle s'agrippe au bras de son chéri et lui murmure son désarroi, Edward l'ignore ostensiblement.

- Pour rendre hommage à nos amis français Aileen a préparé un bœuf bourguignon, j'espère que ça vous plaira…

Nous échangeons des regards interloqués mais personne ne fait la moindre remarque, et bientôt le bruit des couverts est notre seule conversation. Le bœuf est trop sec et trop cuit, la sauce se rapproche plus du goulasch que du bourguignon –j'espère qu'il n'y a pas une bouteille de bon vin dans cette mélasse- mais Georges mange de bon appétit, en riant aux plaisanteries souvent grivoises de notre hôte. La discussion dévie sur le cinéma français –Mortimer est un grand admirateur de Truffaut et Resnais- je me creuse la tête pour trouver les bonnes références et me montrer à la hauteur du sujet, au grand plaisir du réalisateur.

Petit à petit la mine du jeune anglais s'allonge- connaît-il seulement leur nom ? -, il se mordille la lèvre d'un air gêné et chipote dans son assiette, anxieux. Comme je m'y attendais Mortimer lui pose quelques questions pointues sur le cinéma –y compris sur les réalisateurs avec qui il a tourné-, Edward bafouille des banalités, écarlate. Je suppose que rétrospectivement il doit trouver mes questions à moi bien banales, et qu'il va payer chèrement l'honneur de tourner dans un film d'Alfred Mortimer.

Je devine que la première entrevue entre eux a été difficile –caprice de star ? préciosité excessive des jeunes gens ?-, et que le réalisateur refoule mal sa déception. Ou alors c'est un pervers et il s'amuse, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, vu sa réputation. Il pérore à loisirs et nous conte des anecdotes de tournages extrêmement précises concernant ses confrères, parfois si intimes que je me demande s'il ne les invente pas au fur et à mesure. Aileen est toujours fascinée par l'acteur et reste bouche bée, indifférente au service, à tel point que Mortimer doit la secouer pour qu'elle ramène une autre bouteille de whisky. Bella ayant remarqué son manège se met à déposer des baisers qu'elle veut discrets dans le cou de son amant, au grand dam de Edward qui tente de la repousser maladroitement, déjà en difficulté dans la conversation.

Au bout de quelques minutes je suis gêné pour eux, je décide de faire dévier la discussion sur un autre sujet :

- Aileen m'a parlé de Mary et Laird, vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

- Ah ah ! tonne Mortimer en reposant brusquement son verre sur la table. La coquine n'a pas pu tenir sa langue, une fois de plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des sornettes. Personne ne croit aux fantômes, j'espère ?

Bella lance un regard interrogatif à Edward qui lui traduit les mots de notre hôte, elle pâlit et pousse une espèce de petit hoquet.

- I knew it ! Suzy told me about ghosts in Scotland and…

- On a dit qu'on parlait français, la coupe sèchement le réalisateur. Ne me dites pas qu'elle croit à ces bêtises…

Edward lui lance un sourire crispé, Steph embraie immédiatement :

- Moi j'adore ces vieilles légendes, ça fait toute la tradition d'une région. Je viens du Berry et il y a beaucoup d'histoires de sorcières, c'est amusant. Elle raconte quoi, la légende de Mary et Laird ?

Alfred le dévisage, sceptique, puis boit une grande gorgée et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- OK. Soit. Mais faudra pas venir me dire que vous avez fait des cauchemars, hein ? Alors, Mary et Laird sont nos hôtes certaines nuits, ils viennent réveiller les habitants de ce château par leurs gémissements et leurs murmures. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte, parce que moi je n'ai jamais rien vu ni entendu, mais il paraît que je ne suis pas assez sensible pour les percevoir. Ou alors c'est que je leur fais peur, explose-t-il de rire en se cachant derrière sa serviette. Selon la légende locale, Mary était la première épouse du lord propriétaire des lieux, au 14ème siècle je crois, qui mourut en couches lors de la naissance de son premier enfant. Le lord se remaria rapidement à une autre jeunesse et lui fit d'autres enfants, mais la seconde épouse était jalouse de son fils aîné et l'étouffa avec un oreiller, un soir que son époux était en mer. La pauvre mère de l'enfant revient parfois la nuit pour l'appeler et gémit en tournant de son berceau. Enfin, là où de trouvait son berceau à l'époque…

- Ah ? Et c'était où ? demande Steph, fasciné.

- Dans la chambre sud, au troisième niveau. La chambre de Mlle Swan et M Cullen, ajoute-il avec un petit sourire.

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux, la jeune fille s'accroche au bras de son ami : « What did he say ? What did he say ? ». L'acteur lui glisse quelques mots et elle pousse un petit cri étranglé, puis se lève et quitte la pièce précipitamment.

- Votre amie ne voulait pas de dessert ? interroge le réalisateur avec une fausse candeur.

- No, thank you… répond Edward, livide.

- Vous n'avez pas terminé votre assiette, vous n'avez pas faim, Edward ?

- No, not really. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, articule-t-il difficilement.

Mortimer aboie des ordres à Aileen qui a visiblement complètement oublié son rôle, elle se lève précipitamment et pose une tarte aux cranberries sur la table, accompagnée de crème fraîche. Je devine que Edward compte les calories quand elle lui pose la plus grosse part devant lui en souriant de toutes ses dents, elle veut bien faire mais ne connaît pas le régime Dukan, dommage.

- Et Laird ? interroge à nouveau Steph, captivé.

- Oh Laird, c'est une autre histoire… Ca s'est passé un ou deux siècles plus tard, d'après les villageois. C'était un duc, ou un marquis, ça dépend des versions, qui a assiégé le château au cours d'une guerre –ne me demandez pas laquelle- et qui s'est montré particulièrement cruel avec les villageois qui le défendaient. Vous savez comment ça se passait à l'époque… on utilisait tout un tas d'objets de torture pour étriper, torturer ou faire parler les gens, et il était devenu un expert du domaine. Par décence je vous passerai les détails mais toujours est-il qu'il a lui-même été fait prisonnier et torturé par les villageois, et depuis il hante les lieux dans l'espoir de se venger de ses meurtriers. Il n'apparaît qu'à la pleine lune, vous avez de la chance, ce n'est qu'après demain. Un peu de thé, M. Delcourt ?

- Pardon ? Non, non, merci, ça ira très bien comme ça.

- Et il hante quelle pièce ? interroge Georges, qui n'en rate pas une.

- Celle où il a été tué, au second. La vôtre, M. Delcourt, ajoute-il avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix –comme si c'était un honneur pour moi.

« Charmant… j'espère qu'il n'a rien contre les français » je tente d'un ton dégagé alors que tout le monde me fixe avec compassion.

- Ah si, il les déteste, forcément.

Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire, je fouille dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler les mots d'Aileen.

- Mais je croyais que c'était le contraire, dis-je au bout de quelques instants. Aileen m'avait dit que ma chambre était celle de Mary.

- N'importe quoi ! N'écoutez pas Aileen, elle n'y connaît rien. Bon, messieurs, c'est l'heure de mon émission préférée, vous m'excuserez… dit-il en se levant brusquement et en s'éloignant, nous laissant pantois.

- Attendez ! Nous devions commencer l'interview ce soir, je lui lance avant qu'il disparaisse.

- See you tomorrow… maugrée-t-il depuis le couloir.

Il disparait, nous plantant là, interloqués. Même Edward semble surpris de son départ brusque, une surprise mêlée de soulagement. Georges et Steph échangent des regards indignés, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il nous a encore faussé compagnie.

- Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure ! Dire que j'avais installé tout le matos dans le petit salon. Il se fout de notre gueule, ou quoi ?

- Steph ! Tais-toi. Il est peut être juste dans le couloir, derrière moi…

- Non mais t'es pas d'accord qu'il y a du foutage de gueule, là ? intervient Georges, la bouche pleine.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous croyez qu'on est en position de force ? On s'adapte, et on prendra ce qu'il voudra bien nous donner, quand il voudra bien nous le donner. Point final.

- Je comprends pourquoi on doit rester une semaine, à ce train là, marmonne Steph à Georges.

Ils partent en maugréant, raclant leurs chaises par terre et jurant entre eux « Fichus rosbeefs. Tu me la copieras, celle-là. Vivement qu'on foute le camp… ».

Edward se lève à son tour et me lance un petit sourire crispé, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout, histoire de ne pas revenir complètement bredouille.

- Edward ! Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir, vous savez. Vous allez bien ?

- Yes, marmonne-t-il avant de grimper les escaliers.

Je l'attrape par le bras, il me fixe avec réticence.

- On peut parler un peu tous les deux ?

- Parler de quoi ? De cinéma français ? Vous avez encore des questions piège pour moi, vous n'avez pas encore assez ri ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Ecoutez, on est tous dans la même galère, là, je veux seulement vous aider…

- M'aider ? M'aider à quoi ? fait-il en reculant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, M. Delcourt, je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Ses yeux m'affrontent froidement, je remarque un tic nerveux sur sa bouche, qu'il tente de maîtriser. Je pourrais lui dire qu'il a affaire à un malade mais il n'est pas prêt à entendre ça, donc je décide de changer de stratégie.

- OK, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, j'ai compris. Mais moi j'aurai peut être besoin de votre aide, si vous acceptez…

- What ?

Edward me fixe avec méfiance, il cherche à me sonder, je lui souris avec chaleur :

- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. C'est juste un petit truc dont je voudrais vous parler, qui pourrait vous intéresser et qui me rendrait service… vous avez cinq minutes ?

- Now ?

- Ben, oui, pourquoi pas. Il est encore tôt, non ? Venez, je vous offre un verre dans ma chambre.

**A suivre…**

**Oui, je sais, je coupe au pire moment, je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir^^ RDV le WE prochain ?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me sont fidèles et qui reviewent...**


	7. The mummer's dance

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 7**

**The Mummer's dance**

**Suite des aventures de notre journaliste préféré en Ecosse, en direct depuis sa chambre… bonne** lecture !

**'_The mummer's dance » est une chanson de Loreena Mc Kennitt, à retrouver sur ma page FB._**

L'odeur de poussière et le froid me saisissent alors que j'entre dans la pièce, comme à chaque fois, je ne m'y habitue pas. Par habitude je pose la main sur le mince radiateur, il est tiède mais on sent bien le courant d'air qui passe sous le bois de la fenêtre, glacé. Rien de bien accueillant hélas, rien de cosy. Un plaid à carreaux recouvre le fauteuil, je le soulève en espérant que le tissu dessous n'est pas trop râpeux. Pas de chance, il l'est. Edward attend sur le palier, faisant la moue, prêt à repartir.

- Chez vous aussi c'est typique ? je lui demande avec un sourire que j'espère accueillant.

- Chez moi ?

- Enfin, dans votre chambre, en haut.

- Pareil, fait-il avec indifférence, sans bouger.

J'entends Steph et Georges qui discutent dans leur chambre, un vent glacé monte le long de l'escalier et s'engouffre dans la pièce.

- Edward, entrez je vous en prie, je ne supporte pas les courants d'air. J'ai juste une petite chose à vous proposer, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Installez-vous sur le fauteuil, dis-je en le désignant du doigt, comme s'il était confortable.

Il avance lentement, réticent, puis s'arrête devant. Je décide de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté, faisant grincer le matelas.

- Quelle aventure, hein ? Enfin, ça nous fera des souvenirs, pas vrai ? Je le trouve incroyable ce château, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait encore habiter dans ce genre d'endroit. Enfin, habiter c'est un bien grand mot, on y camperait plus volontiers, non ? J'ai connu des nuits à la belle étoile plus agréables, pas vous ?

- C'est quoi la belle étoile ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dehors, ou sous la tente. Attendez, j'ai une bouteille de whisky par ici, qui va nous réchauffer.

- Vous croyez qu'on n'a pas déjà assez bu ?

- Vous peut-être mais moi je suis gelé jusqu'à la moelle, j'ai l'impression que mes extrémités sont des blocs de glace. Allez, juste un verre, pour la route…

Il me fixe comme si j'étais devenu fou, puis demande :

- Pour la route ? Vous allez repartir en voiture ce soir ?

« Ne me tentez pas, Edward, ou je vous prends au mot. Si on n'était pas au bout du monde je repartirais bien à l'hôtel même s'il est à deux heures d'ici, croyez-moi. Mais c'est si mal indiqué que je risquerais de ne jamais retrouver le château, donc j'évite. Le patelin du coin est tout ce que je m'autorise, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y soit mieux logés. Allez, asseyez-vous, vous ne paierez pas plus cher… c'est une expression, bien sûr », j'ajoute en voyant sa mine déconfite. « Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ? ».

- 2 weeks, souffle-t-il avec une once de désespoir.

- 2 semaines ? Hé bien, c'est courageux. Mais vous êtes jeune, quand on est jeune on s'adapte à tout, c'est bien connu. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Et vous ? rétorque-t-il en croisant brusquement les bras.

Un bruit étrange se fait entendre, une espèce de craquement sinistre, il resserre la pression de ses bras contre sa poitrine, je jette un petit coup d'œil à l'armoire centenaire, dans le coin, que je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir.

- Oh, c'est très simple, M. Mortimer a accepté l'idée d'une émission rétrospective de son œuvre, ce qui est rarissime. Ca fait des années qu'il refuse les interviews et fuit le monde, donc c'est une invitation inespérée.

- Je vois ça… commente-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Enfin, sur le papier c'était génial mais depuis qu'on est là on n'a rien pu tourner, il nous pose des pièges et des lapins à tout bout de champ, c'est pénible.

- Il vous a donné un lapin ?

- Quoi ? Non, non, c'est une expression ça aussi. Disons qu'il ne vient pas à nos rendez-vous, vous comprenez ?

Edward me fixe avec un petit sourire mi narquois mi compréhensif, il sait exactement ce que je veux dire mais n'est pas prêt à me faciliter la tâche, peut-être par vengeance. Je lis une nuance indéfinissable dans son regard flou – un regard de myope ? Il accepte avec circonspection le verre que je lui tends, puis le porte à ses lèvres comme si c'était un vulgaire soda et le vide d'un trait, sans frémir. Impressionnant.

- En plus vous êtes là, Bella et vous –ceci dit sans offense bien sûr- et il est encore moins disponible. A votre avis, il cherche quoi ?

- Hmmm ? fait-il, pensif.

- Pourquoi il nous a invités en même temps ?

Son regard flotte autour de la pièce, il est là sans y être vraiment, je n'arrive pas à l'intéresser. Il est stone, ou crevé. Il va falloir que je trouve un angle d'attaque avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement.

- Il est pas facile, hein, Edward ? Ses caprices, ses exigences, et puis toutes les questions piège qu'il pose… c'est l'horreur.

- …

- Et cette manie de vouloir parler français, pour nous épater, c'est pénible, non ?

- C'est peut être parce que vous autres ne parlez pas anglais ? lance-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en se resservant un verre qu'il boit presque cul sec.

J'espère qu'il tient l'alcool et ne va pas être malade dans ma chambre, ce serait le bouquet. Je frôle ses doigts quand il me tend la bouteille, ils sont glacés.

- Je parle parfaitement anglais, et Mortimer le sait. Non, je crois qu'il prend plaisir à vous mettre en difficulté, votre amie et vous, vous ne pensez pas ?

En haussant les épaules il regarde sa montre puis grimace, j'enchaine :

- Il est connu pour ça, il adore mettre les gens mal à l'aise, c'est un vrai pervers, il paraît. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ça ?

A sa mine effarouchée je comprends qu'il me prend pour une commère, moi qui ne veux que le mettre en garde. Il va falloir la jouer fine, il est sur ses gardes, mine de rien. Je reprends :

- J'ai lu beaucoup d'anecdotes sur ses tournages vous savez… d'anecdotes d'acteurs qui ont été ses interprètes. C'est assez saisissant, il faut avouer. Vous connaissez l'histoire de Mike Mc Bride ?

- No.

- Vous connaissez le film « La sarabande » je suppose ?

- No, reprend-il en s'assombrissant. It's late, I'm going to…

Merde, il croit que je le mets encore à l'épreuve, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne connait rien à rien, bordel. C'est quoi sa culture ?

- Un instant, je me demandais… Pourquoi vous avez accepté de tourner dans son film ? » j'interroge avec le plus de délicatesse possible- sans ajouter « alors qu'il vous prend pour un idiot ».

- Just like you. On ne refuse pas une invitation d'Alfred Mortimer, isnt'it ?

Bon. Touché. Coulé. La lueur bizarre dans son œil c'est peut-être du défi, il veut sa revanche. Ou alors il a des lueurs tardives, parfois. Le whisky commence à me réchauffer, je sens une chaleur dans mes doigts et sur mes joues, bien agréable.

- C'est vrai. Vous avez raison. Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je pressens que cette interview ne va rien donner, je n'obtiendrai pas la moindre info sur son nouveau film, il va me laisser mariner, le salaud.

« Really » ? fait mon interlocuteur d'un ton faussement naïf –cette fois il se fout de ma gueule, c'est sûr.

- Oui, vraiment. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Si vous pouviez, de temps en temps, me donner des nouvelles de votre séjour et du tournage, ça me faciliterait bien la vie, vous comprenez ?

- What ? Are you joking ?

Edward se lève d'un bond et me crache au visage : « Who do you think I am ? », ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il a l'air parfaitement réveillé cette fois. Sous le coup de la peur mon cœur accélère, je tente un simulacre de sourire :

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je ne vous demande de trahir aucun secret, bien sûr, et je peux vous aider, en contrepartie.

- M'aider ? Mais m'aider à quoi, à la fin ? Vous croyez que je ne suis pas assez grand pour m'en sortir seul et comprendre le scénario ? Vous voulez me faire une explication de texte ?

La colère le fait rougir, son regard n'a plus rien de flou, la tension en lui est palpable quand il se penche vers moi, prêt à me frapper. Il me paraît soudain grand, presque dangereux, je recule sur le lit, effrayé :

- Non ! Non, bien sûr. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie.

« Vous me prenez pour un idiot, hein ? Vous m'avez toujours pris pour un imbécile, dès la première interview. Je ne suis peut être pas cultivé mais je sais quand on se moque de moi, et là vous vous moquez de moi, Mister Delcourt ! » crache-t-il en s'avançant encore un peu au dessus de moi, alors que je rampe en arrière, sur le lit.

- Non… je vous jure que non. Je veux juste vous avertir, pendant qu'il est encore temps…

- Bullshit… fait-il en se redressant enfin. M'avertir de quoi ?

Un grand boum retentit dans la maison, suivi d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers. La voix de Mortimer s'élève, je comprends qu'il aboie des ordres, peut être à son chien, ou à Aileen. Edward se rassoit dans son fauteuil, me dévisageant d'un air méfiant et j'en fais autant, au bord du lit. Les coups sourds se calment peu à peu dans ma poitrine mais l'expression de son visage reste amère, voire méprisante.

- Je vais vous expliquer mais il faut me promettre de rester calme, hein ? Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, mais je pense que vous êtes en danger ici, Edward.

- A cause des fantômes ? demande-t-il d'un ton mi figue mi raisin.

- Non. Les fantômes ne sont rien à côté d'Alfred Mortimer, faites-moi confiance. Vous savez que de nombreuses légendes courent sur son compte, je suppose qu'on a déjà averti, mais vous n'avez rien voulu croire, ce que je peux comprendre. A votre âge j'aurais fait pareil et j'aurais tenté le coup, bien sûr.

Son visage reste fermé, la comparaison entre nous ne le convainc pas, il doit me prendre pour un ringard, peut-être à raison. J'entends les rires gras de mes collègues dans la pièce à côté, j'ai l'air bien dérisoire avec mes avertissements.

- Vous avez eu raison d'accepter le rôle, je pense que vous y serez excellent –même si je ne connais pas votre personnage- mais il faut que vous soyez prévenu, avant de commencer : Mortimer méprise les acteurs et…

- More than you ? lance-t-il, amer.

- Ok. Right. Désolé de vous avoir paru méprisant, ce n'était pas volontaire, ni réel. Oui, plus que moi, parce que moi je ne les torture pas. Il a fait des dégâts, il a même détruit des carrières vous savez. C'est pour ça que je vous parlais de Mike Mc Bride, après avoir tourné avec lui sa carrière s'est arrêtée net.

- Mais le film a été un succès, non ?

- Oui. Mais il tenait un rôle si veule qu'on ne lui a plus rien proposé d'intéressant, après. Et le tournage a été extrêmement difficile, il lui a imposé de tourner des dizaines de fois les mêmes scènes, pour l'épuiser. Lisez les annales, vous verrez. C'est un pervers, je vous dis.

- Recommencer les scènes c'est notre job, M. Delcourt, fait-il avec scepticisme. On est payés pour ça, et généralement c'est pour s'améliorer. Vous ne m'apprenez rien, vous savez. Je connais toutes ces rumeurs sur les réalisateurs- et lui en particulier- et j'ai le cuir plus dur que vous ne pensez. J'en ai déjà vu des réalisateurs pervers, j'ai déjà souffert sur des tournages, jusqu'à pleurer de rage ou de souffrance. It's the game, you know ? Et c'est comme ça qu'on devient bon. Très bon même…

Les phrases de Mortimer me reviennent en mémoire « Les acteurs sont des idiots, et ce qu'on achète, c'est leur âme, pas leur cul », je vois qu'il a déjà bien compris la leçon, le petit. Soit, s'il est prêt à souffrir, pourquoi pas. Il y a des femmes battues qui restent avec leur agresseur, aussi, et tout ça ne me regarde pas. Je crois comprendre l'origine des rides amères au coin de sa bouche et de ses doigts qui tremblent alors qu'il tire sur sa cigarette, ce flou au fond de ses yeux. 25 ans et déjà brisé, ça promet.

- D'accord. C'est parfait alors. Si vous prenez les risques en connaissance de cause, c'est bon. Et votre fiancée ?

- Quoi ma fiancée ?

Je me penche pour me rapprocher de lui, je dois trouver les bons mots, vite. Il semble enfin m'écouter, sa jambe tressaute, je vois une fine sueur perler sur son front.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de répétition de scènes et de caprices de scénariste, Edward. Mortimer se sert de la vie privée des gens, de leurs failles pour les amener là où il veut, quitte à les détruire. Une actrice s'est tuée peu avant la sortie d'un de ses films, pour une scène de viol qu'elle n'assumait pas. Il l'a détruite, et pourtant il ne l'a pas touchée. Et l'acteur non plus. Mortimer s'insinue dans votre cerveau et vous détruit, avant même que vous vous en aperceviez…

- Mais on n'a jamais pu prouver le lien entre le film et son suicide… murmure-t-il sourdement, la lèvre tremblante.

- Bien sûr, Mortimer n'est pas un assassin, il est plus fin que ça. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il lui a tendu les lames pour se couper les veines, qu'il a fait couler l'eau du bain ? Non. Il a juste refusé de retirer la scène, et il ne répondait plus à ses appels. Les actrices sont fragiles, Edward, et Bella l'est également. Il faut la protéger.

Les couleurs semblent se retirer de son visage, peu à peu, il entrevoit la vérité sans l'accepter.

- Mais la protéger de quoi ? Il n'y a pas de scène de viol dans le film…

- Vous avez lu le scénario ? dis-je, le cœur battant.

- Oui.

Bonne nouvelle. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai lui tirer les vers du nez, j'en saurai plus ce film, en avant première. Une vague d'excitation me serre les entrailles, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas le montrer.

- Il n'y a aucune scène scabreuse, un peu dangereuse pour elle ?

- No… fait-il avec une légère hésitation.

- Il y a quelque chose quand même, hein ? C'est l'histoire d'un couple qui implose, pas vrai ?

- Yes, but…

- Tout est là, Edward, tout est là, dis-je en posant ma main chaude sur la sienne, glacée. A votre avis, comment va-t-il obtenir le meilleur d'elle, de vous ?

- What ? fait-il, réprimant un frisson qui monte de ses doigts aux miens, involontairement.

- Il m'a dit lui-même hier qu'il fallait extirper la vérité des acteurs, par n'importe quel moyen, et le mieux c'est quand ils ne font pas semblant.

- … ?

- Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il a choisi un vrai couple ? Parce que vous êtes un vrai couple, n'est ce pas ?

- I… no, I can't believe it, fait-il en secouant la tête vigoureusement, comme un enfant.

Il fait mine de se lever, je le retiens par le bras, le forçant à rester assis :

- Ecoutez-moi Edward, quel intérêt j'aurais à vous mentir ? Croyez moi ou pas, il me l'a dit lui-même, qu'il vous avait choisi pour ça. Parce que vous êtes un jeune couple fragile. Vous tenez à elle, n'est ce pas ?

- … I… Je… Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne vous crois pas, c'est impossible, dit-il en fixant mes lèvres avec avidité, alors que je retiens ses mains dans les miennes.

Dans un instant de lucidité je me dis que si quelqu'un entrait maintenant il aurait une vision tout à fait faussée de la situation, mais c'est un torrent d'émotion qui coule en moi, je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'ai une chance d'intervenir sur le futur, de sauver leur couple, je me dois de le faire, ou je ne mérite pas le nom de journaliste. Le trouble le transforme, je comprends l'émoi des jeunes filles à la vue de certaines de ses scènes, tout en réalisant que c'est justement ce trouble là qu'Alfred voudra lui voler, à coup sûr.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il choisis, alors ? Pourquoi vous deux ?

- Je… parce que nous sommes de bons acteurs j'imagine, il m'a dit qu'il avait aimé mon interprétation dans « The Wolf », la force de mon jeu, répond-il, sur la défensive.

- D'accord. Et Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a tourné, à part des sitcoms ? Elle a 21 ans, non ? Vous pensez qu'on monte un film de plusieurs millions sur une jeunesse qui n'a fait que de la télévision ?

- Oh, you're so cruel… grince-t-il en reprenant sa main, vexé. What do you mean ? Nous ne serons pas à la hauteur, c'est ça ? On est trop jeunes ? Pas assez expérimentés ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dis. Du tout. Je ne doute pas que vous serez de merveilleux interprètes mais demandez-vous seulement pourquoi il vous a choisis, vous. Et méfiez-vous.

Il me regarde anxieusement, je voudrais le rassurer sur son talent mais si j'en dis trop il se méfiera de moi, on ne change pas de stratégie en pleine bataille. Je laisse le silence s'installer, je veux qu'il reprenne la main, lui.

- Me méfier de quoi ?

- D'Alfred. Il vous a fait venir pour vous observer en tant que couple, voir vos habitudes, vos failles. Et après il réécrit son scénario pour l'adapter à vous, nuit après nuit. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas de temps pour moi, pour répondre à mes questions. C'est un vrai prédateur et un bon psychologue. Il est fou mais très intelligent, c'est sa force. Vous êtes ses proies consentantes, sous couvert de film il vous fera faire tout ce qu'il veut. Tout.

Edward blêmit, je lis dans ses yeux qu'il a des scènes précises en tête, qu'il n'ose m'avouer.

- Il vous a fait promettre de ne rien révéler du film, hein ?

Il acquiesce, je soupire : « Soit. Je respecte ça. Je vous souhaite juste beaucoup de courage, à vous et votre fiancée. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de chance… mais il est tard, non ?». Je regarde ma montre, il ne bouge pas. Un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, tétanisé.

- Mais… comment il va faire ça, à votre avis ? souffle-t-il enfin.

- Aucune idée, je ne connais pas le scénario. Il va s'arranger pour semer le doute entre vous, la jalousie, jusqu'à ce que votre couple explose. Ce ne sera pas très difficile, si vos partenaires sont séduisants… ou d'une autre manière, je ne sais pas. Vous seul pouvez savoir comment, non ?

- I can't believe it… murmure-t-il en se levant. Unbelievable… Et vous, pourquoi il vous aurait fait venir ici ?

- Aucune idée. Pour avoir un témoin, pour prouver plus tard qu'il vous traitait correctement. Quoique… franchement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'interviens en rien dans cette histoire, c'est juste un hasard.

En hochant la tête il recule jusqu'à la porte, pensif, je lui glisse un dernier mot, anxieux :

- Si ça ne va pas, vous pourrez compter sur moi, Edward. Appelez-moi à n'importe quel moment, je vous aiderai. Je m'y connais en harceleur, vous savez, et je resterai parfaitement discret. Je ne veux pas apprendre dans deux mois que vous vous êtes séparés, Bella et vous, ou pire. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, n'hésitez pas.

Il acquiesce une dernière fois et me fait un vague geste de la main avant de sortir, je finis mon verre en me demandant si j'ai un rôle, dans cette histoire.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et encore davantage à ceux qui reviewent, un immense merci à Nico et à Katy, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine…**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Katymina : Qui tire les ficelles ? Bonne question… Moi, à vrai dire, mais chuuut…il faut laisser croire aux persos que c'est eux, qui tirent les ficelles ^^Merci d'aimer mon histoire, merci de ta fidélité !**

**Camille : sadique, moi ? il paraît, oui…mais c'est pour que les lecteurs rêvent, en attendant. Et puis une semaine, ça passe vite !**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	8. Sleeping with ghosts

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 8**

**SLEEPING WITH GHOSTS**

**Retour en Ecosse où on dort parfois mal, à dormir avec des fantômes…**

**_Sleeping with ghosts est une chanson de Placebo_**

_Et je regarde ceux__  
><em>_Qui se penchent aux fenêtres__  
><em>_J'me dis qu'il y en a parmi eux__  
><em>_Qui me parlent peut-être__  
><em>_Oh j'cours tout seul__  
><em>_Je cours et j'me sens toujours tout seul (W Sheller)_

Le lendemain matin Georges et Steph tirent la gueule devant le copieux petit déjeuner écossais –saucisses, œufs, baked beans et galette de pommes de terre- alors que je tente vainement de me réchauffer et me réveiller avec le thé noir, brûlant. Je prendrai une tasse de café après, en roue de secours. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil, la tempête a soufflé une partie de la nuit et j'ai entendu des bruits dans l'escalier pendant l'autre partie, à croire qu'un car de touristes a logé là. Aileen reste étrangement muette et sombre, je devine que le réalisateur devait être de très bonne humeur au lever, ce matin.

A cette heure-ci il doit être avec ses moutons, ses vrais amis, ou déjà en train de torturer ses acteurs. Bon, on repart demain, ouf. Tant pis pour le reportage, j'ai assez ri. Georges avale goulûment sa dernière saucisse quand des éclats de voix nous parviennent des escaliers, par vagues. Nous faisons semblant de ne rien entendre, plus par gêne qu'autre chose mais je reconnais la voix d'Alfred, gutturale, dans une de ses fameuses colères. Aileen pâlit et Steph me lance un regard éperdu, à croire que le réalisateur terrorise tout le monde ici, même le chat qui se réfugie dans un coin, derrière le poêle.

Un claquement de porte plus tard Edward entre dans la cuisine, blême. Il s'assoit sans un mot et fixe la table, épaules basses, insensible à notre présence. Aileen enfin souriante se précipite pour lui faire cuire des œufs et lui verser du thé, il ne lève pas les yeux sur elle non plus, il est ailleurs.

- Ca va, Edward? Bien dormi ?

- No.

Bon, c'est ce qui s'appelle prendre un vent mais je ne lui en veux pas, lui aussi doit compter les jours même s'il n'en dira rien. Une pluie fine tape aux fenêtres, seul bruit de la cuisine à part les craquements erratiques du poêle, c'est mal parti pour un tournage en extérieur, même si le temps change vite, ici.

- Bella va descendre ?

- No. She's gone, répond-il l'air sombre, sans me regarder.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules, attrape sa tasse de thé et sort de la cuisine, toujours muet. Il m'en veut c'est sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir raison aussi vite.

- Ben il est pas causant le rosbif ce matin, rigole Georges. C'est clair que s'ils se sont fait accueillir par une soufflante au lever, ça a pas dû lui plaire, à la petite.

- Ouaip, renchérit Steph. Déjà qu'elle avait pas l'air d'être heureuse de loger ici…

- C'est sûr que c'est pas Hollywood, ici… Ca doit lui faire drôle, à la minette.

- OK, messieurs, c'est bon. Pas de commentaire, dis-je sèchement. Occupez vous de vos affaires.

Aileen ramasse l'assiette d'Edward en les foudroyant du regard, je lui demande si elle sait pourquoi et quand Bella est partie.

« It's Laird, I'm sure » murmure-t-elle en se signant au moment où Alfred entre dans la pièce, trempé sous son imperméable jaune sans âge, l'air sombre :

- Bon, M. Delacour, je suis disponible si vous êtes prêts, m'annonce-t-il tout de go.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais je… on… OK, on est prêts, on arrive. Hein les gars ?

- Mouais… râlent mes acolytes en se levant à contrecœur. On fait ça où ?

- Dans mon bureau, naturellement, reprend le réalisateur d'un air surpris –alors qu'il nous a dit exactement le contraire deux jours plus tôt.

Se contredire est la seule façon d'avoir raison deux fois, prétendait Sartre, je vois qu'Alfred doit être un adepte de la méthode. La crispation de sa mâchoire nous dissuade de faire la moindre remarque et pendant que mes assistants vont chercher leur matériel, bon gré mal gré, je m'installe en face de lui, un peu nerveux. Il allume sa pipe et tire une grande bouffée avec un soupir de soulagement, le chat vient s'installer sur ses genoux, d'un bond, tout est calme à nouveau. Bon, espérons que l'éclairage sera OK car il ne voudra pas se déplacer, pour ne pas déranger le chat.

Je déteste être pris de court et je farfouille dans mes fiches, le cerveau en ébullition. Par quoi commencer ? Le téléphone sonne, Alfred ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? me demande-t-il avec une affabilité inhabituelle.

- Très bien, oui, merci, je réponds par réflexe, étonné.

- La jeune demoiselle prétend que les chambres du haut sont de vraies caves pleines de courants d'air, c'est votre avis aussi ?

Je comprends qu'il fait allusion à Bella, je prends un air innocent :

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu… rustique, mais c'est ce qui fait le charme des lieux, bien sûr.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire ! Cette jeunesse est déprimante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Déjà elle a râlé parce que le lit était trop petit, trop vieux, qu'il faisait froid et en plus elle s'est plainte qu'il n'y avait pas de connexion Internet ! « Comment je vais faire pour aller sur Twitter ? ». Quelle misère ! Ca promet…

- Elle est partie ce matin ? je demande en caressant le chat qui ronronne.

- Non, cette nuit, vers 3 heures. Moi je n'ai rien entendu, je dors avec des boules Quiès quand il y a du vent, c'est Edward qui m'a annoncé ça tout à l'heure, vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a appelé un taxi en pleine nuit et est partie s'installer à l'hôtel, comme une princesse. A 18 ans ! Moi qui ai tout fait pour les accueillir le mieux possible, voilà mon remerciement.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait 21 ans ?

- C'est pareil. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? ronchonne-t-il en tirant sur sa pipe.

Mes gars commencent à installer le matériel autour de nous, il observe la caméra avec attention. Bon, je m'attends à ce qu'il la critique, alors j'embraie :

- Elle a peut être eu peur des fantômes, non ?

- C'est Edward qui vous a dit ça ? interroge-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Comment ? Oh, non, non. Je plaisantais…

Alfred me dévisage avec attention, cherchant à me percer à jour, je lui souris mécaniquement.

- Elle n'abandonne pas le film, au moins ?

- Manquerait plus que ça ! lance-t-il comme si cette possibilité était aberrante. Je vais vous dire : je l'attends tous les matins à 8 heures, comme si elle dormait là, ou alors c'est moi qui la remercie. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croit ? Que je vais l'attendre sagement pendant qu'elle se pâme dans son bain, à l'autre bout du comté ? Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a, déjà, de tourner pour moi…

Georges et Steph échangent un regard éloquent, j'opine fermement :

- C'est vrai que c'est une chance incroyable pour cette jeune fille qui n'a tourné que pour la télévision. Comment vous l'avez choisie, au fait ?

Son regard se durcit, il se tourne vers Steph :

- Vous êtes prêts ? Vous auriez pu préparer tout ça ce matin, on ne va pas y passer la journée !

Steph se mord la lèvre et grogne une phrase incompréhensible à son collègue, je regarde ma montre, la journée va être longue.

oOo oOo oOo

Quand je lève à nouveau les yeux de mes fiches il est 14h et Alfred tonne de sa voix de stentor : « Aileen ! On ne déjeune pas, aujourd'hui ? », me signifiant que l'interview est terminée. Finalement tout s'est plutôt bien passé, il a répondu d'assez bonne grâce à la plupart de mes questions –avec un humour un peu grinçant, y compris dans l'autodérision. Par bribes j'ai reconnu le cinéaste que j'admirais tant, l'iconoclaste de génie, dont la mémoire des détails est pour le moins fascinante –à moins que ce ne soit que pure invention. Certaines de ses remarques sur des acteurs sont à double tranchant, il faudra être attentif au montage pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ultérieurs, mais son analyse de la société est d'une pertinence redoutable.

Aileen nous sert un plat à base d'agneau, agrémenté d'ail, pois chiches et cumin, qu'Alfred déguste d'excellent appétit –preuve que mon interview lui a convenu- je regarde la place vide de Bella et Edward, en me demandant s'ils n'ont pas définitivement quitté le navire. Après le cranachan – dessert à base de flocons d'avoine et framboises- je remonte dans ma chambre pour effectuer un premier montage sommaire des bandes et je constate que j'ai beaucoup plus de matière que ce que j'espérais. Au fur et à mesure des questions j'imagine les extraits de film que je vais insérer et je sens une certaine excitation me gagner : tout cela est bon, très bon même. Seul bémol : pas un mot du futur film, nothing, niente, nada. Merde.

Vers 17 heures des ronflements montent de l'étage inférieur, je me détends enfin en regardant des photos de mes filles sur mon portable –unique usage puisqu'il n'y a pas de réseau- quand j'entends grincer des marches. A tous les coups ce sont mes gars qui filent pour aller au pub du village –un pari entre eux- j'ouvre la porte brusquement et je tombe nez à nez avec James, le col relevé et la cigarette au bec, tentant vainement de passer inaperçu.

- Ca va, Edward?

- Yes, répond-il à contrecœur, sans s'arrêter.

- Bella va bien au moins ?

Il disparaît dans l'escalier sans répondre, je me dis que je ne me suis pas fait un ami, aujourd'hui. Bah, demain soir je serai chez moi, c'est l'essentiel. Il me semble que je suis ici depuis des semaines, loin de tout, à la merci d'un géant maléfique et sournois. Dire que la plupart de mes confrères m'envient…

En me penchant un peu par la fenêtre j'aperçois Bella en bas, grelottant dans sa parka rose et ses chaussures à talons, les jambes nues. Une jolie image de magazine sauf que ses doigts de pieds sont tout rouges et qu'elle éternue. Bienvenue dans la vraie vie, mademoiselle. Je me demande ce qu'elle écrit sur son compte Twitter au sujet de cette aventure, le soir. Elle jette de petits coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte tout en se rongeant les ongles, je sens que le tournage est bien compromis, pour elle. Peu après Edward la rejoint avec deux valises, j'en conclus qu'ils prennent la tangente, et que je ne les reverrai plus. Courageux mais pas téméraires.

C'est donc avec étonnement que je vois réapparaître Edward au dîner, le cheveu en bataille et l'air revêche, au moment où nous attaquons le cock-a-leekie fumant, soupe au poulet, poireaux et pruneaux. Nous restons la cuillère en l'air, attendant l'orage prévisible mais Alfred est d'excellente humeur, il l'accueille en lui offrant son meilleur whisky et en plaisantant, chose rare.

- Quel dommage de vous voir partir demain, mes amis, lance Alfred en levant son verre vers nous. A la France, patrie des arts… et des vins !

Georges et Steph s'esclaffent bruyamment mais Edward ne moufte pas, droit sur son siège. Il semble parfaitement indifférent à notre présence, il pourrait tout aussi bien dîner seul, à une table voisine. Il ne remarque même pas les efforts faits par Aileen pour attirer son attention, sa froideur frôle l'impolitesse. Ou alors c'est une méthode de survie pour résister aux sautes d'humeur de Mortimer, une manière de s'extraire de la réalité pour se protéger. Je me demande s'il ne m'en veut pas autant qu'au cinéaste d'avoir douté de lui, de sa capacité à faire face à la situation, et j'en conclus qu'il ne me dira rien sur le tournage, quoiqu'il se passe. Tant pis. J'ai suffisamment de matériau pour mon émission, j'en découvrirai plus sur le film par d'autres moyens.

- Alors messieurs, que garderez vous de ce voyage en Ecosse ? demande Alfred à mes collègues.

- Le whisky, dit Georges. Et la bouffe, excellente.

- La pluie, ajoute Steph.

- Les courants d'air.

- Les fantômes… conclut Steph en se resservant à boire. Encore que je suis déçu, on les entend mais on ne les voit pas.

- Oh ? Vous les avez entendus tout de même ? demande Alfred avec satisfaction. Bon point.

- Oui, bon, on ne sait pas trop si ce sont eux ou des grincements du bois, mais il y a de drôles de bruits, la nuit.

- Ah ah ! C'est aussi ce que pensait notre jeune amie Bella, qui n'a pas supporté la visite de notre hôte Laird. Pauvre petite chose…

Edward se rembrunit mais ne répond pas, je note un tic nerveux sur sa bouche, incontrôlable. Je le demande pourquoi il s'entête à rester ici, mais il est peut être plus courageux que je ne le croie. Ou abruti. Aileen jette des coups d'œil nerveux à Alfred, les fantômes ne la font pas rire. Edward refuse un dernier whisky et nous nous retrouvons tous –sans lui- dans le petit salon pour évoquer de vieilles légendes écossaises, toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. De beaux rêves en perspective, d'autant plus que le vent souffle en bourrasques, chassant la pluie par trombes.

oOo oOo oOo

Je suis au milieu d'un rêve absurde – Alfred déguisant Bella en mouton pour la faire brouter dans son pré- quand un craquement un peu plus fort que les autres me réveille brusquement, pendant la nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté mon lit, je crois. Je me lève pour examiner l'armoire au fond de la pièce, il me semble que j'entends des coups sourds et réguliers, et des sortes de gémissements. Sans doute des chats qui se battent ou miaulent, je ne vais pas me mettre à croire à ces sottises.

En retournant à tâtons dans mon lit j'aperçois dans l'obscurité une forme sur le fauteuil, une forme quasi humaine, avec une main qui pendouille, inerte. Mes cheveux se dressent littéralement sur ma tête et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine quand la forme bouge légèrement, me glaçant d'effroi. Je pousse un cri et j'en entends un autre en écho, je vais mourir, c'est sûr. Sans savoir comment je parviens à allumer la lampe de chevet et je découvre Edward recroquevillé sur mon fauteuil, me fixant d'un air terrifié.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bordel ? - j'explose de colère, et de soulagement aussi - Vous voulez me faire mourir de peur ?

- Shit. J'espérais remonter dans ma chambre avant que vous vous réveilliez…

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Il y a des fantômes dans votre chambre ?

- Hum… no, hésite-il. Il y a une fuite dans le toit juste au-dessus du lit, les draps sont trempés et je ne savais pas où aller.

Etrangement tout cela sent le prétexte mais j'ignore pourquoi il inventerait une histoire pareille –à part la peur des fantômes, bien sûr. Il est marrant dans son pyjama carreaux, de pur style écossais. Je devine que c'est un cadeau de sa fiancée, peut être par dérision.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre chambre de disponible ?

- No. Vos amis en occupent une et M. Mortimer et Aileen sont dans les autres, le reste est inhabité, et inhabitable. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger vous savez, je ne fais pas de bruit.

- Oui mais quand même, on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça ! Et puis vous allez avoir mal au dos à être plié en 8 sur ce fauteuil, c'est n'importe quoi. Vous ne voulez pas dormir dans le petit salon, sur le canapé ?

Il grimace, je comprends qu'il ne veut pas être pris pour un froussard, je soupire :

- Vous pourrez vous installer ici dès demain soir, on part à 10h. Vous pouvez rester là en attendant, même si ça ne m'arrange pas, mais je vous préviens, il paraît que je ronfle…

- C'est vrai.

- Comment ça c'est vrai ?

- Hummm...oh... hé bien, je vous ai entendu. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, hein, c'est pas pire que les grincements et les craquements de l'armoire, ajoute-il en jetant un regard anxieux autour de lui.

- Ah ? Vous avez entendu vous aussi ? Bizarre, non ?

Son haussement d'épaule montre sa perplexité, on se tourne ensemble vers la susdite armoire, inquiets. Bien entendu elle a l'air parfaitement inoffensive, je me demande si c'est la fatigue ou la paranoïa qui me guette.

- Vous avez du courage de rester encore ici plus d'une semaine, James…

- Please, don't say that, murmure-t-il. Si vous saviez combien c'est difficile pour moi…

- Parce que Bella est partie ?

Il opine mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'il n'y a pas que ça, le vrai courage c'est de surmonter ses peurs, et là il lui en faut. Beaucoup. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que les fantômes à affronter.

Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit, je n'ai plus sommeil. L'inquiétude que je lis sur son visage me gêne, je lui demande doucement :

- Pourquoi vous restez, alors ?

- Vous croyez que j'ai le choix ? Il ne supportera pas que je fuie, comme Bella. Je vais perdre le rôle, et ça je ne le veux pas. Pas question.

- C'est si important pour vous ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Mortimer est un des plus grands cinéastes vivants et je n'aurai peut être pas d'autre occasion comme ça. Ca mérite bien quelques sacrifices, non ?

Je comprends que c'est une vraie question et j'acquiesce en souriant : « Oui. Ca les mérite bien. Et puis ça vous fera des souvenirs, pas vrai ? En plus je ne pense pas qu'Alfred soit si terrible que ça, il aime bien faire peur mais je suis sûr que c'est juste un masque… » dis-je en ayant conscience de mentir. Mais comment décourager tant de bonne volonté ? Le pire serait qu'il se mette à pleurer, ce serait le bouquet. Il se recroqueville sur son siège, je lui tends le couvre-lit : « Vous avez l'air gelé. Tenez. »

- Mais c'est vous qui allez avoir froid, alors.

- Tant pis, je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver congelé demain matin, sinon comment Mortimer va-t-il tourner son prochain chef d'œuvre ?

- Oh, il n'aura pas de mal à me remplacer, fait-il d'un ton désabusé. Il y beaucoup de bons acteurs, je me demande même pourquoi il m'a choisi moi.

Sa question fait écho à notre discussion de la veille mais je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, alors je garde le silence. On ne tire pas sur une ambulance, parait-il.

- Bon, hé bien je vais me recoucher… dis-je en éteignant la lumière. Bonne nuit, James, et bon courage.

- No problem. Bonne nuit, et merci…

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Le fait de partager la pièce avec un intrus me gêne et les grincements fréquents du fauteuil sont pénibles, même s'ils ne sont pas très forts, en comparaison avec les bourrasques extérieures. J'imagine qu'il ne parvient pas à trouver une position confortable ou qu'il doit avoir froid, bientôt je suis tellement focalisé sur sa présence que j'anticipe le moindre bruit, l'attendant presque.

Quand je l'entends éternuer discrètement je rallume la lumière :

- Bon. Ca suffit. On n'y arrivera pas comme ça, et aucun de nous ne va dormir.

- I'm sorry but…

- Venez ici. C'est un lit pour deux, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

- What ? Oh no ! No, it's impossible… fait-il d'un ton effarouché, comme si je lui proposais autre chose. I'm fine.

Je le vois se recroqueviller à nouveau, essayant vainement de recouvrir ses pieds par le couvre-lit qui glisse.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas « fine », votre fauteuil grince et ça m'énerve. Ne faites pas votre chochotte et ramenez vos fesses par ici. Vous avez fait l'armée vous aussi, alors à la guerre comme à la guerre, non ? Allez, dépêchez-vous, j'ai sommeil, moi, dis-je avec brusquerie.

A son silence je devine qu'il n'a pas fait l'armée mais il se lève et vient vers moi avec réticence, les yeux au sol.

En un éclair j'imagine la une d'un célèbre magazine titrant « Ma nuit avec Edward Cullen », je réprime un rire nerveux, certain qu'il ne goûterait pas la saveur de cette blague. Il s'étend sans me regarder, un peu honteux, je me demande si j'ai une tête de violeur pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, ou s'il s'imagine que je lui tends un piège. Après tout c'est lui qui est venu dans ma chambre, non ? Le matelas bouge à peine, une légère fragrance vient me chatouiller le nez, je souris en pensant aux milliers de femmes qui voudraient être à ma place, en ce moment. J'espère me rendormir vite, mais ses pieds me frôlent et je sursaute.

- Sorry...

- Bonne nuit, Edward, dis-je d'un ton définitif.

- Good night, souffle-t-il si doucement que je me demande si c'est bien lui que j'ai entendu, ou le vent dans les volets.

**A suivre…**

**Oui, je sais, je coupe encore au meilleur moment mais ça vous permet de rêver à ce qui va se passer, et c'est ce qu'il a de mieux, non ? J'attends vos scénarios avec impatience…**

**Merci à tous les fidèles et aux petits nouveaux, et à mes muses…**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Camille : mais oui, ça passe vite, une semaine ! Merci de suivre mon histoire avec impatience, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour ta review…**

**BISOUS A TOUS !**


	9. Le pont Mirabeau

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 9**

**Le pont Mirabeau**

**Déjà la rentrée, bon courage à tous e****t toutes ! Tout d'abord je vous dois des excuses pour des erreurs de prénom dans le chapitre précédent, c'est ma faute, ma très grande faute, je ne recommencerai plus, promis ! Pardon aussi de vous infliger « toute cette merde » (dixit une lectrice) qui est le contexte de mon histoire, l'Ecosse, les fantômes, la peur des uns et des autres… au lieu de passer au fait directement (le lemon j'imagine ?) mais pour moi c'est justement le contexte et le développement progressif qui fait l'intérêt de l'histoire, je n'écris pas de PWP, désolée… Pardon d'avance à ceux qui trouvent ça trop long, je ne respecte pas toujours les usages des fics, c'est un choix intentionnel. Sur ce, bonne lecture aux plus courageux (ou plus patients) ;)**

_**"Le pont Mirabeau" est bien sûr un poème d'Apollinaire, j'aime beaucoup l'adaptation de Marc Lavoine (à retrouver sur ma page FB)**_

_**oOo **_

« Papa !»

Lily se précipite vers moi bras tendus et se jette littéralement contre ma poitrine, me faisant vaciller. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses boucles blondes odorantes, je donnerais tout pour un moment comme ça. Tout. Les mères alentour nous regardent en souriant, elles fondent toutes devant un si joli spectacle. En plus c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, ma fille. Ses yeux pétillent, elle retrousse son petit nez et déclare : « T'as été long. Tu m'as ramené quelque chose ? »

- Oh mince, j'ai oublié…

- Papa ! fait-elle en tapant du pied d'énervement.

- Mais si, je t'ai ramené quelque chose, tu sais bien. Mais d'abord on va rentrer et goûter, OK ma chérie ?

Il fait beau et chaud ici, rien à voir avec le temps pourri d'Edimbourg lors du décollage. Un certain sentiment d'irréalité m'étreint, ce matin j'étais encore à Dundee et me revoilà chez moi, comme par magie. Rien n'a changé et tout a changé, subtilement.

- Tu m'as rapporté un mouton ? demande-t-elle subitement alors que nous passons devant la boulangerie.

- Un mouton ? Pourquoi un mouton ?

- Parce que maman a dit qu'en Ecosse il y avait beaucoup de moutons, partout.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais si j'en avais ramené un il aurait été malheureux ici, sans sa famille.

- Comme nous quand t'es pas là ?

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux -« Arrête, tu me décoiffes, papa »- puis je lui prends la main, la regardant attentivement :

- Vous êtes malheureuses quand je suis pas là ?

- Moi, oui. Parce que tu viens pas me chercher à l'école et que tu me racontes pas d'histoire, le soir.

- Mais maman t'en raconte, non ?

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil parce que Tara râle dans son lit et maman peut pas rester longtemps avec moi. Je préfère toi…Tu sais ce qu'on a fait à l'école ce matin ?

Elle babille et je l'écoute distraitement, les pensées vagabondes. Les voitures le long de l'avenue couvrent parfois le son de sa voix, je me sens décalé, presque ailleurs. Difficile parfois de reprendre le train-train quotidien quand on rentre de l'étranger, le monde a continué sans vous, tout est familier et différent à la fois, étonnant.

Dès l'entrée Tara me tend les bras et tape d'excitation sur la tablette de sa chaise haute, elle dormait quand je suis rentré de l'aéroport, tout à l'heure. Une petite griffure orne sa joue, j'y dépose un petit baiser tendre, elle roucoule de joie et s'accroche à mon cou, alors que Lily tire sur mon pantalon :

- Viens voir papa j'ai fait plein de dessins pour toi… viens, viens !

- Oui, un instant Lily, ta sœur ne veut pas me lâcher.

- Oui mais viens voir mes dessins papaaaa… gémit Lily alors que Tara se redresse sur ses jambes pour s'extraire de sa chaise haute, attendant que je la porte.

- Doucement les filles ! intervient Mme Dios, faussement fâchée. Il faut d'abord prendre votre goûter, après vous embêterez votre père. Lily, va te laver les mains.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je gère… dis-je en suivant Lily dans sa chambre, Tara dans les bras. On va goûter dans 5 minutes. Alors, ces dessins ?

Elle m'en tend une dizaine, tous d'un vert pétant, avec des formes au blanc douteux au milieu. Je présume que ce sont des moutons, avec beaucoup d'imagination. Lily me décrit l'histoire de chaque dessin avec beaucoup de détails tandis que Tara tente d'arracher les boutons de ma chemise, j'aime cette pagaille.

- Je vide votre valise ? demande Mme Dios, les mains sur les hanches, nous observant avec résignation.

- Non, non, c'est bon. Reprenez les monstres et faites les goûter, je vais trier mon bazar moi-même, il y a des affaires qui sont propres, dans le lot. Après on ira au parc, hein les filles ?

Elles poussent des hurlements de joie, heureusement qu'on n'a pas de voisins. Par la fenêtre j'aperçois la balançoire qui se balance doucement, les potirons qu'on a plantés ont doublé de volume, me semble-t-il.

- Vous avez appelé votre épouse ? me demande la nounou en extirpant difficilement Tara de mes bras.

- Je lui ai envoyé un SMS, pourquoi ?

- Oh rien, elle avait l'air préoccupée, ce matin. Je crois qu'elle avait hâte que vous rentriez.

- Oui, sans doute, je réponds d'un ton neutre.

Je ne tiens pas à discuter de ma vie de couple avec elle, tout cela doit rester privé même si je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai presque pas appelé Esmée cette semaine, faute de réseau, je sens bien que je vais le payer. Cher. Il y a un fleuriste sur le chemin du parc, je m'arrêterai au retour.

Ma valise est sans dessus dessous, l'élastique qui retient les vêtements ayant cassé sous la pression. Pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de choses qu'à l'aller, cadeaux mis à part.

Je me revois errer dans les allées de l'aéroport, un peu hagard après la nuit trop courte, à la recherche de cadeaux pour mes filles. Je détourne les yeux de tous les kiosques à journaux, même si je sais que c'est idiot. C'est trop tôt. Georges et Steph ont fait provision de whisky –je leur souhaite de ne pas être contrôlés, à la douane- ils discutent autour d'un café, au bar. Mon regard glisse sur les gadgets made in China pour touristes, tous plus affligeants les uns que les autres. Je ne vais pas tomber si bas, quand même. Des moutons en peluche hors de prix attirent mon attention, au fond de la boutique, je crois que ça conviendra. La douceur de leur tissu me fait sourire et me serre le cœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans doute parce que je les imagine dans les bras de mes chéries, oui, ça c'est un beau cadeau. Le trèfle vert qui y est accroché garantit leur origine, tant pis pour le manque d'originalité.

Un peu plus loin à la caisse je vois deux dames acheter des pulls mohair, je réalise que je n'ai rien pour Esmée. Sans réfléchir je prends un pull écru taille M, lui aussi d'un toucher délicat, amusant qu'un pays aussi rude produise des tissus aussi moelleux. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise, je n'ai pas le courage de chercher autre chose, je suis fatigué. Je paie avec un relent de mauvaise conscience, une jeune femme me demande un autographe, je lui souris du mieux que je peux.

Le Boeing décolle, Georges et Steph achètent des cigarettes, je ferme les yeux, le casque sur les oreilles. Un voyage en compagnie de Gainsbourg, pour changer. Pour revenir à avant, mon état d'avant.

_Une nuit que j'étais à me morfondre, _

_Dans quelque pub anglais du cœur de Londres, _

_Parcourant l'Amour Monstre, de Pauwels, _

_Me vint une vision dans l'eau de Seltz. _

- Ca va Ben ? me souffle Steph en me serrant le bras –me réveillant brusquement.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, je dormais, pourquoi ?

- Tu poussais des petits cris, tu rêvais de fantômes ?

- Pardon ? De fantômes ? Non non, j'ai une crampe dans la jambe, c'est mon imagination qui a dû interpréter ça en cauchemar. J'ai vraiment crié ?

- Non, t'as gémi plutôt mais t'avais l'air de souffrir. T'as pas bonne mine dis donc.

- Merci.

- Tu crois que tu seras en forme pour le JT demain ?

- Faudra bien. On arrive bientôt ?

- Encore une heure. Georges ronfle depuis longtemps, je crois qu'il avait pris un café arrosé ce matin. Ca va lui manquer, le whisky. Tu vas raconter à ta femme, pour cette nuit ?

- Raconter quoi ? Il n'y a rien à raconter, dis-je en essayant de trouver une position confortable dans le siège -en vain.

- Mais c'est marrant quand même que le chéri de ces dames ait eu peur des fantômes et soit venu se réfugier dans ta chambre, non ?

- Ecoute Steph, je croyais avoir été clair : il y avait une fuite dans sa chambre, il a dormi sur le fauteuil, fin de l'histoire. Tu ne vas pas alimenter les rumeurs, non ?

- Quelle rumeur ? C'est un trouillard, ça se voit tout de suite. Il a pas fini de rigoler avec l'autre tordu… T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit au petit déjeuner ?

- Stop, dis-je en sentant une bile amère m'emplir la bouche. Stop.

oOo oOo oOo

Lily donne de grands coups de pelle dans le sable humide, un petit garçon l'imite avec enthousiasme, le soleil vient de disparaître derrière les nuages. Heureusement elle est bien emmitouflée dans son manteau bleu marine mais ses collants blancs sont déjà noirs, Mme Dios va râler. Tara commence à grogner dans sa poussette, je cherche sa tétine dans le grand sac qui y est accroché, une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba, j'en sors son jouet préféré, qu'elle attrape avec enthousiasme. J'aime venir ici avec les filles, incognito, il n'y a que des habitués dans ce parc, ils ne prêtent pas attention à nous. Enfin, pas trop.

Le vent fraîchit, je remonte mon col, regrettant d'avoir omis l'écharpe. C'est déjà l'automne, presque Halloween. Il ne faut pas se fier aux doux rayons qui font luire les feuilles, le froid s'insinue partout, j'ai les pieds gelés. Je soupire à l'idée de retourner bosser, demain, présenter le JT. J'ai vécu coupé de tout pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai loupé pas mal de gros titres qui, finalement, ne me paraissent pas si importants que ça.

Mais la vraie vie se chargera de me rappeler à l'ordre, bientôt. Je regarde les branches qui s'agitent doucement, c'est l'heure du thé en Ecosse, je visualise le petit salon, les scones et la marmelade, le chat qui se pourlèche, le canapé rouge foncé. Si proche et si loin.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, c'est un SMS : « I'm scared. Where are you my friend? ».

Je souris et range le portable alors que Tara tend la main vers l'objet : "Mama, mama…". « Non, c'est pas maman, tu la verras tout à l'heure, bichette. Tu n'as pas trop froid ?». Elle grogne à nouveau et cherche à se lever, je demande à Lily de ranger ses affaires, elle fait la sourde oreille. Ca promet. J'éteins mon portable qui vibre à nouveau, d'un geste. Je suis chez moi, merde. Foutez-moi la paix.

Je lui répondrai tout à l'heure. Peut être. Le souvenir de ce séjour disparaîtra, comme le reste, les scones, le whisky, les fantômes.

…

Ne pas oublier les fleurs, pour Esmée.

…

Nous rentrons une demi-heure plus tard, elle sort de la salle de bain, enveloppée d'une grande serviette et d'un effluve de « Mademoiselle Coco », son parfum fétiche. Mme Dios récupère Tara à moitié endormie, Lily sautille jusqu'à sa chambre pour en rapporter mon cadeau et le montrer à sa mère. Esmée me regarde à peine, on échange un baiser rapide, elle fronce les sourcils :

- Oh Lily tu as vu l'état de tes collants ? Regarde moi ça, tu es toute sale. Va te laver les mains, ensuite tu dîneras avec Mme Dios. C'est pour qui les fleurs ?

- Pour toi, ma chérie. Lily ne mange pas avec nous ?

- Mais on est invités par Charlotte ce soir, tu as oublié ? fait Lucie d'un ton aigre. Tu as 5 minutes pour te doucher et te changer, on est déjà en retard.

Merde. J'avais oublié sa sœur. J'aurais dû acheter un autre bouquet. Je cherche rapidement un prétexte pour me défiler mais l'expression de ma femme m'en dissuade. Elle entre dans le dressing pour se choisir une tenue, je n'ai plus qu'à me dépêcher. En me changeant je sors mon portable de ma poche, flûte je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Je tape rapidement : « Je suis chez moi. N'aie pas peur, les fantômes n'existent pas, mon ami ».

Lily et Tara s'ébrouent dans la baignoire, je leur fais un bisou en promettant de venir les embrasser à notre retour, ce soir. J'ai l'impression douloureuse qu'on me vole ce moment de tendresse tant attendue avec elles, ce soir, mais il y aura d'autres soirs. Des milliers d'autres soirs…

En sortant de la chambre j'enlace Esmée par la taille, elle est sublime dans sa petite robe noire, cheveux relevés, je lui dépose un bisou dans le cou :

- Tu es merveilleuse ma chérie…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée tous les soirs ?

« Mais il n'y avait pas de réseau, je te l'ai dit. Tu ne me crois pas ? » dis-je en affrontant son regard bleu, limpide. Transparent. Elle cherche une explication dans les miens, un prétexte, un mensonge, puis fait une petite moue, sceptique : « Si. Mais quand on veut, on peut. Tu ne m'as même pas appelée quand tu es arrivé à Paris. »

- Mais je t'ai envoyé un SMS ! J'étais crevé, et tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle au boulot.

- Ca s'est bien passé, au fait ?

- Ca s'est passé. C'est quelqu'un de difficile, tu sais. Je plains ses acteurs…

Elle me lance un regard moqueur dans le miroir en noircissant ses paupières : « Toi, tu plains les acteurs ? Ca m'étonne », je chasse le souvenir d'Edward, tremblant de peur dans mon lit, cette nuit.

- Mais tu as eu ce que tu as voulu ? insiste-elle en se coiffant.

- Oui, on peut dire ça… dis-je en fixant le bouquet abandonné sur la table de chevet.

On peut dire ça. Ou on peut ne rien dire, c'est mieux.

Les tulipes se froissent déjà, il fait nuit. Une grande fatigue me tombe dessus, je n'avais jamais remarqué ces petites rides dans mon miroir, avant. Qu'est ce que je vais raconter, à ce dîner ? Quels souvenirs, quelles anecdotes ?

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, fait-elle en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder enfin gentiment. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…, fait-elle en déposant un baiser sucré sur mes lèvres.

- Toi aussi, mon amour. Toi aussi…

J'attrape les clés de la BMW, c'est parti.

oOo oOo oOo

Charlotte nous accueille avec un grand sourire, je lui tends une bouteille de whisky retrouvée au fond de ma valise, elle feint de s'étonner :

- Tu aimes le whisky, Carlisle ?

- Carlisle revient d'Ecosse, précise Esmée en lui tendant son manteau avec un sourire entendu.

Jean-Marc, le compagnon de Charlotte me lance une grande tape dans le dos :

- T'en as de la chance toi ! T'en fais de beaux voyages…

- Oui, mais je ne reçois jamais le week-end, moi, et je ne sors jamais ces soirs là non plus, je te rappelle.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir…

- Il paraît, oui, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Je jette un coup d'œil déjà lassé à l'apéritif préparé sur la petite table, réalisant qu'il y a huit verres et que je n'ai aucune envie de parler, ce soir. Esmée a rejoint sa sœur dans la cuisine, je sais qu'elles font déjà assaut de petites phrases anodines tendant à prouver que chacune a une vie plus exaltante et parfaite que l'autre, et pourtant elles assurent qu'elles s'adorent. Soit. Mon beau-frère qui sévit dans la pub me parle de sa prochaine campagne, je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Je fixe les glaçons qui s'entrechoquent mollement dans mon verre, je préférais le whisky sous d'autres cieux je crois.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, nos amis de Brest ne pourront pas venir, leur fils est malade. Nous ne serons que six. Il y aura trop de homard, tant pis.

Ouf. La sonnette retentit, je m'attends au pire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le couple qui entre ne m'est pas inconnu mais je n'arrive pas à les resituer, je les ai sans doutes déjà rencontrés ici, au cours d'un dîner précédent. Impossible de me rappeler leur nom ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mon cerveau sature déjà. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être l'attraction de service, celle que ma belle-sœur montre à ses connaissances, pour prouver combien elle est introduite dans le milieu et dans ces cas là j'en fais un minimum, prétextant une migraine. D'ailleurs je sens que j'ai mal à la tête, ce soir.

« Ne joue pas trop à la star » me chuchote Esmée avec un sourire faux, j'ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. J'arrêterai de jouer à la star quand on ne me reconnaîtra plus. En attendant je leur servirai mon petit numéro de vedette accessible, lâchant juste quelques fausses confidences et plaisanteries faciles ça et là. Ca marche toujours, sauf auprès de Charlotte qui les connait par cœur et lève parfois les yeux au ciel, lassée. Elle veut quoi, que je leur montre mes fesses ? Je le ferai peut être, quand je serai à la retraite. Ca me changera des réponses toutes faites au « Qu'est ce que ça fait de présenter le journal devant des millions de téléspectateurs ? Est-ce que vous vous censurez ? C'est vrai que le Président porte des talonnettes ?» et autres rengaines.

Je remarque qu'Esmée est particulièrement belle ce soir, dans sa robe ajustée. Le noir fait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, les perles à ses oreilles sont deux gouttes transparentes, je lui souris, elle rougit délicatement. J'aimerais être seul avec elle, faire glisser la robe sur ses hanches fines et rattraper tout le temps perdu, j'ai besoin de tendresse ce soir. Besoin d'amour. Le whisky me réchauffe agréablement, je laisse mes yeux dériver de la table à la fenêtre, j'observe Paris au loin, sous la pluie.

Au repas la conversation roule mollement sur les derniers films à l'affiche, Jean-Marc tient le crachoir depuis presque une heure –à mon grand soulagement- quand Lucie se penche vers les amis de sa sœur et murmure : « Carlisle revient d'Ecosse, il a tourné une émission sur Alfred Mortimer. Chez lui. » Un frisson passe sur l'assemblée, j'avale ma salive, gêné.

- Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu'il s'était retiré du monde ? fait Jean Marc avec scepticisme.

_Tu crois quoi ? Que je mens ? Crétin, va_. Je prends un air mystérieux pour répondre à voix basse : « C'est une exclusivité. On a mis des mois à le convaincre ».

- C'est incroyable, ça. Il vit en reclus, non ? demande la dame, Sophie je crois.

- Oui, dans un château, en Ecosse. Bourré de courants d'air et de fantômes, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, désolé.

Je vois que ma cote est montée en flèche auprès des invités, Jean-Marc a l'air chagrin, le verre à la main :

- Tu en sais plus sur son nouveau film ?

- Evidemment. Mais j'ai signé une clause de confidentialité, je rétorque sèchement.

_Prends-toi ça dans les dents, mon pote._ Il hausse les épaules et nous ressert de son bourgogne hors de prix, j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer.

- Et vous êtes resté longtemps dans son château ? insiste Sophie, fascinée.

_Chérie, si je te souris tu vas fondre __et si je te dis ce que je sais… _Un frisson me parcourt, sans doute un courant d'air.

- Presque une semaine. Une éternité, croyez-moi.

- Et il est vraiment comme on le décrit, misanthrope et pervers ?

- Oui, il est spécial. Certains en ont fait les frais et ce n'est pas fini, hélas.

- Il parle de quoi, son nouveau film ?

Jean Marc me fixe avec un petit sourire genre « même pas cap' », j'enchaîne : « La destruction d'un couple ». Je vois qu'Esmée boit du petit lait, tout le monde est suspendu à mes lèvres, je rajoute : « Et ses comédiens étaient là, au château ».

- Tom Cruiz était là ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de Tom Cruiz, croyez-moi. Bon, il est tard, non, chérie ?

- Ne me dis pas que les rumeurs sur Edward Cullen sont vraies, reprend mon beau frère d'un ton pressant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'y crois pas du tout. C'est un acteur de seconde catégorie avec une seule expression à son répertoire, une vraie cloche. En plus il est gay et Mortimer déteste les homos, c'est impossible, tranche Jean Marc avec un ton triomphant.

- Je te trouve bien définitif mon cher. Hé bien crois ce que tu veux, on verra qui sera à l'affiche lors de la sortie. Bon, j'en ai déjà trop dit, je me tais.

Sophie se penche un peu plus vers moi, je pense qu'elle va finir par m'embrasser si elle continue à avancer :

- Vous avez vu Edward Cullen ? Je l'adore, il est tellement sexy !

- Arrête, il est nul, coupe son mari. Une grande perche molle.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as vu dans « Le cirque ? », intervient Charlotte. Non ? Alors tu peux pas comprendre. Esmée me comprend, on était au cinéma ensemble, ajoute-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. Hein qu'il est chaud ?

Ma femme baisse les yeux, la tension est palpable autour de la table, elle murmure : « Moi je ne regarde que mon mari, les autres ne m'intéressent pas. » Pieux mensonge, on échange un regard complice, je l'adore.

- Mais il parait qu'il sent mauvais, reprend Charlotte en fronçant le nez.

- C'est faux, dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Ah oui ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demande Esmée en m'observant attentivement.

Si j'osais je répondrais la vérité, l'impensable vérité, juste pour voir la tête de mon beauf, mais ils en tireraient des conclusions hâtives et je ne veux pas faire la une des tabloïds demain. Je lance « Je ne peux rien dire, j'ai mes sources », ce qui n'est pas un mensonge. Esmée ne me quitte pas des yeux, j'enchaîne sur la biographie de Mortimer, les régalant d'anecdotes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres, pour noyer le poisson.

Dans la voiture au retour, nous longeons les quais, le pont Mirabeau, elle monte le son de l'autoradio et regarde le paysage qui défile, la tête posée sur l'appuie-tête, en silence. Je suis si fatigué que je dois lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais quand au détour d'un virage j'aperçois le Ritz je repense à Edward, avec qui j'ai passé la nuit précédente. Ca me semble loin soudain, une autre vie, un autre temps.

Je devrais dire à Esmée « Tu sais quoi ? J'ai passé la nuit avec Edward Cullen, parce qu'il a peur des fantômes. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr », je pense que ça la ferait rire. Mais je me tais, parce que je n'ai pas envie de rire, bizarrement.

**A suivre….on en saura plus sur cette fameuse nuit la semaine prochaine, promis ! **

**Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, un grand merci à Nico et Kathy. ****A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Je réponds au****x non inscrits : **

**Camille : ****non, c'est pas fait exprès, c'est une erreur de « traduction » ente la version ffnet et FP. Désolée…**

**Katymina : merci de ton impatience ! Alors, tu as dormi pendant une semaine ? Remarque, en ce moment, ce serait mon rêve, je suis crevée (on s'en fiche en même temps). Merci de ta fidélité, merci d'aimer ma fic ^^ **

**BISOUS A TOUS !**


	10. Manivelle

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 10**

**Manivelle**

**Tout d'abord merci d'aimer mon histoire, merci d'être fidèles à mes rendez-vous, et encore toutes mes excuses pour les problèmes de prénom, je suis trahie par l'informatique, je suis inexcusable je sais... ! Encore pardon...Bonne lecture ^^**

**_"Manivelle" est une vieille chanson d'Alain Souchon, retrouvez-la sur ma page FB ! _**

Les premiers flocons tombent doucement devant ma fenêtre, je reste le nez en l'air, à les regarder voleter. Pas comme ça que je vais terminer le montage de mon émission sur Mortimer, qui traîne depuis une semaine. Je suis hors délai je le sais, j'évite soigneusement le directeur des programmes dans le couloir, heureusement aujourd'hui c'est jeudi et je suis encore chez moi, je vais laisser mon portable éteint, c'est plus sûr.

Le café refroidit dans ma tasse, Tara gazouille en bas, dans la salle à manger. J'irai au marché avec elle tout à l'heure, si j'arrive à boucler mon sujet. On flânera dans les allées, recherchant les meilleurs fruits et légumes bio, en grignotant un peu de baguette et je prendrai les journaux internationaux, au retour. J'imagine déjà son étonnement devant les flocons, sa petite main qui se tendra pour les attraper et j'en souris d'avance.

Enfin, tout ça ce sera uniquement si j'avance, et c'est mal parti. Je lis et relis mon dernier paragraphe, plat à pleurer. La partie sur la biographie du réalisateur ne m'a pas posé problème, je connais son œuvre par cœur, et j'ai des idées très précises sur l'interprétation à donner de ses films. La partie interview n'est pas mal non plus, avec un habile montage l'ensemble est vif, détonnant. Le bougre sait y faire dans le registre « réalisateur-bourru-mais-lucide », mine de rien. Non, ce qui me manque ce sont des infos sur son prochain film, c'est ça qui emportera le morceau au final, qui fera l'intérêt de mon émission. Et là je n'ai pas beaucoup de grain à moudre.

Tara pousse un cri de révolte en bas, c'est l'heure du bain. Je ferme la porte et monte un peu le son de la web radio, préoccupé. Il y aurait bien un moyen mais… Je recherche rapidement les derniers mails échangés avec Mortimer, puis ceux d'Edward. Le plus récent date de presque un mois, il y manie un humour un peu décalé, bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien à perdre.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Comment va my friend ? Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Tu supportes toujours l'infâme Alfred M ?

Bon, pas la peine d'en dire plus, on verra si ça mord ou pas. Espérons qu'il consulte sa messagerie de temps en temps, et qu'il va me répondre. Sinon, tant pis. Je me replonge dans mon texte, chassant les lourdeurs et les répétitions, puis je retourne me faire un café serré, Tara sort de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une grande serviette et les cheveux mouillés, Mme Dios à ses trousses. Depuis qu'elle marche elle se déplace à une vitesse incroyable, difficile de la suivre désormais.

- Papa ! papa !

- Oui, bichette, on va sortir tout à l'heure mais pour l'instant papa doit travailler, OK ?

- Nan, main'nant, main'nant ! glapit-elle en s'accrochant à ma jambe.

- Tatata… t'es toute mouillée et moi j'ai du boulot, allez file, miss Razmoket !

Je me réfugie rapidement dans mon bureau, tasse à la main, alors que Mme Dios tente de l'habiller. J'hésite à insérer des photos d'Edward et Bella à la fin de mon sujet, j'aimerais pouvoir montrer des images du tournage, pas de simples photos posées. Que dire, que taire ? Mortimer a un droit de vision sur le sujet, il risque de sabrer la fin, s'il veut que rien ne filtre. Ou alors je réserve quelques secondes à la fin de l'émission, hors interview… Un message s'affiche sur mon second écran :

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Well, I survive, I mean.

_Carlisle. TVcom_: C'est si dur que ça ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Pire. Si, si, c'est possible. And you ?

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Well, I'm fine. Rien à déclarer. Je termine mon émission sur Mortimer, justement.

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Oh, et c'est pour ça que tu penses à moi, c'est ça ? Tu t'es dit : « Que devient ce pauvre Edward, est-ce qu'il est encore en vie ? ».

Je souris, il est pas si con que ça. Je revois le jeune homme recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, dans ma chambre, ses longs pieds dépassant de la couverture, son air gêné.

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Tout à fait. Que je sois le premier à annoncer ta mort, au moins.

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Thanks. Je te promets de t'avertir le premier, quand Mortimer aura enfin eu ma peau. Mais pour l'instant les rumeurs sur ma mort sont très exagérées…

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Tant mieux. Sinon comment ferait notre brave Mort pour finir son film ? Le tournage a commencé, au moins ?

Quelques secondes de pause, je l'entendrais presque réfléchir. Les flocons redoublent dehors, je ne sais pas si on va sortir, finalement.

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Oui, ça a commencé. Tu me demandes ça à titre privé ou professionnel ?

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Professionnel, évidemment, tu me connais, je suis un vrai rapace. Vous êtes où ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Alors il faudra voir avec mon agent pour mon cachet, si je te révèle des infos stratégiques comme le lieu du tournage.

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Hum, je me méfie, tu es un peu trop cher pour moi, je le crains. Combien ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Une semaine au Ritz. Prix d'ami.

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Rien que ça ? Et pour deux personnes j'imagine, Bella a des goûts de luxe, elle aussi.

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Je n'ai pas parlé de Bella.

J'observe mon écran, songeur.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : OK, mais je veux du lourd, alors. Des infos de première main.

_Teddy. Hollycom_: What do you mean with "première main"?

_Carlisle. TVcom_: De l'inédit. Des trucs que tu n'as révélé à personne d'autre, my friend.

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Mais tu sais déjà ça, mon ami. Je t'ai déjà tout dit de moi. Remember…

Je souris devant mon écran. Comment oublier ce soir là ?

_Je ferme les yeux et je l'entends encore, sa voix un peu fluette qui couvrait à peine le bruit de la tempête, dehors. Nous étions chacun à un bout du lit, immobile, cherchant vainement à nous endormir, quand il s'était mis à tousser, violemment. Un comble._

_- Faudrait peut-être arrêter de fumer, non ? lui avais-je demandé, exaspéré, en lui tournant le dos._

_- I know. I can't._

_- Déjà ? __Hé bien ça promet. Vous savez que vous vous bousillez la santé ? _

_- Sans blague ? De toute façon mon espérance de vie est réduite, non ? Avec tout ce que vous m'avez raconté sur Mortimer, je ne devrais pas vivre assez longtemps pour développer un cancer… avait-il marmonné amèrement._

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Edward. Je vous ai juste conseillé de faire attention, c'est tout. Mortimer est un personnage manipulateur et dangereux, il faut le savoir. _

_Pendant quelques minutes je n'ai plus rien entendu, à part le battement de la pluie sur les volets et le vent qui hurlait à vous rendre fou. _

_- Et ça changera quoi ? a-t-il murmuré si doucement que j'ai cru avoir rêvé._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ca change quoi de le savoir ? Il me terrifie you know, et plus on me parle de lui plus j'ai peur. I mean… le fait de savoir qu'il est dangereux ne le rend pas moins dangereux, enfin je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

_- Oui, je comprends, ai-je répondu au bout d'un moment. Mais ça vous permet de vous méfier, dans vos relations avec Bella. Si vous savez qu'il essaiera de vous séparer, vous serez plus forts pour résister, vous comprenez ? Il faut absolument que vous ne le laissiez pas faire, ce n'est que du cinéma. Ce n'est que du cinéma, Edward…_

_Il a bougé à ce moment-là, me tournant toujours le dos et il m'a semblé le sentir trembler de peur, dans son coin de lit. J'aurais pu l'ignorer, fermer les yeux et chercher le sommeil, mais une vague mauvaise conscience me taraudait, ou de la pitié. _

_Je me suis tourné vers lui et j'ai murmuré :_

_- C'est si difficile que ça ?_

_Il a secoué légèrement la tête sur l'oreiller et j'ai entendu des paroles étouffées :_

_- I mean… It's my life, you know. __It's… c'est difficile de faire semblant, de résister. Quand il me parle comme à un chien, ça fait mal. Et quand il faut rire, aimer ou pleurer, sur un plateau, je le fais avec ce que je suis, avec mes vrais sentiments, you know ? Je ne sais pas faire autrement, je ne sais pas jouer, je crois. _

_- Vous êtes jeune…_

_- Yeah. Je suis con, surtout. Je ne sais pas me protéger, je n'ai pas de recul sur ce que je vis. S'il est méchant avec moi, je… je…_

_Sa voix s'est interrompue, il me faisait mal au cœur même si je savais que je ne pouvais rien pour lui, mes arguments rationnels ne calmeraient pas son angoisse affective. J'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux et de lui dire « Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé, Edward. Il ne te mangera pas, tout ça passera, comme le reste, tu verras », je n'ai rien dit. C'était inutile, il n'aurait su que faire de ma pitié, moi j'étais de l'autre côté de la barrière, du côté des critiques et des donneurs de leçons, de ceux qui observent, qui commentent et analysent les coups subis par les autres, qui expliquent le pourquoi et le comment. Le bon côté. _

_Un craquement sourd dans l'armoire nous a fait sursauter, je me suis demandé combien de temps ce cauchemar allait encore durer. Son tremblement commençait à m'agacer, le matelas était pourri, cédant sous notre poids, nous rapprochant malgré nous. « J'en rirai demain, à Paris » me suis-je dit en soupirant._

_- Ce n'est que quelques mois, pas toute la vie, ça passera vite, ai-je menti._

_- Mais chaque jour est si difficile, et c'est que le début. Je ne vais jamais tenir, jamais…_

_- Mais si, bien sûr. Et puis vous n'êtes pas seul, vous êtes avec Bella, c'est important d'être à deux face à quelqu'un de difficile. Ca vous aidera sûrement, il faut vous appuyer sur elle…_

_- But she's not here; she's not here anymore… I will be alone every night._

_Son ton était plus résigné que désespéré, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, comment éviter les clichés et les lieux communs. J'oscillais entre empathie et agacement –alors casse-toi Bon Dieu ! Rejoins la !-, ne parvenant pas à oublier que j'étais avec un acteur. Son numéro –si c'en était un- était bon, très bon, mais il était tard, et je ne voulais rien risquer. Les acteurs savent vous séduire, vous entortiller, vous tirer des larmes et vous coller leur blues, au final. Parfois ils sont si bons qu'ils croient à leurs propres histoires, alors comment savoir ?_

_Le mensonge était la solution, la seule solution._

_- Mais elle vous aime et vous l'aimez, rien ne peut vous arriver. Accrochez vous à cet amour, pensez-y dès que vous vous sentirez mal, ce sera votre secret. Mortimer ne pourra rien contre ça. Rien. _

_Pendant un court moment j'ai cru l'avoir convaincu, il n'a rien dit puis un reniflement caractéristique m'a fait penser aux chagrins de Lily, et j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule : _

_- Si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essaierai de te remonter le moral et de te faire rire, promis. Ne le laisse pas te victimiser, ni t'abuser. Ne laisse personne te faire du mal, Edward._

_- Thank you. Really... avait-il murmuré en se tournant vers moi, et nous sommes restés longtemps immobiles dans l'obscurité, face à face, muets. _

_Le mensonge était la seule solution, ce soir-là. _

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Are you gone?

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Non, pardon, j'ai été dérangé.

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Tu es au travail ?

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Non, je suis chez moi. Il neige ici c'est incroyable. Tout à l'heure je vais sortir avec ma plus jeune fille, mon bébé d'amour, Tara.

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : You're lucky. Embrasse-la pour moi.

_Carlisle. TVcom_: No soucy. Et toi, t'es où, alors ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Praha.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Vous tournez à Prague ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Yes. Rains every day. On est dans un vieux château glacial. Pour changer.

_Carlisle. TVcom_: Oh, et il y a des fantômes ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : LOL.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Mais je t'ai dit que les fantômes n'existaient pas, non ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Yes, you did. But…

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : But what?

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : You said a lot of things, you know…

Je me mords la lèvre, oui c'est vrai que j'avais promis des trucs, comme l'aider à faire face à Mortimer, mais la vie, le temps qui passe… J'entends Tara qui hurle en bas, il est déjà 11 heures, merde. Bientôt Mme Dios va monter frapper à ma porte, la petite sera déjà emmitouflée dans sa doudoune blanche, je suis fait comme un rat. Je pourrais prétexter le travail.

Oui, je pourrais. Mais il ne faudrait pas.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Et comment ça se passe avec Mortimer ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : No comment.

_Carlisle. __TVcom_ : A ce point là ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_ : Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait nous faire des cadeaux ?

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Mince. Tu veux en parler ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Pas le temps now. On reprend la scène. See you later…

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Bye!

Finalement ça m'arrange. Je n'ai pas terminé mon boulot mais j'ai des infos, c'est déjà ça. Des infos précieuses, ou je ne m'y connais pas. Il va falloir que je boucle tout ça rapidement avant qu'il n'y ait des fuites dans la presse. Une énergie nouvelle coule dans mes veines, enfin j'avance, enfin je touche au but.

Je descends les escaliers, Tara ressemble à un gros bonhomme de neige, elle se débat pour éviter le bonnet, mon cœur se serre de la voir si mignonne, son doudou emprisonné dans sa petite moufle bleu pâle. Mon trésor.

oOo oOo oOo

Des flocons tourbillonnent encore en silence, presque gris dans la nuit déjà tombée. Je sirote un whisky en lisant un livre, Esmée est à l'Opéra avec sa meilleure amie. Cinq heures de torture, très peu pour moi, merci. Je l'ai accompagné souvent, jusqu'à ce que mes ronflements la dérangent. Qui puis-je, les gens qui meurent en chantant, j'ai du mal. Depuis je suis exempté, j'aime ces petites soirées DVD ou lecture où je ne me justifie de rien. A personne.

Marrant de boire du whisky, je n'en avais pas bu depuis l'Ecosse je crois. Peut être dû à l'échange de mails avec Edward, même s'il est à Prague maintenant. Il ne doit pas faire très chaud là bas non plus, et il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, derrière le masque. « C'est un comédien » me dis-je pour me rassurer en me calant dans mon fauteuil en cuir préféré. Soit.

J'entends une moto passer bruyamment dans la rue, j'éprouve comme un manque. Depuis qu'il pleut et qu'il fait froid j'ai repris la BMW, avec regret. J'ai promis à Esmée de ne plus prendre de risque depuis la naissance de Lily, et je m'y tiens, mais le besoin est toujours là. Je termine mon verre, pensif. C'est quoi un risque ?

Machinalement je passe les numéros de mon I-phone en revue, tiens, c'est vrai que je l'avais saisi, celui-là, je ne me rappelle même plus quand. _Peut être quand je lui ai promis de ne pas le laisser tomber, en cas de problème ? _

Sans vraiment réfléchir j'appuie deux fois sur la petite touche, ce n'est que quand j'entends la sonnerie à l'autre bout que je ressens un instant de panique. Merde, je vais lui dire quoi ?

- Yes ? fait la voix en ligne, surprise.

- Hum, c'est moi, Carlisle. Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien, tout à l'heure, alors je me suis dit… enfin bref je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? dis-je en entendant des voix et de la musique derrière lui.

- Oh no, fait-il, désinvolte. C'est juste Thanksgiving you know, alors on fête ça, entre anglais et américains. Sauf Mortimer of course, qui ne fête jamais rien.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, j'enchaîne précipitamment. C'est vrai que c'est le 3ème jeudi de novembre, j'avais oublié. On fête ça, à Prague ?

J'entends un petit rire amer, puis la musique semble s'éloigner : « No, of course. On mange des escalopes viennoises et on boit de la bière, mais ça fait rien ».

- Je vais peut être te laisser, alors, si tu fais la fête avec tes amis.

- They're no friends of mine. Non, attends, je vais aller dans un endroit plus calme, je crois qu'il y a un petit salon, dans la boîte.

- T'es déjà en boîte à cette heure-ci ?

- On commence le tournage à 8 heures, je dois me lever à 4 heures toutes les nuits, alors on sort tôt, le soir. Dodo à minuit.

- Sinon tu te changes en citrouille ?

- What ? Oh yes. Very funny. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Tu as besoin de détails pour ton émission ? demande-t-il froidement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple constatation.

- Comment ? Non, non, je… je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout.

Un silence sceptique se prolonge, je m'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir mieux tenu ma promesse, mais avec la vie que je mène… j'ai à nouveau cette déplaisante impression de décevoir tout le monde, tous ceux qui tiennent à moi mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour tout le monde, il y a trop de gens qui m'aiment, comme dit Esmée avec amertume.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, Edward, mais je… j'ai tellement de choses à faire, tout le temps » dis-je avant de m'interrompre. Mais de quoi je me justifie, moi ? « Enfin, tu ne m'as pas appelé non plus» je rajoute, comme un idiot. De mieux en mieux. Je débloque ou quoi ?

- Je t'avais envoyé un e-mail, il y a un mois.

- Ah oui ? fais-je d'un ton léger tout en cherchant vainement dans ma mémoire ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir. Alors, comment ça se passe, avec Mortimer ?

- …

- Edward? Ca va ? Je ne t'entends plus. Tu passes sous un tunnel ?

- What? Oh no. I'm tired, that's all. Tant que je faisais la fête ça allait, là je me suis assis et je tombe de fatigue. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je perçois une nuance d'agressivité dans sa voix, ou alors je deviens paranoïaque. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler, moi aussi je suis fatigué d'un coup. Je repense à une vieille phrase « les gens finissent toujours pas vous en vouloir des bontés que vous avez pour eux », mon potentiel de sympathie pour lui fond comme neige au soleil.

- Je ne veux rien savoir de précis, juste comment tu vas. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, je suppose que c'est dans ton contrat.

Nouveau rire amer, nouveau silence.

Je regarde les flocons tomber, je devrais raccrocher mais un reste de bonne éducation me retient ou peut-être le fol espoir de lui soutirer des informations inédites, excitantes. Hors contrat.

Un bruit lointain me fait sursauter, est-ce que Tara se serait réveillée ? Je me lève pour monter à l'étage, l'oreille aux abois.

- Are you still here ? me souffle une voix que j'avais complètement oubliée, entièrement pris par le souci de mes filles.

- Allo ? Oui, je suis là, j'ai cru entendre mes filles pleurer, je suis dans les escaliers, là.

- Tes filles ? Tu en as combien ?

- Deux. Lily et Tara. Elles sont toutes petites encore.

- Oh, fine.

Bien entendu il ne sait rien de moi, on ne parle toujours que de lui, et c'est normal. Ma vie privée doit le rester, c'est mon secret, je n'aime pas en parler. Arrivé en haut je constate que tout est calme, j'ai dû rêver.

- Et Bella va bien ? j'enchaîne, puisqu'on en est aux civilités.

- … yes, répond-il avec réticence.

- Elle est avec toi, ce soir ?

- No.

Bon, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, ou je ne m'y connais pas. Mais il n'a pas envie d'en parler, et ça ne me regarde pas. C'est le moment de conclure en douceur :

- Hé bien je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, mon ami. N'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- Je n'ai plus ton numéro, j'ai perdu ma messagerie à cause d'un problème de batterie, c'est que je t'ai écrit il y a un mois.

Oh merde c'est vrai et j'ai oublié de lui répondre. Flûte.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'enregistrer, maintenant, il doit apparaître sur ton BlackBerry, non ?

- Yes, OK.

Pas envie de m'excuser, s'il n'a pas plus de choses à me dire que ça, je n'ai rien loupé. « Alors n'hésite pas à m'appeler, si ça ne va pas… et si tu as envie de parler, of course » je rajoute fielleusement, prêt à raccrocher.

- … C'est que… I mean… j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon téléphone, par le passé. Des communications interceptées. Ecoute, je viens à Paris la semaine avant Noël, est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas, je réponds, interloqué. Tu seras où ?

- Au Ritz, of course. I'll call you, OK ?

- OK.

« Glad to see you my friend » dit-il plus chaleureusement, je raccroche en souriant, vaguement incrédule.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent… Pardon pour les adresses e-mail bizarres mais le site ne supporte aucun lien (et ne ratez pas la prochaine émission « d'un jour un destin » consacrée à Michel Berger, mon jumeau astral). Merci à mes muses, Nico et Kathy.**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Katymina : Hé oui, il faut bien un peu de suspense sinon on s'ennuirait trop, pas vrai ? Merci de ton enthousiasme et de ta fidélité ! **

** Camille : Oui, je suis fidèle au RDV tous les WE, je déteste attendre ! Merci d'aimer mon contexte et la mise en place de cette histoire ! **

**Plein de bisous à tous !**


	11. L'étranger

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 11**

**L'étranger**

**Merci pour tous vos compliments concernant le chapitre précédent, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur…ce chapitre ci sera moins compliqué dan sa structure, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! Bonne lecture, merci encore pour tous vos commentaires ^^**

**_« L'étranger » est la dernière chanson de Gérald de Palmas, je l'adore j'avoue…_**

Esmée tourne et vire autour de moi dans le salon, me donnant vaguement le tournis. Nous sommes trois semaines avant Noël, je viens de céder à son envie de participer au Nouvel An organisé à La Mamounia par Jean-Paul, son frère. Une soirée de frime, bref.

- Alors, laquelle tu préfères ? me demande-t-elle en se campant devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

Zut, juste quand Docteur House va envoyer péter Cuddy. Elle veut quoi, déjà ? Je tente un sourire pour l'amadouer, elle n'est pas dupe :

- Je parie que tu n'as pas fait attention ! T'exagère, Carlisle. Je t'ai sorti tous mes achats, il suffit que tu me dises quelle robe tu préfères pour la soirée de réveillon, c'est quand même pas difficile…

- Mais tu es ravissante dans toutes tes robes, mon amour, dis-je en me penchant pour apercevoir à nouveau l'écran.

- Arrête avec tes salades. Allez, c'est pas difficile quand même…

- Bon. La noire, je réponds au hasard.

- Tu crois ? C'est un peu banal, non ? Je vais plutôt prendre la dorée, après tout si je ne la mets pas à Marrakech, où est-ce que je la mettrai ?

Elle paraît satisfaite et opine, prête à tout remettre dans son placard. Ouf, avec un peu de chance je verrai la fin de l'épisode.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas Megève ? je demande à tout hasard avant qu'elle ne remonte dans son dressing.

- Tu plaisantes ? T'as envie de te geler les fesses alors qu'on pourra bronzer au Maroc ? On part déjà aux sports d'hiver en février, ça suffit, conclut-elle d'un ton définitif.

Dommage. J'aurai tenté le coup, au moins. J'adore le ski, pas elle, c'est comme ça. Je bois une gorgée de thé vert en attendant le nouvel épisode, je n'ai pas sommeil ce soir. Je sens une vibration dans ma poche, flûte, qui me dérange à cette heure-ci ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Toujours d'accord pour venir me voir au Ritz avant Noël, my friend ?

J'écarquille les yeux, pris de court. Merde, il n'a pas oublié. Je suis mal, je viens de promettre à Esmée de l'accompagner chez ses parents la semaine avant Noël, même si ça ne m'arrange pas. Flûte et re-flûte. Je pourrais ne pas répondre, prétendre que je n'ai pas eu son message à temps, ou que j'ai perdu mon I-phone.

Je range le portable dans ma poche, sombre. Je déteste décevoir, pourquoi je lui ai dit oui ? J'essaie de me concentrer sur Dr House mais mon esprit vagabonde, obnubilé par la quadrature du cercle. Si je fais faux bond à Esmée ça va être le drame, si je dis non à Edward il va être vexé mais je ne suis pas marié avec lui, il va donc falloir que je fasse preuve de délicatesse pour décliner son invitation. Je ressors mon portable en soupirant, dire que je me suis foutu dans la merde tout seul. Crétin, va.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Ca dépend de la date, j'ai une contrainte familiale, mon ami. Mais ça me ferait plaisir de te revoir, bien sûr.

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Hum, t'essaie de te défiler, hein ? C'est pour pas payer le prix de la suite ?

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Attends, j'ai dû mal comprendre, là. Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que je paierais ta suite ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Last time, my dear. Je t'ai donné des détails sur le tournage, remember ? Et la récompense c'était une semaine au Ritz.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Tu plaisantes ? Des détails ? Quels détails ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Le lieu de tournage, la météo, l'ambiance sur le plateau. You were the first to know, my friend.

Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Sacré Edward, il n'a pas changé. C'est vrai que j'ai cité ces éléments à la fin de mon émission –qui a fait un tabac- mais bon, quand même…

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Dis donc, tu me coûtes plus cher qu'une maîtresse, toi !

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Une maîtresse ? A teacher ?

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : A lover, I mean.

- Chéri, tu viens te coucher ? crie Esmée depuis notre chambre.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Bonne nuit mon amour…

_Teddy. Hollycom_: What do you mean, Cal?

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Rien, je plaisantais. Oublie. Tu seras là quand ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Le 21. On arrête le tournage le 20 au soir, on reprendra le 3. Ouf.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : OK. Et ça se passe bien ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Joker. No in fact. It's very difficult, really. Awful. Je te raconterai.

Merde. Moi qui allais lui annoncer que je ne serai plus là le 21, on part le 19 à Bordeaux, par le TGV. Je me sens minable, un vrai salaud. Je regarde les photos d'Esmée et des filles sur la commode pour me donner un peu de courage. Ma priorité est là, point final.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je ne serai pas là le 21. Je dois partir chez mes beaux parents, en province. Tu ne peux vraiment pas venir avant ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: No, I can't. You know Mortimer, don't you ? Too bad. Dommage… Good night.

Je regarde l'écran, un peu désolé. Il est vexé, c'est sûr. Et il me prend pour un salaud, c'est sûr aussi. Flûte, moi qui avais promis… Quel con, mais quel con. Je sens une vague d'énervement monter en moi, irrépressible. Tout ça pour écouter mon beau-père pérorer sur la baisse du niveau de français à la télé, la pauvre culture des journalistes et le triomphe de « l'idiovisuel » tout en me gavant de fois gras de canard. Abruti.

Et merde ! Je saute sur mes talons, cherchant un prétexte. Bah, je trouverai bien. Il y a toujours des occasions de rester coincé à Paris en fin d'année. Avec un sourire mauvais je reprends mon portable et je tape à toute allure, comme une petite vengeance :

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : C'est réglé. Je serai là. A quelle heure ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: 20 hrs. OK? Je t'invite à dîner. Glad to see you again.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : So am I. Bella sera là aussi ?

_Teddy. Hollycom_: No. Viens en taxi, je veux boire à tomber par terre, le 21. Ciao !

Je range mon I-phone, pas mécontent.

Bon, maintenant il va me falloir trouver une bonne excuse, cette fois c'est une vague de culpabilité qui m'envahit, fait chier. On ne peut pas contenter tout le monde, paraît-il. Je rejoindrai mes beaux parents le 22, j'aurai déjà gratté 3 jours, toujours ça de pris. L'essentiel est d'être au pied du sapin avec mes filles, voir leur joie quand elles ouvriront leurs cadeaux, le reste n'est qu'accessoire. Je file à la cuisine pour croquer deux morceaux de chocolat noir, je sens que j'ai besoin de magnésium, moi.

oOo oOo oOo

J'arrive dans l'immense salle en velours doré, un peu rococo de l'Espadon, le restaurant du Ritz. J'observe, amusé, le ciel en trompe l'œil qui orne son plafond et la glycine qui dégouline sur l'îlot central, tout cela plait beaucoup aux touristes, personnellement je préfère les restaurants moins tape à l'œil. Je suis le maître d'hôtel à travers la salle déjà bien garnie, qui bruisse doucement des soies et bracelets des dames. A mon grand soulagement il m'amène vers une table un peu éloignée, partiellement à l'abri des regards. A mon grand déplaisir je constate que je suis le premier, alors que j'ai déjà 10 minutes de retard. Privilège des stars sans doute. Soit.

Sans que j'aie rien commandé le sommelier m'apporte une bouteille de champagne, un Veuve Cliquot millésimé, le petit sait vivre, ou alors il veut juste m'épater. J'en déguste de petites gorgées, tournant le dos à la salle, je ne tiens pas à être reconnu, moi, je laisse ça à la jeunesse.

- Sorry, fait une voix dans mon dos.

En deux temps Edward s'installe en face de moi, le teint livide, mal rasé, dans un pull déchiré. A mon mouvement de recul il se fend d'un pauvre sourire :

- Mon avion avait du retard, j'arrive tout juste d'Orly, là. Tu veux que j'aille prendre une douche et que je me change ? demande-t-il, l'air gêné.

- Comment ? Oh non, non. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, pas vrai ? Je trouve juste que tu n'as pas bonne mine, c'est tout. Tu as encore maigri, non ? dis-je en dégustant l'amuse bouche.

- It's possible, yes.

- Ils ne te nourrissent pas, à Prague ? Je me souviens pourtant de dîner roboratifs dans les restaus, à base de porc, pommes de terre et chou.

- Robortifs ?

- Copieux.

- Ah. I don't know. Je mange à la cantine du tournage à midi et le soir je suis trop crevé pour sortir, lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ca me fait bizarre d'être face à lui, ce presque inconnu à qui je parle comme à un ami, parce que nous avons passé une nuit ensemble. Je me sens presque comme un père, j'ai envie de lui dire : « Fais attention à toi, mange et dors, tu ressembles déjà à ton cadavre » mais je me tais car je ne suis pas son père, justement. Nous découvrons le menu, il parait perdu, je me lance dans l'explication de texte des termes, alors même qu'il a la version anglaise du menu. Après avoir hésité entre le Saint Pierre en meunière et le Bar poché il opte finalement pour le homard bleu rôti alors que je me laisse tenter par la sole étuvée aux coquillages et jeunes poireaux confits, émulsion acidulée.

- Alors, ce tournage ?

- Pfff. Too hard. Laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits un peu avant de te raconter, OK ? fait-il en tapotant sur son BlackBerry.

Admettons. J'acquiesce, dégustant une nouvelle coupe de champagne, rongeant mon frein. Il ne va pas me refaire le coup du portable, non ? Sur une inspiration subite je sors le mien et je compose : « Hello my friend. I'm just in front of you, OK ? ».

Il rit et lève les yeux vers moi, éteignant le sien : « OK. J'ai compris ».

- A la bonne heure ! Merci d'être de retour parmi nous. A propos, tu sais pourquoi ce restaurant s'appelle l'Espadon ?

- No. Mais tu vas me le dire, lance-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil en levant son verre vers le mien. Cheers !

- Parfaitement. Le quart d'heure culturel, c'est maintenant. Hé bien l'Espadon doit son nom à Charles Ritz, qui était un ami d'Hemingway et adorait la pêche, comme lui. Il a fondé un des clubs de pêche à la mouche les plus fameux au monde et aimait particulièrement s'exercer au lancer du haut du grand escalier de l'hôtel, donc il a baptisé le restaurant l'Espadon.

- Je suis très impressionné, Carlisle. Vraiment. Quelle culture…

- Si tu savais… Bon, l'anecdote sur le paravent et Coco Chanel, c'est pour le dessert.

- Je me réjouis, fait-il avec une candeur feinte en beurrant son morceau de pain.

- Hum… mais tu serais pas en train de te moquer de moi, par hasard ?

- Moi ? Comment j'oserais ? Moi je suis le vieil ado qui met encore ses doigts dans son nez et ne connait rien à rien, tu sais bien. Mais je sens qu'à ton contact, je vais progresser, ajoute-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Le serveur nous dépose nos plats, miracle de couleurs et de saveurs, de véritables œuvres d'art. On ose à peine y toucher, tellement elles paraissent parfaites.

- Tu crois que je peux demander des frites ? me glisse–t-il en engouffrant son pain d'une bouchée.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Ou du ketchup alors ?

- Edward, tu te moques de moi ! C'est pas bien, ça…

- Well… réponse du berger à la bergère, comme vous dites ici, non ? Tu t'es suffisamment moqué de moi, la dernière fois qu'on a pris un verre ici.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui. Très bien, fait-il en me lançant un regard pénétrant. Pas toi ?

- Si, très bien aussi. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ce soir-là, dis-je doucement en le fixant en retour.

Un voile de tristesse envahit son regard flou, il semble avoir 16 ans, en ce moment.

- C'est parce que j'ai une tête à claques. La victime idéale, c'est moi. Et plus j'essaie de bien faire, plus les autres en profitent. C'est comme ça, tant pis.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, un peu mal à l'aise. Son cynisme d'apparence me gêne, et je sens qu'il a raison, intuitivement. Moi aussi j'en ai profité pour le mépriser, c'est vrai, mais il est tellement agaçant par moments, une vraie tête à claques.

Les saveurs éclatent dans ma bouche, le sommelier me sert un verre de pur nectar blond, je me sens bien, tout à coup. Prêt à pardonner. A m'amender.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé, Edward, vraiment.

Son sourire est plus affirmé, il relève la tête :

- Oh mais tu vas payer ce soir, tu verras.

- Payer comment ?

- Payer avec de l'argent. Tu croyais quoi ? Tu comptais payer comment ?

Je secoue la tête, confus. Aurais-je déjà trop bu ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas promis de payer dans son e-mail, ou il plaisantait ? Cette conversation sur le fil de l'absurde me perturbe, subtilement. Il décortique son homard avec beaucoup de distinction, me serais-je trompé à son sujet ?

- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie…

- Fait quoi ?

- Décortiquer et manger du homard. Bravo.

- Oh, j'en mangeais souvent chez mon grand père, il m'a appris les bonnes manières. « Ca te servira toujours dans la vie » me disait-il. Je dois faire beaucoup d'efforts pour oublier ses leçons et passer pour un voyou, pour avoir un peu de crédibilité, dans ce milieu.

- Vraiment ?

- Yes.

Il m'affronte à nouveau du regard, je remarque la finesse de ses mains et ses ongles rongés, pure contradiction, comme lui. J'aimerais ré aborder le sujet de Mortimer mais il ne semble pas pressé d'y venir, enfin détendu. Le sommelier remplit nos verres avec application, le ballet des serveurs tourne en silence autour de nous, aérien. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre je me demande ce que font les filles, à cette heure-là. Elles doivent regarder la télé ou sont déjà au lit, dans leur petit pyjama rose, une pointe de culpabilité vient me titiller. Ai-je eu raison de les abandonner pour dîner avec une star paumée, narcissique et vraisemblablement droguée ?

- A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il soudain. You look so sad…

- Triste, moi ? Non. Je pensais à mes filles, c'est tout. C'est idiot, elles sont parties il y a deux jours et elles me manquent déjà, dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

- Tu les aimes beaucoup, hein ? Tu en parles souvent, dit-il doucement, en souriant.

- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, à vrai dire, j'essaie plutôt d'être discret sur ma vie privée, d'habitude. Mais elles comptent énormément pour moi, oui, c'est vrai. Elles sont la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, tu sais. Et pourtant, j'ai connu et vécu beaucoup de choses, déjà.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules, chassant les idées qui me viennent en tête :

- Rien de vraiment important, en fait. Des voyages, des rencontres, des moments forts, mais rien qui ne ressemble au rire de mes enfants. Et toi alors ? Tu ne me dis rien. Comment ça se passe avec Mortimer ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Un voile sombre tombe sur son visage, il pose sa fourchette et soupire : « J'essayais d'oublier. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne, tu sais ? Il a pris du retard sur le tournage –il dit que c'est de notre faute, à Bella et moi- on devait tourner encore aujourd'hui et demain. Il a dit que si je pars il me foutait à la porte, tu te rends compte ? »

- Quoi ? Et tu es venu quand même ?

- On avait rendez-vous, non ? Je n'en pouvais plus, je comptais les jours, tu sais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Deux semaines de tranquillité, un rêve. C'est… c'est trop dur par moments. Si tu voyais comme il nous traite… Si tu savais…

Je reste là, abasourdi, la fourchette en l'air. Edward a pris le risque de se faire mettre à la porte pour venir me retrouver au Ritz ? En un instant je revois la scène que m'a fait Esmée la semaine dernière –« C'est quoi ce prétexte ? C'est qui cette fille ? Tu me trompes avec qui ? Jure sur la tête de tes filles, Carlisle »- elle me paraît bien dérisoire à côté.

Je bois une grande gorgée de blanc et demande, vaguement inquiet :

- Mais tu crois qu'il va vraiment te mettre à la porte ?

- Je m'en fous. C'est un tyran, tu l'as dit. Un pervers. Si tu savais ce qu'il nous fait subir, les petites phrases, les répétitions humiliantes dans le froid, ses moqueries, c'est horrible. Je suis à bout, je te jure. S'il me renvoie, c'est tant mieux, sauf qu'il aura perdu 7 semaines de tournage. Bien fait. Je ne mange plus, j'ai l'estomac en tire-bouchon tout le temps, je suis obligé de prendre des trucs pour dormir, je ne dors presque pas. Il me terrifie, Carlisle.

- Je… je suis désolé. C'est terrible.

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux d'enfant battu et je suis prêt à alerter la Police, Amnesty International ou le FBI pour que ça s'arrête, je suis révolté. Tout ce que je craignais s'est avéré mais je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'avoir eu raison, je crois.

- Mais pourquoi tu supportes ça ? Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?

- Parce que c'est Mortimer, que j'ai signé un contrat et qu'on tourne un chef d'œuvre. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

Sur le coup je ne trouve rien à dire, moi aussi je l'ai incité à tourner avec lui, à passer sur les côté caractériel de l'homme, et en voilà le résultat. Le poisson prend un goût caoutchouteux dans ma bouche, j'avale une grande gorgée de pur nectar, le nectar qui fait passer tout. Les doutes, les souvenirs, l'avenir.

Tous les mots sont là : « Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer », ils restent coincés dans ma gorge, comme l'arrête minuscule de ma sole, comme tous mes mensonges passés, et à venir. Je remarque ses mains qui tremblent, il semble au bord des larmes, je pose ma main sur la sienne, discrètement :

- C'est si difficile que ça ?

- Pire, je te jure. Je suis bouffé par l'angoisse, je ne suis plus rien, plus personne après certaines scènes. Il a tellement l'air de regretter son choix, c'est intolérable. Mais je ne partirai pas, oh non. Même si je dois y laisser ma peau je ne partirai pas.

- Attends, je ne comprends pas, là. Pourquoi ?

- Il serait trop content de me voir abandonner. Il n'attend que ça, que je me casse, pour pouvoir dire « J'en étais sûr, il n'était pas à la hauteur ». Hé bien si, je serai à la hauteur. Même si j'en crève.

Sa manière de relever la tête fièrement m'évoque plus l'énergie du désespoir qu'une vraie fierté, il m'inquiète. Je le vois farfouiller dans son jean et avaler deux petites pilules avec son verre, rapidement.

- Ta vie ne vaut pas un film, Edward. N'y laisse pas ta santé ou tu auras fait tout ça pour rien, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Pour rien ? Non, je serai une star à jamais, just like James Dean.

- Quoi ? Mais tu rêves, là ! Tu ne vas pas bousiller ta vie pour un film, aussi bon soit-il. Tu vaux plus qu'un film, bordel ! je crie presque, faisant se retourner les serveurs.

- Tu es sûr ? fait-il d'un ton rêveur. I don't think so.

- Mais bien sûr ! Regarde moi, Edward, tu vaux plus que tous les films du monde, ne te laisse pas prendre à cette imagerie facile du sacrifice, c'est n'importe quoi. Tu n'es ni Jeanne d'Arc ni James Dean, tu ne dois rien à la postérité.

- Mais je ne suis rien pour l'instant. Qu'un petit acteur merdique. Si je vais assez loin avec lui, si j'en crève, je vivrai pour l'éternité.

Ca y est, il est en plein trip, je me demande ce qu'il avalé pour se retrouver dans cet état là. Mes poils se hérissent, je me dis que je suis en train de rêver, je ne trouve plus de paroles raisonnables :

- Mais enfin pense à tous ceux qui t'aiment, tes proches, tes parents, Bella.

Il hausse les épaules, je remarque ses pupilles dilatées, ses mains glacées :

- Tu as pris quoi ?

- Rien. Des amphets prescrites par un toubib, à Prague. Ca me donne de l'énergie et j'ai moins peur. Et je n'ai presque plus jamais faim non plus.

- Ecoute, c'est de la merde, tu sais le nombre de mannequins qui ont plongé avec ces conneries ? Donne-moi ce tube, tu es trop jeune pour tomber là-dedans. File-les moi, je vais les jeter aux chiottes.

Edward penche la tête puis hésite, et enfin obéit sagement. J'attrape les deux tubes qu'il me tend et je les fourre dans ma poche, toujours ça de pris. C'est un emplâtre sur une jambe de bois, mais là, ce soir, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui.

- Tu n'as pas les idées claires, il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça quand tu iras mieux. En attendant mange et dors, ça te fera du bien. Tu es crevé, dis-je en faisant signe au serveur de m'apporter l'addition.

Il hoche la tête rêveusement, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait écouté, ou alors mes paroles sont trop dérisoires, trop banales. Je ne suis pas son père, merde ! Pas la peine de discuter plus longtemps avec lui, il n'entend pas mes arguments rationnels, pris dans son trip de victime.

- Mais je veux un dessert… je n'ai pas pris de dessert, gémit-il comme un enfant et la carte se matérialise entre ses mains, comme par enchantement.

Merde, on nous écoute, il va falloir faire attention. Un petit serveur efféminé ne nous quitte ni des yeux ni des lèvres, il boit nos paroles littéralement, je voudrais lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs.

Je prends une salade de fruits et Edward un délice au chocolat qu'il mange goulûment, je n'ose plus aborder le sujet du film. C'est pire que ce je pensais s'il entre dans le jeu pervers de Mortimer. Salaud, va, je souffle en pensant à Mortimer, que j'ai encensé dans ma dernière émission. Je me sens le spectateur d'un naufrage mais je reste bras ballants, impuissant. Je suis journaliste, habitué à observer les catastrophes, pas à les prévenir. Il est majeur et vacciné, merde. Comment lui faire prendre conscience ?

- Et Bella ? Comment elle s'en sort ? je demande d'un ton léger.

- I don't know. On se croise sur le tournage, on couche parfois ensemble mais on ne parle pas du film, jamais. Il… il nous a tout pris, tu comprends ? On est des ombres, maintenant.

Bon, ça ne s'arrange pas de ce côté-là, je reste perplexe devant mes fruits artistiquement tranchés.

- Et tes parents ? Tu vas les voir à Noël ?

- Yes.

- C'est bien. Tu pourras parler avec eux…

- Ils disent que j'ai beaucoup de chance de tourner avec Mortimer. Tout le monde dit que j'ai beaucoup de chance de tourner avec Mortimer…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni faire, une vague de fatigue tombe sur moi. Après tout, si c'est ce qu'il veut… je le regarde engloutir son gâteau au chocolat comme un enfant, il en a partout sur la bouche, je souris :

- C'est bon hein ?

- Yes.

- Tu veux autre chose ? Un café ? Une tisane ?

- No. Champagne. I want some more champagne…

Immédiatement le jeune serveur lui verse une nouvelle coupe, le dévorant des yeux. Je me dis qu'il mourrait pour un simple sourire de lui, Edward ne moufte pas. Il se gratte le crâne en baillant, j'espère qu'il ne va pas être malade.

- Il est tard, je vais bientôt rentrer Edward, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes un truc. Appelle–moi si vraiment ça ne va pas, si tu as des idées trop noires, tout ça. Tu me jures ?

Il acquiesce sagement, je me trouve nul. Je lui promets la lune tout en sachant que je ne l'atteindrai pas, jamais. Je suis pire que Mortimer, si ça se trouve. Je commence à chercher l'adresse d'un taxi sur mon portable quand une voix douce s'élève :

- Je voulais juste te demander un truc, Carlisle…

- Oui.

- S'il te plait, mon ami… tu es mon ami, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je un peu trop vite.

- Tu sais la nuit, j'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur. Et t'as pris mes pilules. S'il te plait, Carlisle… reste avec moi cette nuit.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Me laisse pas, Carlisle. Please, murmure-t-il en me souriant et il me semble sentir à nouveau son corps chaud contre le mien, en Ecosse.

A mon réveil il était blotti contre moi comme un chiot effrayé, je suis resté un moment sans bouger pour ne pas réveiller, on aurait dit un enfant malade.

Mais je ne suis pas son père. Je ne suis pas son père.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, merci à Kathy et Nico…**

_**Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, c'est vrai, vous voulez la suite, vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine, promis ^^**_

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**Katymina : Oui, Edward va l'aider, parce qu'on est jamais trop aidé…(elle est nulle, je sais) tu as raison, on ne sait jamais si les acteurs sont sincères, ou non…le savent-ils eux même , je n'en suis pas sûre. Merci de ta fidélité ma belle, tu es un ange¨^^**_

_**BISOUS A TOUS !**_


	12. Radio one

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 12**

**Radio 1**

**Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent, j'ai été gâtée par vos reviews, ça fait du bien, vraiment…^^ Quelqu'un m'a demandé de traduire les passages en anglais, je vais le faire (pour les phrases complexes), vous trouverez des renvois en bas de texte. Bonne lecture !**

**_« Radio 1 » e st une chanson de Joseph d'Anvers, vous la retrouverez sur ma page FB nathalie bleger. _**

Le train glisse en silence vers Bordeaux, je sens un vieux mal de tête me vriller les tempes. Il neige abondamment, tout le wagon semble endormi, les hommes d'affaires tapotent mollement sur leur ordi, dans deux heures je vais retrouver Esmée et les filles.

J'écoute la radio dans mon MP3, l'âme vagabonde, tout en essayant de me concentrer sur les journaux achetés à la gare, les phrases défilent sous mes yeux, je n'en retiens aucune. Une jeune femme passe à côté de moi, elle m'envoie on plus beau sourire que je lui rends machinalement. Merde, je ne dois pas être très présentable, j'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre une douche et me raser ce matin, j'ai des cernes et les cheveux en bataille. Elle va dire à ses amis ce soir que Carlisle Delacour en vrai est beaucoup moins bien qu'à la télé, à coup sûr. Tant pis.

Mon corps engourdi me réclame du sommeil, j'arrivais mieux à supporter les nuits blanches –ou presque- avant. J'étends mes jambes pour trouver une position confortable, pas la peine de résister à l'envie de dormir, espérons juste que j'aurai une tête présentable, en arrivant. Esmée va m'assassiner de questions, fouiller, creuser pour chercher des recoupements, j'ai intérêt à être aussi proche que possible de la vérité, sinon elle va en faire une maladie. Je crois qu'Edward reste à Paris encore une journée avant de repartir sur Londres, une vague d'angoisse sourde me vrille le ventre.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû aller à ce rendez-vous, hier.

Je passe en revue les derniers cadeaux achetés à la hâte à la gare, pour me faire pardonner. Un coffret de parfum XL pour Esmée, une boîte de cigares hors de prix pour mon beau-père, un foulard hermès pour ma belle-mère, encore des peluches pour les filles, pas la peine que je m'interroge sur la raison de ces achats. Mon esprit dérive des cadeaux à la soirée d'hier, je souris jaune en repensant à la demande absurde d'Edward. Enfin, demande qui m'avait parue absurde sur le moment, avant qu'il ne se mette à trembler comme une feuille. J'aurais dû fuir, à ce moment-là.

_- Non, je ne peux pas rester cette nuit, Edward, c'est impossible. Je prends le train tôt demain matin et puis à quoi ça ressemblerait de dormir ensemble, tu te rends compte ? _

_- Ca ne serait pas la première fois, avait-il murmuré en me fixant d'un air déçu. Et puis il y a deux lits dans ma suite, c'est grand._

_- Tu n'as quand même pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, si ? Il n'y a pas de fantômes au Ritz, ça se saurait. _

_- C'est pas des fantômes que j'ai peur… avait-il répondu comme un enfant buté._

_Je me suis demandé si c'était un caprice ou un vrai besoin, de toute façon c'était exclu._

_- Reste encore un peu, alors. Allons boire un verre au bar, a-t-il quémandé avec un sourire enjôleur. _

_- Encore ? Tu crois que tu n'as pas suffisamment bu ? Ecoute mon ami, si tu as peur de dormir seul tu peux demander au jeune homme là, de te tenir compagnie, il en meurt d'envie._

_- Quoi ? qui ça ?_

_- Le petit serveur qui te dévore des yeux depuis deux heures…_

_- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? s'est-il rembruni en reculant sur son siège. _

_- Mais je plaisante, of course… Ouh là là, t'as laissé ton sens de l'humour à Prague ?_

_Edward a soupiré et acquiescé tristement :_

_- J'ai laissé beaucoup de choses à Prague, tu sais. J'y ai laissé ma santé, en particulier. _

_Son ton était si désabusé que j'ai ressenti une vague de pitié, tout en me demandant s'il n'était pas un excellent comédien, au final. Le maître d'hôtel a déposé l'addition, nous avons tous deux tendu le bras mais il a été plus rapide que moi et a juste murmuré : « Mettez ça sur ma chambre ». _

_- Bien Monsieur. Merci Monsieur, et bonne soirée… _

_Après son départ une incertitude a plané sur nous, visiblement Edward ne voulait pas se coucher et moi j'étais fatigué, j'ai regardé ma montre, il a lancé :_

_- Juste un dernier verre, au bar ? _

_Que voulez-vous, il était redoutable avec ses yeux de cocker, j'ai hoché la tête en soupirant, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bar Hemingway d'un pas peu assuré. « Je vais avoir une migraine carabinée demain », ai-je pensé en traversant la salle les yeux rivés au sol, pour ne reconnaître personne. Ca m'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir rentrer, j'aurais tout donné pour être dans un taxi mais bêtement je me disais que je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça, dans un tel désarroi. _

_Je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi il s'était tant attaché à moi, j'étais un imposteur dans mon déguisement d'ami. Le plus incroyable était de penser qu'une star comme lui, adulée par des milliers de femmes était tellement paumé qu'il n'avait personne d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie, ce soir. _

_Nous nous sommes installés sur les fauteuils moelleux, il a recommandé du champagne et j'ai lancé, faussement rigolard :_

_- Regarde, il n'y a que des vieux, tu ne veux pas plutôt aller en boîte ? _

_- Tu voudrais, sérieux ?_

_- Qui ça, moi ? Oh non, j'ai passé l'âge depuis longtemps mais toi, ça te plairait, non ? Il y a plein d'endroits sympas, à Paris. _

_- J'aime pas sortir seul. J'ai pas trop envie de m'abrutir avec de musique forte, pas ce soir. _

_Un silence s'est installé entre nous, j'ai enfin posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :_

_- Et avec Bella ? Vous n'êtes plus vraiment ensemble, c'est ça ?_

_- Oh, c'est compliqué. En fait on partage la même chambre, à Prague, on couche ensemble parfois mais c'est plus comme avant. On est mal, tu comprends ? On n'arrive même pas à en parler, tellement c'est dur parfois. Selon les scènes il la rudoie elle ou il me rudoie moi –parfois même les deux- et on se sent tellement honteux qu'on n'arrive pas à prendre du recul et à se dire qu'on s'en fout, que le plus important c'est nous deux. Peut être parce que c'est pas si important que ça, nous deux. _

_- Mais tu ne voulais passer tes vacances avec elle, partir vous détendre au soleil, faire la fête ? _

_- Non, parce que... je sais pas comment expliquer. Quand on se voit ça nous rappelle les mauvais moments avec Mortimer, alors qu'on veut oublier. J'aimerais tellement oublier ce tournage pour quelques jours, si tu savais… parlons d'autre chose. Parle moi de toi, on ne parle toujours que de moi._

_- Oui mais c'est toi la star, c'est pour ça. _

_Edward a souri malicieusement en levant son verre vers moi :_

_- Mais tu es une star aussi dans ton pays, non ? Il y a plein de gens qui te regardent, dans ce bar. Plus que de gens qui me fixent moi, c'est agréable. _

_- C'est parce que c'est des vieux. Toi tu es l'idole des jeunes, tu es un sex-symbol, c'est mieux. _

_- Tu parles… si elles savaient, a-t-il répondu avec une petite grimace. Mais toi au moins tu as de la reconnaissance, de la crédibilité, pas comme moi, qui ne suis connu que pour ma gueule. _

_« Si tu savais… » ai-je pensé avec amusement, mais je me suis tu, inutile de relancer le débat sur ce sujet. Je me rendais compte qu'il avait lui aussi un vrai besoin de crédibilité, ce qui m'étonnait plutôt. Il n'avait pas fini de souffrir, alors. Je repensais au laïus de Mortimer sur la bêtise des acteurs, s'il avait su ça aussi…_

_- Alors, c'était quoi ton parcours, Carlisle ? _

_- Quoi ? Oh là là mais ça n'a rien d'intéressant, je te jure. Le parcours habituel, rien d'excitant comme la vie d'un acteur._

_- T'as toujours voulu être journaliste ? _

_J'ai souri, me rappelant mes rêves d'enfant. Les murmures bruissaient autour de nous, entrecoupés de rires cristallins, je me suis dit que je n'allais quand même pas raconter ma vie à ce presque inconnu. Mais il me fixait avec douceur, intéressé, alors j'ai commencé à raconter. Je ne suis qu'un homme, après tout._

_- Au début je voulais être pompier, puis vétérinaire, mais je ne supporte pas trop la vue du sang, c'est gênant. Après j'ai fait Sciences Po, une école de journalisme, j'ai fait des piges puis j'ai été embauché à France 3 Nord, puis par ma chaîne actuelle. Mais tu sais, j'ai une vie très banale, je suis quelqu'un de normal. Un journaliste lambda un peu médiatisé à cause du petit écran, mais ma vie n'a rien de passionnant. Je n'ai pas été reporter de guerre ou grand reporter, je n'ai pas de faits d'armes extraordinaires à raconter. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de chance. Et j'ai beaucoup travaillé, aussi. En fait je suis très heureux d'avoir une vie ordinaire, avec ma famille. C'est mon équilibre._

_- C'est ça le plus important pour toi, alors ? Ta famille ? C'est plus important que d'interviewer Obama ou Sarkozy ? _

_- Ouh là là mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu sais, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on fait –une bonne interview, une bonne analyse-, pas qui on est. Les journalistes qui se prennent pour des stars ont tort. On n'est pas des artistes, on ne crée rien. Pas comme vous…_

_Un voile est à nouveau passé devant ses yeux, les commissures de ses lèvres sont retombées, ainsi que ses épaules._

_- Les acteurs ne sont pas des artistes, c'est pas vrai. Les réalisateurs, les photographes, les peintres, oui. Mais pas nous. On a juste un beau physique, une peau qui accroche la lumière. Tu sais, quand je me vois sur un écran, je me trouve horrible. Je ne vois que mes défauts, mes tics, ma voix traînante, c'est insupportable. A chaque film je me dis que c'est le dernier parce que le réalisateur va comprendre que je suis nul. Je n'ai jamais pris de cours de comédie, a-t-il soupiré en recommandant deux coupes de champagne. Je suis un imposteur, qui a eu beaucoup de chance. Et je ne travaille même pas beaucoup, pas comme toi. Quand je ne tourne pas je dors ou je bois des coups avec des potes, pour oublier l'angoisse du prochain tournage. C'est lamentable. _

_Son côté Caliméro m'a fait doucement sourire, j'ai réagi immédiatement :_

_- Mais c'est normal, tu es jeune. Encore heureux que tu profites de la vie ! Et c'est sain d'être paresseux, c'est une preuve d'intelligence. Tu sais moi je suis toujours dans le contrôle, l'anticipation mais ça m'épuise, j'aimerais tellement me laisser aller, parfois. Ne pas tout diriger, prévoir. _

_- On n'est jamais heureux, pas vrai ?_

_- Hé oui, hélas… mais je parle comme un vieux con, là, non ? _

_- Joker ! Allez, à notre santé, mon ami, a-t-il clamé en levant haut sa coupe de champagne vers moi. A nous ! _

_- A nous, ai-je répondu sans réfléchir, étonné de sa capacité de résistance à l'alcool. _

_J'avais déjà la tête dans un étau et les idées floues, sa main ne tremblait plus, son sourire était plus assuré. J'ai aperçu le jeune serveur de l'Espadon qui l'observait depuis le bar, plaqué derrière une colonne, son service devait être terminé, il ne parvenait pas à partir. Amusant l'impact des images sur certaines personnes, il le considérait sans doute comme un demi-dieu, Edward n'était qu'un paumé. _

_- Tu pars demain retrouver ta famille, c'est ça ? a demandé mon vis-à-vis après quelques secondes._

_- Oui. Et toi, tu vas quand en Angleterre ?_

_- Pour Noël. Le 24. J'ai deux jours pour trouver des cadeaux pour mes parents et mes sœurs, c'est la barbe. Elles sont pénibles, rien ne leur plaît jamais. Comme si c'était plus facile de choisir un cadeau quand on a de l'argent… Bullshit._

_Le temps s'écoulait paresseusement, il était minuit passé, j'étais si bien dans ce fauteuil que j'aurais pu m'endormir, mais j'avais encore une valise à préparer, même si l'idée de rentrer dans la grande maison vide était déprimante. Edward a encore avalé deux coupes pendant que nous discutions des prochains Oscars, je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes et demander qu'on me réserve un taxi._

_Quand je suis revenu j'ai vu dans ses yeux comme une crainte alors j'ai baissé les miens, par pudeur. Il s'est mis debout d'un air résigné et s'est mis à tituber, je l'ai attrapé par le bras pour ne pas qu'il se cogne aux tables. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, son ébriété ne passerait pas inaperçue, il valait mieux sauver les apparences. _

_- Bon, je te raccompagne à ta chambre, Cendrillon, tu te souviens encore du numéro ? _

_- No. Mais j'ai la carte avec le numéro dessus ! a-t-il dit triomphalement en sortant le badge électronique de sa poche de jean. T'es cool._

_- Mouais._

_Nous nous sommes éloignés sous l'œil avide du jeune serveur, j'ai prié pour qu'il ne nous suive pas ou ne prévienne pas la presse people dans la foulée. Arrivés à la porte capitonnée je lui ai tendu la main :_

_- Hé bien merci pour cette excellente soirée, Edward, et je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël._

_- Attends, a-t-il dit en s'accrochant convulsivement à ma main, tu veux pas rester juste deux minutes, que je vérifie ma chambre ? _

_- Vérifier ? Vérifier quoi ? ai-je demandé en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Qu'il n'y a personne. Tu sais, j'ai été agressé dans un hôtel, à Las Vegas, par une fille cachée dans la salle de bain. My God, it was horrible. Depuis j'ai peur d'entrer dans les chambres seul, la nuit. C'est débile, hein ?_

_En haussant les épaules j'ai pensé à cet homme politique, décidément la salle de bain était le lieu de tous les dangers, dans les hôtels. Tout cela m'a paru grotesque mais il semblait si apeuré que j'ai accepté, un brin blasé. _

_- Tu veux que je fasse le tour des pièces ? ai-je demandé en m'apercevant qu'il avait une suite. _

_- Oh yes, thanks, a-t-il répondu en se dirigeant vers la bouteille de champagne déposée dans une coupe réfrigérée, sur la table basse. _

_- Ah non ! Moi je ne bois plus, ça suffit. Et tu devrais arrêter aussi, ou tu vas être malade._

_- It's the only way for me to sleep, you know…(1)_

_J'ai fait le tour de l'immense suite, ça m'a rappelé quand je devais faire semblant de chercher des monstres sous le lit de Lily, je me suis trouvé ridicule. Bien entendu il n'y avait personne de caché et bien entendu quand j'ai posé la main sur la clenche il a murmuré :_

_- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ? _

_- Non. Ca ne rime à rien, Edward, tu n'es plus un bébé quand même… _

_- Mais il y a deux lits dans la suite, un grand et un petit, dans la petite pièce attenante. S'il te plaît…_

_- Non. Tu te rends compte, si ça se savait ? Déjà que le petit serveur m'a vu monter avec toi, il y aurait intérêt qu'il me voie redescendre seul, je te le dis, ou gare aux rumeurs. On joue un jeu dangereux, là. Bonne nuit._

_A moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, sa voix m'est parvenue et son ton était bizarre :_

_- It's already done...(2)_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est déjà fait ? ai-je interrogé en me retournant d'un bloc._

_- Rumors.(3) _

_- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? me suis-je entendu dire, les bras en chair de poule._

…

- Billet s'il vous plaît, aboie le contrôleur, me réveillant brusquement.

Le temps de remettre mes idées en ordre je fouille mon manteau à la recherche de mon e-billet, j'espère n'avoir pas trop ronflé. Il examine mon billet et ma pièce d'identité d'un air soupçonneux, je présume que je ne dois pas correspondre à l'image bien proprette qu'il se fait de moi. Il le valide avec un grognement puis s'éloigne, je meurs de soif.

Dans quelques minutes j'arriverai à la gare, Esmée sera là avec les filles, mes chéries, mes amours. J'essaie de me convaincre que tout le reste est secondaire, en vain. Si Esmée apprend… ça y est, je frissonne. Non, ça n'arrivera pas. Non. Tout cela est faux, impossible. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées noires, il faut que je m'accroche à aujourd'hui, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Je repère assez vite Esmée dans son manteau au col en fourrure, Tara accrochée à son cou, demandant sans relâche « L'est où, papa, l'est où ? ». Lily doit être à ses pieds mais dans la foule dense je ne la vois pas, je bouscule un vieil homme avec ma valise dans ma précipitation, j'ai à peine le temps de m'excuser que déjà je suis loin, déjà je sers Lily dans mes bras. J'enlace Esmée et Tara glapit de joie, toute ma vie est là et c'est bien.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu as l'air fatigué…

- Oui, très bon merci. Oui, je suis un peu crevé, les vacances me feront du bien.

Elle me jette un petit coup d'œil en coin, nous rejoignons mon beau-père qui nous attend sur le parking. Il fait doux ici et il ne neige pas, je suis heureux de changer d'air. De vie.

- Alors, t'as fait quoi hier soir ? demande Esmée dans la voiture en me scrutant.

- Hé bien j'étais au Ritz avec Edward Cullen et sa fiancée, comme prévu.

- Mais tu ne les quittes plus ! Et Mortimer était là lui aussi ?

- Non, finalement son vol a été annulé, c'est dommage.

- En tout cas je ne comprends pas en quoi c'était si important, ton émission a déjà été diffusée… décrète-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

- Oui, mais c'est pour préparer une interview exclusive avant la sortie de son film, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, non ?

- Mais il ne sort pas avant l'année prochaine ! N'importe quoi !

- Ecoute, appelle le Ritz si tu ne me crois pas, je suis fatigué, un point c'est tout. Si tu t'imagines que c'était amusant pour moi… j'aurais nettement préféré être avec vous, dis-je sèchement en prenant Tara sur mes genoux, qui glousse.

Je ne sais même pas si je mens, la vérité d'hier n'est plus la vérité d'aujourd'hui.

- Tu es fou ? Remets-la dans son siège, tu te rends compte si on a un accident ?

- Juste une minute, dis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou, je veux juste sentir son odeur de bébé, je l'adore. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?

Pendant qu'Esmée me raconte les activités des filles par le menu je rêve en regardant les paysages bordelais qui défilent à toute allure, l'esprit vagabond.

- Tu m'écoutes ? demande-t-elle d'un coup, en me secouant le bras.

- Hum ? Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

- Tu t'es couché tard ?

- Assez oui, tu connais la jeunesse, ils sont increvables. Mais à mon âge…

- Mais vous avez fait quoi ? Vous êtes allés en boîte ?

- Hein ? Non, on a discuté, tard.

Elle m'annonce les festivités prévues pour le réveillon de Noël et je me revois, la main sur la clenche de la porte du Ritz, atterré.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires de rumeur Edward? _

_- It's Mortimer, you know, répond-il à contrecœur.(4)_

_- Oui, et alors ? Quelle rumeur ? _

_Il s'est tortillé sur le canapé, l'air penaud, sans me regarder dans les yeux :_

_- Hé bien tu te rappelles ce qu'il avait dit quand on avait couché ensemble, en Ecosse ? _

_- On n'a jamais couché ensemble, Edward, on a partagé le même lit, la nuance est de taille, du moins en français. Non, je ne sais plus trop… dis-je en mentant effrontément. Rappelle-moi ? _

_- Au petit déjeuner il a dit : « J'ai croisé deux personnes sortant de la même chambre ce matin. Je vois que des couples se forment, et pas ceux qu'on croit. Intéressant… ». Remember ? _

_Edward a tellement bien imité l'accent et la voix de Mortimer que je me suis crispé sur la poignée, instinctivement. Oui, je m'en souvenais bien. Je me souvenais surtout du regard égrillard de Mortimer, ce matin-là. Ou réjoui ?_

_- Mais je lui avais répondu que tu avais dormi dans le fauteuil, tu te souviens ? Si son fichu château de mes deux avait été bien entretenu on n'en serait pas arrivé là, Bon Dieu ! Quel connard celui-là… _

_- Yes…_

_- Et c'est ça la rumeur ? Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler ! dis-je en me souvenant des rires gras de Georges et Steph devant leurs œufs au lard. On n'a pas couché ensemble, bordel ! Il est con ou quoi ? _

_- Yes, but…_

_Il pâlit au fur et à mesure que je rougis, je sens une vague de rage monter, irrésistible._

_- But what ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Il y fait encore allusion ? Auprès de qui ?_

_- Take it easy, Carlisle. Relax. J'aurais pas dû t'en parler je crois. _

_- Si, si, t'as bien fait au contraire. Autant étouffer le serpent dans l'œuf. Raconte-moi tout._

_Je me suis installé à côté de lui sur le canapé, bouillonnant de colère et plus du tout fatigué alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre d'un air gêné. _

_- Well… Maybe… Shit. Bon, écoute, pendant plusieurs semaines il n'en a plus parlé, et puis un jour Bella est rentrée en pleurant à l'hôtel, à Prague. Elle m'a fait la tête toute une soirée avant de me dire que Mortimer lui avait raconté que… enfin…_

_Edward s'est interrompu, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler, là, sur place. J'ai glapi :_

_- Il lui a raconté qu'on a couché ensemble, c'est ça ? _

_- Yes._

_- Quel connard ! Non mais quel connard ! Mais pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi ? _

_- Mais tu sais bien ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit… Pour foutre la merde dans notre couple, pour attiser sa jalousie. Pour qu'on se retrouve dans la situation du couple du scénario._

_- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi dans le scénario ? ai-je demandé, soupçonneux._

_- Je couche avec un type, un peu par hasard, ma femme l'apprend, et c'est le début de la fin. Je te passe les détails, of course. _

_- Oh putain c'est pas vrai. Quel enfoiré, mais quel enfoiré ! Salopard ! Mais tu lui as dit que c'était pas vrai, à Bella, bien sûr ? _

_- Of course. Mais comme j'avais vraiment passé la nuit dans ta chambre, en Ecosse, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait cru. Sorry._

_Son ton est devenu mourant, j'ai envisagé de le trucider pour me passer les nerfs, avant de faire sa fête à Mortimer. Un fantastique bain de sang qui me vaudrait 120 ans de prison, au bas mot. Tentant. _

_Mais à la place j'ai sauté sur mes pieds et commencé à tourner comme un lion en cage, fomentant une stratégie : _

_- Je vais appeler cet enfoiré et lui dire ce que je pense de ses manières, moi. Et je l'attaquerai en justice si nécessaire, si jamais ça filtre. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, ce connard. _

_- Et tu ne crains pas que… que ce soit pire ? a soufflé Edward en se rongeant les ongles. _

_Merde. Il avait raison. Attaquer serait faire encore plus parler de l'affaire- si affaire il y avait – et ce serait pire que tout. Je ne voulais pas faire la une de « Voilà » pour cette histoire. Pas question. Je me suis tourné à nouveau vers Edward, recroquevillé sur son canapé :_

_- Mais il n'en a parlé à personne d'autre, j'espère ?_

_Il a haussé les épaules, dubitatif, alors que je continuais à arpenter la chambre, fou de rage. J'avais envie de le secouer, tout ça c'était de sa faute, il allait foutre ma vie en l'air et il restait impavide, sur ce canapé. J'ai fini par me planter devant lui, les yeux exorbités : _

_- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Edward? Tu allais me proposer de passer la nuit avec toi alors qu'il court déjà cette rumeur dégueulasse ? Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ? _

_- Cal justement. On n'a plus rien à perdre, maintenant… _

_J'ai entendu un bruit métallique à l'extérieur et j'ai cru sentir les mâchoires du piège se refermer sur moi. J'étais fait comme un rat. _

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, merci à Kathy et Nico pour leur soutien constant (et toutes celles qui m'écrivent régulièrement, merci pour vos messages, ils me font vraiment chaud au cœur).**

**_Traduction :_**

**_(1) : C'est la seule de s'endormir, pour moi._**

**_(2) : C'est déjà fait_**

**_(3): Les rumeurs_**

**_(4) : C'est Mortimer, tu sais._**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**_Senteline 94 : tu ne comprends pas l'anglais ? Dommage…j'avoue que ça me pèse un peu de devoir traduire, parce que ça implique de mettre des renvois en bas de page, mais bon, je vais le faire, ok. Au cas par cas. _**

**_Katymina : Oui, mes blagues sont nulles, c'est horrible. Merci de trouver que j'écris vachement bien, ça me fait vachement plaisir, tu sais…Merci de ton incroyable fidélité !_**

**_GROS BISOUS A TOUS !_**


	13. Wrapped around your finger

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 13**

**Wrapped around your finger**

**Merci à vous tous qui suivez mon histoire, merci à ceux qui ont apprécié le « rebondissement » du dernier chapitre. Au jeu du « qui piège qui ? » je vous soumets le chapitre suivant et vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

**_« Wrapped around your finger » » est une chanson de Police, que vous retrouverez sur ma page FB_**

J'entends des bruits de pas sur le plancher, je devine que c'est Lily qui vient voir ses cadeaux au pied du sapin, subrepticement. C'est le matin de Noël et je ne dors plus depuis 5 heures, en fait je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil, malgré l'alcool. Toute la nuit les futures manchettes des journaux m'ont poursuivi, toutes plus détaillées et immondes les unes que les autres. Je connais trop le système hélas, j'y baigne depuis trop longtemps pour avoir la moindre illusion sur ce qui va se passer, d'ici quelques jours ou semaines.

La machine va se mettre en marche, d'abord un entrefilet dans Closer puis un article pleine page dans « Voilà », agrémenté des « confidences » de mes soi-disant amis. C'est là qu'on dira que je cachais bien mon jeu, derrière ma mèche blonde mais que cette douceur, cette fragilité parfois…

Au bout de deux semaines un article dans un journal dit « sérieux » s'interrogera sur la frontière entre vie publique et vie privée, utilisant à foison les procédés qu'elle prétend dénoncer, et on reparlera de la porosité entre journalistes et people, tarte à la crème habituelle.

Ca fera rire autour de la machine à café, dans les salons de coiffure, dans les émissions matinales, une aventure amusante, anecdotique. Sauf que ça ravagera ma vie, mon couple, ma vie professionnelle. Esmée demandera le divorce, le patron de chaîne m'assurera de son soutien face à tout ce déballage mais mes émissions seront déprogrammées, je perdrai mon poste de présentateur du JT (–mais-tout-cela-n'a-rien-à-voir-avec-l'affaire-bien-sûr-les-spectateurs-veulent-des-visages-neufs-), je perdrai ma femme, mes enfants, je ne serai plus rien. Personne.

Lily commence à déchirer un paquet choisi au hasard, je me lève du fauteuil où je stresse depuis deux heures pour la rejoindre.

- Coucou poussinette ! Tu as bien dormi mon ange ? Tu es sûre qu'il est pour toi, ce cadeau ? Attends, on va voir ce que le Père Noël a écrit sur la petite étiquette…

Coup de chance, c'est bien pour elle. Elle continue à tout déchirer avec enthousiasme, je me demande si je ne devrais pas réveiller Esmée pour qu'elle assiste à ça, elle aussi. Mais elle dort profondément au premier et j'ai envie de partager ce moment seul avec ma fille. Tant qu'il est encore temps.

Je secoue la tête et prends Lily contre moi, elle se débat mollement car je l'empêche d'arriver à ses fins, elle a les cheveux collés au front, elle a dû avoir trop chaud sous sa couette polaire. Elle pousse un petit cri de joie en découvrant un ordinateur pour enfant, cadeau de ses grands parents. Moi je préfère les jeux plus classiques, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une geek mais on ne lutte pas contre son temps, paraît-il.

Une douce odeur de cannelle et d'orange flotte dans la salle à manger, l'odeur de Noël. J'aimerais avoir les yeux qui brillent comme ma fille, ressentir à nouveau cette joie pure des cadeaux au pied du sapin, ce bonheur rare. Elle fouille dans le monceau de paquets restants « Mais je sais lire mon nom, papa ! », j'ai les larmes aux yeux de la voir si heureuse, pieds nus dans son petit pyjama, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Je prends quelques photos d'elle subrepticement, une de profil où elle tire la langue en essayant patiemment d'ouvrir une boîte, au comble de la concentration. Elle exhibe ses jouets les uns après les autres, s'enroulant dans les longs rubans rouges des papiers cadeaux, puis me fixe sérieusement : « On ira au manège tout à l'heure, papa, hein ? Griotte m'attend ! »

Griotte c'est son poney préféré au centre équestre du village, Lily a déjà tout l'équipement mais elle pousse un autre cri de joie en découvrant un tapis brodé à son nom, et des bottes en cuir « comme les grands ». Je répugne à la voir monter, j'ai peur pour elle, mon bébé, peur de la voir tomber sans rien pouvoir faire. Esmée se moque régulièrement de moi : « Tu fais bien de la moto, toi ! ». Oui mais moi c'est différent, ma vie n'a pas d'importance et je suis prudent, toujours.

Elle passe d'un jouet à l'autre, fouillant, expérimentant, se lassant vite, comme si elle cherchait toujours autre chose, quelque chose de mieux, inlassablement. Mais n'est-ce pas le résumé de la vie ?

- Viens Lily, on va déjeuner, dis-je en entendant une bruit de casseroles dans la cuisine –sûrement ma belle-mère.

- Nan, je veux jouer encore !

- Tu joueras tout à l'heure, princesse, Mamie a préparé une bonne brioche pour ce matin, et puis tu lui montreras tes jouets, OK ?

Elle galope vers la cuisine, les bras remplis de ses cadeaux, je me prépare à accrocher un sourire de circonstance pour la journée –alors que je suis terrifié, à l'intérieur. J'ai pris ma décision, je vais appeler Mortimer directement pour lui demander de mettre fin à ces rumeurs dégueulasses, il n'y a pas d'alternative. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, merde.

oOo oOo oOo

Lily grimpe fièrement sur son poney préféré, je remonte mon col. Il fait un froid de canard au centre équestre, des plaques de givre craquent sous les pas des chevaux, même l'odeur forte du purin semble comme anesthésiée par le froid. Ma fille a le bout du nez tout rouge mais elle sourit de toutes ses dents, sa cravache à la main. Une jeune femme vient la chercher, elle se présente « Sabine, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de la leçon de votre fille », Lily se tourne vers moi : « Tu me regardes hein papa ! » j'acquiesce avec un enthousiasme feint, j'ai toujours peur pour elle.

Je m'installe sur les gradins déserts, un peu congelé, Lily me fait un petit signe de la main alors que Sabine lui crie des ordres secs. On paie la peau des fesses pour un cours le 25 décembre mais rien n'est trop beau pour les chéries, surtout vu du côté des grands parents.

J'en profite pour sortir mon portable, indécis. Comment procéder ? Dois-je d'abord lui laisser un message lui demandant de me rappeler, ou je fonce ? Faudrait-il attendre la fin des fêtes ? Non, ce sera trop tard. Allez, je fonce. C'est Noël, tant pis. Il ne doit pas fêter ça, lui. J'inspire un bon coup, c'est parti.

A mon grand étonnement Mortimer répond tout de suite, d'une voix franchement bourrue :

- Yes ?

- Bonjour, c'est Carlisle Delacour, journaliste, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Oh Carlisle my friend. How are you ? Merry Chritsmas ! Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Son ton s'est adouci, me déstabilisant. Je m'apprêtais à le sermonner, je change de stratégie :

- Très joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Alfred. Excusez moi de vous déranger un jour férié, mais… voilà, des rumeurs déplaisantes me sont revenues aux oreilles, alors j'ai préféré vous appeler pour mettre les choses au clair.

Un silence perplexe accueille ma phrase, j'enchaîne :

- C'est un peu gênant mais bon. Voilà, Bella raconterait que son fiancé et moi avons couché ensemble chez vous, en Ecosse, et ce serait –pardonnez-moi- vous qui lui auriez fait cette révélation. Vous comprendrez que…

Un rire tonitruant explose dans mes oreilles, j'éloigne l'appareil pour sauver mon tympan.

- Ahahah ! Excellent ! Wonderful ! Sacrée Bella, elle est encore plus bête que ce que je croyais !

- Ca vous amuse d'accord mais pour moi c'est beaucoup moins drôle…

- Rassurez-vous mon cher, it was a joke. Cette jeune fille n'arrivait pas à jouer la jalousie alors je lui ai soufflé cette idée, mais j'ai bien dit « imaginez que.. », je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la vérité !

Une plaisanterie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je le connais trop, peut être. On ne prête qu'aux riches, dit-on.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a compris, ce serait bien de le lui repréciser, à toutes fins utiles.

- Mais enfin Carlisle vous ne croyez pas ces sottises ? Un homme comme vous ! Qui pourrait penser… ? Enfin, vous n'avez pas pris cette rumeur au sérieux j'espère ?

- Non, puisqu'elle me concerne et que je connais la vérité, je rétorque agacé. Mais les journaux people…

- Les journaux people ? Comme vous y allez ! C'est déjà dans les journaux ?

- Non mais…

- Mais au fait comment l'avez-vous su ? demande d'un ton doucereux, inquiétant. Vous avez revu Bella ? ou Edward ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis journaliste, ne l'oubliez pas. Je suis payé pour être au courant…

Je l'imagine bien faire la moue, peu convaincu, je lâche une petite grimace. Il reprend :

- Mais enfin mon cher vous savez qu'il y a des rumeurs qui sont dignes de foi, et d'autres pas. Ce genre d'infamie ne peut pas vous concerner, vous êtes marié et père de famille je crois ? Je trouve que vous prenez la mouche pour pas grand-chose, pour quelqu'un d'innocent.

Bon, dans deux minutes il va me dire « pas de fumée sans feu » et dans cinq minutes il va demander depuis quand je couche avec Edward, si ça continue.

« On en aurait vu d'autres, vous savez, Alfred. Je préfère mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Vous seriez bien aimable de parler à Bella et la rassurer, avant qu'elle ne parle à tort et à travers. Je suppose que vous trouverez d'autres moyens pour parvenir à améliorer son jeu » dis-je fielleusement. On se comprend, j'imagine.

- Hum, I see. Right. Mais vous savez, personne n'aurait eu la moindre preuve…

Oui. Sauf que tout le monde est au courant qu'on a effectivement passé la nuit dans la même chambre, Aileen, Steph et Georges, parce que Mortimer a vu Edward sortir de ma chambre. Je me retiens de le lui rappeler, dans ce cas de figure le profil bas est le plus efficace, d'expérience.

- Vous avez raison bien sûr mais je compte sur vous, alors ? Ce serait vraiment sympathique de votre part, et je serais rassuré.

- Alors soyez rassuré, personne n'est au courant de rien et ce n'est pas Bella qui ira raconter ça à la presse, elle a une trouille bleue des journalistes. Rien ne filtrera, c'était juste une petite plaisanterie entre nous, il faut bien aider les acteurs à s'améliorer, pas vrai ?

Ma main se crispe autour du portable, je réponds le plus doucement possible :

- Oui, et ce serait dommage qu'on raconte des bêtises sur votre manière de driver les acteurs, pas vrai ? Les histoires qui filtrent pendant le tournage sont toujours déplaisantes, j'imagine…

- Qu'avez vous entendu sur le tournage ? dit-il, soupçonneux.

- Rien, bien sûr. Ce serait désolant qu'il en soit autrement, pas vrai ? Je suis heureux que nous ayons mis les choses au point, en tout cas. Je vous souhaite encore d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Merci de votre disponibilité, Alfred.

Je raccroche, soulagé. Je crois que nous nous sommes compris, là. Lily me fait un signe de la main, je me rends compte que je n'ai rien suivi de ses exploits, flûte. Je lui souris largement, elle est si mignonne avec sa petite bombe en velours, si confiante, je dois la protéger. A tout prix.

Avant qu'elle ne revienne vers moi j'envoie un SMS à Edward : « Affaire réglée, Mortimer retire ses accusations contre nous, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Merry Christmas. » OK, « accusation » est un peu fort et c'est surtout moi qui avais peur mais bon…

Lily retourne au paddock, gelée mais ravie, je l'aide à redescendre, content qu'il ne se soit rien passé. On va aller au club house boire un grand chocolat chaud puis on rejoindra Esmée et Tara au pied du sapin pour jouer et rire, en famille idéale, je sens une vague de chaleur se répandre en moi. Ca doit être ça, le bonheur.

oOo oOo oOo

Le soir même je reçois un message d'Edward, laconique : « Good for you. Happy new year. E. »

Je hausse les épaules, tout est bien qui finit bien. Pourquoi ce gamin s'est-il entiché de moi, je l'ignore et je préfère ne pas le savoir. Je ressens à nouveau l'onde de panique pure qui m'a traversé quand Edward m'a parlé de la « rumeur », il y a trois jours, je ne veux plus revivre ça. Jamais. Je me souviens de mon affolement quand j'ai croisé le petit serveur qui attendait devant la porte avec son seau de champagne, me fixant avec un sourire amer, et mon trouble quand je me suis aperçu que le taxi m'attendait toujours, devant le Ritz. Que se serait-il passé si j'étais resté pour la nuit ? Un frisson me parcourt, désagréable.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être une béquille, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Pas de temps pour ça. J'ai une émission à finir pour la rentrée, des kilos à perdre avant le Maroc, un projet de roman et une idée d'émission de Gérard, mon producteur, ma vie est bien remplie déjà. Les filles m'attendent au salon pour un épisode de « Dora l'exploratrice », Esmée a sorti les chocolats à la liqueur, elle me sourit dans sa belle robe noire, je l'aime.

…

Au moment où nous rentrons à Paris, une semaine plus tard, je traverse la gare Montparnasse quand un titre de presse people attire mon attention « Edward et Bella : la fin ». Je m'arrête, surpris, Esmée me rentre dedans, me cognant douloureusement le tendon avec sa valise.

- Aïe !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça, Carlisle ?

- Je veux juste acheter deux trois journaux dans le kiosque, là.

- Alors qu'on a notre avion dans 4 heures et que les valises ne sont pas encore prêtes ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû rentrer hier, tu ne m'écoutes jamais… allez, avance. La station de taxi est par là.

Les filles sont restées chez mes beaux parents et je ne suis pas pressé de partir au Maroc, voilà pourquoi. Les festivités obligées ne sont pas mon truc, surtout avec ma belle sœur. Par la vitre arrière du taxi je regarde défiler les paysages et les titres des journaux, un peu anxieux. Pas d'autre gros titre mais il n'est pas vraiment une star en France, ou alors les éditions du jour ne sont pas encore en kiosque. Arrivés chez nous le branle bas de combat des valises défaites et refaites à la hâte m'aide à oublier cette affaire, après tout je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. J'espère.

…

En montant dans l'Airbus je rafle tous les magazines disponibles, même féminins, d'un geste nerveux. Je sais qu'Esmée prend toujours un somnifère léger en avion, j'attends son premier soupir régulier pour fermer le Monde et ouvrir Gala, en douce. L'hôtesse de l'air me dépose une nouvelle coupe de champagne avec un sourire compréhensif, je n'avais rien demandé pourtant. Le papier glacé se froisse sous mes doigts nerveux, je parcours les articles en diagonale, cherchant son nom.

Ca ne manque pas, il a droit à une pleine page en couleur, ornée de belles photos : « Edward Cullen et Bella : le tournage fatal ». Ben voyons. Je lis l'article avec une vague envie de vomir, les clichés s'accumulent, comme prévu : le couple trop jeune et trop fragile, l'exigence de Mortimer et la pression médiatique, blablabla… et le scoop : on aurait vu Edward avec une autre actrice, peu avant Noël. Ouf, on ne parle pas de moi, je respire. Je termine ma coupe et j'en demande une autre, soulagé, presque heureux. Je sens que je vais bien profiter de ce séjour, moi. Sur la photo récente Edward est mal rasé et a mauvaise mine, je referme le magazine rapidement.

…

La nuit s'étire, je ne dors pas. Il fait chaud à Marrakech, un parfum lourd flotte dans notre chambre, me filant vaguement mal à la tête. Par la fenêtre entrouverte j'entends des murmures dehors, notre Riad est à l'écart de l'hôtel mais les bruits nous parviennent parfois, étouffés, et je ne supporte pas la clim la nuit. Esmée dort comme une bienheureuse dans sa nuisette en soie, nous avons fait et refait l'amour, je devrais tomber de sommeil et de bonheur mais je ne dors pas. Je ne dors pas.

Les évènements de la semaine passée tournent en boucle dans ma mémoire, comme un mauvais film, et l'article sur la rupture du couple en sonne le glas. Je me répète que je m'en fiche, que tout cela est banal, écrit d'avance mais je ne parviens pas à lâcher prise, à oublier, comme un accident évité de justesse.

Je me lève en silence, le sol en marbre me rafraîchit agréablement, je me dirige vers la terrasse, à la recherche d'un peu d'air. Un souffle froid me fait à peine frissonner, je m'arrête à côté de la piscine privée illuminée. Des lumières diffuses luisent faiblement au loin, dans la lueur des lampes basses les insectes volètent avec frénésie et les parfums lourds de jasmin m'enveloppent, je respire profondément, sous le charme du jardin intérieur entouré de palmiers.

Tout est magnifique autour de moi, un peu trop peut être, comme une photo retouchée, menteuse. Et pourtant tout est vrai, le bleu de la piscine, le rose des fleurs en boutons, le mauve d'une lueur lointaine, du côté de la mer. Je m'assois sur un transat, laissant ma main traîner dans l'eau transparente, me demandant ce que fait Edward à cette heure-ci, avec qui il est, une autre écervelée ou un ami toxique, m'interrogeant sur la gloire trop fugace des étoiles filantes.

Je soupire, il me semble encore entendre sa voix fluette, dans ce lit, en Ecosse, au temps des fantômes et des courants d'air. Il tremblait de froid ou de peur, j'avais sommeil mais le vent soufflait trop fort, les spectres étaient trop proches. Il m'a tout raconté, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur d'être agressé par la foule, le succès un peu trop lourd à porter. Des mots simples, sans fioritures, ceux d'un gamin paumé dans un parc d'attraction. Et puis sa peur de Mortimer, de ne pas être le personnage dont il rêve, de ne pas savoir le satisfaire, que tout s'arrête brutalement, dans un crissement de pneus. Ce sont ses mots « dans un crissement de pneus », je ne sais pas où il a trouvé ça.

Ensuite ses confidences sur une enfance ballotée entre plusieurs lieux, des sœurs un peu cruelles et des études ratées, le cinéma comme seule passion, seul espoir. « Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » demandait son grand père, déçu par ce petit fils manquant singulièrement de pugnacité. L'aveu de sa paresse et de ses craintes, les cauchemars récurrents et les mauvaises notes, toutes ces fois où il s'était senti nul, tout ce qui lui revenait en boomerang à chaque nouvel échec, l'illusion que le succès guérirait toutes les blessures. Mais le succès ne guérit rien, il creuse les plaies comme le sel car il lui en faut toujours plus, toujours mieux.

L'imposture de sa gloire, la certitude que tout va s'arrêter, le souhait que ça s'arrête, certains soirs. Et puis Bella et ses désirs de célébrité, d'être une star parfaite, une pure image, sa façon de se blottir contre lui et de lui demander : « Tu me trouves belle ? Assez belle ? Tu me protégeras, hein ? Tu resteras avec moi ? » et le silence soudain, dans ce lit.

Edward s'était tu, il ne dormait pas pourtant, il a toussé et murmuré, tout juste assez fort pour que je l'entende : « Je ne peux rien lui promettre tu comprends ? Je l'aime bien, elle est douce mais c'est comme si… comme si j'attendais autre chose… »

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas répondu, pas bronché, puis je lui avais promis d'être son ami, croix de bois, croix de fer, et j'avais fait semblant de dormir, malgré le vent hurlant et les fantômes trop proches.

**A suivre… **

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, merci de votre fidélité ! **

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	14. A question of time

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 14**

**A question of time**

**Merci à vous tous qui suivez et aimez cette histoire, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver toutes les semaines, fidèlement. Bonne lecture ! **

_**"A question of time" est une chanson de Depeche Mode**_

Demain c'est la Saint Valentin et je n'ai pas de cadeau pour Esmée, c'est la poisse. Je vais envoyer mon assistante lui acheter un truc, n'importe quoi. C'est moche je sais, mais je n'ai pas de temps pour ça. Mon émission sur Brel traine depuis deux semaines, c'est demain la deadline, je n'avance pas. Il ne m'inspire pas, enfin pas autant qu'il le faudrait. En plus nous partons à la fin de la semaine en vacances à Megève, je veux me racheter un nouveau snow, je ne sais pas quand je trouverai le temps de le faire. Au pire j'en louerai un sur place, je ne peux pas me couper en deux, j'ai trop de contraintes déjà.

Je relis le début de mon texte sur Brel c'est bien mais pas suffisant, il y a plus à dire, et mieux. La solution serait de rajouter des images, des extraits d'interviews ou des chansons, mais je m'éloignerais du type d'émission que je veux présenter, davantage fondée sur l'analyse que sur le catalogue de succès.

Ma montre indique presque 19h, l'heure de ma partie de squash avec Patrick, je n'ai pas ouvert tous mes mails ni confirmé mes rendez-vous du mois prochain, c'est la barbe. Je demanderai à mon assistante de le faire, après tout elle est payée pour ça, pas vrai ? Je sais qu'elle m'envie ma notoriété, je lui envie sa jeunesse et sa liberté, on est quitte.

Ma moto se faufile difficilement entre les voitures sur la chaussée mouillée, je devrais plutôt prendre la BMW par ce temps mais ça m'obligerait à partir 20 minutes plus tôt, c'est exclu. Dès mon arrivée Patrick me charrie « la star se fait attendre, c'est bien normal », j'enfile ma tenue rapidement dans le vestiaire, préoccupé par mon émission. Il faudra que je termine mon article ce soir, je n'ai pas le choix. Esmée va encore râler, se plaignant que je ne suis jamais disponible pour elle, c'est ce qu'on appelle une double peine j'imagine. Souvent elle me dit que je devrais abandonner cette émission, trop lourde à gérer et chronophage mais c'est ma danseuse, ma bouffée d'air frais au milieu de l'actualité et des conférences de rédaction. Là au moins je fais ce que je veux, je suis mon propre maître et j'impose mes propres idées –du moins quand j'en ai.

Après la séance, sportive et rapide, comme je l'aime, je suis mouillé de sueur de la tête aux pieds mais je me sens bien, enfin détendu. Débarrassé des scories du stress et des incertitudes, une douche chaude et un bon thé vert au bar vont me remette sur pied.

Je rejoins Patrick déjà installé devant son jus de citron pressé, en train de grignoter des cacahuètes en louchant sur les minettes qui papotent non loin de là.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée les cacahuètes après une séance comme celle-là ?

- Justement, si je ne peux pas en manger maintenant quand est-ce que je pourrai le faire ? dit-il en engloutissant une nouvelle poignée.

- Jamais. A notre âge, c'est mieux, dis-je en jetant un œil sur son début de bedaine mal caché par son polo de marque.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ton physique avantageux, mon gars. Et puis moi je fais de la presse écrite, c'est moins grave. Quand on est speakerine, c'est plus difficile, c'est sûr…

- Ah ha. Très drôle.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours bonne mine comme ça ?

- Crème teintée « bonne mine » spéciale hommes. Un cadeau de mon épouse.

- La bienheureuse ! Elle ne connaît pas son bonheur, cette biche là. Tu vas la gâter pour la St Valentin j'imagine ?

En dégustant à petites gorgées mon thé brûlant je hausse les épaules, agacé. S'il savait ! Je n'ai même pas réservé de restaurant encore, j'envoie discrètement un texto à mon assistante, qui devrait encore être au bureau à cette heure-ci. Patrick surprend mon geste et exulte :

- Me dis pas que tu as oublié de lui acheter un cadeau et que tu demandes à ton esclave-stagiaire de le faire pour toi !

- Non, non. Juste une idée pour mon émission, que je dois boucler ce soir. Et toi, tu sors avec Marine demain soir ?

- Hum… non. A vrai dire j'ai rendez-vous avec une femme charmante, qui n'a pas encore la chance d'être mon épouse, hélas.

- Attends, me dis pas que tu trompes encore Marine ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'amender, que tu lui avais promis de ne plus sortir du droit chemin, la dernière fois ?

Il grimace et pousse un petit soupir :

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est ce que j'avais dit, la dernière fois. Ce que je lui avais promis, en tout cas. Mais que veux-tu, le monde est plein de jolies femmes et je ne suis qu'un homme, hélas.

- … ? c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ?

- Quelle excuse ? C'est vrai ! Je passe plus de temps au boulot qu'avec ma famille, et l'adultère est le passe-temps favori des franciliens, c'est bien connu. Comment je peux résister moi ?

- En ne regardant pas les autres femmes, par exemple, dis-je d'un ton sentencieux.

- Allez, même toi tu regardes les autres femmes, avoue !

- Pas du tout. Et quand bien même, je ne couche pas avec elles. C'est trop dangereux, quand on est connu.

Patrick me file une grande bourrade dans le dos, hilare :

- Ah ! c'est ça ta fidélité ? La peur d'être pincé ? C'est comme la peur du gendarme sur la route alors ?

- Crétin. Pas du tout. J'aime Esmée.

- Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi j'aime Marine, mais elle ne me fait plus bander. Plus assez. Et puis la vie est trop courte pas vrai ?

J'avale une grande gorgée de thé brûlant, je n'irai pas sur ce terrain-là. Je le lance sur son sujet favori, un homme politique d'extrême gauche qu'il admire particulièrement et j'acquiesce de temps en temps, mollement. J'espère que Mme Dios nous a préparé ses fameuses lasagnes de courgettes aux légumes provençaux, j'ai vraiment faim, là, et j'ai sauté le déjeuner, pris par une réunion d'équipe interminable. Lily et Tara seront déjà au lit quand je rentrerai, j'irai leur faire un petit bisou discrètement, je me réjouis à l'idée de partir à la neige avec elles, je nous imagine déjà sur une luge, en train de rire aux éclats et je souris.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je pense à mes filles et à nos futures vacances, c'est tout.

- Ben voyons. Les sports d'hiver avec les gosses, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Faut les lever tôt, dès qu'ils ont mis leur doudoune ils ont envie de pisser, ils arrêtent pas de perdre leurs gants et leur forfait, ils tombent de sommeil dès 18heures, juste quand on a envie d'un petit apéro…

- Bon, je vais te laisser Patrick, il est tard déjà. A la prochaine ? dis-je en sautant sur mes jambes et en m'éloignant.

Mes soirées sont précieuses, surtout en semaine, je ne veux pas les gâcher à écouter des platitudes. J'adore Patrick mais il me saoule certains soirs, j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Ma moto circule facilement sur le périph fluide, doublant quelques camions étrangers, je cherche des idées pour mon émission, pas question de travailler jusqu'à minuit, ce soir.

oOo oOo oOO

Esmée bavarde au téléphone quand j'arrive, elle me fait signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé et me tend une pile de courrier que je survole distraitement, en zappant sur les chaines info mises en sourdine. Une bonne odeur vient de la cuisine, je lui fais signe d'abréger sa conversation, elle hausse les épaule, agacée. Je parie que c'est Charlotte, elles s'appellent presque tous les jours, pour se raconter quoi ?

Soudain un titre défilant me coupe le souffle, j'ai dû mal lire : « Cinéma : Cullen hospitalisé, accident ou suicide ? », je monte le son, Esmée me file un petit coup sur le bras, mécontente puis se lève, je n'y accorde aucune attention. Je zappe entre les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur l'explication du titre : Edward a été hospitalisé à Londres, où se déroulait une partie du tournage de Mortimer, officiellement en raison d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Le jeune reporter filmé devant les grilles de l'hôpital parle des hordes de jeunes filles qui ont pris d'assaut l'entrée de l'hôpital et des rumeurs qui courent : cocktail alcool et médicaments, overdose, suicide ? Des témoins - _Qui ? Lesquels ? Trouvés où, sur le trottoir de l'hôpital ?-_ racontent que la star se plaignait de violents maux d'estomac depuis plusieurs jours, que le tournage avec son ex-fiancée était particulièrement difficile –_tu parles d'un scoop _!- et que le réalisateur se refusait à toute déclaration. Ses jours ne seraient pas en danger conclut le reporter en affrontant une nouvelle rafale de pluie, je change de chaîne.

- Bon Carlisle tu viens dîner ? Il est tard déjà !

- Attends, je regarde juste un truc, là.

- Encore les infos ? Décroche, par pitié, t'es plus au boulot ! Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir et j'ai besoin de toi pour ouvrir ce petit bourgogne que conseille mon guide d'œnologie.

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle insiste puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est mort ?

- Personne pour l'instant. C'est Edward Cullen qui est à l'hôpital, à Londres.

- Overdose j'imagine ?

- Pas sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Pff, ces jeunes ne pensent qu'à se remplir le nez de poudre c'est bien connu. Quelle misère ! Quand on sait que les filles sont folles de lui et lui ne cherche qu'à se foutre en l'air. Révoltant. Mais tu le connais bien, non ?

- Oui. Non. Un peu. Ca me fait bizarre. Le pauvre…

- Le pauvre ? Tu le plains maintenant ? Tu sais bien comment ils sont, tous, non ? Je ne comprends pas que ça t'étonne. Bon, on mange ?

J'acquiesce machinalement, sous le choc. Je l'imagine sur son lit d'hôpital et ça me fait mal au cœur, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Pauvre gamin, il n'a pas mérité ça. J'espère qu'il n'a pas essayé d'en finir… je consulte discrètement mes mails sous la nappe, non rien, ouf. Juste un de mon rédacteur en chef : « Cullen à l'hôpital à Londres. Tu pourrais pas nous avoir une petite déclaration de Mortimer ou une interview ? ». J'éteins mon bidule, écœuré.

oOo oOo oOo

Je me lève après une nuit pénible, entre les heures passées à finir mon papier sur Brel et le temps perdu à suivre les infos en live sur le net, guettant des nouvelles d'Edward. Rien de neuf bien sûr mais des articles à l'avant goût de nécrologie sur le thème « vivre vite et faire un beau cadavre » cher à James Dean, des interviews exhumées et des petites phrases sorties de leur contexte, tout un fatras insupportable qui me donne envie de crier : « foutez-lui la paix, vous ne le connaissez pas, personne ne le connaît ». Mais je me tais, bien sûr, c'est le milieu de la nuit. Et je suis seul devant mon ordi, comme un con.

Je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet, je sais que ça arrange tout le monde qu'on le croie mourant ou mort, ça fera vendre du papier pour un petit moment, une véritable aubaine peu avant les oscars. Si je ne le connaissais pas je penserais moi aussi avec cynisme qu'il a fait ça pour se faire de la pub bon marché, au moment où sort le denier volet de la saga qui l'a rendu célèbre, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

A mon arrivée au bureau j'improvise une petite revue de presse, entre dépêche AFP crédible –rien de neuf, il est sous contrôle médical- et gros titres de la presse people sur le net, « Les vraies raisons du geste de Cullen » « De l'amour à la mort » « L'éclipse d'une étoile filante », tous moins sérieux les uns que les autres. Les hordes de filles s'accumulent devant l'hôpital, l'une d'elle s'est même fait passer pour une infirmière pour l'approcher et lui dérober ses sous vêtements –non là vraiment on croit rêver- puis les photos volées de ses parents et d'une de ses sœurs à l'entrée des urgences, cliché banal de M et Mme Tout le Monde se rendant au chevet d'un proche malade, la discrétion en moins.

J'étudie cette photo quelques instants, cherchant une ressemblance, ému par leur détresse. Eux aussi ça les dépasse tout ce tintouin, ils n'en demandaient pas tant, ils n'ont même pas mis de lunettes noires pour montrer ce qu'ils veulent cacher –phrase chère à Gainsbourg- contrairement à Bella qui offre un visage de madone éplorée derrière ses Ray ban, très photogénique.

Après la réunion de travail de 10h sur la campagne présidentielle, houleuse, Thierry, mon rédacteur en chef me coince devant la machine à café :

- Tu vas bien, Carlisle ?

- Oui, oui, ça va merci, je réponds sans respirer.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine dis-moi. Beaucoup de boulot ? fait-il avec une fausse sollicitude crispante.

- Oui, et pas assez de maquillage, faut croire. Avec un bon fond de teint ça ira, et je pars au ski la semaine prochaine, avec les filles.

- Ah, parfait. Au fait, tu as reçu mes messages ?

- Hum… non, je sors de réunion. A quel sujet ?

- Cullen. Tu le connais, non ?

- Oui, comme tout le monde, je réponds en essayant de prendre la tangente. Excuse-moi, j'ai une réunion téléphonique dans une minute.

- Attends. Hier j'avais oublié que tu l'avais rencontré en Ecosse, je pensais que tu ne connaissais bien que Mortimer, mais non, lui aussi tu l'as côtoyé, et il parait que vous étiez proches. Tu es la personne idéale pour dégotter une interview, ou au moins quelques mots, dès qu'il ira mieux.

- Quoi ? Pas du tout, je le connais à peine, je n'ai fait que le croiser chez Mortimer, je n'ai pas échangé trois mots. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se rappelle même pas de moi.

- C'est pas ce que m'a dit Georges tout à l'heure, il paraît que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble. Ca crée des liens, non ?

- C'est des conneries, dis-je brusquement en broyant le gobelet plastique entre mes doigts. C'est faux, il raconte n'importe quoi. Et je n'ai pas l'âme d'un vautour, je suis désolé.

Je commence à m'éloigner quand la voix narquoise de Thierry me parvient :

- Tu te défends drôlement fort, pour un innocent. Et n'oublie pas que tu es journaliste, avant tout. C'est ton boulot de couvrir les évènements, excuse-moi de te le rappeler. Je pourrais très bien t'ordonner d'aller à Londres, si j'estimais ça nécessaire.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Aller à Londres pour une intoxication alimentaire, tu parles d'une actualité brûlante ! Tu fais des piges pour « Voilà » ou quoi ? je rétorque en revenant sur mes pas, menaçant. Tu cherches quoi, au juste ?

Thierry sourit puis soupire :

- Juste une petite interview que la chaîne concurrente n'aura pas. Si Cullen est ton ami, il ne te la refusera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ca lui permettra de donner sa version des choses, de démentir les rumeurs de suicide –s'il s'en sort évidemment. Ou alors tu pourrais dire quelques mots à son sujet au JT de demain soir, de l'inédit. C'est ton job, Carlisle.

- Ce n'est pas ma façon de concevoir mon métier de journaliste, et ce n'est pas mon ami. Je n'ai pas d'amis dans ce métier, c'est un principe. Désolé, dis-je en tournant les talons, agacé.

Je sens le poids de son regard sur ma nuque, je sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas si facilement, mais moi non plus.

oOo oOo oOo

Le même soir je suis face à Esmée, sublime dans sa robe Gucci et merveilleusement maquillée, trônant à la meilleure table dans son restaurant préféré, à m'interroger ce que contient la boîte que je lui tends –choisie par Stella, mon assistante. Sans compter les paires d'yeux curieux des autres clients, qui n'en ratent pas une miette.

- C'est quoi ? murmure Esmée en ouvrant ses grands yeux ourlés de mascara.

- Une surprise, dis-je en essayant vainement de me souvenir de ce que Stella m'a dit en me donnant le paquet.

Je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne soit pas passée à côté, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec Esmée, pas ce soir. Romance et amour obligatoires, un soir de St Valentin.

- Oh mon chéri comment tu as deviné que j'en mourais d'envie ? glousse-t-elle en extirpant triomphalement un bracelet à grosses perles de la boîte. C'est génial, on achète une nouvelle perle - ou plusieurs- à chaque anniversaire, comme ça le bracelet est à chaque fois différent. Regarde comme elles sont belles celles-ci… C'est une merveilleuse idée mon amour…

Le champagne qui picote sur ma langue est le point d'orgue de ce moment de pur bonheur, je vais augmenter Stella, c'est une perle, elle aussi. Nous commandons le menu St Valentin et le vin le plus cher, standing oblige, Esmée me couvre d'un regard amoureux, je suis heureux.

Un couple s'approche de nous, la femme se penche vers Esmée et elles commencent à discuter, je comprends que c'est une vieille amie d'enfance perdue de vue, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Je consulte discrètement mes mails et l'actualité sous la nappe, la nouveauté du soir me frappe comme une gifle « Cinéma : Bella accuse Mortimer de harcèlement », on parle même d'une plainte qui aurait été déposée contre lui, au nom de Cullen, je sens qu'il doit être heureux, le père Mortimer, en ce moment. Lui qui voulait que rien ne filtre. Bien fait, me dis-je en éprouvant une satisfaction intense.

- Tu lis quoi ? demande Esmée, légèrement agacée.

- Les rebondissements de l'affaire Cullen. Il paraît que sa fiancée accuse Mortimer de mauvais traitements, il y aurait même une plainte pour harcèlement.

- Non ? Carrément ? Enfin, il l'aura bien cherché, j'imagine. Ca t'étonne ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, la manière dont il traite ses acteurs ne m'étonne pas, il ne s'en est jamais vraiment caché, en off. Mais que ça sorte comme ça dans la presse, oui ça m'étonne, dis-je en attaquant mon tartare de St Jacques.

- Ah bon ? Tu étais au courant ?

- Enfin Esmée, tu sais bien ce que c'est. C'est comme pour les affaires de mœurs : tout le monde est au courant mais personne ne parle, sous couvert de respect de la vie privée. Ce qui se passe sur un tournage reste top secret, toute l'équipe signe une clause de confidentialité. Et avec Mortimer ils la respectent, je peux te le dire.

- Mais ça devient de la non assistance à personne en danger, non ? demande mon épouse qui a fait du droit, il y a longtemps.

- La frontière est mince, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas évident de dénoncer quelqu'un, tu sais.

Elle se tait quelques instants, absorbée dans ses pensées, je me demande comment l'affaire va évoluer, priant que Thierry ne m'en remette pas une couche avec son refrain « Toi qui connais bien Mortimer et Cullen, blablabla… ».

- Mais quand tu y étais, il se comportait comment avec eux ? insiste Esmée en sirotant son verre.

- Oh, bien. Enfin, il y avait bien quelques piques, de temps en temps, mais c'était de l'humour…_enfin j'espère _me dis-je en grimaçant malgré moi.

- C'est fou non, comme les réalisateurs se croient tout permis avec leurs acteurs, comme s'ils étaient de simples pions. C'est effrayant, tu ne trouves pas ?

J'acquiesce, essayant d'oublier les mots de Mortimer et son mépris assumé, mal à l'aise. Aurais-je dû réagir, à l'époque ? Pour dire quoi ? Ca aurait changé quoi ? Le réalisateur m'aurait mit à la porte, point final. Ce type d'individu se croit intouchable et au-dessus des lois, jusqu'à ce que la justice s'en mêle. C'est juste dommage que ce soit tombé sur Edward, c'est tout.

- Tu l'avais vu à Noël, Cullen, non ? reprend Esmée.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Tu lui as envoyé un message ? Non ? Tu pourrais peut être prendre de ses nouvelles, ce serait sympa.

Je lève un sourcil, surpris.

- Oui, j'y ai pensé, mais…

- Ca ne mange pas de pain, reprend mon épouse. Si ça le dérange, il n'a qu'à pas répondre.

- Tu crois ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi pas ?

- Thierry m'en a déjà parlé mais lui voudrait que j'en profite pour faire une interview, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Quel rapace, celui-là ! Non, envoie-lui tes vœux de prompt rétablissement, c'est la moindre des choses.

- OK, dis-je en sortant mon Iphone de ma poche sous l'œil franchement réprobateur du maître d'hôtel.

_Carlisle. TVcom_ : Hello my friend. Désolé de ce qui t'arrive. Comment vas-tu ?

Un peu laconique mais bon, rien d'autre ne me vient. Le serveur nous apporte le Bar poché avec ses petits légumes, nous bavardons de nos prochaines vacances à Megève quand je sens un frémissement dans ma poche.

_Teddy. Hollycom_: Great.

Bon, visiblement il n'a pas envie de discuter, moi non plus, ça tombe bien.

Affaire réglée.

Des bouchons de champagne et des flashs explosent autour de nous, les femmes sont éblouissantes au reflet des chandelles et les hommes amoureux, je souris à la femme de ma vie. Le bonheur parfait, comme dans les magazines.

Pourtant, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais pris un dessert, je crois.

**A suivre… Voilà, vous vouliez des nouvelles d'Edward, vous en avez… RDV très bientôt pour la suite !**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, vos messages sont un vrai bonheur ^^**


	15. Bad news

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 15**

**Bad News**

**Bienvenue pour la suite de cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**_« Bad news » est une chanson de Moon Martin._**

Lily et Tara hurlent comme des folles sur leur luge, elles tombent dans la neige dans un grand éclat de rire, j'ai mal aux bras. Elles ne sont pas lourdes mais traîner la luge en plastique avec elles dessus commence à me fatiguer, surtout en remontant. Bon, bientôt l'heure du goûter, après ce sera la piscine chauffée de l'hôtel avec vue imprenable sur les monts alentour, un vrai bonheur.

Tara a les nez qui coule et les joues toutes rouges, j'aperçois un bonnet rose dans la neige, mince, c'est celui de Lily. Si je rentre sans lui je vais entendre Esmée, elle sait toujours ce que les filles portent, malheur à moi s'il manque quelque chose. J'aperçois le mont de la Giettaz au loin, entouré de nuages, Esmée est en train de skier, la veinarde. Elle n'a pas voulu qu'on inscrive les filles au mini-club hors de prix « Je ne pars pas en vacances pour me débarrasser des filles » me serine-t-elle comme une antienne, je jette un regard envieux aux parents qui se délestent des gamins le matin pour ne les retrouver qu'à la piscine ou à la douche, le soir.

Du coup on passe chacun une demi-journée avec elles, la luge c'est sympa mais à force… heureusement qu'elle accepte de les faire garder le soir pour qu'on puisse dîner tranquillement aux chandelles dans les restaurants de la station, même si le baby-sitting coûte pratiquement aussi cher que le repas.

- Encore une fois, papa ! glapit Lily qui préfère nettement la luge à ses premiers cours de ski.

- Vi ! vi ! approuve Tara en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ouh là là, il va être quatre heures, il va falloir goûter les chéries, vous connaissez votre mère, elle est très à cheval sur les horaires.

Bon, en ce moment elle doit plutôt être à cheval sur le tire-fesses mais bon… Après une dernière descente nous allons commander deux grands chocolats mousseux au bar de la station et un thé vert pour moi, elles gloussent encore de plaisir mais les yeux de Tara commencent à papillonner, je pressens qu'elle va sauter l'étape piscine pour aller directement se coucher, elle n'a pas voulu faire la sieste en début d'après-midi. Je sens les regards attendris des autres clients sur nous, leurs petites têtes blondes émeuvent bien des couples, à moins que ce ne soit la mienne, un peu connue. Heureusement la clientèle de Megève est plutôt discrète, je ne suis pas importuné à chaque coin de rue, même avec mes lunettes noires.

Au moment où nous allons repartir mon portable vibre dans ma poche, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore Thierry ou je balance le bidule à la poubelle. Je suis en vacances, merde ! Evidemment c'est lui, j'éteins l'écran avec un juron, la prochaine fois je partirai dans un coin où le réseau ne passera pas. Tara ne veut plus avancer et commence à gémir, je la soulève avec difficultés, elle est lourde dans son équipement de cosmonaute, on dirait un bibendum. Lily gémit à côté qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle ne peut plus marcher –pure chantage affectif- je la menace de l'inscrire à l'école de ski toute la journée, le lendemain.

On rentre cahin-caha à l'hôtel, je dépose Tara toute habillée dans son lit, elle dort à poings fermés. Je sais que je vais me faire engueuler par Esmée mais tant pis, je n'ai pas le courage de la mettre en pyjama, surtout que Lily me tire par la jambe :

- On va à la piscine hein papa, t'avais promis !

- Mais tu vois bien que Tara dort, on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule à la maison !

- Mais si, puisqu'elle dort… Allez, t'avais promis, viens. Viens, papa…

- Mais enfin Lily…

Ses grands yeux se remplissent de larmes, ça y est, c'est parti pour une crise.

- Chuuut… tu vas réveiller ta sœur, Lily. Tais-toi !

- Mais je veux aller à la piscine, t'avais promiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…

- Oh misère. OK, je vais envoyer un SMS à ta mère, dès qu'elle sera là on pourra y aller, promis.

- Mais quand ? C'est trop long. T'avais dit après le goûter papa, t'avais promis !

- Calme-toi ou on n'ira nulle part, dis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit. Je suis déjà crevé, alors…

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… qu'est ce que je vais faire en attendant ? Je peux regarder la télé, dis ?

- OK, OK, dis-je sans ouvrir les yeux. Ta mère va être folle de rage mais on ne peut pas se battre sur les terrains, pas vrai ?

Elle sautille toute contente jusqu'au salon attenant, je m'aperçois que j'ai trois nouveaux messages de Thierry. La barbe. En soupirant je le rappelle, il n'abandonnera pas, je le connais.

- Dis donc mais c'est du harcèlement, Thierry ! Tu sais que je suis en vacances ? Je pourrais te traîner devant les tribunaux pour ça !

- Ben justement tu vas être content, tu vas bientôt t'y retrouver devant les tribunaux, mon gars.

Un frisson désagréable me secoue, je ferme la porte communicante entre notre chambre et le salon :

- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- L'affaire Cullen, suite et pas fin. Bella veut te faire citer comme témoin dans sa plainte contre Mortimer. Tu n'es pas le seul, rassure-toi, elle a assigné toute l'équipe de tournage ou presque. Sauf que personne ne veut parler, étrangement.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Tu lui as fait forte impression, il faut croire. Félicitations. Je crois tout bonnement qu'elle se souvient de ton nom et pas de celui de tes deux acolytes, c'est tout.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, rien du tout. Je ne me souviens de rien, de toute façon.

- Bravo pour ton courage mon vieux. Enfin, tu verras ça avec ta conscience…

- Quoi ? C'est un cauchemar ou quoi ? Attends, tu me fais une blague, hein ?

- Tu parles d'une blague. On a reçu un courrier très officiel de son cabinet d'avocats, à Londres, je suppose que tu dois avoir un recommandé chez toi. Et ça n'a rien de la blague, crois moi.

- …

- C'est une affaire en or pour toi, Carlisle, tu te rends compte ?

- Comment ? Attends, tu te fous de ma gueule, là, dis-je en me relevant du lit d'un bond.

Merde, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Un sentiment d'irréalité me saisit, je suis journaliste donc extérieur aux scandales, je ne veux pas basculer de l'autre côté de l'écran. Pas question.

- Mais c'est du pain bénit, Carlisle ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'affoles, tu n'es que témoin, pas accusé. Tu diras ce que tu as vu, tu auras accès à beaucoup de points du dossier, c'est une vraie aubaine. Et l'impact médiatique de ton émission va être multiplié par dix, tu te rends compte ? On va la rediffuser en prime dans « sujet d'enquête », je suis en train de la vendre aux télés étrangères, cette émission va devenir une preuve, tu vas être une star…

- Attends, attends, t'affole pas. Si je dois témoigner il y a aura le secret de l'instruction et…

- Mais on s'en fout du secret de l'instruction ! Tu seras au cœur du dossier, tout le monde parlera de toi et de ton émission, on montrera enfin du doigt les abus des harceleurs, je sens que les suicides et autres risques psycho sociaux vont redevenir le sujet à la mode… Vraiment tu as eu le nez fin en tournant ce sujet chez lui, alors là bravo. Le patron de chaîne est très fier de toi, d'ailleurs il veut te rencontrer à ton retour…

- Mais je… Bon, faut que je te laisse, dis-je en me retrouvant face à Esmée, très fâchée de trouver Tara toute habillée au lit et Lily devant les toons.

Je sens que ce n'est que le début de mes ennuis…

oOo oOo oOo

Esmée picore dans sa salade savoyarde, j'attaque mon troisième verre de vin blanc.

- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement manger tout ça ! dit-elle en grimaçant devant ma raclette.

- Ben si, tu vois. Je vais manger tout ça et je prendrai peut être même un dessert, si ça me dit. Mes vacances sont gâchées alors je compense, c'est comme ça.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ? Tu n'as rien reçu pour l'instant, tu n'es même pas censé être au courant…

- Ca s'appelle la politique de l'autruche chérie, l'avis de passage du facteur du recommandé est dans notre boîte aux lettres à Clamart, j'en suis sûr, dis-je en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu par les voisins.

Le petit restaurant savoyard est charmant mais nous sommes confinés dans une espèce de grotte et le couple à la table d'à côté semble s'ennuyer ferme. En fait je parie qu'il ne perd pas une miette de ce qu'on dit, nous allons être son sujet de conversation du dessert, après les profiteroles.

- Oui mais là on n'est pas à Clamart, on est à Megève, demain je me suis inscrite pour faire une randonnée au chemin du calvaire et personne ne m'empêchera d'y aller. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à abréger notre séjour, quand même ?

- A vrai dire…

- Non mais c'est pas sérieux ! Pour si peu ? Tu n'es pas cité à comparaître, tu n'es que témoin dans cette affaire !

- Chuuuut… moins fort. Tout le monde écoute…

- Mais c'est quoi cette parano Carlisle ? Vraiment je ne te comprends pas. En tant que journaliste tu en as vu d'autres, non ? Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ?

- Oui, en tant que journaliste j'ai vu beaucoup de choses mais je n'étais pas impliqué…

- Mais tu n'es pas impliqué ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange à ce point ?

- La récupération. Ca va faire un foin pas possible dans les média, la chaîne va en profiter pour en tirer tout le bénéfice possible, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler… dis-je en couvrant les pommes de terre par le fromage chaud. En fait, ce qui me gêne c'est que je vais sortir de l'ombre. Je veux présenter les infos, pas en faire partie.

Esmée plisse le nez devant mon assiette, ça doit représenter sa ration calorique de la semaine, à peu près. Elle se cale dans sa chaise et m'observe attentivement :

- A ce point là ?

- Oh oui, crois moi. Compte sur Thierry pour exploiter et surexploiter l'affaire, il rêve déjà d'un documentaire exclusif dessus, j'en suis certain. Avec moi des deux côtés de la caméra. Rapace…

Elle hausse les épaules, dubitative, puis me fixe avec intensité :

- Ca pourrait être bon pour ta promo, non ?

- Si je suis d'accord pour vendre mon âme, oui.

- Ton âme ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Tu as envie de te retrouver en première page des journaux avec les filles ?

- En première page ? Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, dans cette histoire, ou alors tu me caches quelque chose.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non, dis-je un peu trop rapidement.

- Si si, Carlisle, je te connais. C'est quoi ?

Je termine mon verre, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux tout avouer tout de suite, avant que ça ne me pète à la gueule. De toute façon je n'ai rien à me reprocher, à part le silence.

- Disons que… ça me gêne d'être impliqué là dedans à cause de Cullen, que je connais bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'extorque des confidences ou je ne sais quoi, ou qu'on me jette le passé à la figure.

- Le passé ? Avec Cullen ? Non mais de quoi tu parles, là ? fait-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, alors que le serveur nous enlève nos assiettes.

Il me semble que le couple à côté se penche pour mieux entendre, je baisse la voix :

- Voilà, c'est complètement idiot mais on a passé une nuit dans la même chambre, en Ecosse, parce qu'il y avait des f… des fuites d'eau, dis-je en bafouillant. Bon, il a dormi sur le fauteuil mais Mortimer est au courant – mon équipe aussi- et… c'est débile mais je ne voudrais pas que ça se sache, je vais être la risée du métier.

- Quoi ?

Esmée ouvre de grands yeux puis éclate de rire, essayant vainement de se cacher derrière sa serviette. Tout le monde nous regarde, c'est réussi.

- Non mais tu rigoles ? Et c'est pour ça que tu te fais du mouron ? Mais c'est ridicule ! N'importe quoi ! Ah ah ah ! Elle est bonne celle-là !

- Et bien si j'avais su que ça te ferait rire autant je t'en aurais parlé avant, dis-je avec humeur.

- Et c'est ça que tu crains ? Mais tu divagues mon pauvre Carlisle… Tout le monde sait que tu es marié, personne ne gobera une histoire pareille !

- Que tu dis. Les tabloïds sont à l'affût de tout, tu sais. Et Edward…

- Quoi Edward ? Il n'est pas gay, si ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Tout est possible tu sais…

- Alors là tu délires complètement mon pauvre Carlisle, fait-elle en secouant la tête comme si j'étais idiot.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, un peu vexé, alors que le serveur nous apporte la carte des desserts :

- Quand tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire tu rigoleras moins, je te le dis. Figure-toi que Mortimer s'est servi de ça pour foutre la merde entre Bella et Edward, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont rompu. Tu commences à voir le topo ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? dit-elle, soudain sérieuse.

- Parce que c'était son scénario. La grande théorie de Mortimer c'est que les acteurs ne sont bons que lorsqu'ils vivent réellement les situations. Il a donc fait en sorte que ce soit le cas… si ça se trouve il a fait exprès de leur filer une chambre pourrie…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu te fais un film, justement ?

- J'espère ma chérie, j'espère… mais avec Mortimer…

Elle se commande une verveine, je prends une coupe colonel avec l'espoir que ça m'aide à digérer. A sa première gorgée elle me jette un regard étrange, un peu suspicieux, je lui souris avec tendresse, du moins ce que je sais faire de mieux, vu les circonstances.

oOo oOo oOo

L'avion commence à tourner au-dessus d'Heathrow, j'ai des remontées acides et un nœud à l'estomac. Ma voisine termine de me raconter sa retraite dans une abbaye dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, je n'ai rien écouté. J'ai vaguement hoché la tête pendant la traversée tout en gardant résolument les yeux fixés sur le hublot, ça ne l'a pas dérangée. J'imagine que son mari doit utiliser la même technique à la maison, donc elle n'est pas dépaysée. Elle me glisse sa carte de visite dans la main, je la fourre dans ma poche sans même la regarder, je la jetterai dans la première poubelle, à l'aéroport.

Dès que je traverse l'aérogare je grimace, toutes les unes des tabloïds sont noircies de l' « affaire Cullen », on le voit partout, sortant de l'hôpital caché derrière son grand col, un peu frêle quand même. A ses côtés Bella fait une tête de veuve digne, je présume que l'incident a dû les rapprocher, unis à présent contre un ennemi commun : Mortimer.

Le réalisateur on l'aperçoit en petite vignette au coin des premières pages, barbu et sombre, le pervers parfait. Les plus grands réalisateurs et quelques critiques lui ont apporté leur soutien, justifiant les « mauvais traitements » par la nécessité de l'art, l'art qui est toujours une souffrance, d'ailleurs Gauguin lui-même, bla bla bla…. Les jeunes acteurs ne sont-ils pas des têtes à claques, n'ont-ils pas mérité, voire désiré, le traitement qui leur a été infligé ? On appelle quelques psys à la rescousse et l'agresseur devient l'agressé, phénomène banal.

Moi-même j'ai revu avec dégoût mon émission sur lui, largement laudatrice, me sentant un peu honteux. Le génie cachait la fripouille, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. « Il faut nier, nier toujours, m'a seriné Christian mon ami avocat, tu n'as rien vu, tu n'étais au courant de rien. C'est la seule façon de t'en sortir ». C'est clair, c'est ça ou des ennuis avec la justice, je ne connais pas les lois anglaises mais la non dénonciation de harcèlement fait de moi un complice. Ce que je suis peut-être, mais c'est un autre problème…

Le taxi me conduit directement à mon hôtel, le St Edward Palace, confortable et bien placé, j'appelle Esmée dès mon arrivée dans la chambre. Les filles ont pleuré à mon départ, ce qu'elles ne font jamais d'habitude, j'ai un peu le blues je crois. J'ai autant besoin d'elles qu'elles ont besoin de moi, voire plus, au moment où tout semble m'échapper. C'est la même sensation qu'en moto quand rien ne répond plus, on est cruellement conscient de ce qu'il faudrait faire pour rétablir l'équilibre mais rien ne fonctionne parce qu'on n'a plus les commandes, le sol se rapproche si vite qu'on est déjà à terre, exsangue.

Je me commande un repas tout en zappant –tiens, le volcan islandais s'est réveillé- je prendrai deux somnifères après, j'espère dormir. De chaîne en chaîne je croise la silhouette dégingandée d'Edward, dont je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Comment ai-je pu me foutre dans un pétrin pareil, pourquoi ?

oOo oOo oOo

Un mince rayon de soleil essaie de se frayer un chemin entre les nuages, le trottoir est mouillé, je cherche mon taxi avec la tête qui tourne un peu après toutes les questions en rafale de la Police, au sujet de mon émission. Heureusement j'ai tenu bon, je n'ai pas flanché et je suis resté sur la même ligne de conduite : je n'ai rien vu pendant la semaine en Ecosse, pas de réprimandes ni de remontrances, à part quelques piques « amicales » à table. Oui, c'est moche, je sais.

- Comment, vous n'étiez au courant de rien ? a répété plusieurs fois l'homme en costume devant moi.

- Non.

- Vous n'aviez jamais entendu de rumeurs ?

- Ah si, des rumeurs il y en avait, il y en a toujours eu mais de par mon métier je me méfie des rumeurs, et je ne crois que ce que je vois.

- Et là vous n'avez rien vu ?

- Non.

oOo oOo oOo

Au moment où je boucle ma valise je vois une partie de mon émission sur Mortimer sous–titrée en anglais, les journalistes en plateau s'interrogent sur l'objectivité des médias, j'éteins brusquement le poste. Ca va être de ma faute bientôt… je ne suis pas sûr de sortir grandi de l'affaire, même si ma direction me promet monts et merveilles.

Le seul point positif a été de mettre les choses au clair, je n'ai croisé aucun des autres protagonistes, pas plus Mortimer que Bella ou Edward et personne n'a évoqué la « fameuse nuit », ouf. Je vais enfouir ces péripéties au fond de ma mémoire, bien profond, et passer à autre chose.

La police m'autorise à repartir après m'avoir entendu deux fois, j'espère ne jamais remettre les pieds à Londres pour cette affaire. Moi qui adore cette ville je suis resté prostré dans ma chambre sans raison, le cœur à marée basse. Je n'ai même pas acheté de souvenir aux filles à l'aéroport, je ne veux garder aucun souvenir de cette semaine, je n'ai qu'une hâte : reprendre mon métier et redevenir le journaliste blond et lisse du week-end, insipide.

Le chauffeur de taxi mâche du chewing-gum et monte le son en s'apercevant que je suis français, je regarde défiler le paysage avec un plaisir non feint, tout en souhaitant ne plus jamais entendre parler de Mortimer, Bella ou Edward.

oOo oOo oOo

Un mois plus tard je sors de conférence de rédaction quand Thierry m'attrape par le bras, l'air sérieux :

- Viens dans mon bureau, faut que je te parle.

- Ouh là, ça a l'air grave. Je suis viré c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? On aurait des raisons de te virer ? demande-il en m'observant attentivement.

- Ah ah ! Bien tenté, mais raté : je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

- Très drôle Carlisle. Hé bien ça tombe bien : je viens juste de l'avoir en ligne, fait-il en me désignant un siège dans son bureau.

- Christian ? Mais pourquoi ?

- L'affaire Cullen.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Me dis pas que ça recommence…

- Gagné. Ca recommence, mais en mieux, ajoute-il en m'envoyant un petit clin d'œil.

- Arrête, j'ai pas envie de rire, là. Je suis à nouveau convoqué ?

- Ah ah ! T'as les jetons, hein ? Tu fais moins le malin ?

- Thierry, je te jure que si ne me dis pas tout de suite ce qui se passe je t'assomme, dis-je en cherchant vainement quelle nouvelle tuile va me tomber dessus.

- Des menaces sur son supérieur hiérarchique ? Bravo…

Au moment où je me lève il place ses mains devant lui et sourit :

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, alors rassieds-toi. Les avocats de Bella et Mortimer sont parvenus à un accord, comme la justice n'a rien pu prouver. En fait ils sont tous d'accords maintenant pour continuer le film –après la pub qu'ils ont eue ils sont sûrs de faire un tabac- et Mortimer a proposé, en signe d'apaisement, qu'un médiateur intervienne sur le tournage, pour vérifier que tout va bien, et il veut bien en outre qu'une équipe de télé fasse le « making off », pour fixer la vérité sur la pellicule. Super, non ? Et tu sais quoi ?

- Non, dis-je en redoutant le pire.

- Mortimer veut que ce soit notre équipe qui filme, Steph, Georges et toi !

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est ce pas ? Je ne suis pas réalisateur, je suis journaliste et mon job c'est de présenter le journal du week-end, n'est-ce pas ?

A la mine qu'il fait je sais que j'ai déjà perdu, j'enfonce mes ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil noir, exaspéré.

- Mais tu te rends compte de l'opportunité que c'est pour nous, Ben ? Enfin, surtout pour toi, bien sûr. Avec ça tu vas avoir une notoriété mondiale, on diffusera encore ton reportage dans vingt ans, dans les écoles de cinéma !

- Je ne veux pas de notoriété mondiale, je veux juste faire mon job, celui qui figure sur ma fiche de paie, je murmure les mâchoires serrées.

- Mais t'es un vrai fonctionnaire ! Tu verras, tu me remercieras, Carlisle. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, lâche-t-il négligemment en me tendant une lettre de mission et un billet de train pour Londres.

Merde.

**_A suivre… Merci à Katy et Nico de leur soutien ^^_**

**_Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent vous êtes nombreuses à vous être inscrits sur FP pour moi, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir, mille fois merci._**

**_Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : _**

**_Katymina : J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tes soucis d'ordi sont résolus à présent ! J'aime beaucoup ton analyse des rapports des personnages, c'est très bien vu, bravo ! Merci de ta belle fidélité, je t'embrasse ma belle…_**

**_BISOUS A TOUS_**


	16. Take the long way home

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 16**

**Take the long way home**

**Merci d'avoir aimé mon dernier chapitre, passons tout de suite au cœur de l'action… Pour les non angliscistes j'ai traduit les prhases en parenthèses, désolée pour ceux que ça peut gêner. Bonne lecture !**

«_** Take the long way home » est un tube bien connu de Supertramp, of course…**_

Le bâtiment gris et immense luit sous la pluie fine d'avril, je remonte mon col. L'assistante du studio, Sophia, me répète avec fierté qu'une bonne partie des scènes d'Harry Potter ont été filmées là, elle propose d'en faire le tour, je décline d'un geste de tête alors que Stéphane s'écrie : « Ah oui ! Ce serait sympa. »

- Une autre fois, Steph, s'il te plait, dis-je d'un ton las, avec l'impression de gronder un enfant. Aujourd'hui on rencontre Mortimer, demain tu pourras faire tous les repérages que tu veux.

- Il y a encore certains décors ? demande-t-il à Sophia sans prêtre attention à ma remarque.

- Non, la plupart d'entre eux ont été envoyés en Floride, pour l'ouverture d'un nouveau parc d'attraction.

- Oh, dommage…, fait-il, déçu.

Un vrai gamin. Il sort une cigarette et se fait rabrouer par la jeune fille, Georges glousse. Nous entrons dans le vaste hall rempli de machines diverses et de décors empilés, j'aperçois au loin une grande chaise en toile sur laquelle se trouve Mortimer, l'air sombre, tirant sur sa pipe.

- Mais je croyais que c'était interdit de fumer, maugrée Steph en boudant.

- Oui mais c'est M. Mortimer, et c'est juste une pipe, répond-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre pas la réplique.

Je comprends que le réalisateur terrorise encore tout le monde même si elle sourit. Le rouge est mis, nous approchons sur la pointe des pieds, presque émus. Assister au tournage d'un génie est toujours émouvant, même s'il est à présent contesté. Il se lève et boitille jusqu'à la caméra, qu'il bouge légèrement. Toute l'équipe autour semble retenir son souffle, je découvre Bella et Edward sur le plateau, derrière les caméras, mimant un couple prenant son petit déjeuner.

Bella se gave de croissants et Edward avale son café rapidement en se grattant la tête, mal réveillé. Leur voix est trop faible pour qu'on distingue leurs paroles mais ils paraissent d'humeur chagrine. Ca me fait bizarre de les voir là, sous l'œil noir de Mortimer, encadrés par des dizaines de techniciens, à simuler un petit déjeuner tranquille.

La tension est perceptible sur le plateau, je me demande si elle est liée à l'importance de la scène ou aux ennuis judiciaires encore proches entre réalisateur et acteurs. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être évident de reprendre comme si de rien n'était et je reconnais le médiateur nommé par les avocats qui ne loupe pas une miette de la scène. Je crois que c'est un journaliste indépendant ex-avocat qui a dû signer une clause de confidentialité, dommage pour lui. Pour nous en revanche c'est beaucoup plus simple, nous sommes là pour filmer une espèce de « making off », une vraie aubaine pour un cinéphile.

Sauf que là j'aimerais ne pas les connaître, ne pas avoir été impliqué dans cette histoire, de près ou de loin. Bella est belle dans sa nuisette, savamment décoiffée et à peine maquillée, Edward est grand et maigre, les yeux cernés. J'ai du mal à le quitter du regard, j'espère que c'est du maquillage, j'espère qu'il va bien. Au « cut » tout le monde s'agite soudain, le réalisateur maugrée « One more time », un soupir lassé passe sur le visage des acteurs, Mortimer se lève vers nous et me tend la main, alors que j'aurais juré qu'il ne nous avait pas vus.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, M Delcourt, grimace-t-il en souriant d'un air faux.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dis-je en lui rendant un sourire tout aussi sincère.

- Je suis en plein travail, excusez-moi, mais je viendrai vous voir après, bien sûr…

- Mais je vous en prie, c'est bien normal…

Edward me reconnait et me fait un petit signe de tête indifférent, une maquilleuse se précipite pour lui repoudrer le nez, il se penche un peu, Paris est loin. Bella feint de ne pas nous avoir vus, j'imagine qu'elle m'en veut de mon amnésie aux questions policières. Steph et Georges flânent entre les techniciens, heureux comme des gamins à la foire. Leur anglais hésitant leur permet de poser des questions sur le matériel ultramoderne, pour un peu je les laisserais aux commandes de l'émission et je repartirais, mais nous sommes censés rester deux semaines, une éternité. Je soupire, un peu las déjà et je m'assois au coin du plateau non loin de la scripte. Elle me sourit gentiment, je lui trouve une ressemblance avec Esmée, les cheveux peut-être.

Elle m'a vu partir avec scepticisme, agacée par la publicité faite à mon reportage, certaine que Mortimer est un harceleur et moi un complice muet, manipulé par ma chaîne. Je lui envoie des dizaines de SMS désabusés auxquels elle répond avec ironie, pas dupe. Sa certitude est que je fais partie des vautours alors que c'est faux, je plains Bella et Edward de tout mon cœur. Si j'en ai un.

Au clap suivant tout le monde se fige et Bella dévore un nouveau croissant –à la demande expresse de Mortimer, qui ne supporte pas la simulation. Je devine de dégoût de la jeune fille forcée d'avaler un aliment interdit par son régime à la mode, je suppose que ça doit réjouir Mortimer, mais est-ce que ça peut être considéré comme du harcèlement ?

Les comédiens jouent et rejouent la scène, je ne perçois pas de réelle différence dans leur jeu d'une prise à l'autre mais c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît un génie, son exigence et son sens de détail. A la 24ème prise j'ai détourné les yeux, lassé et je lis un journal abandonné quand Bella commence à émettre de petits cris nerveux avant de se précipiter vers le Médiateur. Je comprends qu'elle lui demande de faire cesser sa torture, avant d'aller vomir pour la troisième fois. Ce dernier se lève avec lassitude, levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Mortimer fulmine en répétant que c'est la base du jeu de l'acteur, la répétition pour s'améliorer, le Médiateur bafouille quelques paroles apaisantes, en vain.

Le réalisateur tire sur sa pipe avec fureur, réprimant difficilement son envie d'exploser et me jette un petit coup d'œil, sans doute pour vérifier si je ne prends pas de notes, ou si je n'ai pas un micro caché. Je lis un agacement méprisant dan son regard et je feins l'étonnement, ce qui l'amène à jeter sa pipe par terre avant de quitter la scène brusquement. Pas de doute qu'il aurait hurlé sans notre présence, le médiateur reprend sa place avec un soupir éloquent.

Je comprends pourquoi le climat me paraissait tendu en arrivant : Mortimer a si peu l'habitude qu'on lui résiste que la moindre contrainte lui est insupportable et la présence de tiers ne fait qu'envenimer les rapports entre eux, à l'inverse de ce qui était prévu. Charmant. Jouer les casques bleus n'est pas prévu au programme et je n'ai pas l'intention de subir sa tyrannie, donc je demanderai à Steph de braquer la caméra sur lui au moindre frémissement, seule parade efficace.

Au bout de quelques minutes Bella revient, l'air revêche et la scène reprend au clap de départ, tout le monde retient son souffle. Le moment est rare et fragile, coupant comme du cristal. Enfin Mortimer souffle « It's ok » en soufflant un nuage de fumée, tout le monde respire, le médiateur s'essuie le front. J'espère qu'il a négocié une prime de risques, il est blême.

- Hé bien, ça promet… me souffle Georges. T'as amené ton casque ?

- Non. Mais on a une caméra, et ça va bien le calmer, je te promets.

- J'espère que t'as raison, chef…

L'équipe technique commence à remballer les décors et matériels, Bella et Edward s'éclipsent en coulisses, pas pressés de me saluer.

Mon téléphone vibre, c'est Lily qui rentre de l'école et cherche sa girafe en peluche :

- Papa ? Tu sais où elle est, ma girafe ? J'en ai marre j'arrive pas à la retrouver…

- Non, je n'en sais rien bouchon, je ne peux pas t'aider, dis-je secrètement ravi d'entendre sa petite voix flûtée qui me ramène à la « vraie vie ».

- J'en ai besoin, papa, tu m'aides à la trouver ?

- Mais je suis loin bichette, je suis à Londres !

- C'est où ça ? demande-telle d'un ton méfiant.

- Mais en Angleterre, de l'autre côté de la mer. Je t'avais dit que je partais hier soir, tu t'en souviens ?

- Quoi ? Encore ? Mais pourquoi t'es jamais là papa ?

- Parce que… parce que j'ai du travail bichette…

- Mais maman aussi elle travaille, et elle est pas tout le temps partie ! Tu reviens ce soir ?

Je m'éloigne du bâtiment, pour éviter que ses cris ne résonnent dans le hangar. Il ne pleut plus mais le vent souffle et me transperce, j'imagine Lily dans son petit ensemble bleu et beige, mordant dans son goûter dans notre cuisine. Si elle savait que je donnerais tout pour être avec elle, mais je suis coincé là avec des fous, par contrat.

- Non chérie, je reviendrai dans deux semaines, mais ça passera vite, tu verras, dis-je avec mauvaise conscience.

- C'est même pas vrai ! Ca passera lentement et moi je retrouverai jamais ma girafe et t'en as rien à faire, pleurniche-t-elle au téléphone.

- Mais si, mais si… passe-moi ta nounou, je vais lui parler.

- Allo ? fait une voix inquiète. Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais j'ai pas réussi…

- C'est pas grave mais veillez à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent car je suis sur un tournage compliqué et je ne suis pas disponible. Elle est vraiment perdue, cette girafe ? Vous avez cherché partout ?

- Non, pas encore, je m'occupais de Tara, je ne peux pas tout faire. Lily a appelé sans me prévenir, elle sait très bien sur quelles touches appuyer vous savez.

- Oui, je m'en doute… Ecoutez je suis pressé là mais je rappellerai ce soir, promis. Embrassez les filles pour moi, et bonne soirée…

Elle ne répond pas, vraisemblablement vexée.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous, madame Dios…

- Je vous en prie.

Ca y est, je l'ai blessée alors que je sais parfaitement qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut. On la paye grassement en même temps, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à plaindre mais je m'en veux de ne pas être plus présent pour mes filles, mes merveilles. Je regarde ma montre, c'est l'heure de retrouver Mortimer pour « caler » notre mode de fonctionnement, je parie qu'il ne me fera pas de cadeaux. Moi non plus.

oOo oOo oOo

- Aileen va bien ?

- Oui, très bien, merci, répond Mortimer en levant un sourcil, comme si ma question était incongrue.

- Je garde un excellent souvenir de mon séjour chez vous…

Nouveau haussement de sourcil, je sens qu'il est sur le point de rétorquer « Je croyais que vous ne vous souveniez de rien » mais il se tait et tire sur sa pipe, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Nous sommes dans son « bureau », une pièce moche affublée de trois grands fauteuils, une table basse et une moquette passée d'âge. Steph et Georges sont encore en train de rôder dans les studios, à la recherche de je ne sais quelle pépite, moi je préfère rencontrer le réalisateur seul à seul, pour cette reprise de contact. Il m'observe avec un petit sourire derrière son écran de fumée, je toussote.

- Bien, qu'attendez-vous de moi précisément ? je lance après quelques instants de silence.

- Je pense que vous savez parfaitement ce que vous avez à faire, c'était précisé dans le contrat signé avec votre chaîne, non ?

D'accord. Il veut la jouer comme ça, professionnel et tout et tout. D'accord.

- Certes, mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ? Vous aviez le choix, non ?

Il hausse les épaules et me souffle une large bouffée de fumée au nez :

- Oh, je ne connais pas le monde de la télévision vous savez, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'avais du respect pour quelques grands journalistes du passé, Walter Krondite par exemple, mais ils sont tous partis à la retraite… Les autres, je ne les connais pas. Alors j'ai pensé à vous, conclue-t-il d'un ton signifiant « vous ou un autre, c'est pareil ».

- D'accord. Vous avez vu l'émission que je vous ai consacrée il y a quelques mois ?

- Hum… j'y ai jeté un œil, oui.

Pas question pour lui de me faire un compliment, je sens une vague d'énervement monter.

- Bon hé bien si vous n'avez rien de spécial à me dire M Mortimer j'en conclus que j'ai le champ libre –dans le respect du cadre contractuel bien sûr- c'est parfait.

Je fais mine de me lever, il me regarde enfin avec attention :

- Attendez ! Vous allez filmer quoi exactement ? Vous me préviendrez avant ?

- Selon nos clauses contractuelles nous avons l'obligation de vous prévenir que nous filmons mais vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ce qui est fixé sur la pellicule –hors domaine privé bien sûr- donc nous allons surtout filmer les prises –et quelques moments « off » qui nous paraîtront les plus pertinents. Seul le Médiateur sera habilité à visionner les scènes et nous demander d'en retirer certaines. Ca vous convient ?

Une fine sueur apparaît à son front, je devine que ce sont ses avocats qui l'ont incité à accepter ce type de contrat et que ça ne correspond pas du tout à sa manie de tout contrôler.

- Et… vous interrogerez les acteurs ?

- Bien sûr. Quel intérêt sinon ? Vous savez, c'est ce dont les spectateurs sont le plus friands, le vécu des acteurs sur un tournage. Surtout un tournage difficile…

On frappe à la porte, Mortimer foudroie du regard l'assistant réalisateur qui vient lui parler de la scène du lendemain :

- Later. (_Plus tard)_

- But…(_Mais)_

- No ! I'm busy now ! Get off… (_Non ! je suis occupé ! partez…)_

Steven repart rapidement, Mortimer m'observe avec attention :

- Mais vous allez leur demander quoi ?

- Tout. Ce qu'ils vivent, ce qu'ils ressentent… C'est un peu le but de ma présence ici, dis-je avec satisfaction en relevant le menton.

- Comment ? Mais ils vont vous raconter n'importe quoi ! Elle n'arrête pas de gémir et lui fait la gueule tout le temps. Si on les écoutait on ferait une prise par jour et que des gros plans sur leurs yeux, leur bouche ou je ne sais quoi... C'est n'importe quoi !

- Mais c'est le but du jeu vous savez… A vous de faire en sorte que ça se passe bien, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Non. Non je ne crois pas, dit-il en se levant avec fureur et en faisant le tour de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais compris, je pensais que vous alliez filmer les prises, les coulisses, d'un point de vue purement cinématographique, pas… people. Enfin, vous les connaissez tous les deux, non ? Des gamins mal élevés et mal dégrossis, qu'on considère comme des stars… mais ils ne savent rien, et ils ne sont rien.

- Mais pourquoi vous les avez choisis, alors ?

- Parce que James Dean et Elizabeth Taylor sont morts. Vous croyez qu'il y a encore du choix ? Enfin, comprenez-moi Carlisle, on ne fait pas de bons films avec de bons sentiments… c'est impossible, rajoute-il plus doucement en se rasseyant. Je ne comprends pas cette époque…

Il me ferait presque pitié si je ne le connaissais pas bien, le bougre.

- Oui mais le monde a changé, les acteurs ont des droits, comme tous les salariés…

- Des salariés à plusieurs millions de dollars par film ! Ca mérite bien quelques sacrifices, non ? Bientôt ils vont réclamer les 35 heures, comme chez vous ! Quelle misère, quelle misère…

C'est un vieil homme fatigué que je vois en face de moi, j'interroge :

- Mais pourquoi vous continuez ce film, alors ?

- Parce que ce sera mon dernier, et il faut que ce soit un chef d'œuvre, vous comprenez ? Je suis malade –je ne veux pas vous faire pleurer sur mon sort- ce sera ma dernière contribution au cinéma mondial, ça doit être gigantesque ! Comme un testament… Si vous saviez tout ce qu'il y a dans ce film, tout ce que j'y ai mis… ça mérite bien un peu du temps de jeunes acteurs indécemment bien payés, non ?

Je suis sur le point de rétorquer « Ca vaut combien, la vie d'un acteur, à votre avis ? » mais je me tais, impressionné par sa fougue. Il se penche vers moi et pose sa main sur mon genou :

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai choisi, Carlisle. Parce que vous comprenez. Vous savez, vous, qu'on ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs, comme vous dites en France. Alors aidez-moi…

Pendant quelques secondes je suis pris de court, j'opine bêtement, pris entre le désir d'aider ce vieil homme et la révolte de me savoir manipulé sans vergogne par cette crapule.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, M. Mortimer… mais je dois respecter une certaine déontologie, vous le savez… je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur tout, même si je vous comprends.

Il me fixe longuement d'un air indéfinissable puis hoche la tête pensivement. Je sais qu'il doit être en train de regretter le passé, un monde dont il était le maître incontesté, un monde sans journalistes témoins ni médiateur, un âge d'or révolu.

- Vous l'avez revu ? me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire, et j'ouvre de grands yeux.

- Qui ?

- Edward.

Je me recule dans mon siège, surpris par la question et l'air entendu de Mortimer.

- Depuis l'enquête ? Non, je n'avais aucune raison de le revoir, vous savez. D'ailleurs il ne m'a même pas salué ce matin, dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible.

Non mais il s'imagine quoi ? Qu'il tient un moyen de pression contre moi ? Sûrement pas.

- Pourtant j'ai su par mes avocats qu'il vous avait revu à Noël. Au Ritz.

- Oui, on s'est croisés au Ritz c'est vrai, on a bu un verre et c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien… comme ça. J'aimerais savoir dans quel camp vous êtes, Carlisle.

- Quel camp ? J'ignorais qu'on était en guerre, Alfred. Moi je suis neutre, je suis journaliste, et vous le savez, non ? Je présume que c'est pour ça que vous avez proposé mon nom d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas ?

Un sourire narquois s'élargit sur ses lèvres, je me penche à mon tour vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez Alfred mais je croyais avoir été suffisamment clair : il n'y a rien entre lui et moi et je ne laisserai personne colporter cette rumeur, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez retourner devant les tribunaux. Méfiez-vous, vous avez beaucoup plus à perdre que moi dans cette histoire, et ce serait dommage que ce reportage commence sous de mauvais auspices… on se comprend n'est-ce pas ?

Mortimer grogne entre ses dents puis se lève et me tend la main :

- Bon retour à votre hôtel. Le tournage débute vers 8 heures mais le maquillage et la mise en place se font dès 5h30. Sophia sera à votre disposition pour vous accompagner partout où vous irez…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, je vous remercie. Mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons un modus vivendi convenable, dans notre intérêt réciproque bien compris. A demain, donc.

Sa main est sèche et rugueuse, nos regards ne se croisent pas et je sors, un peu étourdi.

Ca commence fort, mais je ne peux prétendre ne pas m'y attendre, vu le contexte. Mon portable vibre, c'est Esmée, je décroche :

- Allo chérie ?

- Ca va, bien arrivé ? Tu as vu ta victime ?

- Je sors d'un entretien un peu punchy avec Mortimer, je crois que ça va donner.

- Ah oui ? Il ne se repent pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non… il considère les acteurs comme des poupées trop bien payées, il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait prendre des gants.

- Hé bien il est gonflé dis-moi ! Mais tu vas réussir à le confondre, non ?

- J'y compte bien, ma chérie, j'y compte bien…

Au loin Bella et Edward s'éloignent main dans la main, je sens une vague d'excitation me traverser. L'aventure peut être plaisante, si je me débrouille bien.

**A suivre…**

**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires !**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Katymina : Désolée d'apprendre que tu as dû casser ta tirelire à cause de ce fichu ordi, je compatis, ô combien… Tu as raison, Carlisle se défend avec un peu trop d'acharnement pour un innocent ^^ Un triple chocolat chaud caramel au coin du feu ? Je suis pour ! D'autant que je souffre d'une extinction de voix depuis trois jours (il parait que c'est plutôt reposant pour les autres, bref). Merci de ta fidélité !**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	17. Shock the Monkey

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 17**

**Shock the Monkey**

**Retour sur le plateau infernal, merci de suivre toujours mon histoire, toujours plus nombreux !**

**_« Shock the Monkey » est une chanson de Peter Gabriel, génial comme toujours. _**

**_oOo oOo oOo_**

_Et je regarde ceux__  
><em>_Qui se penchent aux fenêtres__  
><em>_J'me dis qu'il y en a parmi eux__  
><em>_Qui me parlent peut-être__  
><em>_Oh j'cours tout seul__  
><em>_Je cours et j'me sens toujours tout seul (W Sheller)_

Je regarde ce fichu patelin par la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel, Steph et Georges boivent des bières au pub du coin, il pleut. Comme hier et avant-hier, comme la semaine dernière. Les locaux prétendent qu'il fait soleil un peu tous les jours, ça doit être la nuit, ou pendant qu'on est enfermés dans ce fichu blockhaus de fer où se joue « guerre et paix », ou une saga approchante. Je joue avec un briquet trouvé par terre, je n'ai même pas envie de me connecter ou regarder la télé, je compte les jours. Ce week-end pour la première fois je rentrerai chez moi, Paris ne m'a jamais autant manqué je crois. Je vieillis, prétend Esmée.

Sophia vient frapper à ma porte, elle me propose d'aller boire un verre avec elle, ce qui sort largement de ses prérogatives, à mon avis. Elle me colle gentiment depuis qu'elle sait que je passe à la télé, elle aussi s'ennuie, son fiancé vit à Londres –les studios sont à une heure de là- et elle ne serait pas contre une petite aventure. Moi, si. Je prétexte la fatigue –est-ce bien un prétexte ?- pour décliner son invitation, je lis de la déception dans ses yeux verts, tant pis. Pas le temps, pas envie, pas le courage. On va dire que c'est par fidélité, plutôt…

Comme il fallait s'y attendre le tournage est une drôle de guerre, une pétaudière dans laquelle tout le monde se déteste, sous couvert de sourires de circonstances et esprit d'équipe factice. Amusant de voir combien les protagonistes paraissent détendus dès que notre caméra apparaît alors que les petites phrases amères fusent en coulisses. Bella est la seule à se plaindre ouvertement, en rajoutant dans les grimaces et soupirs dès qu'elle est dans le champ. Pas la moindre spontanéité là non plus, même si c'est ce que je suis censé filmer. Mettez une caméra face à un acteur et il redeviendra acteur, mettant en scène ses sentiments ou émotions –du moins ceux qu'il estime utiles.

Finalement ce making-off ne filme pas plus la réalité que la caméra de Mortimer, sauf à de rares exceptions où une réaction sincère apparaît, sous la pression ou dans le stress. Les larmes de Bella quand Mortimer lui demande si elle sait ce qu'est l'amour, la gêne d'Edward quand elle s'accroche à son cou, la colère de Mortimer quand elle geint qu'elle a mal au ventre, par la millième fois.

Le médiateur semble dépérir de jour en jour, pris entre les uns et les autres, sorte de bouc émissaire qui porte tous les péchés du film sur ses frêles épaules. Il aime s'en référer à moi en cas de difficultés, comme si j'étais sa caution, mais je prends bien garde de rester neutre, même si j'apprécie de boire des whiskies avec lui le soir, quand on se lamente sur nos rôles trop lourds à porter. Je le vois passer devant la fenêtre avec un des producteurs, il secoue la tête avec impuissance, je me demande jusqu'où on peut aller pour de l'argent.

Mon portable vibre, c'est l'heure de coup de fil d'Esmée. Je l'imagine tournant en rond dans le salon, le portable coincé entre l'épaule et le cou, en train de ranger les jouets des filles disséminés ça et là.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle d'un ton las qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Ca va, ça va. La routine.

- L'ambiance est toujours aussi bonne sur le tournage ?

- Merveilleux. J'attrape des rides à force de rire. Et toi ?

- Oh, mon chef m'a encore traitée comme de la merde, il adore les petites réflexions désagréables, tu le connais. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas me dire les choses en face ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis renseignée auprès du conseiller carrière, la boîte offre jusqu'à 15000 € à ceux qui créent leur entreprise. Ca pourrait être génial, non ?

Je retiens un soupir de justesse, Esmée est encore partie dans un de ses délires de changement de vie, ça revient souvent, surtout quand je ne suis pas là. A mon avis quitter un poste de chargée de gestion dans une multinationale est une folie –surtout avec son salaire- mais elle s'estime flouée, pas reconnue à sa vraie valeur par la hiérarchie et caresse l'idée de créer sa boîte avec sa sœur – que des catastrophes en perspective.

- Ah oui ? Et tu ferais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'en ai marre de cette vie, marre de ne jamais voir les filles, marre d'être seule à la maison.

Aïe ! C'était pour moi, là, je sens que je vais bientôt me retrouver sur la sellette. Elle poursuit alors que j'allume la télé en sourdine, pour suivre les derniers développements du scandale financier du moment.

- J'ai besoin de changer de vie tu comprends ? Me lever le matin avec un but, prendre plaisir à travailler, je peux faire des trucs bien si on me laisse de l'autonomie tu sais… tu m'écoutes Carlisle ?

- Hein ? Mais bien sûr ma chérie, bien sûr.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis rien ?

- Parce que je suis d'accord avec toi, et je suis fatigué…

- Tu rentres ce week-end, hein ?

- Mais bien sûr… je prends le vol de 19h à Heathrow, j'en ai assez de ce pays, de ce film, de ces gens… J'ai hâte de te retrouver mon ange, et mes chéries bien sûr. Elles sont au lit ?

- Non, pas encore. Quand tu n'es pas là elles ne veulent jamais se coucher, elles me font une vie pas possible, c'est dur tu sais…

- Oui, je m'en doute. C'est un pensum pour moi aussi tu sais… J'espérais que ce serait drôle, ou au moins intéressant, mais je ne les supporte plus. Pas plus le réalisateur que les acteurs, ce sont tous de grands enfants gâtés, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je me demande ce qui va rester sur la pellicule, au final. Pas un chef d'œuvre, à mon avis.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je le crains.

- Mais c'est bon pour ta carrière, non ?

Je souris amèrement puis je souffle :

- Oui, espérons. Tu peux me passer les filles ?

Le babillage de Tara me fait chaud au cœur, je souris tout seul dans ma chambre d'hôtel, elles me manquent tellement. Lily en revanche a de multiples sujets de récriminations, entre les copines débiles et les doudous déchirés, je l'écoute patiemment en tentant de la calmer, lui promettant tout et n'importe quoi, au grand désespoir d'Esmée, qui reprend le portable :

- Bon, je crois qu'elles sont bien énervées, là, je vais essayer de les coucher. Tiens au fait, on est invités par ma sœur samedi soir, c'est sympa, non ?

- Quoi ? Mais j'aurais voulu qu'on reste en famille, avec les enfants, pour se retrouver un peu. On aurait pu se faire livrer du chinois et…

- Mais ma sœur c'est la famille, non ? Depuis que tu n'es plus là je ne sors plus, j'en ai assez de rester enfermée… A propos, elle a invité des amis qui ont une fille qui adore Cullen, tu pourrais lui ramener un autographe ?

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu me vois demander un autographe à Edward pour une midinette ? Et puis quoi encore ? dis-je, exaspéré.

- Ecoute chéri, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça mais pour une fois…

- Ah non, ça c'est hors de question, et tu le sais. C'est pas du tout dans mon rôle de jouer les groupies, surtout face aux acteurs. Tu veux ruiner toute ma crédibilité ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Allez, s'il te plait… Il paraît qu'elle est mignonne cette petite, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir…

- Bon, je vais voir. Je te laisse, j'ai un double appel… Bonne nuit chérie.

- Bonne nuit mon amour…

En soupirant je raccroche, encore plus morose qu'avant. Un autographe d'Edward, manquait plus que ça. Pas gagné, à mon avis.

Je me laisse tomber sur le bord de mon lit en repensant à nos « retrouvailles », un peu sèches.

C'était le premier soir, au dîner organisé par Mortimer pour « fêter » notre arrivée, Edward était presque en face de moi à table, l'air sombre, Bella à ses côtés.

- Ca va mon ami ? lui ai-je demandé d'un ton léger après un double whisky.

- Yeah. Great.

Il a immédiatement détourné la tête vers Bella et j'ai replongé le nez dans mon ragoût de mouton, un peu déstabilisé. Mortimer affichait une gaité et une bonhommie inhabituelles, je me suis demandé s'il pouvait vraiment changer, sans réelle illusion. Steph et Georges buvaient plus que de raison en bout de table, je me suis senti vraiment seul, d'un coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bella et Edward se sont mis à chuchoter en me regardant, moment gênant s'il en est. Finalement Edward s'est adressé à moi, un brin moqueur :

- Bella est surprise que vous ayez accepté de venir sur le tournage.

_Tiens, on se vouvoie à nouveau ? _

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Après ce qui s'est passé…

- Je ne comprends pas, ai-je dit, légèrement sur la défensive. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Dans le château, chez Mortimer. Vous étiez là et vous avez dit de ne vous souvenir de rien, aux policiers…

- Comment ? Mais je n'ai pas menti…

Le regard qu'il m'a lancé était plein de mépris, il a murmuré quelques mots à Bella qui a craché une insulte à mi-voix avant de se lever, bientôt suivie par son fiancé. Je me suis demandé si j'avais loupé un épisode, et à quel jeu il jouait. Dans mes souvenirs nous ne nous étions pas quittés fâchés, mais la vie réinvente le passé, et nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai ressenti une brève déception, vite oubliée.

Depuis nous nous croisons sur le plateau, vaguement indifférents, il n'a jamais accepté de répondre à mes questions –contrairement à Bella qui nous abreuve chaque soir de ses confidences, comme une star de téléréalité- je ne le sens pas à l'aise mais sa fierté l'emporte sur tout, et visiblement il m'en veut.

Et dire que je suis censé lui demander un autographe…

oOo oOo oOo

Il fait presque nuit lorsque je sors pour dîner au pub du coin – et y rejoindre mes acolytes qui ont déjà éclusé quelques bières- les rues du village sont désertes, comme de juste. Dès l'entrée je reconnais Steph et Georges à la table du fond, échangeant des points de vue avec des techniciens de l'équipe dans un mélange de français et d'anglais. En tout cas ils s'amusent bien, l'alcool aidant, et leurs rires emplissent la pièce. Il y a les habitués également, jouant aux cartes ou buvant d'un air morose, que des hommes.

Je résiste aux paquets de chips et je commande le plat du jour –fish and chips pour changer- en m'installant à une petite table isolée, dont la nappe à carreaux colle.

- Hé bien Carl tu fais la gueule ? lance Steph depuis sa table. Tu ne dînes pas avec nous ?

- Non non, je suis là, pas de souci. Je ne veux pas vous déranger au milieu de vos nouveaux amis.

Ils me lancent un regard éloquent –quel snob celui-là – alors que j'attaque mes frites avec les doigts, heureusement qu'Esmée ne me voit pas. L'ambiance est chaleureuse et la serveuse avenante, toujours souriante. J'espère éviter Sophia –qui sort plus tard en général- je ne me sens pas d'humeur à supporter ses sous entendus. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien elle pourrait m'être utile pour cette histoire d'autographe… Evidemment elle n'apparaît pas de la soirée et je regarde avec nostalgie le présentateur télé qui parle en sourdine au-dessus du bar. Journaliste d'info, c'est ça mon vrai métier, pas casque bleu d'opérette sur un tournage pluvieux. Bon Dieu, mais quand est-ce que tout a commencé à aller de travers ? Pourquoi ?

J'avale un mauvais café au milieu des chants avinés des deux équipes de tournage, cherchant un angle pour mon reportage, pas question que ce soit un simple reportage people, il me faut une problématique à développer, des investigations à mener. Il est bientôt 21 heures quand j'arrive à nouveau à l'hôtel, j'aperçois une silhouette devant l'entrée, sans doute un fumeur.

En me rapprochant je constate qu'il s'agit de Edward, c'est peut être le bon moment pour lui soutirer ce fichu bout de papier –et une interview, ce qui serait très utile à mon émission.

- Salut Edward, tu vas bien ? dis-je en souriant largement. Pas chaud, hein ?

Il ne répond pas, haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Il a l'air congelé dans sa veste fine, je me demande où est Bella.

- T'aurais pas une cigarette pour moi ? J'en aurais bien besoin…

- Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas, répond-il en me tendant son paquet du bout des doigts.

- Je ne fumais pas, non, et je ne mangeais jamais de fish and chips non plus mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, pas vrai ? Fichu temps…

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, nous tirons sur nos cigarettes côte à côte, comme des salariés en pause expresse.

- Bella va bien ? je demande en regardant le bout de mes chaussures crottées. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette à la fin de la scène, tout à l'heure…

- Dans son assiette ? What does it mean ?

- Ca veut dire : pas très bien, pas en forme.

- Oh yes, I see. Non, elle ne va pas très bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Avec tout ce qu'il lui fait voir, l'autre… Elle est dans sa chambre, elle ne mange jamais le soir. Pas à table, en tout cas, ajoute-il avec une petite grimace.

- Ah d'accord. Oui, c'est dur, c'est vrai. Vous avez du courage. Mais elle tient le coup quand même ?

- J'en sais rien. J'en sais pas plus que toi, en fait, ajoute-il en soufflant sa fumée au loin et en remontant son col.

- Ah bon ? Mais… vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Un rire amer s'échappe de ses lèvres, il répond :

- Selon « Closer » on est ensembles, selon « Hola » on est séparés, alors…

- Mais c'est quoi, la vérité ?

- Vous travaillez pour quel journal déjà ? me demande-t-il avec agressivité avant d'écraser sa cigarette sous son pied et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

- Mais…

Flûte, il est parti. Bravo Carlisle, bien joué. Crétin.

J'écrase ma cigarette d'un coup de talon avant d'entrer à mon tour, énervé. Mais pour qui il se prend, ce petit con ?

Avant de remonter ruminer dans ma chambre je vais au bar et je commande un double whisky bien tassé. Jack, le Médiateur, m'aperçoit et me rejoint au comptoir, le verre à la main. Comme presque tous les soirs nous analysons les évènements de la journée, cherchant les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque réaction, nous renforçant mutuellement dans nos convictions que nous sommes devant un drame antique, à la fois témoins privilégiés et victimes collatérales.

Comme tous les soirs son épouse l'appelle pour une longue conversation téléphonique, je suis sur le point de remonter quand Edward s'installe à côté de moi, sur un tabouret haut.

- Tu viens d'où ? je demande en regardant autour de moi.

- J'étais juste dans votre dos, sur ce fauteuil. Je m'y installe parfois pour vous écouter, Jack et toi, répond-il avec un petit sourire. C'est très… comment vous dites déjà ? Instructif.

- Vraiment ? Mais je…

Sur le coup je ne trouve plus mes mots, cherchant vainement parmi tout ce qu'on a pu dire les paroles blessantes ou moqueuses qu'il va me reprocher. Il se tait et m'observe avec un demi-sourire, ravi de son petit effet. Il a enlevé sa veste et passé un pull blanc, je jurerais que c'est celui qu'il portait au château, l'an dernier.

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous nous voyez, hein ? reprend-il avec une petite grimace. Des victimes consentantes en mal de notoriété, des tarés qui ont trouvé le bourreau idéal, ravies de pouvoir crier au loup et en tirer du bénéfice ?

- Comment ? Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, tout cela est sorti du contexte, ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous voulons dire, il faut nuancer. Je… oh merde, je suis désolé Edward. Tu sais ce que c'est ? On essaie de faire son malin, d'expliquer, d'analyser mais ça n'est pas la vraie vie.

Edward opine un peu tristement, il boit une gorgée de son coca –whisky coca ?- et passe sa main dans ses cheveux un peu nerveusement :

- Je... je pensais que tu me voyais autrement, après tout ce qu'on s'est dit. Ce que je t'ai dit sur moi, plus exactement… C'est dur pour moi d'entendre ce que tu racontes à Jack à mon sujet.

- Je suis désolé, pardon.

- Je te faisais confiance, tu comprends ?

- Mais je n'ai rien dit d'intime, jamais. Ce sont juste des considérations sur les rôles que vous jouez, que nous jouons tous, dans cette histoire. C'est plus une analyse sociologique des liens qui se sont créés, tu comprends ? Rien de personnel, je te jure…

Le serveur nous apporte un bol de chips, il commence à grignoter de ses doigts maigres, je me sens mal en sa présence, vraiment minable.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me faisais des illusions, reprend-il, amer. I'm stupid, you know …

- Des illusions ? Des illusions sur quoi ?

- Sur toi et moi. Notre… amitié, you know ?

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

Je cherche une réponse dans ses yeux, je ne la trouve pas. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il hausse les épaules et baisse la tête :

- On ne peut pas être amis, pas comme je le pensais. Je resterai toujours un acteur paumé pour toi, et tu ne sortiras jamais du rôle du journaliste qui sait tout sur tout…

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Si. Si, tu es comme ça, martèle-t-il doucement, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu fais semblant de comprendre, semblant de compatir mais tu juges tout et tout le monde, ton cœur est froid et sec, Carl.

Je suis tellement surpris que je reste bouche bée, le verre à la main. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Ou il plaisante. Mais non, il n'en a pas l'air. Pour qui il se prend, ce petit con, avec sa psychologie de bazar ?

Les pensées affluent mais je ne trouve rien à dire, que des excuses bidon. Une phrase me vient de je sais où – Peter Gabriel ?- « I don't like it but I guess I'm learning something », il me regarde sans méchanceté, presque avec pitié. Une voix me souffle de lui claquer le beignet et de partir mais si je fais ça je resterai seul, définitivement.

- Hé bien je suis habillé pour l'hiver, comme on dit chez moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, Edward… Je ne pense pas être comme ça mais si je le suis, j'en suis désolé, vraiment. Je t'assure que je ne te méprise pas, pas du tout… C'est juste que… le contexte, tu vois. Toute cette pression, ces faux semblants…

Bizarrement les mots sonnent faux dans ma bouche, bon Dieu je ne suis pas cynique à ce point-là, non ? Si.

- C'est pas grave, t'es pas le seul comme ça, dit-il gentiment. Tous les journalistes sont comme toi, tu sais.

- Ah bon ? Je … vraiment ?

- Si, si.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'ignores ?

- Tu sais, je suis idiot mais pas à ce point-là… A ton avis ? Tu crois que ton attitude supérieure me fait plaisir ?

- …

- Depuis que je suis connu je n'ai plus d'amis, les anciens trouvent que je me la pète, que j'ai trop changé, et les nouveaux revendent ma vie aux tabloïds… alors j'ai l'habitude d'être seul. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus faire confiance à personne, maintenant. Mais c'est un peu dur, parfois…

Je finis mon verre un peu abasourdi, les yeux à terre, vaguement troublé. Il y a sans doute des tonnes de choses à dire, des excuses à trouver mais je n'en trouve plus aucune, il est trop tard. Sa main maigre s'agrippe au verre mais mon regard flanche, dans le miroir entre les bouteilles. Comment enchaîner et sur quoi, où est mon prompteur ? Je rêve d'aller me coucher mais je ne bouge pas, la terre tangue un peu et je n'ai pas le pied marin, ce soir.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence Edward se tourne vers moi et lève son verre un peu gauchement :

- Cheers, my friend ?

Nos verres tintent dans un son cristallin, je souris je crois.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent, merci d'aimer mon histoire… Merci à Katy et Nico de leur belle amitié, et merci à tous les fidèles de me laisser des messages chaque semaine, ils me font vraiment du bien.**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**Katymina : Hé oui, une extinction de voix n'empêche pas d'écrire, ouf…Oui, ça y est, ils sont dans la place, les choses vont pouvoir se corser, enfin. Ou pas… merci de ta review et de ton soutien indéfectible, ma belle ^^**_

_**Shima chan : Oui, ça y est, on est au cœur de ce tournage tellement fantasmé, et ce n'est que le début, hé hé…Merci pour tes compliments et à très bientôt pour la suite !**_

_**BISOUS A TOUS !**_


	18. Running up that hill

**DANS ****UNE ****CAGE ****OU ****AILLEURS**

**Chapitre****18**

**Running ****up ****that ****hill**

**Retour ****sur ****le ****plateau ****infernal ****pour ****une ****scène ****décisive, ****merci ****à ****vous ****qui ****suivez ****mon ****histoire ****depuis ****plusieurs ****mois ****déjà, ****et ****bonne ****lecture****!**

**_«_****_Running _****_up _****_that _****_hill_****_» _****_est _****_une _****_merveilleuse _****_chanson _****_de _****_Kate _****_Bush, _****_mais _****_j'aime _****_particulièrement _****_la _****_version _****_de _****_Placebo, _****_que _****_vous _****_(re)découvrirez _****_sur _****_ma _****_page _****_FB_****_…_**

_Et je regarde ceux qui s'allument aux fenêtres_

_Je me dis qu'il y en a parmi eux_

_Qui m'aimeraient peut-être (W Sheller) _

C'est jeudi soir, demain je rentrerai pour le week-end, je tourne en rond dans ma chambre d'hôtel, les heures ne passent pas. Tout à l'heure Bella et Mortimer nous ont régalés d'une nouvelle scène d'hystérie, ses larmes à elle contre ses cris à lui, j'ai cru que le Médiateur allait rendre son tablier définitivement. Il m'a proposé de dîner avec lui mais j'ai refusé, son stress commence à devenir contagieux et moi j'ai déjà plus d'images et de témoignages que nécessaire. Je ne sais pas si ce film sera un chef d'œuvre mais il restera dans les annales, sans doute pour de mauvaises raisons.

J'observe le paysage un peu désolé entourant l'hôtel, les techniciens sortent boire un coup au pub en discutant bruyamment, je me demande si cette bonne humeur est réelle ou affichée, pour conjurer le sort. Bella a fait venir un médecin, le sceptre de l'arrêt du tournage flotte au-dessus de nous, nuage noir. Ce serait sans doute un soulagement pour beaucoup d'entre nous, même si personne n'est prêt à l'avouer.

Quelques coups discrets à ma porte, merde j'espère que ce n'est pas Jack, il commence à me saouler celui-là. Non, c'est Edward avec une bouteille de whisky et un gros paquet de chips au vinaigre, il me lance un clin d'œil :

- Prêt à faire la fête ?

- Faire la fête ?

- Yes, je cherche quelqu'un pour boire un coup mais tout le monde est déjà parti au pub. Too bad. Are you ready ? _(Dommage. T'es prêt ?)_

J'imagine que je suis la roue de secours, le mec à qui on fait appel en dernier ressort, en cas de crise.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien le moment de boire ? dis-je, méfiant.

- Yes ! Why not ? _(Oui. Pourquoi pas ?)_

- Et Bella ? je demande en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, don't worry. _(Ne t'inquiète pas_). T'as des glaçons dans ton frigo ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, j'y mets principalement de l'eau gazeuse, regarde.

Edward s'installe confortablement sur le seul fauteuil de la petite chambre, allongeant ses jambes sur mon lit, la bouteille toujours à la main. Un peu surpris – tiens, on est à nouveaux copains ?- je déniche deux verres à peu près propres dans la salle de bain et je m'installe en face de lui :

- T'as pas l'air inquiet, dis donc… t'as pas peur des conclusions du médecin ?

- Qui, moi ? Non, pourquoi ? Si elle va mal ce fichu tournage sera arrêté et ça nous fera des vacances, si elle va bien on continuera, et ce sera bientôt fini. Donc pas de quoi s'affoler, tu vois…

- Je vois, oui, dis-je un peu perplexe.

Un mince sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, il nous verse deux grands verres du liquide ambré puis lâche :

- Tu me prends pour un monstre, hein ? Un mec qui n'a pas de cœur ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, je réponds en m'installant de guingois sur le bord de mon lit.

- Non, mais tu n'en penses pas moins, ça se voit. Well… Bella et moi, c'est… pas simple, tu vois ? Enfin, c'est surtout elle qui n'est pas simple, en fait. Un jour ça va bien, elle sourit et dit qu'elle m'adore, le lendemain elle tire la gueule et m'en veut pour tout, sous des prétextes débiles. Alors j'en ai un peu marre tu comprends ?

- Oui, je crois.

- C'est surtout que… je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais elle s'accroche à moi et parle tout le temps de l'avenir, de mariage, d'enfants… et moi ça me fait peur. Je l'aime bien, you know, mais me sentir lié à elle pour toute la vie…

Il réprime un frisson et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il paraît si jeune d'un coup.

- Tu me prends pour un monstre, hein ? répète-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Mais non, pas du tout. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste un peu… jeune. Et très lucide. C'est évident que votre romance ne durera pas, vous avez encore trop de choses à vivre avant de vous engager. C'est elle qui vit dans l'illusion, c'est normal que tu aies peur. J'étais comme toi, rassure-toi, avant de rencontrer Esmée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, oui, moi aussi j'aimais ma liberté avant d'être un vieux con.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

- Si, Edward, c'est un peu ce que tu as dit, hier soir.

Il grimace d'un air désolé et me ressert un verre de whisky :

- Bon, tu es un vieux con et moi je suis un jeune con, on est quitte.

- Ouais, on va dire ça… Allez, à notre santé et à la quille, bientôt !

- La quille ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- La liberté ! Demain soir je rentre chez moi pour trois jours, je suis si heureux si tu savais…

- Yes, I see… _(Oui, je vois)_

- Mes filles me manquent tellement, et ma femme aussi. Et Paris… C'est autre chose que ce trou pourri, crois-moi.

- Je croyais que tu n'y mettais pas les pieds, à Paris. Que c'était un truc pour touristes, lance-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Dis donc, t'as de la mémoire, toi. Oui, c'est vrai qu'à part pour le boulot je n'y vais pas souvent mais c'est une ville que j'adore, vraiment. Tous les franciliens vivent ça je crois…

- Les franciliens ?

- Les habitants d'Ile de France, la région parisienne. On adore et on déteste Paris, comme une femme volage, c'est un peu difficile à comprendre peut être... c'est à l'étranger qu'on l'aime le plus, on n'en garde que les bons souvenirs, tu vois ?

- Yes, I see, soupire-t-il les yeux dans le vague, soudain morose.

Je regarde le fond de mon verre, un peu perplexe :

- Tu dois bien avoir un lieu que tu aimes plus que tout, toi aussi, où tu es content d'aller ?

- Mmmm… yes, maybe. Mais j'ai déménagé si souvent avec mes parents que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas de racines, tu comprends ? Je crois toujours que c'est mieux ailleurs, en Amérique, à New York, à Los Angeles, à Paris.

- Et ?

- Et les pays ne sont rien, sans les gens qu'on aime. C'est débile, hein ? I mean… je cours toujours après quelque chose que je n'ai pas trouvé, you know what I mean ? _(Tu vois ce que je veux dire?)_

En opinant je finis mon verre, il a l'air si paumé d'un coup que je détourne les yeux, un peu gêné. Une voiture klaxonne à l'extérieur, c'est bientôt l'heure où Esmée m'appelle, je me sens un peu confus. La chaleur qui se répand dans mes membres est due à l'alcool, Edward a l'air de plus en plus morose, vautré sur ce fauteuil, j'espère qu'il ne va pas pleurer.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? dis-je presque malgré moi.

- Bella n'est pas bien et tout le monde va partir pour le week-end, même toi, je sens que ça va être l'horreur.

Je hausse les sourcils, surpris d'avoir autant d'importance pour un jeune homme adulé dans le monde entier.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête-là ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des tas de filles qui ne demanderaient pas mieux que de passer le week-end avec toi, Don Juan.

- Yes, for sure. Et demain ce sera à la une de tous les journaux, great.

Un ange passe, je sens bien que quoi que je dise, il réagira mal, et ça me fatigue. Me voilà star-sitter, charmant. Si au moins je pouvais utiliser ses confidences pour mon émission… Hum. Pas très charitable, comme pensée. Et si j'étais comme il l'a dit, cynique ? L'esprit un peu embrouillé je m'interroge sur mes sentiments, mes motivations. Suis-je capable de voir en lui autre chose qu'un gros bébé gâté, ai-je encore un peu de vraie compassion ?

_Tu __parles __qu'il __est __à __plaindre, __il __gagne __15 __millions __de __dollars __par __film,_ me souffle une petite voix acide. Bon, faisons preuve de charité chrétienne, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis pour passer le week-end ? Londres n'est pas si loin, à peine une heure…

- No. J'ai pas envie de les voir, en fait. J'ai envie de rester là et de me bourrer la gueule, comme vous dites en France. Encore un peu de whisky, Carl ?

Depuis quand il m'appelle Carl ? J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce diminutif mais je passe outre, dit avec l'accent anglais c'est plus amusant, presque plaisant.

- Ouh là, on va rouler sous la table, non ? J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne…

- Sous la table, non, elle est trop basse mais sous le lit peut-être, et c'est pas trop grave. Comme ça on oubliera tous nos ennuis et je dormirai, peut-être…

Je le fixe avec attention, remarquant ses mais qui tremblent :

- Ca va si mal que ça ?

- What ? Oh no, no. Everything is great, you know. Marvellous_…(Oh non, non. Tout va bien. Merveilleux...) _grince-t-il en étirant ses bras immenses. Shit, j'ai bouffé toutes les chips, tu veux que j'aille chercher un autre paquet ?

- Non, non, c'est horriblement gras, arrête. Tu ne vas rien manger d'autre ce soir ?

- No. Chips and whisky-coca, that's my dinner. _(c'est mon dîner)_ Pratique et rapide.

- Bravo. Tu sais que tu te ruines la santé ?

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas ma mère ?

En se rembrunissant il se cale contre le dossier du fauteuil, boudeur. Je me retiens de rire, on dirait un gros bébé, c'est tout lui. Je le mettrais bien à la porte mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse une connerie, et il m'amuse, au fond.

- Tu as toujours été comme ça, Edward ?

- Comment ? Insupportable et névrosé ?

- Tu te vantes, là. Non. Si… sensible. Mal dans ta peau. Ou alors c'est le tournage ?

- I don't know. Il paraît que j'étais très gai, étant petit. Un vrai clown. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai changé. A l'adolescence je me suis renfermé et la célébrité n'aide pas, en fait. Je suis pas mal névrosé je sais, mais la vie est si dure, parfois… J'espérais tant de choses, j'avais tant de rêves…

- Mais ils se sont réalisés, non ? Tu es une star maintenant…

- Tu parles. T'as qu'à demander à Mortimer. C'est de l'illusion tout ça, de la poudre aux yeux. Quand je me vois sur un écran je me trouve nul, je ne mérite pas tout ce tintouin autour de moi. Je ne suis pas un vrai acteur, un bon acteur comme James Dean ou Marlon Brando, je suis juste un mec avec une belle gueule… it's shit, you know ? _(C'est la merde, tu vois ?)_

Je soupire, un peu lassé. Toujours le même discours, en boucle, comme un texte mille fois rabâché. Je ne vais pas passer la nuit à le consoler en vain, je serai juste fatigué et déçu, après. Et lui n'ira pas mieux. Je regarde ma montre, accablé.

- Hé oui, c'est la vie, Edward. C'est comme ça. Les rêves ne se réalisent jamais, quoi qu'on fasse… Il faut l'accepter, sinon on devient amer, ou fou.

- Mais alors il reste quoi ? demande-t-il avec angoisse.

- Joker. Il reste… la vie. L'espoir. Les enfants, l'avenir. Tout ça, quoi… Comment disait le film déjà ? La vie, l'amour, les vaches…

Ses yeux partent à nouveau dans le vide, il se met à trembler doucement. Est-ce l'alcool, ou a-t-il pris quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu ?

- Ca ne va pas, Edward ?

Il secoue la tête avec véhémence, reniflant discrètement. Sa mèche cache ses yeux mais sa bouche est chagrin, il a trop bu. J'aimerais qu'il parte maintenant, et que la boule dans ma gorge disparaisse. J'aimerais être indifférent. Redevenir simple témoin de sa déchéance annoncée.

Mais je me lève et je le prends dans mes bras, il tremble si fort que je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui pour l'immobiliser.

- Chut… ça va aller. Ca va passer, je te jure. Calme-toi, calme-toi.

Je sens sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, une odeur agréable me fait fermer les yeux, il est si maigre que je n'ai pas de mal à l'entourer entièrement de mes bras. Heureusement que nous sommes seuls, heureusement que Mortimer n'est pas là, me dis-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Heureusement que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Mais il lève les yeux vers moi et me fixe avec tant d'intensité que j'en rougis, surpris par cette tension inattendue, sur son visage. Quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes je sursaute et essaie de détourner la tête, mais sans vraiment réussir. Sa bouche mal rasée me frotte les lèvres un peu douloureusement, c'est inhabituel mais pas franchement désagréable cette légère morsure, juste déroutant, mais il faut que ça s'arrête. Tout de suite.

- Non… j'arrive à murmurer avant qu'il ne me repousse pour m'étendre sur le lit, franchement entreprenant. Non, non, non…

Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à intégrer les émotions violentes et contradictoires qui me traversent, je crois que j'ai trop bu moi aussi, je crois que je perds pied, je crois que je disjoncte.

- Si, souffle-t-il d'un ton définitif et je comprends que je suis perdu.

Je me débats un peu pour me libérer du poids de son corps frêle, il attrape ma tête entre ses mains et me fixe ardemment, presque avec désespoir, alors que je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, je dois être en train de rêver. Un cauchemar dû à l'alcool, tout ce whisky, tous ces mots, toute cette souffrance_._

_Cinéma_, me souffle une petite voix. _Cinéma._

Je m'attends presque à entendre « Coupez » quand il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, avec violence. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, sa langue s'insinue comme un serpent, il murmure « Carl » dans un souffle, plusieurs fois et je demande qui est ce Carl si délicieusement maltraité. Ce n'est pas moi, non, ça ne peut pas être moi. Moi je m'appelle Carlisle, je français et je suis journaliste télé. Marié, deux enfants. L'image de mes filles me frappe soudainement, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas _leur_ faire ça.

Mais mes mots de refus restent coincés dans ma gorge, entourés autour de sa langue nerveuse, et je sens mes reins se soulever pour rechercher cette douce caresse, ce renflement arrogant qui me provoque. Sa bouche est à présent dans mon cou, non, pas ça, je suis trop sensible là, c'est trop bon, trop doux, trop fort et une incandescence s'empare de moi, une brûlure oubliée depuis longtemps, le début de la folie, la fin de toute raison.

Je m'entends gémir et j'ai honte, je le laisse ouvrir ma chemise de ses longs doigts glacés et j'ai honte, sa langue frôle un téton et je meurs, un feulement s'échappe de ma bouche, d'où vient-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé là, dans ma gorge, coincé derrière ma cravate ? D'où vient ce flot de désir, ce bouillonnement qui me fait vibrer à chaque caresse, chaque frôlement, depuis quand je suis sensible de là, de partout ? Mon corps empesé devient violon, musique sous ses doigts, ma peau dure comme du cuir frémit comme de la soie, devient velours humide, frisson ardent.

Mon cerveau barré ne proteste pas quand il me débarrasse de mon uniforme de journaliste intègre, cette barrière bien pratique contre les sentiments, les émotions. Bon Dieu je réagis comme une femme, je goûte chaque effleurement, pression et morsure, je vibre et je palpite, je m'ouvre et je m'offre, je suis damné. Même mon éducation judéo chrétienne ne me protège plus de la douceur incroyable de son épiderme contre le mien, de la langueur qui se propage au rythme de sa langue, de l'éblouissement réciproque.

Il est nu et il rit, ses épaules se soulèvent sous son rire franc, nous sommes deux enfants nus et libres, prêts à jouer, à se battre avec nos épées de chair, sensation neuve et vieille à la fois, l'enfance revient, la curiosité, la vitalité. On se bat et on s'emmêle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, tremblant, la sueur au front, prêt à me faire subir l'assaut final, un peu craintif :

- Are you OK Carl ?

Je le regarde, je lis ma peur dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas si Carl est prêt mais moi j'ai peur, la montagne est infranchissable, trop haute. Je me sens trembler –impossible, je suis un homme, bon sang- il sourit et m'embrasse doucement, son sexe tendu ne fait que m'effleurer, titillant la verge et les bourses humides alors que je suis prêt à exploser, s'il continue je vais jouir, j'exploserai seul en vol, victime de se affleurements amoureux.

Sa bouche propose d'abréger mes souffrances mais je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça, non, pas déjà. Alors je me lance à mon tour à la découverte de son corps, ces gestes inédits mais délicieux, mon corps sur son corps et mes doigts intrusifs, sensations bizarres, plus faciles que prévues et le moment de conclure, de nous soulager, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Au bout de qui, au bout de quoi ? Pas tout de suite, je veux encore le caresser, l'aimer, le désirer.

Sa peau est si fine que mes doigts la marquent, son souffle est hésitant, tendu à mon bon vouloir, mes désirs flous. Ses fesses sont douces, légères, moins rondes que celles d'une femme mais les gémissements sont les mêmes, un ton plus bas, sa peau est un peu plus salée sur mes lèvres, mais pas moins fine. Au contraire, les veines bleues émergent sous mes lèvres, soie ici, velours là et cette odeur de musc, virile, inédite. Et cet…

Je m'immobilise, il lève les yeux vers moi :

- What ? What's going on ? _(Quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?)_

- I … I can't… _(Je... je ne peux pas)_

_Mais __pourquoi __je __parle __anglais__?_

Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, c'est Carl, Carl est un autre, Carl est libre, lui. Presque. Edward me lance un regard éperdu, il ne rêve que de mon assaut, il murmure « come on, dont' be shy » _(viens ne sois pas timide_) de sa voix trop rauque, je lutte contre moi-même, ma conscience, ma peur, mon éducation.

- Come on, it won't hurt me, come on, please…

Mon portable résonne dans la pièce, je me tétanise, comme pris sur le fait, ce portable c'est Esmée qui m'appelle, qui me voit, qui me juge. Que va-t-elle penser de mon corps nu, sa bouche offerte, ma verge tendue, son dos cambré ?

- No. Don't move. Stay here… _(Non, ne bouge pas. Reste ici)_

- Mais je dois répondre…

- Tu lui diras que ta batterie était déchargée. Stay here and fuck me, Carlisle. Now… (_Reste ici et baise moi. Maintenant...)_

Le téléphone se tait, les draps sont défaits, le silence pesant. Nous sommes immobiles comme des oiseaux foudroyés, il fait complètement nuit maintenant. Mon équipe boit des bières au pub, Esmée retourne auprès des filles, déçue, son chignon un peu défait. Et moi je suis à poil sur le lit, sur le point de… Non. Pas ce mot-là.

Edward soupire et penche un peu la tête, ses cheveux sont en bataille, sa bouche un peu enflée. Je n'aime pas cette ombre dans son regard, cette accusation. Je recule un peu, la liberté est là, à quelques mètres, je n'ai pas franchi le canyon. Pas encore.

« Fuck me » répète-il d'un ton plus pressant, comme si j'allais m'enfuir, je n'aime pas ce mot dans sa bouche non plus. Ce mot est ordure, pornographie et je ne veux pas jouer dans ce film là, non.

Il se redresse un peu et lance :

- OK. Right. Tu vas en profiter, hein ? Tu vas te défiler, comme toujours…

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Tu n'as pas de courage, Carl, pas de couilles. Tu te retranches derrière ta petite vie bien rangée, bien proprette, pour ne pas vivre, ne pas exister. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu journaliste : pour regarder les autres, les juger, vivre par procuration.

- C'est faux…

« Mais si, c'est vrai, et tu le sais. Toute ta vie est évitement, faux semblants. De quoi tu as peur ?» demande-t-il en me regardant avec provocation et exhibant sa longue langue impudique. « De ça ? » ajoute-il en me léchant l'épaule, le ventre, le pénis –qui réagit instantanément et se redresse, plus tendu que jamais.

- Tu vois, lui il a envie, Carl. Il n'a pas peur…

- Je n'ai pas peur…

- Then prove it, _(alors prouve le)_ répond-il en s'installant juste sous moi, offert.

Tentant. L'inconnu est là, sombre et moite, à deux doigts de mes doigts, à deux soupirs de ma peau, deux secousses du bonheur, du plaisir défendu. Et je n'ai pas peur, non je n'ai pas peur, me dis-je en litanie alors que je m'immisce doucement en lui, tout en sachant que je mens.

Oui j'ai peur bordel, peur d'aimer ça, peur d'y prendre goût, peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir m'en passer. Et les sons gutturaux que nous produisons ne sont pas là pour me rassurer, ni cette incroyable douceur intime, ni ses mains accrochées à mes épaules, me griffant mécaniquement à chaque coup de rein.

_Je __vais __et __je __viens, __entre __tes __reins, __et __je __me __retiens__…_

_L'amour __physique __est __sans __issue__… _

- Oh Carl… Carl I love you, murmure-t-il alors qu'il est agité de spasmes orgasmiques.

- Moi non plus, je réponds, dévasté.

**A ****suivre****… **

**Bon ****voilà, ****ça ****y ****est, ****le ****canyon ****a ****été ****franchi ****(peut ****être ****trop ****tôt, ****peut ****être ****trop ****tard),****rien n****e ****sera ****plus ****pareil ****désormais ****entre ****eux, ****comme ****on ****dit ****dans ****les ****soap ****operas****… **

**Merci ****à ****ceux ****et ****celles ****qui ****suivent ****depuis ****le ****début, ****et ****mille ****mercis ****à ****ceux ****qui ****prennent ****le ****temps ****de ****m'envoyer ****une ****petite ****review, ****c'est ****toujours ****fantastique ****d'avoir ****un ****retour ****sur ****ce ****que ****l'on ****fait. ****Merci ****à ****Katy ****et ****Nico ****pour ****leur ****relecture ****amicale****…**

**Je ****réponds ****ici ****aux ****non ****inscrits****:**

**- Katymina : ****Merci ****d****'****aimer ****la ****complexité ****de ****mes ****personnages, ****je ****sais ****qu****'****elle ****est ****parfois ****déroutante.****C****'****est ****vrai ****que ****c****'****est ****agréable ****de ****s****'****asseoir ****à ****coté ****du ****feu ****et ****se ****laisser ****conter ****des ****histoires, ****alors ****bienvenue ****ma ****belle****… ****merci ****d****'****être ****là ****toutes ****les ****semaines ****fidèlement.**

**- ****Em : ****Merci ****pour ****cette ****superbe ****review, ****merci ****pour ****tous ****tes ****compliments, ****ils ****me ****font ****vraiment ****très ****plaisir ! ****Je ****suis ****ravie ****d****'****être ****ton ****auteur ****préféré ****du ****site, ****car ****il ****y ****a ****des ****pointures ****quand ****même ! ****Merci,****mille ****fois ****merci !****Je ****suis ****ravie ****aussi ****que ****tu ****trouves ****mes ****personnages ****justes ****et ****donc ****réalistes,**** c'****est ****super ****important ****pour ****moi : ****je ****suis ****d****'****accord ****avec ****toi, ****le ****narrateur ****est ****le ****perso ****qu****'****on ****connait ****le ****moins ****d****'****une ****certaine ****façon ****car ****il ****se ****cache ****à ****lui-même, ****il ****se ****rassure ****avec ****des ****certitudes, ****mais ****désormais ****tout ****risque ****de ****changer****… ****Pour ****le ****réalisateur ****je ****me ****suis ****inspirée ****de ****Stanley ****Kubrick, ****et ****du ****tournage ****d****'****Eyes ****Wide ****Shut, ****son ****dernier ****film. ****Merci ****de ****trouver ****que ****je ****fais ****un ****bon ****travail, ****ça ****me ****touche ****beaucoup, ****et ****rassure-toi : ****ta****review ****n****'****a ****rien ****de ****grotesque !**

**BISOUS A TOUS !**


	19. Le coeur volcan

**DANS ****UNE ****CAGE, ****OU ****AILLEURS**

**Chapitre****19**

**Le ****coeur ****volcan**

**Merci ****de ****vos ****réactions ****très ****positives ****à ****LA ****scène ****entre ****eux, ****ça ****m'a ****fait ****vraiment ****du ****bien ****de ****savoir ****que ****vous ****l'appréciiez. ****Il ****est ****difficile ****de ****savoir ****quand ****c'est ****le ****bon ****moment, ****mais ****là ****ils ****ont ****décidé ****tout ****seuls, ****et ****c'était ****le ****moment, ****pour ****eux ****(hé ****oui, ****l'auteur ****ne ****maîtrise ****pas ****toujours ****tout, ****je ****vous ****jure). ****Bonne ****lecture****!**

**_«_****_Le _****_cœur _****_volcan_****_» _****_est _****_bien _****_sûr _****_une _****_chanson _****_de _****_Julien _****_Clerc, _****_écrite _****_par _****_Etienne _****_Roda _****_Gil. _****_Une _****_merveille, _****_à _****_mon _****_avis._**

_Comme __un __volcan __devenu __vieux_

_Mon __cœur __bat __lentement __la __chamade_

_La __lave __tiède __de __tes __yeux_

_Coule __dans __mes __veines __malades_

_Je __pense __si __souvent __à __toi_

_Que __ma __raison __en __chavire_

_Comme __le __feraient __les __barques __bleues_

_Et __même __les __plus __grands __navires_

L'avion tourne lentement autour d'Orly, je me mords la lèvre, anxieux. L'hôtesse ramasse les verres et me sourit, j'avais presque oublié que j'étais connu, ici. Immédiatement une onde d'angoisse me vrille les entrailles, je vérifie pour la troisième fois que j'ai bien mon portable, mon sésame. Je lutte pour ne pas lire les derniers messages reçus, si j'en ai reçus, pour ne pas penser à lui. Edward. Je devrais le supprimer de mes contacts mais je n'en trouve pas le courage, pas encore. La chanson de Julien Clerc tourne en boucle dans mes oreillettes, comme un mantra, je m'y reconnais si exactement que… inutile.

- On ne vous voit plus en ce moment, reprend l'hôtesse en s'asseyant en face de moi, dos au cockpit.

- Non, je travaille en Angleterre pour l'instant, je ne présente plus les journaux télévisés du week-end.

- Oh, c'est pour ça. Mais là on est vendredi, on vous verra ce soir ?

Au journal de 20h, alors qu'il est déjà 19h ? Quelle conne celle-là… Encore une qui croit qu'il suffit de poser ses fesses devant le prompteur et de lire, comme un automate. Je suis journaliste, moi, j'écris mes textes, bourrique.

- Non, pas ce soir. Je suis en week-end, là, j'ai bossé toute la semaine… je lui rétorque sèchement, elle rit bêtement.

- Ah, c'est bien pour vous, ça… Quand on se sera posés, vous pourrez me signer un autographe pour mon filleul ? Il fait la collection des autographes de gens célèbres.

- Boh, je ne suis pas si célèbre que ça, vous savez… dis-je en sortant un stylo.

Merde. L'autographe. L'autographe pour le fils ou le neveu de la copine de Charlotte, ou je ne sais plus trop qui. Je l'ai complètement oublié, Esmée va m'en vouloir à mort. Cet oubli vient rajouter une couche supplémentaire au millefeuille de mauvaise conscience que j'édifie seconde après seconde, depuis ce matin. Non, hier. Non, ce matin.

Merde. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

La nuit avait été courte, il avait une énergie que je ne soupçonnais pas – et moi une résistance incroyable aussi. Et un goût pour « ça » encore plus incroyable. Inexplicable. Je n'osais en croire ma mémoire mais il y avait ces courbatures, ce sperme sur les draps et ces traces d'ongles sur ma peau. Il y avait aussi son souffle léger et sa main sur mon ventre, ma confusion. Cette nuit d'abandon et de perversité, pure folie. Peut-être qu'avec un bon avocat…

Ca faisait une bonne heure déjà que j'étais réveillé, me torturant entre souvenirs et risques, désillusions et désirs, me demandant ce qui m'avait pris. La réponse était là, pas loin, mal rasée et la bouche encore enflée… Edward. Finalement il m'avait eu, m'étais-je dit avant de secouer la tête. Je n'allais pas tomber dans la paranoïa _aussi._

A son premier regard, les yeux embués de sommeil, il m'a souri et j'ai grimacé, l'épaule ankylosée sous sa tête. Il a vite compris et s'est dégagé, alors je me suis levé. J'étais censé faire quoi, dire quoi ? J'ai titubé comme un poivrot, le plancher m'abandonnait et j'avais les jambes en coton.

- Tu vas courir ? a été son premier mot.

- Oui, ai-je répondu en cherchant vainement ma seconde chaussure de sport. Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je te vois courir tous les matins, je t'admire beaucoup, a-t-il marmonné en allumant une cigarette, vautré au milieu des draps défaits. Enfin, quand je suis réveillé. Ou quand je ne suis pas déjà au studio.

Il aurait pu s'habiller, merde, ou se cacher sous les draps, au lieu de rester nu comme ça… j'essayais de ne pas prêter attention à son érection qu'il caressait doucement, mais mes yeux étaient comme irrésistiblement attirés… et mon sexe ne restait pas indifférent non plus, honte suprême. J'ai enfilé mon short en sautillant de travers, tâchant tant bien que mal de le dissimuler.

- Tu pourrais en faire autant, non ? Ca te ferait plus de bien que la cigarette, au réveil.

- You're right, a-t-il raillé en jetant sa cendre dans mon verre, encore à moitié rempli de whisky.(_T__'__as __raison)_

- Au fait, tu n'es pas censé être au studio à cette heure-ci ?

- Non, la scène d'aujourd'hui est annulée, Bella a été arrêtée pour une semaine par le médecin.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Elle m'a envoyé un SMS hier soir.

- Ah bon ? Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- No. Sorry. J'avais autre chose en tête, hier soir.

Ben voyons. J'ai fait une petite grimace en enfilant mon tee-shirt, j'allais sortir quand il a dit :

- Je suppose que je dois libérer les lieux avant que tu reviennes ?

- Oui, merci. Pourquoi, tu comptais faire quoi ? ai-je répondu, agacé. Recommencer ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Regarde, je suis prêt moi, je n'attends que toi, a-t-il murmuré en me montrant son sexe érigé.

- Oh, je t'en prie…

- Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? a-t-il lancé avec amertume. Tu regrettes ce que tu fais et tu me renies déjà ? Tu vas disparaître et je ne reverrai pas, c'est ça ? Tu es tellement prévisible, Carl.

- M'appelle pas Carl. Je m'appelle Carlisle. Je dois y aller, là… j'ai rendez-vous avec Mortimer à 9h.

- Oh yes, I see. Je dois t'appeler M Delcourt, c'est ça ? Te vouvoyer ? Ou encore mieux, ne pas t'appeler du tout ? Disparaître de ta vie, tout oublier, tu m'en serais gré, hein ?

- Saurais.

- Quoi ?

- On dit « savoir gré ». Merde. Oublie, ça n'a pas d'importance… ai-je dit en allant vers la porte.

- Oh si, ça a de l'importance ! a-t-il répondu en m'agrippant pas le bras-il s'était levé avec une rapidité redoutable- et en me forçant à le regarder. Je te croyais un peu plus courageux que ça, Carl, et je croyais que tu avais compris. Tu m'en veux parce que tu as cédé à tes pulsions, des pulsions que tu n'assumes pas. T'es tellement prévisible, Carl… une telle couille molle. C'est comme ça qu'on dit en français?

- Arrête. Lâche-moi…

- Tu vas retourner à ta petite vie bien rangée, avec ta femme et tes enfants, et avec beaucoup d'alcool et de pilules tu oublieras cette nuit. Ou pas. Et ça te bouffera toute ta vie. Sauf si tu assumes.

- Arrête avec ta psychologie de bazar, Edward. Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne regrette pas, mais là je suis un peu… perdu. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. C'est trop nouveau pour moi, je … c'est difficile à comprendre, c'était si brutal. Si inattendu.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ?

- C'était prévisible, depuis longtemps.

- Quoi ?

- Tu en avais envie depuis longtemps, que tu te l'avoues ou non. Mais soit, je comprends. Je ne suis même pas surpris, à vrai dire. Ta fuite était courue d'avance, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour accepter la réalité, tant pis pour moi. Allez, va courir, Carl… tu m'enverras un message quand tu auras envie de me revoir, en attendant je me tire. Ciao.

Et il était parti, me plantant là, avec mon short et mes chaussures de sport. Et mes doutes.

_J'ai __la __raison __arraisonnée__  
><em>_Dans __un __port __désert__  
><em>_Dérisoire __toute __ma __vie __s'est __arrêtée__  
><em>_Comme __s'arrêterait __l'histoire_

La foule se presse sur le trottoir de l'aéroport, je rallume mon portable. 2 nouveaux messages. Sans doute un de Esmée –furieuse que je ne l'aie pas rappelée depuis hier soir- ou d'Edward, la vague d'angoisse croît dans mon ventre, je suis mal, là.

J'espère qu'elle gobera mon histoire de perte du chargeur, j'espère qu'il ne m'appellera plus jamais. Si. Non. Merde.

J'embarque enfin dans un taxi puant la graisse, ma valise pèse trois tonnes et je traîne deux sacs remplis de cadeaux pour ma femme et mes filles, achetés à la hâte à Heathrow –stratégie courante et pitoyable du mari infidèle. Je suis pathétique. Il fait étonnamment beau et chaud à Paris, comme si j'avais changé de saison. J'ai l'impression d'être parti depuis des semaines, des mois, tout est étrange autour de moi. Putain, comment je vais réussir à faire semblant ? Comment passer ce week-end en famille ? Je m'observe en douce dans le rétro du chauffeur, il doit me croire narcissique, je suis pâle à faire peur.

Je repense à Edward, que je n'ai recroisé que sur le palier de l'hôtel, après avoir couru 1/2 heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il fumait sur le perron, la mine sombre et m'a souri d'un air mauvais :

- Jack te cherchait pour courir, Carl, il avait l'air très déçu que tu sois parti sans lui. J'ignorais, pour toi et lui …

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas… ai-je dit avant de m'interrompre brusquement.

- Pédé ? Gay ?

- Merde.

- Oh yes you are, darling, definitively, m'a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille juste avant que je décide de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. (_Oh__si,__tu__l__'__es,__chéri,__définitivement)._

- Fous-moi la paix, definitively.

- OK … Bye, Carl.

- Et ne m'appelle plus Carl !

- T'avais l'air d'apprécier, hier soir, a-t-il glissé fielleusement, ravivant un souvenir que je tentais d'oublier.

Je l'ai détesté. Je le déteste. Tout ça ne veut rien dire. Tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Avec un peu de chance le tournage sera interrompu et je ne le reverrai plus. Pourvu qu'il soit reporté, même d'une semaine, parce qu'à partir du 20 je suis overbooké et je ne pourrai pas revenir. Mon Dieu, faites que… _depuis__quand__je__prie,__moi_ ? A bout de nerfs, mal installé au fond de mon taxi je ronge mon frein en essayant de raccrocher les wagons de ma vie, ma vie parfaite. Avant lui.

_Comme __une __légende __qui __s'éteint__  
><em>_Comme __un __grand __peuple __en __décadence__  
><em>_Comme __une __chanson __qui __se __meurt__  
><em>_Comme __la __fin __de __l'espérance_

_Comme __un __volcan __devenu __vieux_

_Mon __cœur __bat __lentement __la __chamade_

_La __lave __tiède __de __tes __yeux_

_Coule __dans __mes __veines __malades_

oOo oOo oOo

_Samedi __4 __heures._

Je me réveille en sursaut, avec l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, de vital. Où est Esmée, où sont les filles ? Je regarde autour de moi, désorienté. Où suis-je ? Une vague de peur panique me submerge, je ne sais plus où je suis, je ne reconnais rien.

- Pourquoi tu as crié ? demande Esmée d'une voix ensommeillée en allumant la lampe sur sa table de nuit. T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui. je pense, oui… Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'étais paumé, ça m'a terrifié.

- Hum… c'est parce que tu es trop souvent absent, tu ne reconnais même plus ta propre chambre…

- Très drôle, je marmonne en me recouchant.

- Encore heureux que tu ne m'as pas appelée Sophie, ou Laure, ou je ne sais quoi.

- Humphh…

Je laisse les battements de mon cœur m'apaiser, je sais ce qui me poursuit, et pourquoi. Merde, j'ai fait ça, je l'ai vraiment fait. Je me retourne dans les draps soyeux en essayant de ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas- même s'il est ferme et garanti indéformable. Esmée feint de dormir, il est quatre heures du matin, à Clamart.

Hier soir j'ai bu plus que de raison au dîner, prétextant la joie de revoir ma femme et mes filles –je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'elle ait été dupe. Du champagne puis du blanc, jusqu'à en avoir les idées brouillées, jusqu'à me persuader que rien n'a changé, ici. Je suis le même homme que celui qui est parti il y a une semaine, Carlisle Delacour, journaliste télé, marié, deux enfants. Heureux.

Regardez mon sourire et regardez mes yeux, ils vous diront tout. Mais ne regardez pas ces petites rides, au coin des paupières ou le pli un peu amer de mes lèvres, quand je ne souris plus. Ne regardez pas mon dos légèrement griffé ou ce bleu, sur ma hanche. Ne regardez pas dans mon cœur ou ma mémoire.

_Comme __une __armée __de __vaincus__  
><em>_L'ensemble __sombre __de __mes __gestes__  
><em>_Fait __un __vaisseau __du __temps __perdu__  
><em>_Dans __la __mer __morte __qui __me __reste_

_Samedi 10 heures_.

J'ai redormi sur ce matin, mal, et je me suis levé crevé.

- La production a appelé, tout à l'heure, me fait Esmée en se versant un café. Finalement le tournage continue, même si Bella est malade. Ils ont réorganisé le planning. Tu veux du café ?

_Merde._

- Tu vas au golf ? ajoute-t-elle en pressant des pamplemousses, alors que je résiste à la confiture d'oranges amères en mâchonnant du muesli.

- Ce matin ?

- Carl oui, t'y vas tous les samedis, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Elle me lance un regard soupçonneux, j'ai le cerveau vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Tara vient ramper jusqu'à mes pieds, je la prends sur mes genoux, un peu honteux.

- Apa ?

- Oui ma chérie… hé bien dis donc tu as encore grandi, toi ! Je peux lui donner du muesli ?

- Non, donne lui plutôt un morceau de pain complet, ça lui fera du bien pour ses dents. Elle m'a fait de ces crises, si tu savais ! Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi pendant deux jours, c'était l'horreur.

- Ma pauvre…

- Remarque tu n'as pas très bonne mine non plus, ce matin. Trop de fêtes, à Londres ? Trop de whisky toutes les nuits ?

- Non, pas toutes les nuits, non.

Une seule, en fait. Mais une fois ne suffit pas, pas vrai ? Une fois ne veut rien dire, c'est bien connu. Je craque pour un muffin nappé de marmelade d'oranges sous l'œil narquois d'Esmée –on trouve toujours de tout chez nous, surtout si c'est exotique. C'est la marotte de mon épouse, son grand plaisir quand elle arpente les boutiques chics des centres commerciaux.

Après ma douche je m'écroule sur le canapé, tellement moelleux et je bouquine tranquillement quand Esmée apparaît, en short moulant et survêtement :

- Tu ne vas pas au golf, alors ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais à mon club de gym, j'avais demandé à Eléonore de garder les petites puisque je croyais que tu allais au golf. Mais si tu n'y vas pas c'est inutile qu'elle vienne. Tiens, son numéro de portable est sur la tablette, tu l'appelleras pour décommander moi j'ai pas le temps, je vais rater mon cours de pilates.

- Eléonore ?

- La fille des voisins, tu sais bien, la brunette qui fait une prépa HEC. Elle est très bien, cette petite.

- Me rappelle pas, dis-je en zappant de chaîne en chaîne.

- Pas de télé le matin, tu le sais bien voyons ! Sinon les filles vont vouloir regarder les dessins animés. Mais tu as tout oublié ou quoi ?

- Hein ?

- T'es bizarre, Carlisle, t'es bizarre.

Je soupire, elle part en claquant la porte. Charmant. J'ai pas aimé sa manière de prononcer mon prénom, c'est moi qui déraille ou …? Non, c'est moi qui déraille.

Tout me paraît étrange, pire, étranger. Plus rien n'a d'importance, tous ces petits rites si essentiels, avant. Jogging tous les matins, squash le mardi et le jeudi soir, golf le samedi matin et le dimanche après-midi. Plus le temps. Non, plus envie. Envie de rien, en fait. Ou presque. Je suis enfermé en moi-même, obsédé par le passé, en état de choc. Les souvenirs m'empêchent de me concentrer sur le présent, j'erre de pièce en pièce, cherchant je ne sais quoi, puis je me force à aller jouer avec Lily dans sa chambre. Elle m'accueille avec un cri de joie et me sort toutes ses poupées, nous allons prendre un thé puis faire les courses et préparer le mariage de Barbie avec Ken.

- T'as vu papa on dirait toi, dit-elle en le brandissant fièrement.

Je souris un peu jaune. Oui, il est blond et lisse lui aussi, sans doute trop beau pour être honnête. Comme moi.

_Samedi __12h30._

Esmée rentre de son cours, s'étonne de me trouver en train de jouer à la poupée avec les filles, passe en cuisine pour nous mitonner des rougets à la provençale, j'essaie de répondre à ses questions diverses et variées, pas toujours assez rapidement.

- T'as regardé tes mails ? interroge-t-elle un peu plus tard en me servant du confit d'aubergines.

- Heu, non. Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te ressemble pas ! D'habitude t'es toujours fourré avec ton Smartphone à lire et répondre à tes 200 mails par jour…

- J'ai perdu mon chargeur, tu le sais.

- Et ton ordi ?

- Je suis en week-end, bordel, je suis crevé.

- Pas la peine d'être grossier ! Tu vas en racheter un, de chargeur ? Je me demande comment tu arrives à survivre sans tes mails, toi qui es toujours connecté sur tout, tout le temps.

Nouveau soupir de ma part, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle a raison, sauf que là je ne veux pas voir mes mails, j'ai peur qu'il y en ait un de lui, j'ai peur qu'il me dévaste, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La morsure est encore trop proche, je suis encore trop fragile. Je sèche sur le poisson, j'ai l'estomac barbouillé.

- Tu ne manges pas ? C'est pas bon ?

- Hein ? Si, si, c'est délicieux mais je suis un peu patraque, j'ai dû choper une saloperie en Angleterre, tu sais ce que c'est…

- C'est vrai que t'es pâle. Tu ne vas pas être malade chez ma sœur, j'espère ! ajoute-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Merde, sa sœur. Je l'avais oubliée. On sort ce soir, je ne suis pas en état de le supporter. J'ai juste envie de me blottir au fond de mon lit avec un bon livre ou aller faire avec ma maîtresse, ma moto… un petit frisson agréable me remonte le long des reins, oui, j'ai envie de ça, par-dessus tout. Mettre les gaz et ressentir, vibrer à nouveau. Une vague de désir brutal me submerge, je me mords la lèvre, fermant brièvement les yeux.

- Carlisle ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Une crampe d'estomac. C'est passé.

- Au fait, je suppose que tu n'as pas pensé à l'autographe, rajoute-elle fort à propos.

- Euh… non.

- Carl voyons.

- Je ne vois pas les acteurs si souvent en dehors des prises et puis c'est gênant, par rapport à ma position.

- Ah ouais ? Ta position ? Et c'est quoi ta position ? lance-t-elle avec malice au moment où Lily s'étouffe avec une arrête.

- Lily ! Lily, recrache ton poisson, chérie ! Ca va mieux mon ange ? Quand je pense que le poissonnier m'a assuré qu'il était sans arrêtes…

- Le poisson reste du poisson, tu sais…

- Merci pour cet intéressant commentaire, mon chéri. Quand je pense au prix qu'on paie dans sa poissonnerie ! Si ça se trouve ça n'aurait pas été pire si j'en avais pris au supermarché du coin.

Je m'abstiens de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne met jamais les pieds au supermarché du coin et j'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de ma fille, qui se racle encore la gorge en toussotant. C'est quoi ma position ? Le cul entre deux chaises, pour le moins. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander un autographe après la nuit qu'on a passée…

_Mon __cœur __volcan __devenu __vieux__  
><em>_Bat __lentement __la __chamade__  
><em>_La __lave __tiède __de __tes __yeux__  
><em>_Coule __dans __mes __veines __malades_

_Samedi __16h._

Je file sur la A6, direction n'importe où, sous prétexte de chercher un nouveau chargeur. Toutes les sensations sont là, la liberté, l'ivresse de la vitesse et ces vibrations, sous mes fesses… Sade me roucoule à l'oreille « never as good as the first time", "the sweetest taboo" et "no ordinary love", chaque chanson me parle de moi, de nous. D'un jeune homme frêle que j'ai tenu dans mes bras, de draps froissés et d'aveux retenus, au petit matin. De désirs assouvis et trop vite reniés, d'amertume et d'espoir…

_Samedi __22h._

La lumière des bougies fait briller les yeux des dames, après le melon au Porto et le tournedos Rossini nous attaquons le tiramisu, je flotte quelque part entre Paris 15ème et Londres, sur Air Champagne. Au bout de deux coupes je me suis senti mieux, au bout de quatre je suis enfin léger, en forme. Tout le monde –les 6 invités et surtout Charlotte, ma belle-soeur- veulent m'entendre parler du « Tournage », j'ai prévenu en arrivant que je ne pouvais rien dire, clause de confidentialité oblige.

Mais là j'ai envie d'en parler, presque besoin. Mon cœur se gonfle à la seule évocation du nom de Edward, je m'entends leur expliquer pourquoi il est l'acteur le plus doué de sa génération, pourquoi son désespoir, pourquoi son calvaire. Mortimer –que j'ai toujours adulé – devient un monstre pervers, j'insiste sur mon rôle auprès des jeunes acteurs paumés, mon rôle de soutien auprès du Médiateur, ma vraie mission. Esmée m'écoute avec stupéfaction, tout cela me ressemble si peu qu'elle se pose des questions, pas les bonnes j'espère.

- Alors, il se drogue, ou pas ? tente Géraldine, la fameuse amie de Charlotte qui souhaitait un autographe.

- Ce n'est pas la question, vous savez. Ils se droguent tous, si on va par là, à coups de médicaments prescrits par des médecins compréhensifs. Ils en ont besoin, physiquement besoin, sinon ils ne tiennent pas, ce serait trop dur. La pression est telle…

- Carlisle en sait quelque chose, renchérit Esmée en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi, moi ? Mais je ne prends rien…

- Non, parce que tu as une hygiène de vie exceptionnelle… mais la pression, tu connais, hein mon chéri ? La télévision, c'est horrible comme ça vous bouffe, hein mon amour ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas le sujet et…

- Et il est toujours avec Bella ? me coupe Géraldine, aux abois.

- Ca dépend des magazines, dis-je en citant Edward avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Oui mais la vérité c'est quoi ?

- La vérité, madame, il n'y a qu'eux qui la connaissent… et encore. Bref, je m'égare. Ils sont ensembles sur le tournage, oui. Sauf que Bella est… indisposée pour le moment, enfin, légèrement souffrante je veux dire. Après, ce qu'ils font en privé, cela ne me regarde pas…

Géraldine et Charlotte échangent un sourire entendu, Jean-Marc -mon abruti de beau-frère - tente de dévier la conversation sur le foot mais elles reviennent à la charge, émoustillées :

- Il est mignon, en vrai ?

- Il est gay ?

- Oui. Enfin, non. Oui et non. Et ne me demandez pas s'il sent mauvais, par pitié, j'ajoute étourdiment.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça… alors, c'est vrai ?

- Non, dis-je d'un ton définitif en me noyant dans mon reste d'Aloxe Corton. Non.

_Comme __une __armée __de __vaincus__  
><em>_L'ensemble __sombre __de __mes __gestes__  
><em>_Fait __un __vaisseau __du __temps __perdu__  
><em>_Dans __la __mer __morte __qui __me __reste_

_Dimanche __0h30._

Esmée se love dans mes bras, je prétexte le vin et la fatigue pour expédier un câlin alors qu'elle adore les préliminaires, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de lui mentir, ce soir. Son corps me laisse indifférent, j'ai peur pour l'avenir. Après une douche rapide je passe embrasser mes petits anges qui dorment à poings fermés, le cœur serré.

_Dimanche 10h_.

Tout le monde se prépare pour le brunch dominical, je n'ai toujours pas rebranché mon portable. Combien de messages en attente ? Si ça se trouve, aucun.

_Dimanche 17h._

Mon partenaire de golf me trouve distrait, je balise en silence. Bon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Quel con, non mais quel con ! Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec lui, définitivement. Cette petite partie de jambes en l'air était une erreur, une grossière erreur. Avec un peu de chance le tournage est annulé quand même, je serai sauvé.

_Dimanche 18h._

Je décide de ne pas retourner là-bas, je vais me faire porter pâle, déclarer que j'ai déjà assez de matériel pour travailler. Ma femme est malade, je dois rester à son chevet. Non, c'est ma fille et c'est grave. Putain, c'est moi qui déconne…

_Dimanche 21h_.

Je roule comme un fou sur l'autoroute plongée dans l'obscurité, la musique au maximum dans mes oreilles. « Love is stronger than pride » prétend Sade. J'ai décidé de tout oublier. Recommencer à zéro avec Esmée, faire un autre enfant, l'emmener à Venise ou à Nassau, dès demain. Aller à Roissy et embarquer sur le premier avion, au mépris de tout et tous. Je l'aime.

_Mon __cœur __volcan __devenu __vieux__  
><em>_Bat __lentement __la __chamade__  
><em>_La __lave __tiède __de __tes __yeux__  
><em>_Coule __dans __mes __veines __malades_

_Dimanche __23h._

La maison est déserte, Esmée et les filles dorment, je tourne en rond entre le premier et le rez-de-chaussée, l'esprit embrouillé. Mon vol est à 6h, je ne sais toujours pas si je vais le prendre. Je serre mon portable dans ma main, sans réussir ni à le poser ni à ouvrir les messages. Je suis un imbécile, un foutu imbécile. Je m'affale sur le canapé, tête en bas, pieds en l'air et je me connecte, enfin. Autant en finir. Un message d'Edward, au milieu de dizaines d'autres. Chienne de vie. J'espère qu'il me dit que tout est fini, que c'était une erreur.

_TeddyHollycom_ : Miss you. (_Tu __me __manques)_

Je soupire douloureusement, le cœur à la torture. Je vais lui dire que tout est fini, qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions. C'est le moment ou jamais de reprendre le cours de ma vie, d'arrêter avant les dégâts. Je me lève et je vais à la fenêtre observer la nuit noire, l'ombre des arbres qui frémit sous le vent, en serrant le portable dans ma main, indécis. Non, je ne peux pas me lancer là-dedans, et ce n'est pas moi. Cette histoire, cet amour, ce n'est pas moi. Moi je suis Carlisle Delacour, journaliste à la radio et à la télé, droit et franc. Honnête. Ca se voit sur mon visage, c'est écrit dans les journaux. C'est ce qui fait ma spécificité, ma différence. Je ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, moi, il est trop dangereux.

Mais trop tentant aussi.

J'aperçois mon reflet dans la vitre sombre, les cernes sous mes yeux creusent un cratère et mes lèvres tombent. Qui est cet inconnu qui me fixe, pourquoi est-il si amer ? Je suis au bord de cette fenêtre comme au bord d'une falaise, avec rien sous mes pieds pour me retenir, sauf l'envie de sauter. Rien qu'un portable que je serre comme un fou dans ma main, jusqu'à sentir cette sensation brûlante au creux de ma paume. Il faut que je lui dise que je ne peux pas continuer, que je n'ai pas ce courage. Et mon cœur accélère déjà à cette idée, lui écrire. Penser qu'il va me lire, qu'il attend peut être cette réponse, qui tarde.

Ou plutôt, je ne vais pas répondre. Jamais. Jamais. Never ever.

Pourtant j'appuie mon front contre la vitre glaciale et je tape péniblement, déjà vaincu :

_Carliste TVcom_ : Miss you too… _(tu __me __manques __aussi)_

**A ****suivre****…**

**Merci ****à ****tous ****ceux ****qui ****lisent ****et ****reviewent, ****c'est ****toujours ****un ****vrai ****bonheur ****pour ****moi ****de ****savoir ****que ****vous ****aimez ****ce ****que ****je ****fais**

**Katymina :****Hé ****oui, ****c****'****est ****une ****brutale ****accélération ****j****'****avoue, ****mais ****c****'****est ****peut ****être ****parce ****que ****la ****passion ****est ****là ****et ****bien ****là, ****comme ****tu ****le ****dis. ****Ou ****pas ?****Tout ****n****'****est ****qu****'****histoire ****de ****rencontre, ****je ****suis ****d****'****accord ****avec ****toi. ****Merci ****d****'****être ****là ****chapitre ****après ****chapitre, ****tu ****es ****un ****ange !**

**Dark****mouton : ****merci ****d****'****avoir ****ce ****chapitre ****jouissif ! ****Hé ****oui, ****ça ****fait ****du ****bien ****de ****laisser ****tomber ****le ****masque !**

**BISOUS ****A ****TOUS !**

12


	20. Could it be magic

**DANS ****UNE ****CAGE, ****OU ****AILLEURS**

**Chapitre ****20**

**Could ****it ****be ****magic**

**Merci ****pour ****toutes ****vos ****reviews, ****vous ****me ****comblez ****! ****Retrouvons ****tout ****de ****suite ****nos ****héros ,****je ****vous ****sais ****impatients****…**

**_J'aime _****_particulièrement _****_la _****_version _****_longue _****_de _****_Donna _****_Summer _****_«_****_Could _****_it _****_be _****_magic_****_», _****_que _****_vous _****_retrouverez _****_sur _****_ma _****_page _****_FB _****_«_****_nathalie _****_bleger_****_»._**

**Lundi ****9h30**

J'arrive à nouveau dans les immenses studios gris, la réalité me retombe dessus, comme une chape de plomb. Le temps est doux, venteux, une odeur d'océan parvient jusqu'ici- ou alors c'est mon imagination ? Déjà une semaine, encore une semaine, une éternité. Tout le monde est en place déjà, les prises ont commencé, j'aperçois Edward de loin, mon cœur accélère.

Mon équipe est déjà en train de tourner en coulisses, de sa propre initiative. Ca m'agace, d'autant plus que ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient bien se passer de moi –hors la partie interviews. Et encore…

- Salut chef ! me lance Georges d'un ton goguenard dès la fin de la prise. C'était bien, ce petit week-end parisien ?

- Y en a qui ont de la chance… ajoute Steph avec un petit clin d'œil à son pote. On n'a pas eu cette chance, nous.

- Nan, nous, on a été obligés de rester ici. Heureusement que Londres n'est pas loin, hein ?

A leurs rires je devine qu'ils en ont bien profité, tant mieux pour eux. Moi je suis stressé et vanné, je fixe du coin de l'œil Edward qui ne m'a pas vu, en train de se faire remaquiller. Je m'installe sur une chaise, un peu plus loin, près des écrans de contrôle, ma place favorite. Personne ne m'accorde la moindre attention, je fais partie du décor désormais. Les techniciens s'activent, Jack vient me saluer comme un vieil ami qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps, je lui rends son accolade, je croise en une fraction de seconde le regard perçant d'Edward, plein de mépris. Jalousie ou lui aussi a réfléchi et ne veut plus me revoir ?

Jack me raconte son week-end raté, je ne l'écoute même pas d'une oreille, hochant la tête par habitude. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mon regard d'Edward, en faisant semblant de fouiller dans mes fichiers –tout le tournage est découpé en séquences-, je passe d'un document à un autre, la tête vide. On s'était arrêtés, où, déjà ? Ma mémoire est vide –fichiers déchargés – entièrement occupée par une seule séquence, un certain jeudi soir. Les coups sourds de ma poitrine m'énervent, Bon Dieu je n'ai plus 15 ans quand même !

L'ambiance est étrange, Mortimer paraît irrité, comme à l'habitude, mais personne ne semble vraiment y prêter attention car son souffre-douleur favori a disparu –Bella- et sa colère tourne en rond, sans objet.

- Bella va mieux ? je demande à Jack qui se ronge les ongles à côté de moi.

- Elle est rentrée chez elle, aux USA. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que le médecin est passé. Vous n'avez pas vu les gros titres, dans la presse ?

- Euh, non. Je viens d'arriver de Paris, vous savez.

- Et il n'y avait rien à l'aéroport ? Bizarre. Elle a été photographiée à l'embarquement pour Los Angeles, l'air éplorée d'une victime d'attentat, avec une couverture sur le dos et des lunettes noires… un cinéma ! Enfin, elle soigne sa pub j'imagine. Ce qui m'emmerde c'est que les journalistes demandent comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça, comme si j'étais son ange gardien ou son garde du corps ! C'est pas mon rôle, merde, fait-il en se recroquevillant dans son siège. Et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir tout le temps, comment savoir quand ça allait vraiment mal ? A force de crier au loup… Regardez…

Il me tend nerveusement un tabloïd, regrettant d'avoir accepté sa mission, je découvre Bella telle qu'il me l'a décrite, tentant de se protéger des paparazzis qu'elle a sans doute fait venir et que je ne parviens pas à plaindre.

- Sinon, le tournage a repris, je vois. Tout se passe bien ? Comment réagissent… les autres ?

- Bof. Mortimer est fou de rage, Cullen s'en fout, ou il ne montre rien, Tom est le seul qui a l'air affecté. J'imagine qu'il doit baliser en pensant qu'il sera la prochaine victime de Mortimer…

Effectivement Tom Farley, le jeune acteur blond au rôle ambigu –amant de l'un et de l'autre, dans le scénario- semble tendu, il bégaie à plusieurs reprises et s'attire les foudres du réalisateur. Je comprends qu'on va tourner les scènes entre lui et Edward, dont certaines très intimes d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, mon estomac se crispe.

- Un café, Carlisle ? me dit Stella en me tendant un breuvage tiède et fade. Contente de vous revoir ! On a eu chaud, hein ? J'ai vraiment cru que le tournage allait être suspendu, les producteurs étaient fous. Il paraît qu'ils ont mis en demeure Mortimer de se calmer, je crois que ça n'a fait que l'énerver davantage…

- Oui, on a essayé de le raisonner, reprend Jack d'un ton morne, pour l'instant ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse. Il ne supporte pas la moindre remarque ou le moindre conseil, c'est un vrai tyran.

Le rouge est mis à nouveau, Tom et Edward discutent sur un parking, dans un décor de banlieue. Ils portent le même jean noir mais Edward a une chemise blanche entrouverte alors que Tom est vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt jaune. D'où je suis je ne les entends pas –et je n'ai pas de casque pour le retour, c'est Georges qui l'a- mais je perçois la tension de la scène, les mots semblent vifs et les esprits s'échauffent, Tom pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, qui la repousse puis s'éloigne. Une scène simple en apparence qu'ils recommenceront 15 fois, jusqu'au dégoût. A chaque coupure il me semble qu'Edward me regarde subrepticement, de loin, sans jamais s'approcher. Je décide de ne pas bouger, moi non plus, c'est préférable.

A la cantine, à 13h, il s'assoit à la table des acteurs, me tournant le dos, je crois que j'ai salué tout le monde sauf lui. Une vieille phrase me revient, de je ne sais où : « dans une pièce, quand deux personnes s'ignorent délibérément, c'est qu'elles couchent ensemble », mais personne ne nous prête attention, ouf. Je ne dois pas retomber dans la paranoïa, surtout pas. Je fais semblant d'écouter Stella qui me raconte son week-end sur la côte par le menu en mâchouillant mon sandwich au fromage, je suis fatigué. J'apprends par elle que Mortimer veut me rencontrer à 14h, je n'ai plus faim.

- Bon courage, me souffle Jack qui avale un brownie en l'émiettant.

- Merci…

Je n'ai pas la force d'ajouter qu'il ne me fait pas peur, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas peur, du moins pas de lui. Je finis mon thé trop amer et je me rends dans sa caravane, blasé.

- Bienvenue sur le plateau ! me lance Mortimer avec un souffle de fumée noire. C'est bien que vous soyez revenu…

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Prenez un siège mon cher, asseyez-vous. Cette petite virée à Paris vous a fait du bien ? Ah, Paris ! Quelle belle ville… quelle chance vous avez !

J'acquiesce mollement, il continue :

- Notre petite Bella est partie, vous avez vu… quel dommage. Une brave petite. Pas très futée, mais brave. Elle nous manque bien, hein ?

- …

- Je voulais savoir… elle vous a parlé, avant de partir ?

- Avant de partir ? Non.

- Ah ? Et… avant ? Pendant la semaine ?

- Elle a répondu à des interviews, oui. Pourquoi ?

Elle a plutôt gémi avec constance chaque soir devant la caméra complice de Steph, mais je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant.

- Parce que… je me demandais… est-ce que… elle vous a dit quelque chose ?

Je le fixe avec étonnement, il me sourit benoîtement. Il me prend pour un imbécile, ou quoi ? Je me carre dans mon siège, agacé :

- Oui, elle nous a dit des choses, oui. Et vous le savez très bien.

- Comment ? Non, je ne sais rien. Je ne contrôle pas votre travail, c'est ce qui était prévu, non ? marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe en mâchonnant sa pipe.

- Ben voyons. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir, exactement ?

- Moi ? Je… hé bien je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout. Elle vous avait parlé de quelque chose ?

- De la façon dont vous la traitez ? Oui. Souvent même. Mais ce n'est pas une surprise quand même ? Dites moi que vous êtes conscient de la façon de la façon dont vous vous comportez avec tout le monde, y compris avec elle ! Surtout elle, d'ailleurs.

- Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Je mène ce tournage comme je l'entends, et c'est une chieuse ! Reconnaissez qu'elle est insupportable, non ? Franchement ? ajoute-il soudain radouci et je ne peux que reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort.

- OK, mais vous n'y allez pas de main morte non plus. Vous avez vu comment vous lui parlez ? Ca vous étonne qu'elle en soit malade ?

- Mais je ne supporte pas les chieuses, je ne les supporte pas, c'est plus fort que moi… gémit-il en grinçant des dents. Vous comprenez ça, non ?

Pour un peu j'en rirais mais je m'efforce de garder mon sérieux, pour une fois qu'on peut discuter. Devant mon manque de réaction, il reprend :

- J'ai les producteurs et les journalistes sur le dos, c'est l'enfer…

- Un enfer que vous avez créé vous-même. C'est vous le patron sur le plateau, c'est vous qui créez l'ambiance. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

- Mais si je les laisse faire on va tourner un soap-opera, Carlisle, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je comprends. Mais c'est votre job, justement. Désolé…

En se renfrognant il tire à nouveau sur sa pipe, l'air perplexe :

- Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup.

- Désolé, je ne peux rien contre vos sautes d'humeur. Vous coulez votre propre bateau, Alfred, et pourtant vous avez choisi tous les passagers. Bon je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre mon équipe, dis-je en me levant.

- Attendez. Qu'est ce que vous allez dire aux journalistes ?

- Rien. J'ai signé une clause de confidentialité, et je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler les secrets du tournage avant la sortie de mon reportage. Je ne suis pas un paparazzi, Alfred, et vous le savez.

Il soupire, je sors la tête haute, pas mécontent. Les techniciens s'affairent sur le plateau pour la suite de la scène de ce matin, pas de trace d'Edward.

oOo oOo oOo

Le vent – propulsé par un énorme ventilateur- fait voleter les cheveux de Tom et Edward, ils sont si proches qu'on croirait qu'ils ont posé leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, sur la rambarde qui les soutient. Je sais qu'on ajoutera des nuages par incrustation, au montage, voire un éclair. Tous les techniciens retiennent leur souffle, Mortimer tire sur son indispensable pipe, la script tape si vite qu'on croirait que ses doigts volent sur le clavier. Je découvre le scénario par bribes, jour après jour –même les acteurs n'en ont eu qu'un aperçu, on leur donne leur scène à apprendre chaque soir pour le lendemain- je pressens que je ne vais pas apprécier celle-là.

Tom vacille et manque de tomber sous la force du vent artificiel, il se rattrape à Edward de justesse et Mortimer hurle « Cut », fou de rage. On dirait qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau souffre douleur, le jeune homme saute en bas de la rambarde et balbutie des excuses, bien enregistrées par Georges pour notre « making off ». Edward s'approche du réalisateur et lui parle, tous deux me regardent, je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent. L'air de Mortimer est peu amène –se doute-il que son attitude l'enfonce ?- celui de Edward plus énigmatique, presque moqueur. Un long instant nous nous affrontons du regard, il relève la tête avec provocation et je sens une flamme naître dans mon ventre, un flux de désir inattendu. Non, je travaille, là, pas de ça.

Tom et lui remontent sur leur promontoire de cinéma, troisième prise. Ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre et Tom prend le visage d'Edward entre ses mains, on croirait qu'il va l'embrasser, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La scène dure, je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent, pourquoi le tient-il avec tant de vigueur, le réalisateur n'intervient-il pas ? Ce n'est pas dans le scénario, j'en jurerais. Quand enfin Mortimer crie « cut » il a l'air satisfait, l'équipe souffle, la tension se relâche, j'ai les intestins qui font des nœuds.

- Tu as filmé ? je murmure à Georges qui tient notre caméra.

- Oui.

- Tout ?

- Oui. Montre… dis-je avec plus d'empressement que je ne voudrais en montrer.

Les images sont sans concession : leurs lèvres sont si proches qu'ils ne peuvent se dire que des mots d'amour –ou de haine-, de toute leur âme. Je reconnais cette petite tension sur le visage d'Edward, cette tension provoquée par le désir et une bombe explose en moi, irradiant tout mon corps. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, ébloui, le souffle court, le corps en émoi. J'ai besoin de lui, envie de lui, tout de suite.

Je le cherche des yeux, il m'observe, se mord la lèvre et se cambre légèrement, je comprends. _Oui __mon __amour __je __te __veux, __tout __de __suite, __ici, __prends-moi, __fais-moi __crier_ disent ses yeux. A moins que ce ne soit les miens. Nos cœurs battent d'une même pulsation, nous palpitons du même besoin, le même flux traverse nos veines, je me sens rougir, durcir, grossir, je sais qu'il est dans le même état. Je ne peux plus bouger, irradié par le désir.

Georges me fixe, surpris :

- Ca va, Carlisle ? Tu es tout rouge…

- Oui oui, je murmure en détachant difficilement mes yeux de Edward qui partage mon émoi, et comprend. Tu peux me faire une copie de cette scène et me l'envoyer sur mon portable ?

- Toute la scène ou juste la dernière prise ?

- Juste la dernière prise, merci. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, dis-je en me levant péniblement, le corps raidi.

Je me dirige vers la sortie rapidement en évitant Jack qui voudrait discuter, tout heureux que la dernière prise se soit bien passée. Stella est sur mes talons elle aussi mais je ne veux pas les voir, pas maintenant. J'espère que je marche d'une façon naturelle, les membres ankylosés par la pression sexuelle, j'espère que Mortimer n'a rien vu. Mais il est plus loin, entouré par son équipe, à commenter la journée, il ne s'occupe pas de moi. Je cherche Edward des yeux, en vain, bon Dieu où a-t-il disparu ? Est-il retourné dans sa loge, me fais-je des illusions ? Tom a disparu aussi, un doute s'empare de moi, lancinant. Et si ce n'était pas que du cinéma ? Je tourne un peu pour les retrouver, anxieux, mais personne ne les a vus, ni ensemble, ni séparés. Où est-il Bon Dieu, maintenant que j'ai tant besoin de lui ?

Le cœur battant je décide de retourner à l'hôtel, il saura bien me retrouver, s'il veut me parler. Doux euphémisme. Vite, un taxi. Il y en a toujours deux trois qui rôdent à la sortie de studios. Je plonge dans le premier, indiquant le nom de l'hôtel dans un souffle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, pas de nouveau message. Merde. Ah si, il y en a un. Je l'ouvre, c'est la vidéo de Georges, Tom et Edward en gros plan et cette tension entre eux, ce désir… une nouvelle brûlure me saisit, je crois que je vais jouir rien qu'en les regardant. Non, rien qu'en le regardant, lui, qui est la beauté même, le plaisir, le diable même. En cet instant je me damnerais pour être avec lui, en lui, je me contrôle à peine, laissant échapper un soupir involontaire, qui me vaut un coup d'œil surpris du chauffeur.

Il doit penser que je mate une vidéo de cul, non, les images obscènes sont dans ma tête, Monsieur le chauffeur, je n'ai pas besoin de support pour décoller, ma mémoire suffit. Je bouge doucement les hanches, j'ai tellement envie de lui, partout, partout… Quinze minutes et 10 livres plus tard je suis à l'hôtel, apparemment désert. Flûte. Sa clé est accrochée au tableau, mince, il n'est pas là. La déception est si forte que j'en pleurerais mais je me retiens, je suis un homme bon sang.

J'entre dans ma chambre impeccable, ma valise attend sagement au bord du lit, je suis seul, salement seul. Tant pis, je vais me consoler par un moyen ou un autre, je trouverai bien. Une douche froide par exemple… je suis en train de me déshabiller quand j'entends des coups discrets à la porte, non, ce n'est pas lui, ça ne peut pas être lui, impossible.

A peine la porte entrouverte qu'Edward se précipite sur moi, se collant si fort à mon corps que je trébuche et manque de tomber, désorienté. Mais il me rattrape, me cloue à la porte et entreprend de me violer, ses mains et sa bouche sont partout, avec voracité. Je ne suis plus que brûlure, volcan charnel, j'ai besoin de lui, partout, tout de suite.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Carl…

- Oui, toi aussi.

- Surtout ta bouche… et tes mains… et ton cul… et tes… how do you say ? _(comment ça se dit ?)_

- Chut…

- Si tu savais comme j'ai pensé à toi… tout le temps. Always, (_toujours_) murmure-t-il en descendant le long de mon buste.

- Oui…

- Et toi ?

- Moi aussi…

- Je voulais ça…

- Oui...

- Et ça…

- Oui.

- Oh, regarde ça…

- Hmmmm oui…

- Laisse-moi la goûter, juste cette goutte, là…

- Oui. Encore… encore, encore, encore…

- And let me try this… _(et laisse moi essayer ça)_

- Oui. Oui. Oui…

Je suis devenu idiot, je n'ai plus qu'un mot à mon vocabulaire alors que sa langue titille ma verge déjà bien tendue, me happant avec gourmandise. C'est si bon que je pousse un feulement sourd, s'il continue je vais éjaculer alors que j'en encore, et plus. J'enfouis mes doigts dans la masse de ses cheveux, murmurant son prénom comme un idiot, il n'arrête pas ses investigations, insatiable. Chaque caresse et baiser me fait un peu décoller mais je ne veux pas partir seul, alors je le fais se relever et je l'amène sur le lit, pour le regarder.

- Tu fais quoi, Carl ? gémit-il en offrant à ma vue son corps dénudé.

- Je veux te voir, je veux voir cet air sur ton visage… ce désir. Il me rend fou. Comme tout à l'heure, quand tu tournais cette scène…

- Je pensais à toi, Carl. Rien qu'à toi. A ce que tu me ferais quand on serait seuls tous les deux. Fais-le moi… chuchote-il en écartant les cuisses, avec provocation.

Et je lui obéis, sans hésiter.

- Encore, demande-t-il beaucoup plus tard alors que nous nous reposons sur mon lit, essoufflés.

- Tu es increvable…

- Yes. I want you. And I want more and more… I love you, Carl. _(Oui. Je te veux. Et je veux beaucoup plus... je t'aime, Carl)_

Je le regarde, étendu les bras en croix, impudique, et j'aimerais en dire autant mais les mots ne viennent pas. Il y a le tournage, ma femme, ma vie. Il y a la vie, quand le plaisir s'estompe, qui revient vite, trop vite. Les questions.

- Tu disais quoi à Mortimer, tout à l'heure, Edward ?

- Quand ?

- Avant la dernière prise.

- Je lui ai soufflé la scène comme je la voyais, et c'était une bonne idée, tu vois, on n'a fait qu'une prise. J'avais hâte que ça se termine, je voulais t'attirer ici ou ailleurs, pour baiser. I couldn't stand anymore… _(je n'en pouvais plus)_

- Mais pourquoi vous me regardiez ?

- Moi je te regardais parce que j'avais envie de toi, à la folie.

- Oui, je l'ai lu sur ton visage, sur le combo. Mais pourquoi Mortimer me regardait, lui ?

- I don't know. No idea. (_Je ne sais pas_) Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. C'est bizarre, non ?

- Carl, tu t'imagines quoi ? me demande-t-il en me fixant avec attention.

Seraient-ils complices, tous les deux, contre moi ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège, destiné à me discréditer ? A discréditer mon reportage, en prouvant que je ne suis pas objectif ?

Je vois nos corps enlacés dans le miroir en face du lit et j'ai peur, l'image est choquante, obscène. Mais la réalité est toujours choquante, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, en tant que journaliste. Une romance devient adultère, une escapade se rebaptise détournement de mineur, selon les points de vue, et là, lui et moi, c'est... Il attend ma réponse, je ferme brièvement les yeux, sous son regard soupçonneux.

- Rien. Rien… je m'interroge, c'est tout.

- Je crois que tu te poses trop de questions, Carlisle. Relax… Look, there's nobody here, except you and me. No one. (_Regarde, il n'y a personne ici, sauf toi et moi. Personne)._

- C'est vrai mais…

- Mais il n'y a de mais. Juste toi et moi. Come on, baby… (_viens, chéri_) laisse-moi de faire un petit massage, ça te détendra.

- Hum… quel type de massage ?

- Très coquin. Du genre qui vous nettoie les neurones, qui te fera tout oublier…

- Tout oublier ? Mais je dois faire le point avec mon équipe à 19h, ma femme va m'appeler à 20h et…

- Shshshsh… Night is young, darling, don't worry. _( La nuit commence, chéri, ne t'inquiète pas_).Je vais partir, je reviendrai à 22h, quand ta journée de travail sera terminée. Tu connais le massage thaï ?

- Non… dis-je avec une légère inquiétude. En général c'est une spécialité féminine, non ?

- T'as trop d'a priori, Carl. Repose-toi, mange, and wait for me…_ (attends moi_) tu ne seras pas déçu, me chuchote-il avant de partir en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille, et je recommence à bander.

Night is young… (_la nuit commence)_

**A suivre… Merci à vous tous (de plus en plus nombreux) qui lisez et reviewez ma fic, vous me comblez !**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**- Katymina : Merci pour tes trois reviews, c'était une affaire à suivre…hé oui, un assume et l'autre pas, on ne change pas comme ça, pas vrai ? Sexe ou amour, c'est la grande question… parfois par pudeur les hommes masquent leurs sentiments derrière des actes, il ne faut pas s'y laisser prendre. C'est vrai que cette chanson est une merveille, elle ne vieillit pas. Merci pour ton incroyable fidélité !**_

_**- havenmysteries : Merci d'aimer ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Merci surtout pour ta review…**_

_**- Em : Hé bien, quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ^^ Je suis enchantée que tu aies aimé ce chapitre à ce point-là, surtout la fin qui adoucit le reste…Merci d'être accro, et à très bientôt ^^**_

_**- miss anonyme : Coucou à toi, nouvelle lectrice qui est en fait en est une ancienne (non, je ne suis pas une déesse, tu es trop gentille), dommage que ton nom ne figure pas sur la review car tu as l'air de bien me connaître… Je comprends que tu aies été surprise au début de me retrouver sur un fandom « twilight » mais j'avais envie de changer, il faut bien se renouveler un peu. Merci de ta confiance, je suis contente que tu trouves mon style toujours addictif, pourvu que ça dure ! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aies dévoré les 19 premiers chapitres, c'est un vrai cadeau pour moi. En ce qui concerne « mon ciel », c'est marrant on m'en parle beaucoup ces derniers temps, c'est bizarre comme le fait d'avoir retiré cette fic du site l'a rendue presque mythique, bref. Je ne cherche plus d'éditeur pour le moment, ça me fatigue, donc il n'est pas impossible que je la remette en ligne, un jour ou l'autre. J'espère que cette histoire-ci te donnera autant d'émotions, et merci encore pour cette belle et longue fic ^^**_

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	21. Bungalow vide

**DANS ****UNE ****CAGE, ****OU ****AILLEURS**

** Chapitre ****21**

**Bungalow vide**

**Retour ****sur ****le ****plateau, ****merci ****à ****vous ****tous ****qui ****suivez ****cette ****histoire****…et accrochez vos ceintures ^^**

_**"Bungalow vide" est un titre de Laurent Voulzy, pas très connu, pourtant c'est une pépite...**_

_Mardi 6h_. Un serpent vient se lover contre ma jambe, je me réveille en sursaut. C'est une jambe qui m'effleure alors que des bras m'agrippent, ça ne ressemble pas à Esmée, qui ne supporte pas qu'on se frôle la nuit. En un quart de seconde la réalité me revient, c'est Edward qui me mordille l'oreille :

- Sorry, I must go, I'm already late. See you soon… _(Désolé, je dois partir, je suis déjà en retard. A bientôt)_

Le temps que je raccroche les wagons il a déjà enfilé son jean et sa chemise, il me fait un petit geste de la main « Bye » et tourne la poignée de la porte.

- Attends Edward… je… j'aimerais que ça ne se sache pas, pour toi et moi…

- Love you too, darling, _(moi aussi je t'aime, chéri_) me fait-il avec un petit clin d'œil, depuis la porte.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Edward. C'est très important pour moi.

- Sans blague ?

- Oui, sans blague.

- I know, stupid _(je sais, idiot_). Tu m'en as parlé déjà deux fois cette nuit, je ne suis pas idiot. Bon, I must go now (_je dois partir maintenant_). Ciao !

- Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était tu vois, sur le plateau...

- Comme si on ne se connaissait pas ? fait-il, légèrement déçu.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux. Mortimer est à l'affût et…

- You're mad, (_t'es fou_) dit-il en claquant la porte.

Merde, s'il fait tout ce boucan là on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. Heureusement à cette heure tout le monde est déjà en plateau, sauf peut être Georges et Steph qui doivent roupiller dans leur chambre au fond du couloir. Ils partagent toujours la même chambre, par habitude d'ancien reporters de guerre, et personne n'a le moindre soupçon sur eux, alors pourquoi est-ce que je balise comme ça, moi ?

- Je suis fou, me dis-je en me rendormant, complètement vanné.

Un rayon de soleil vient me caresser le visage, j'ai faim soudain. Une énergie nouvelle coule dans mes veines, je vais voir Edward, passer la journée avec lui –à distance- donc la vie est belle, et il fait beau. Une sourde excitation ne me quitte pas au petit déjeuner, je suis impatient de vivre cette journée, impatient de le revoir. Je me sens comme un gamin de 15 ans, bêtement amoureux. Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas senti mon cœur battre comme ça ? J'enfile mes baskets et je vais courir, ça fera baisser la tension.

_Mardi 15h_. Jack se penche vers moi, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

- Vous ne trouvez pas que le tournage se passe beaucoup mieux depuis que Bella est partie ?

- Hum ? fais-je en détachant difficilement mes yeux de l'écran de contrôle où Edward et Tom se battent, se rouant de coups plus ou moins réels. Oui, c'est possible…

- L'ambiance est totalement différente, Mortimer est beaucoup moins nerveux, c'est agréable.

Je soulève un sourcil, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, devenu partiellement hermétique au monde extérieur, à tout ce qui n'est pas Edward. A chaque prise je le trouve plus sexy et j'ai davantage envie de lui, trouble que j'essaie de cacher plus ou moins bien derrière une soi disant migraine. Georges et Steph, qui me connaissent bien, évitent de me déranger pour un oui ou un non, ils sentent ma nervosité, même s'ils n'en devinent pas l'origine. Du moins j'espère.

Dans le décor d'un garage désaffecté Edward vient de flanquer un coup sur la mâchoire de Tom, ce denier vacille puis s'écroule, sans se relever. « Cut ! » hurle Mortimer, fou de rage. Visiblement le coup n'était pas simulé, deux personnes s'élancent à la rescousse pour aider le jeune homme à se relever, à moitié groggy. Edward semble gêné et pose la main sur son épaule, en signe de regret. Je ne vois la scène que de loin, les écrans de contrôle étant éteints.

- Amusant, marmonne Jack à côté de moi.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Quand on sait que Tom couche avec Bella, c'est amusant, oui. Même si j'ai toujours pensé que Bella et Edward n'étaient qu'un couple de pacotille.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? fais-je avec un désagréable pressentiment.

- Il paraît qu'ils sont gays tous les deux et que leur romance n'est que façade, mais Tom a l'air bien accroché à la demoiselle, en tout cas.

- Ah bon ?

- Vous voyez la tête qu'il fait depuis qu'elle est partie ?

- Mais comment vous savez qu'elle et lui… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Ma chambre est à côté de celle de Tom et les murs sont en papier carton, comme des décors de cinéma, alors forcément… et comme la demoiselle est plutôt bruyante…

Mon cœur accélère, je sens un frisson glacé me parcourir l'échine. Les cris de plaisir de Edward résonnent encore à mes oreilles et moi-même je me suis entendu feuler comme jamais, cette nuit. Merde, merde, merde.

Qui vit dans la chambre attenante ? Je cherche vainement dans ma mémoire, je ne prête jamais attention à ça, en habitué des hôtels. La vie des autres ne m'intéresse pas, du moins s'ils ne sont pas connus.

- De toute façon, ces acteurs sont des putes, vous savez, continue-t-il. Ils couchent indifféremment à droite et à gauche, filles ou garçons, ils s'en fichent. J'en ai croisé dans les couloirs, par deux ou par trois, pas regardants, avec des bouteilles de vodka à la main. Ils croient que leur vie est un clip de Lady Gaga et on les retrouve en train de vomir dans les chiottes, au matin. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu et entendu, depuis que je suis là… j'en suis revenu, du cinéma, je vous assure. Ecœurant.

Je réalise alors que je ne suis pas logé aux étages de l'équipe, étant arrivé bien après, mais avec les rares touristes occasionnels venus visiter les célèbres studios. Ouf. Un soulagement intense me dénoue les entrailles, je respire. Il faudra se méfier quand même, me dis-je au moment même où la prise reprend et où Tom assène un violent coup de poing à Edward, qui hurle de douleur.

Cinéma, quand tu nous tiens… Toute l'équipe se précipite à nouveau, heureusement l'infirmière de service est toujours là, elle ne peut que constater qu'il a une dent cassée. Mortimer jette sa pipe par terre de colère, Tom bredouille des excuses, l'ambiance est électrique. La production est suspendue pour la journée, les équipes rangent leur matériel, un peu désolées.

D'un coup d'œil je m'assure que Georges a bien filmé toute la scène, il acquiesce de loin, je me lève pour m'approcher d'Edward qui se tient la mâchoire en gémissant. Sa souffrance me broie le cœur mais je ne peux rien faire, à part lui envoyer des regards de compréhension et une petite grimace désolée. Mortimer refuse que mon équipe et moi l'accompagne chez le dentiste, prétextant qu'il ne s'agit plus de tournage là mais de vie privée, alors même qu'Edward ne revendique rien, à moitié sonné. Je n'insiste pas, inutile d'attiser les soupçons, je retourne dans ma chambre pour faire le point avec mon équipe, l'esprit à peu près apaisé.

_Mardi 20h_. Esmée vient de m'annoncer que Lily a la varicelle, elle est folle d'inquiétude.

- Mais c'est pas grave, c'est une maladie enfantine bénigne, tout le monde l'a eue.

- Pas moi, rétorque Esmée. Mme Morel m'a dit qu'il y avait parfois des cas de surinfection, ça peut être grave.

Je soupire. Si elle se met à écouter les uns et les autres –et surtout la concierge- on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Carlisle je suis inquiète, tu sais, reprend-elle plus doucement.

- Mais le médecin a dit quoi ?

- Que ce n'est que le début, elle a surtout des boutons sur le buste et les bras, mais ça peut dégénérer.

- Elle a de la fièvre ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Tu rentres ?

- Pour une varicelle ?

- Mais c'est ta fille quand même ! Ton travail à la con vaut plus que la vie de ta fille ?

- Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises, là ?

- En tout cas c'est moi qui suis obligée de prendre des jours de congés pour la garder, comme d'habitude.

- Mais…

- Ma carrière, tu t'en fiches !

- Mais la nounou ne peut pas la garder ?

- Ben voyons ! C'est tellement pratique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de ton boulot que tu restes à Londres ou tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Quoi ?

- Cette fameuse Stella, par exemple.

- Mais pas du tout…

- Tu étais bizarre ce week-end, Carlisle, méfie-toi. Je ne fermerai pas les yeux.

- Mais enfin chérie…

- Jure-moi que tu ne me trompes pas, Carlisle. Jure-le.

- Je te jure que je n'ai pas couché avec une autre femme, Esmée, dis-je piteusement.

_Mardi 21h_. J'ai pratiquement raccroché au nez d'Esmée et Edward n'est pas là, fait chier. Je sais qu'il est allé chez le dentiste, peut être qu'il souffre trop pour venir me voir, ou alors… il ne veut plus me voir. Je lui envoie un simple message interrogatif, pas de réponse.

Tant pis, c'est mieux comme ça.

_Mardi 23h_. Mon portable stridule, j'ai un message. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Non, je ne me lèverai pas, je dors. Et puis je m'en fiche de lui, anyway. Ma fille chérie est malade, je vais rentrer chez moi, basta. Au bout d'une heure, je me lève quand même, juste pour voir.

Teddy. hollycom : Too many drugs, I'm K.O. Sorry. (_trop de médocs, je suis KO. désolé)_

Carlisle. TVcom: Je comprends. Désolé. T'as encore mal ?

Teddy. hollycom : Yes. Ma lèvre est complètement explosée. Out of order, anyway._(hors d'usage, de toute façon) _

Carlisle. TVcom : Dommage. Soigne-toi bien. Bonne nuit.

Je m'en fiche, de toute façon, je voulais être raisonnable. Et puis on dort mieux seul. Et puis comme ça personne ne nous entendra. Je renifle son odeur sur l'oreiller, en manque. Pathétique. Non, c'est mieux comme ça. Beaucoup mieux. Putain, c'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? J'avale un somnifère, au moins cette nuit je dormirai.

_Mercredi 13h._ Stella m'abreuve d'anecdotes sur le tournage de « Honey moon », la dernière saga à la mode, j'aimerais qu'elle se taise. Je mâchouille mon sandwich au thon sans enthousiasme, je rêve d'une bonne baguette au jambon et d'une bière fraîche –moi qui ne mange jamais de pain, d'habitude. Bravo. Tom et Edward déjeunent chacun à un bout de la salle, sans s'adresser une parole ou un regard. Pour un peu on pourrait croire qu'ils ont couché ensemble, à force de s'ignorer délibérément. Ou qu'ils se sont battus, version officielle.

Ce matin les prises de vue ont repris mais ils ont été mauvais comme des cochons, ouvertement agressifs l'un avec l'autre, jouant à côté. Il règne une atmosphère de fin de règne dans l'équipe, le naufrage n'est pas loin. Mortimer a réuni une cellule de crise avec les producteurs dans son bureau, à la recherche d'une hypothétique solution. Jack déguste son hamburger avec un petit sourire, heureux d'y avoir échappé. Je regarde Edward de loin en loin, la bouche enflée et la mine grise, sans oser l'approcher. Il y a toujours du monde autour de lui, trop de monde. S'il veut me voir, il connait le chemin.

_Mercredi 20h_. Lily va mieux, grâce à son traitement elle ne se gratte presque plus mais Esmée m'en veut, elle est volontairement froide au téléphone, je me demande ce que je fous là, bordel. Tout ça pour ça. Quelque chose me dit qu'Edward ne viendra pas, je ne sais même pas où est sa chambre. Shit. Tant pis. Tant mieux.

Encore une soirée infinie qui s'avance devant moi, j'attaque mon second « jack-coca » comme dit Edward, avec le blues comme compagnon. Le brouillard tombe sur la ville, comme tous les soirs. Toute l'équipe est au pub, y compris Jack et Stella, je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Peut-être qu'Edward y est aussi. Avec Tom. Ils rigolent ensemble, après s'être foutus sur la gueule. Une bonne manière de se chercher, et de se trouver. Je n'ai peut-être pas été brillant, au lit.

Je vais m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain, j'ai les traits tirés, et de petites rides au coin des yeux, qui tombent. Je croyais quoi ? J'ai presque 40, je ne connais aucune position excitante, j'ai peur de tout. Un vrai bonnet de nuit.

Je suppose qu'il lui faut de la nouveauté, ou des muscles, ou de la perversité…

Ca y est, c'est déjà fini entre nous ? Je cherche un message à lui envoyer, bien senti, pour qu'il ne croie pas que je me morfonds dans ma chambre, ce connard.

Carlisle. TVcom : J'espère que tu vas mieux, sinon ça va être douloureux d'embrasser Tom, demain.

_Un __brin __pathétique __mais __bon, __pas __mieux._

Teddy. hollycom : C'est pas prévu au scénario, demain.

Carlisle. TVcom : Tant mieux. Tu fais quoi ?

Teddy. hollycom : Nothing. Too tired. And you ? _(Rien. Trop fatigué. Et toi ?)_

_Trop fatigué ? Trop fatigué pour me voir, c'est ça ?_ Je sens une pointe d'amertume me serre le coeur, je décide de l'ignorer. Je suis au-dessus de ça, moi. Et j'ai même pas besoin de lui. J'hésite avant de répondre, si je lui demande de venir et qu'il refuse j'aurai l'air d'un con.

Carlisle. TVcom : Je dors.

A bon entendeur, salut. J'ai mieux à faire que d'envoyer des SMS à un petit con, moi. Je ferme mon portable sans avoir répondu à mes autres interlocuteurs, qu'ils aillent se faire voir, eux aussi.

_Jeudi 0h30_. Après un mauvais sommeil je me réveille la bouche pâteuse, avec l'impression d'être coincé dans un cauchemar gluant, la gorge sèche et la tête lourde. Putain j'y crois pas. Deux nuits et c'est tout. Je savais que ça allait vite, à Hollywood, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime ou qu'il me manque, non, heureusement, c'est juste l'idée révoltante que je me suis fait avoir par un décérébré. Je me croyais un peu plus futé que ça…

Je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage désolé éclairé par une pauvre ampoule, mais qu'est ce que je fous là, bon Dieu ? Bon, demain je me tire. De toute façon le tournage est en rade, je ne manquerai rien. Le journalisme m'attend, le vrai. Pas ces peccadilles dignes de « Gloire, Amour et Beauté ».

Putain, ça fait chier de s'être fait baiser comme ça. Sur un coup de colère je lui envoie :

Carlisle. TVcom : Tu m'as bien eu, hein ?

_Salaud._

Je recommence à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, cherchant les premiers vols de la matinée sur internet. Soudain deux coups violents à la porte me font sursauter, je recule puis je me décide à ouvrir car les coups redoublent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, Carl ? me lance un Edward furibond en me poussant vers l'intérieur. T'es devenu fou, ou quoi ?

- Oh non. Au contraire, j'ai retrouvé l'esprit. Enfin.

- Tu veux dire quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, » dis-je en reculant car il avance vers moi avec agressivité. Je remarque sa bouche fendue qui vire au mauve vers le menton, il est dans un sale état.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais moi je suis un con, tu le sais. C'est toi qui es intelligent, Carlisle Delcourt, toi qui sais ce qui se passe vraiment, entre nous. Tu es tellement malin que tu as toujours deux ou trois coups d'avance sur moi, alors moi je suis à la ramasse… tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plait ?

- Arrête de gueuler. Tire-toi d'ici.

- OK, I'll be gone soon (_je partirai bientôt_). Mais d'abord je veux que tu m'expliques, pour ne pas mourir idiot. C'est quoi cette histoire que je t'ai bien eu ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une pute ? hurle–t-il en jetant son portable à terre et en ré-ouvrant sa plaie à la lèvre, qui se met à saigner.

Je sens mes poils se dresser sur mes bras, s'il ameute les voisins ou la direction, je suis foutu. Foutu. Je tends les mains vers lui en signe d'apaisement, inquiet :

- Chut, calme-toi. Calme-toi, Edward, je vais t'expliquer mais assieds toi et arrête de crier, d'abord.

- C'est ça qui te fait peur, le scandale, hein ? C'est sûr, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'envoyer des insultes par SMS, ça ne fait pas de bruit. T'as même pas de couilles, Carl. T'es qu'un raté… quand je pense que je te faisais confiance, murmure-t-il avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le lit. Tu m'as jamais pris au sérieux, hein ?

- Attends, calme-toi, on va s'expliquer, dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés. C'est un malentendu je crois. Je… j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi, alors j'étais… amer. Voilà.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as cru ça ?

- Parce que tu… n'es pas venu me voir, ni hier ni aujourd'hui, alors j'en ai conclu… que tu étais avec Tom, désormais, dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Ce crétin ? Sûrement pas. Je le déteste, il m'a bousillé la gueule, et il a fait du mal à Bella. God kill him. (_qu'il crève)_

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

Il me fixe avec ses grands yeux clairs, il a l'air si désarmé que pour un peu je le prendrais dans mes bras. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'étais en colère, avant.

- Mais parce que tu me l'as demandé, Carl ! Toi et ta parano… Hier soir j'étais explosé par la douleur et les médicaments mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas osé venir, tu m'as tellement répété qu'on ne devait pas nous voir ensemble…

- ?

- J'attendais que tu m'appelles, ou que tu m'envoies un message, et tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est ce SMS insensé « tu m'as bien eu » après « je dors ». It's horrible, Carlisle. Tu penses vraiment ça ? Que je t'ai eu ? Que je me suis foutu de toi ? Mais tu crois quoi, sur moi ?

Mon Dieu, c'est un cauchemar et c'est moi qui l'ai rêvé, mis en place, concrétisé. Je le regarde, honteux, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense, puisque je suis coupable. De tout. Il y a un truc salé qui me picote les yeux, je me sens tellement nul que je voudrais disparaître sous terre.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, Edward. Je suis un crétin, je vois le mal partout, je suis le dernier des imbéciles…

Edward acquiesce doucement, l'air déçu, puis se lève :

- Tu n'auras jamais confiance en moi, hein ? Tu me vois toujours comme un petit con, ou un mec qui baise avec tout ce qui bouge ? Je ne te dirai pas le contraire, Carl, parce que tu en es tellement persuadé que je n'arriverai jamais à te convaincre. Too bad…_(dommage)_ ajoute-il en se mordant la lèvre. Bye.

- Attends, ça peut pas se finir comme ça, on se croirait dans un scénario de mauvais soap-opera. Edward, c'est ridicule.

- Yes, it is. But you're the writer, Carl. _(mais c'est toi qui l'as écris) _

La porte claque derrière lui, je suis dévasté.

_Jeudi 6h_. Je me lève, je n'ai pas dormi. Je prépare ma valise dans le petit jour pisseux, j'appellerai Georges et Steph depuis l'aéroport, ils comprendront. Je descends déjeuner dans l'arrière salle réservée à cet effet, une partie de l'équipe de Mortimer est déjà là, à ingurgiter des céréales et des brioches caoutchouteuses, l'œil vide. La magie du cinéma. Seul à une table je reconnais Edward, il me tourne le dos mais je sais que c'est lui.

J'attrape un plateau, une tasse de café et un morceau de brioche, je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne bronche pas, je me demande même s'il m'a vu.

- Tu prends l'avion de 7h30 ? lâche-t-il d'un ton neutre sans me regarder.

- Oui. Ma fille est malade.

- Sorry. La petite ?

- Non, l'aînée. Varicelle. Je ne sais pas comment ça se dit en anglais, désolé.

- No way.

La fatigue et la lassitude qui se lisent dans ses épaules me peinent, je vois qu'il mange avec difficultés à cause de sa lèvre tuméfiée, je me sens minable. Nous déjeunons en silence, côte à côte, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de l'avis des autres, je pars. Malgré moi je ressens un lien entre nous, infime, ténu, dont j'ignore le nom. Ses mains tremblent légèrement en tenant sa cuillère de céréales, je les devine glacées.

J'aimerais m'expliquer, lui dire que je regrette, que je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude. Mais je suis devenu con, depuis lui. Un sale con.

- Je suis désolé, Edward. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ce qui m'a pris. Trop de pression je crois. C'est difficile pour moi, tu comprends...

Sa façon de hausser les épaules ne me rassure pas mais je pouvais espérer quoi ? Je verse un peu de sucre dans le café fadasse, je n'ai pas faim. Il termine son bol de céréales, je me dis que c'est peut être la dernière fois que je le vois. Comment trouver ces fameux derniers mots, pour qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop, avant qu'il ne se lève pour passer la porte ?

- Je… Je regrette. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, tu sais, Edward, j'aurais aimé que… je ne sais pas, que…

- Qu'on soit amis ? lance-t-il avec amertume.

- Oui. En fait, oui… dis-je comme on attrape une bouée de sauvetage, en me tournant vers lui.

Mais il garde les yeux résolument baissés, je ne vois que sa lèvre tuméfiée, derrière son bras qui soutient sa tête. Scène de rupture à la cafétéria. On doit avoir l'air idiots tous les deux mais je m'en fiche, tant pis si le lieu est glauque, tant pis si notre aventure était grotesque, j'aurai vécu ça. Et c'était bien.

- T'assume pas, hein ?

J'aimerais répondre « si, bien sûr » mais il est trop tôt pour mettre un masque, même plaisant. Dans la lumière baveuse de la cafétéria je ne peux qu'avouer la vérité.

- Non, en effet.

Enfin il me regarde et j'y lis de la pitié, cette satanée pitié. Ca me fait mal au bide mais je ne mérite rien d'autre.

- Too bad _(dommage)._ Bon retour chez toi, Carl.

Il a à peine tourné les talons que je regrette mon départ, j'ai l'impression de partir en douce comme un salaud. En fait le salaud c'est moi, dans ce scénario. Merde.

J'attends mon taxi devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, mal protégé des bourrasques et de la pluie quand toute l'équipe me dépasse, me flanquant de grandes claques amicales dans le dos. Edward passe sans me frôler, je le regarde s'éloigner vers le mini bus de la production, sa longue silhouette dépassant du groupe bigarré, ça y est, je l'ai perdu. Tout à l'heure il sera seul dans sa caravane, pensera-t-il à moi alors que je survolerai la mer ?

« Trop bien pour toi » me vient en tête, je fixe mes chaussures trempées en reniflant, j'espère que j'aurai le courage de faire semblant, face à l'œil aguerri d'Esmée. Le taxi arrive enfin, se plaignant du mauvais temps, je fais semblant de ne pas parler anglais. Je vois disparaître le village dans le rétro, avec ses briques rouges et ses toits gris, un coin moche au fond. Rien à regretter.

Au moment où je le paie, devant Heathrow, je reçois un message, que j'hésite à ouvrir.

Teddy. hollycom : Please, stay. I'll be your friend. Only your friend. _(S'il te plaît, reste. Je serai ton ami. Seulement ton ami). _

Je soupire, un brin désespéré. Non, je prendrai cet avion, anyway. J'ai déjà donné, merci.

**A ****suivre****… ****Merci ****à ****ceux ****qui ****lisent ****et ****reviewent, ****merci ****à ****Nico ****et ****Katy, ****mes ****muses.**

**Hé ****oui, ****les ****premiers ****nuages ****s'amoncellent, ****pas ****facile ****d'assumer ****l'adultère, ****surtout ****dans ****cette ****ambiance. ****Mais ****l'histoire ****est ****loin ****d'être ****terminée, ****ne ****vous ****inquiétez ****pas****!**

**Je ****réponds ****ici ****aux ****non ****inscrits****:**

**-****Katymina ****: ****Hé ****oui, ****l'attente ****est ****une ****douce ****torture****… ****est-ce ****que ****je ****parlerais ****sous ****la ****torture ****? ****Oui, ****à ****n'en ****pas ****douter****! ****Mais ****pas ****besoin ****de ****tels ****moyens, ****j'avoue ****tout ****aussi ****quand ****on ****me ****le ****demande ****gentiment, ****en ****général. ****Merci ****d'être ****aussi ****incroyable ****de ****fidélité ****et ****loyauté ****ma ****belle****!**

**BISOUS ****A ****TOUS****!**


	22. Don't believe in love

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 22**

**Don't believe in love**

**Merci de tous vos commentaires, parfois déçus, je suis heureuse que vous soyez aussi nombreux à aimer mon histoire, même frustrante. Pardon à ceux à qui j'ai répondu tardivement mais j'ai eu un accident de voiture et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ma minerve en ce moment, l'utilisation de l'ordi est un peu une torture. Mais merci de vos reviews, je les adore !**

_**"Don't believe in love" est une chanson de Dido...**_

_Vendredi 11h._

- Dis papa, pourquoi c'est tout noir, sous tes yeux ? me demande Lily de sa petite flûtée en posant ses doigts délicatement sur mon visage.

- C'est des cernes, chérie, c'est parce que je suis fatigué.

- Pauvre papa, me dit-elle en se lovant dans mes bras. Je vais m'occuper de toi…

Elle est mignonne comme tout, dans son pyjama en pilou blanc et rose, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Son état paraît loin d'être inquiétant mais Esmée tourne autour d'elle comme une louve, anxieuse.

- Je voulais envoyer Tara chez ma mère mais elle n'a pas voulu la prendre parce que c'est sa semaine de thalasso, tu te rends compte ?

- De toute façon ce serait mieux que la petite l'attrape tout de suite, non ? Il paraît que c'est pire à l'âge adulte. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai lu sur Internet…

- Oui, c'est ce que le médecin a dit, aussi. N'importe quoi. Il était plus inquiet pour moi que pour Tara, d'ailleurs. Du coup j'évite d'embrasser Lily mais bon… fait-elle en soupirant. Tu crois que c'est dangereux pour moi ?

- Je le crains, oui. T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper des princesses aujourd'hui, ça me fait une journée de liberté avant le week-end, coup de bol, dis-je en saisissant le livre de contes préféré de Lily.

- Hum… pas tout à fait. Thierry t'a appelé tout à l'heure, il veut que tu passes le voir à 14h.

- Putain mais ils me font chier ! Après tout ce que j'ai traversé dans ce studio à la con ils viennent encore m'emmerder !

- Carlisle ! Surveille ton langage, s'il te plaît. Pas devant les filles…

Lily me fixe avec inquiétude, je lui passe la main dans les cheveux, en signe d'apaisement. Elle mordille son doudou en poussant de petits cris, j'entends Tara pleurnicher dans la chambre à côté.

- Il a appelé quand Thierry ? J'ai pas entendu le téléphone.

- Quand tu étais sous la douche, en revenant de l'aéroport. Il a dit qu'il t'avait laissé des messages sur ton smartphone mais que tu ne répondais pas, ajoute-elle en rangeant les affaires propres de Lily dans l'armoire. Tu as encore perdu ton chargeur ?

- Non. J'en ai marre des dizaines de messages qu'il me laisse chaque jour, j'ai besoin de repos. Et puis Lily est malade, je dois rester avec elle. Tara est encore au lit ?

- Il me semble que je l'entends, je vais lui donner son bain.

- Je peux le faire, si tu veux…

- Nan, papa, reste avec moi ! Tu m'as lu qu'une seule histoire…

- OK OK chérie, je reste avec toi. Allez, tu veux laquelle ?

- Celle de la libellule amoureuse… Lulu.

- La libellule amoureuse ? Hé bien ça promet. Elles sont amoureuses les libellules ? je demande en feuilletant son gros livre de contes illustrés.

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde peut être amoureux, non ? Allez, ça commence là, dit-elle en me montrant le début de la ligne.

Esmée sort de la pièce et Lily me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Je préfère quand t'es là, papa, parce que comme ça maman elle est moins énervée.

- Ah bon ? Elle est énervée quand je suis pas là ?

- Vi. Et elle se plaint tout le temps, et elle passe des heures au téléphone avec Tata Charlotte. Et elle mange plein de chocolat en cachette…

J'embrasse Lily, son odeur de bébé propre me fait craquer, j'aimerais rester dans sa petite chambre rose. Toujours…

_Vendredi 14h15_

Thierry est au téléphone, il mâchouille son stylo tout en regardant par la baie vitrée qui donne sur la Seine et me fait signe d'entrer et de m'asseoir. Bien sûr il va m'infliger sa conversation téléphonique avec l'attaché de presse de Matignon, son jeu favori. La grenouille qui veut se faire aussi grosse que le bœuf, mais ça ne m'impressionne pas. Quand je l'ai connu il était journaliste comme moi, je préfère ne pas savoir par quelles compromissions il est passé pour arriver dans ce bureau. Je soupire bruyamment, il lève un sourcil puis abrège, et raccroche.

- Alors Carlisle, ce tournage ? T'es un bienheureux, toi !

- Tu plaisantes ? Autant faire un reportage sur les geôles d'Afrique du Sud pendant l'apartheid, vu l'ambiance.

- Sans blague ? Tu ne crois pas que tu noircis un peu le tableau ? fait-il en croisant ses doigts sous son menton, dubitatif.

- Non, je t'assure. L'actrice est en dépression, les acteurs se foutent sur la gueule et le réalisateur est un pervers doublé d'un harceleur.

- A la bonne heure ! Voilà pourquoi on t'a envoyé là-bas… ça doit faire un reportage passionnant, non ?

- Pour une émission médicale sur les névroses, oui. Pour le reste… pas vraiment. De toute façon j'ai déjà tout le matériel nécessaire, rassure-toi, j'ajoute rapidement pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, au moment où il ouvre la bouche.

Ses pupilles s'étrécissent, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe et il saisit son petit globe terrestre en mousse –pour se passer les nerfs. Je me recule dans mon fauteuil, croisant les bras devant moi.

- Sauf que le contrat prévoyait 15 jours de présence là-bas.

- Ça fait 15 jours ! J'y suis depuis lundi dernier…

- Tu as une conception très élastique du calendrier, Carl.

- M'appelle pas Carl, j'ai horreur de ça. Je m'appelle Carlisle.

Il tique et ouvre bien grand le contrat signé entre la chaine et les studios, me désignant un passage du doigt –comme Lily ce matin :

- Lis, là.

- Quoi ? C'est écrit 15 jours et alors ? Je les ai faits…

- C'est écrit 15 jours _effectifs_, et on est vendredi. En fait tu es resté 9 jours, il t'en reste 6 à faire. On est vendredi, tu devrais être là-bas, je te rappelle. Tu te crois aux 35 heures ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Personne ne calcule comme ça !

- En France, non. Mais aux USA, si. Et les producteurs sont américains.

- C'est une blague ? Je suis journaliste, merde, pas producteur de téléréalité ! J'ai droit à mes week-ends.

- Depuis quand t'es devenu tellement petit bourgeois ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change si j'ai déjà tout le matériel nécessaire ? C'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Non, ce qui compte c'est ce qui est contractuel, Carlisle. Je sais c'est chiant mais j'ai eu le juriste, on ne peut pas se défiler. Les studios américains ne plaisantent pas et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un litige sur les bras. Tu y retournes lundi, Carl, je te laisse ton week-end, conclut-il d'un air faussement désolé, en me regardant de biais.

Je retiens de justesse l'insulte qui me monte à la gorge et je grimace. Quel enfoiré celui-là. Il m'a toujours détesté parce que j'ai toujours été mieux classé que lui dans les palmarès des journaux télé, je suis sûr qu'il jubile, à l'intérieur. Salopard.

- Mais j'ai du boulot, moi, ici. J'ai déjà plein de rendez-vous programmés ici pour la semaine prochaine. Et je dois présenter le journal du week-end.

- Marie te remplacera. Demande à ton assistante de reporter tes rendez-vous, ta seule obligation c'est de terminer ton reportage, Carlisle, et ce n'est pas négociable. Allez, fais pas cette tête-là, tu reviendras couvert de gloire, mon gars. Et puis t'en as de la chance, on te réclame, tu vois. C'est pas tous les jours que les journalistes sont les bienvenus sur les plateaux.

- Hum, ça me fait une belle jambe. Qui m'a réclamé ?

- C'est une représentante de Belstar qui a appelé. Sophia, ou Samantha, je ne sais plus.

- Stella ?

- Ouais, c'est ça. Veinard, va, conclue-t-il par un clin d'œil en posant la main sur son téléphone. Tu peux prendre ta journée, Carl, t'as l'air crevé.

Le poids sur mes épaules m'empêche presque de me lever, j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes moi qui espérais ne jamais y retourner. Et que va dire Esmée ?

- Ma fille est malade… ma femme a besoin de moi à la maison.

- Il y a d'excellents médecins en France, Carlisle. Pas à moi, hein ? Allez, ciao.

Thierry se retourne face à la baie, l'entretien est terminé. Shit.

_Vendredi 20h._

Le journal télévisé commence, j'éteins le poste, écœuré. J'entends Esmée dans l'entrée, elle revient de son cours de bioénergie, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. En fait on s'est croisés, entre mon retour et son départ pour les courses et la salle de gym, en fin d'après-midi. Elle est belle dans son vieux jogging gris, les cheveux relevés dans un drôle de chignon un peu lâche.

Lâche, c'est moi qui le suis, incontestablement. Pour lui faire une surprise j'ai commandé un repas libanais, c'est un peu gras mais tant pis, elle adore le taboulé et les feuilles de vigne, le poulet au citron et cette purée d'aubergines dont j'oublie toujours le nom.

- Les filles sont au lit ?

- Non, elles jouent dans leur chambre mais je leur ai fait à dîner.

- Toi ? Waouh, il va neiger. T'as réussi à ouvrir deux petits pots ? fait-elle en se rendant dans la salle de bain, pour sa traditionnelle douche.

- Non, je leur ai fait des pâtes, avec du fromage. Merci de ta confiance en moi… je réponds, un peu vexé.

- Et Lily a tout mangé ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Elle n'aime pas le fromage, d'habitude. Décidément, tu es très fort, mon chéri.

- Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- A cette heure-ci ? Après la gym ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? La nuit est jeune, comme disent les anglais…

Flûte. Night is young. Pas la bonne référence, pas le bon moment.

Je prends les verres en cristal dont elle raffole et je nous verse deux verres d'excellent porto, en espérant qu'elle soit de bonne humeur. Dans la cuisine les plats nous attendent sagement, je ne me suis pas trompé dans les couverts, j'ai même sorti les bougies bio. Dido chantonne en sourdine, elle l'adore.

Elle me rejoint dans la salle à manger dans sa vieille chemise d'homme qui lui sert de chemise de nuit –une des miennes, une vieille, qu'elle m'a piqué peu après notre mariage -et lève un sourcil surpris :

- En quel honneur ? J'aurais oublié ta fête, ou ton anniversaire ?

- Non, non. J'avais juste envie de fêter dignement ce long week-end…

Esmée s'assoit à mes côtés, sur le canapé et me dévisage longuement, avec un air indéfinissable :

- Tu es un amour, quand tu le veux bien, Carlisle.

- Et c'est pas tout… il y a une surprise dans la cuisine.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu as cuisiné toute l'après-midi, tu as suivi un stage de cuisine en Angleterre et tu t'es changé en cordon bleu.

- Pas du tout. C'est beaucoup moins romantique. Allez, tchin. A nous…

- A nous. Je t'aime, mon chéri, murmure-t-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

Nous sommes seuls, elle sent bon, elle est belle dans sa chemise laissant deviner ses seins, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ? En dégustant son porto elle me raconte les derniers potins, ma main court sur son bras, ses hanches, elle se penche vers moi :

- Et si j'allais coucher les filles ?

- Très bonne idée. Comme ça on pourra dîner. J'ouvre le vin…

Avec un sourire complice elle monte dans la chambre des enfants, je me sens seul et perdu en bas, le cœur en déroute. Je l'aime de toute mon âme, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si mal, pourquoi cette honte ? Je me verse un autre verre pour me donner du courage, pour affronter cette soirée.

Esmée redescend dans un déshabillé en soie dans un nuage de parfum en une fraction de seconde je repense à l'odeur d'Edward, à sa peau. Merde. Elle m'enjambe et vient s'installer sur mes genoux pour mieux m'embrasser, je demande :

- Ce ne serait pas mieux de dîner avant ?

- Comme tu veux mon chéri, répond-elle, étonnée. Alors, c'est quoi la surprise ? Oh, tu as allumé des bougies ? Ouh là là, t'as sorti le grand jeu, dis-moi.

- J'espère que ça te plait, dis-je en m'installant à table en face d'elle et en soulevant les cloches en étain qui gardent les plats au chaud. Il faudrait peut être repasser deux trois trucs au four…

Soudain Esmée ne sourit plus, elle me regarde avec sérieux et déclare :

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, Carlisle. Pas du tout. Qu'est ce que ça cache ?

- Comment ? Rien du tout ! Je voulais te faire plaisir, c'est tout…

- Non, il y a autre chose, je le sais. Tu veux te faire pardonner, c'est ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à Londres, j'en suis sûre. Tu es bizarre, en ce moment.

- Mais non…

- Si…, dit-elle en s'affaissant un peu, les larmes aux yeux. C'est qui ? Cette Stella ?

- Mais non, il n'y a personne, je te jure. Personne d'autre que toi… C'est juste que… Tu as deviné, j'ai un truc à te dire.

- Ah ! fait-elle d'un ton triomphant, je savais bien !

- Mais c'est rien de grave, enfin pas si grave que ça. Tiens, sers-toi mon amour, prends un peu de ça et de taboulé, je sais que tu adores ça.

Je lui souris de l'air le plus rassurant possible mais son œil est sceptique, presque accusateur.

- Vas-y Carlisle, annonce la couleur… tu me coupes l'appétit, là.

- OK. Voilà. C'est cet enfoiré de Thierry qui veut que je retourne à Londres, parce que je n'ai pas fait mes 15 jours.

- Quoi ? Mais tu les as faits, ils se foutent de toi ou quoi ?

- En fait ils comptent différemment, hors weekend. Je dois rester 15 jours sur le tournage, je n'en ai fait que 10.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas repartir… Oh non, c'est pas possible Carlisle, c'est pas possible. Mais j'en peux plus moi, j'en peux plus de porter la maison et la famille sur mes bras, je suis fatiguée, tu comprends, fatiguée ?

- Oui, je sais mon ange, dis-je en me relevant et en la serrant fort contre moi. Quand tout sera fini, quand je serai rentré on partira tous les deux, où tu voudras, juste tous les deux… je te le jure.

En reniflant elle s'accroche à moi et murmure : « Jure-moi que tout va bien, Carlisle. Jure-moi que tu m'aimes… »

- Je t'aime ma chérie, dis-je avec force.

Et je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai.

_Samedi 8h_. J'enfile mes chaussures de sport, je vais courir. Le bois de Clamart est calme, il n'y a que quelques sportifs, comme moi. Il fait doux, presque beau. J'aime l'odeur de feuilles sèches, le bruit mat de mes foulées, je me réjouis de rentrer tout à l'heure avec des croissants chauds et de déjeuner sur la grande table en bois avec mes filles, jus d'orange et confiture maison, comme dans une pub. Le rythme de mes foulées m'apaise, une fois la douleur passée. Tiens, je prendrai aussi un bouquet de fleurs pour Esmée, qui dort encore. Je me rassure en me disant que tout reviendra, le calme, le sommeil, l'espoir. Après.

_Samedi 13h._ Tara a de la purée de carottes jusque dans les oreilles et Lily tape sur son petit-suisse comme une folle, nous sommes une vraie famille et c'est bien. Ma femme est en ligne avec sa sœur, elle est apaisée ce matin, après la longue nuit d'amour. Elle me passe la main dans les cheveux et m'ébouriffe, ce geste me rappelle quelque chose. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je l'éteins.

_Samedi 15h_. Esmée est au centre commercial, en train d'acheter des vêtements pour les filles, du parfum et des tulipes à planter dans le jardin pour le prochain printemps, je somnole dans mon bureau, à écouter Sade qui me promet qu'il faut chérir le jour. Les filles font la sieste, Lily était un peu fiévreuse après le déjeuner, était-ce la maladie ou les chatouilles qui l'ont fait pleurer de rire ?

_Samedi 17h._ Je viens de perdre ma balle de golf, mon ami Pascal me jure que je suis un boulet, aujourd'hui. Des gouttes s'écrasent mollement sur la pelouse, je boirais bien un thé, moi.

_Samedi 20h._ Le serveur nous apporte nos coupes de champagne et nos amuse-bouches, la dame distinguée de la table en face ne me quitte pas des yeux. J'avais presque oublié ma notoriété, en Angleterre. Esmée se détend enfin, rassurée après un coup de fil à la baby-sitter. Les filles dorment, ouf.

« Il me semblait bien que c'était vous », me dit la dame en passant près de moi, sur la route des toilettes. « On ne vous voit plus, en ce moment. Vous ne travaillez plus sur M6 ? »

- Je n'ai jamais travaillé sur M6, en fait, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis plus à l'antenne, pour l'instant. Merci de votre intérêt, mais je suis en train de dîner…

- Oh pardon ! Excusez-moi, je vous laisse. Au revoir, madame… dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice. Vous savez, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des gens célèbres.

- Merci…

Elle s'éloigne, Esmée soupire : « On aurait dû demander une table à l'écart. »

- Pourquoi ? Je suis heureux de dîner avec ma merveilleuse épouse, pourquoi je me cacherais ?

- N'exagère pas, Carlisle, je ne suis pas si merveilleuse que ça… Ca doit te manquer tout ça, en Angleterre, non ?

- Quoi ? Ma petite notoriété ? Non, pas vraiment. Et puis tu sais là-bas il y a des stars, des vraies. Pas des vedettes de la télé, comme moi.

Esmée sourit et termine son carpaccio de noix de St Jacques, je suis toujours surpris de sa distinction, à table. Toute une éducation, j'imagine. Les voix des dîneurs alentours sont devenues un murmure teinté de bruits cristallins, l'endroit est assez magique.

- Au fait, comment ça se passe, sur le tournage ? Tu ne m'en as presque pas parlé.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait. Bella est malade, les autres acteurs se sont battus, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

- Sans blague ? Ils se sont battus ? Pourquoi ?

Je me mets à raconter la « brouille » d'Edward et Tom sur un ton plaisant, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde. Avec ironie et détachement, tout ce que je ne ressens pas. A l'intérieur je bouillonne d'évoquer Edward, je surveille chacune de mes paroles, c'est un jeu dangereux et amusant. Excitant.

- Tu les as tous interviewés ?

- Non, pas tous. Surtout Bella, qui s'est lamentée en long, en large et en travers. Les autres sont plus… réticents.

- Cullen ?

- Oui. Il n'a jamais voulu répondre à mes questions… dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible.

- Ah bon ? fait-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres délicatement, mais je croyais que vous étiez très proches.

- Non, pas très, non, je réponds le cœur battant.

- C'est pas avec lui que tu as passé une nuit ? demande-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le souvenir de notre dernière nuit ensemble explose dans ma mémoire, une onde de pur désir se répand en moi, je bois un peu de vin pour me calmer avant de répondre : « Oui, mais on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. ». En me rendant compte des possibles implications de ces mots, j'ajoute rapidement « Et il m'en veut de ne pas avoir pris la défense de Bella, il me fait la gueule. »

- Sans blague ? C'est de ce niveau là ?

- Oui, je te jure. C'est un petit con.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de dire, la semaine dernière, chez Charlotte.

- Oh mais ça c'était pour faire mon intéressant, j'avais trop bu, tu me connais. Tu veux un dessert ?

Le serveur débarrasse nos assiettes, elle fait une petite moue dubitative. Elle prendra un café gourmand, je la connais. Mais je la laisse faire semblant d'hésiter, pour le plaisir.

« Mais il est comment, en vrai ? » demande-t-elle plus sérieusement, et je crois que je rougis.

- Grand. _Oui._ Un peu mou_. Pas toujours._ Gentil. _Certes. _Triste. _Par ma faute…_

Un frisson me parcourt, je secoue la tête et passe ma main dans ma nuque, le serveur vient prendre notre commande. Il faut que j'arrête de boire, que j'arrête de parler de lui. Même si j'en ai besoin, même si c'est troublant.

- Et ? reprend Esmée avec malice.

- Et quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu allais ajouter quelque chose, c'était quoi ?

- Oh, rien.

- Si, si, dis-le.

- Il aimerait qu'on soit amis, je crois. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Esmée acquiesce et pose sa main sur la mienne, doucement. Non, ça ne va pas être possible.

_Dimanche 0h30_. Le désir est trop fort, je me glisse en Esmée avec bonheur, envie. En fermant les yeux. Elle se cambre, me murmure « Oui, viens mon amour, viens, prends moi » et j'obéis, comme j'ai obéi trois nuits avant. J'ai toujours été obéissant, comme garçon. Sage. Je veux qu'on m'aime, à n'importe quel prix.

Sous mes paupières le besoin est le même, le plaisir un peu différent. Avec elle je dirige, je suis le mâle. Comme avec lui, au début. Mais les odeurs sont différentes, les peaux aussi musc à la place de la violette, soie à la place du velours. Murmures contre cris, pudeur contre obscénité. Un peu de violence, un peu de sauvagerie, j'obéis à ses soupirs pour ne pas la blesser comme j'anticipe ses cris à lui pour aller un peu plus loin, un peu trop loin. Frôler la limite, juste un peu, la mordre pourquoi pas, plonger dans l'indicible, l'interdit. Fourreau tiède, peaux moites, déchirures. Mais là où la bienséance s'arrête avec Esmée la folie s'empare de moi, avec Lui. Dans mes rêves il est là, je le désire, je le caresse, je le pénètre, il gémit. J'hésite, je recule, il quémande, propose, exige, supplie.

Oui, supplie moi de te faire mal mon amour, envoie-moi un peu plus loin, un peu plus fort. Derrière les apparences, la bienséance, l'orgueil. Derrière l'amour et ses prétextes.

Je m'accroche à ses poignets comme aux siens, elle soupire « doucement » quand lui réclame « more, more », je ne les comprends pas plus l'un que l'autre, l'une qui veut me réfréner et l'autre me pousser à bout, à ses propres périls. Je n'entends que mon inconscience, mes fantasmes malades, ma folie refoulée. Que ses cris qui me chauffent les oreilles, le sang, ce sang qui bat et qui pulse, ce besoin vital, cette énergie perdue qui se heurte à ses côtes trop maigres, ses fesses trop blanches. Je veux te remplir, te gâter, te gaver de mon foutre, de mon amour, de mes illusions, de mes mensonges tout ce que je ne serai jamais et tout ce que tu seras toujours, une pute, une erreur.

Quand elle s'offre il se refuse, se débat, m'échappe pour mieux me harponner, me posséder.

- No ! gémit-il les yeux révulsés, la bouche gonflée, les reins cambrés.

- Si… je réponds, tentant de combler tous ses désirs, tous ses manques, alors que je ne suis que moi –rien.

Mais nos peaux échauffées rougissent, tremblent, s'ancrent et se harponnent, enfin. Cette courbe de son cou m'émeut, me trouble, m'interpelle. Il est beau et il est là, à moi, cette odeur qui monte c'est mon sexe en lui, nos épidermes érodés et nos jambes qui tremblent mais il m'échappe, m'échappe à chaque coup de rein, à chaque fantasme. Tout ce que je lui donne est inutile, superflu, insuffisant.

Mon amour je veux t'aimer comme tu ne l'as jamais imaginé, je veux t'aimer à t'envoyer au paradis, à souffrir, à mourir… mon amour qui es-tu, qui suis-je pour toi ? Je jouis en toi, répétant ton nom, ton non, sinon… _Pas comme ça, non, je ne suis pas prêt. Non_.

**A suivre… Bon, à la fin notre héros se laisse un peu aller et confond rêve (fantasme ?) et réalité, merci de ne pas me demander de détails, il n'y a que lui qui sait (si, si je vous jure).**

**Merci à vous qui lisez et reviewez, merci à tous ceux qui ont pensé à mon anniversaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**wendy : Merci pour tes compliments Wendy, ils me font vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire où les persos ne brûlent pas les étapes, c'est vrai que la mise en place est longue mais je cherche un certain réalisme et je pense que les difficultés en font partie. Merci de ta gentillesse !**_


	23. Can we still be friends

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 23**

**Can we still be friends**

**Retour à Londres pour un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, veinards…**

_**« Can we still be friends" est une chanson de Robert Palmer, peu connue mais superbe. **_

_Lundi 10h._

- Bonjour Carlisle, c'est bon de vous revoir… minaude Stella qui m'attend à l'entrée des studios, réfrigérée dans sa petite robe rouge.

- Elle se croit en plein été, ou quoi ? Crétine. Le soleil brillait à Paris, il pleut sur Londres, normal. Je ne lui décoche pas un sourire, juste un scud :

- C'est vous qui avez appelé ma chaîne pour exiger que je revienne ?

- What ? Oh no, no… je n'ai rien exigé, ce sont les producteurs qui m'ont demandé d'appeler.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Si vous croyez que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de me geler le cul dans ce pays de… hum.

- Ils pensent que vous un êtes un élément… how do you say ? pacifiant, ici. M Mortimer fait plus attention, quand vous êtes là. Enfin, vos caméras, I mean.

- Je croyais que c'était le rôle du Médiateur ?

- Oui, en principe, soupire-t-elle. Mais vous voyez bien comment ça se passe…

- Je vous préviens, dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa poitrine un peu trop gonflée, vendredi je me tire et vous ne me reverrez pas. Fini le babysitting !

- Yes, of course, fait-elle, désolée. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Ma fille est malade et j'ai du boulot, moi. Je suis journaliste, merde.

Je lui claque avec plaisir la porte des chiottes au nez, excédé. C'est la semaine de trop, je le sens.

Je rejoins Steph sur le plateau, derrière la caméra et avec le casque sur la tête, qui m'accueille d'un ton goguenard :

- Dites donc, chef, vous êtes parti un peu vite, jeudi dernier.

- Ma fille était malade…

- Ah oui ? Enfin, moi, ce que j'en dis… T'es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais, hein ?

- Exactement. Il est où, ton comparse ?

- Oh euh… par là, fait-il avec un geste vague.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

- Ah ça…

- Ah ça quoi ? dis-je avec une irritation croissante, en essayant de ne pas regarder les acteurs, sur l'écran.

- Il s'est trouvé une petite, dans l'équipe. Sharon, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils doivent traîner par là derrière…

- Sans blague ? Et son boulot ?

Steph me jette un regard en coin et marmonne : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, pas vrai ? ».

_Lundi 15h. _

Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche, depuis presque une heure. Ma jambe tressaute, je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Georges fait la gueule devant ses manettes et Steph fait semblant de ne s'apercevoir de rien, je sais bien que c'est de ma faute si tout part à la dérive, je suis leur chef, merde. Depuis quand je m'en fous, de mon boulot ?

Tu parles d'un boulot. Regarder des mecs se rouler des pelles devant 50 personnes, c'est du lourd. Boulot de con. Pas la peine d'avoir fait Sciences Po et une école de journalisme pour ça. Bientôt je présenterai le journal du hard, si ça continue.

En principe Bella revient demain, pour l'instant tout semble bien se passer, même si les acteurs ne s'adressent pas la parole, hors champ. Le décor n'a pas beaucoup varié depuis les scènes précédentes, toujours cette espèce de parking désaffecté avec de faux nuages orangés, type crépuscule. Je ne vois Edward que de loin, nous avons à peine échangé un signe de main gêné, ce matin.

Le clap retentit, la musique envahit le plateau, envoûtante. Sur l'écran de contrôle les yeux d'Edward sont flous, sa bouche encore plus charnue que d'habitude, on aperçoit encore une fine cicatrice sur sa lèvre, élément érotique supplémentaire. Tom s'avance vers lui pour la 10ème fois, mains dans les poches, la mine sombre. Un rebelle des rues, une petite frappe, mal coiffé, mal lavé.

La franche hostilité qui se lit sur leurs visages n'est pas feinte, Edward relève la tête de façon provocante, Tom le saisit par le cou, posant son front contre le sien. Ils sont à l'affût, comme des fauves aux abois, tendus par la haine –ou le désir. Cette fois c'est Edward qui prend la bouche de Tom –à l'inverse des prises précédentes- et l'embrasse sauvagement, tout le monde retient son souffle.

Une pression intolérable me serre les entrailles, je ferme brièvement les yeux le temps de gérer les émotions qui me ravagent, essayant de me convaincre que ce n'est que du cinéma. Putain, c'est drôlement bien imité quand même. Le baiser se prolonge –ils respirent comment ?- les bouches se cherchent, se mordent et se dévorent avec passion, ils ne peuvent pas faire semblant, c'est impossible. La chair rose de la langue d'Edward vient lécher les lèvres et le menton de Tom, je soupire bruyamment, j'en ai trop envie, ça me rend dingue. Il est si beau, si tentant que je sens la tension du plateau dans mes membres, mon ventre. J'ai envie de leur crier « ne le regardez pas, foutez le camp », le réalisme de la scène me fait vibrer de la tête aux pieds, ardemment. Ils bandent, j'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Cette rougeur sur leur joues c'est le sang qui afflue, j'imagine sa verge tendue dans ce jean trop serré, je n'arrive plus à respirer normalement, je dois être aussi rouge que lui, aussi excité. Je veux qu'il me dévore comme ça, je veux ça et je veux plus encore, je ne suis que désir, brûlure. Je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, j'espère que personne ne me voit. Mais ils sont tous là, les yeux exorbités, sidérés par la scène, témoins voyeurs d'une intimité dévoilée, happés par le spectacle.

Quand enfin leurs bouches ventouses se séparent les éclairs de leurs yeux sont presque plus gênants, plus évocateurs encore et un soupir passe sur la scène, émanant des bouches des spectateurs complices.

« Carry on » crie Mortimer au moment où le clap de fin va retentir et après un instant d'immobilité et de surprise Edward pose à nouveau son front contre celui de Tom, je vois leurs lèvres enflées, presque obscènes, leurs souffles courts, je pense « non, arrêtez, s'il vous plait, arrêtez ou je vais jouir dans mon pantalon » mais la scène continue, Edward murmure des mots à Tom, les yeux dans les yeux, il me faut un casque, vite. Je dois boire le calice jusqu'à la lie, même s'il est rempli de poison.

Je regarde brièvement Georges qui comprend et me tend son casque, la voix d'Edward un peu rauque murmure à mes oreilles et je décolle, fou de désir. Tous ces mots je les connais, il me les a murmurés déjà, en un instant j'imagine qu'il les redit pour moi et une vague brûlante me submerge, je me recroqueville sur mon siège, intimement caressé par la voix chaude. Quel type de torture est-ce donc, le cinéma, que d'entendre et voir son amant dans les bras d'un autre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et lui murmurant des mots d'amour ? Qui peut prétendre qu'ils font semblant ?

L'effet des paroles d'Edward se lit sur le visage de son partenaire, qui sourit ou l'embrasse délicatement, du bout des lèvres, je détourne la tête devant une telle intimité, un tel abandon.

Enfin le clap de fin retentit, je suis anéanti, je n'ai plus un poil de sec. Mortimer mordille sa pipe d'un air satisfait, Edward et Tom se séparent et se font essuyer le front, tels des boxeurs, sans plus se regarder, l'équipe applaudit.

- Tu veux qu'on t'en envoie une copie ? m'interroge Steph et je secoue la tête négativement, lessivé.

- Waouh, souffle Stella en posant sa main sur mon épaule, c'était fort, hein ? Je me demande comment ils font…

Le regard flou d'Edward croise le mien, les ondes vibrent entre nous quelques secondes, je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

_Lundi 19h._

J'accompagne Steph et Georges au pub, pour dîner, un vent tiède fait s'agiter les arbres autour de nous. La salle est déjà bien pleine, on entend les verres tinter les uns contre les autres, Stella et Jack me font signe de les rejoindre, j'obtempère à contrecœur alors que mes compatriotes vont boire des bières au bar. En un clin d'œil je vérifie qu'Edward n'est pas là –non, il n'y est pas, il vient presque jamais le soir. Il est parti sans un regard pour moi, happé par son attachée de presse. Encore une interview. Quand je pense qu'il n'a jamais voulu répondre à mes questions…

- Fameuse scène cet après-midi, hein ? me dit Jack en sirotant son whisky avec satisfaction.

- On peut dire ça, oui. C'est quoi le plat du soir ?

- Fish n' chips, pour changer. Ou un reste de pie d'hier, contenu indéfinissable. Je crois que je vais me contenter de leur hamburger surgelé...

Katy, la serveuse, vient prendre ma commande et me conseille leur steak maison, je me laisse tenter, philosophe. Jack a repris du poil de la bête, dirait-on, il n'affiche plus un air de chien battu. Bon point.

- Je me demande si la prochaine scène d'amour entre eux, sera aussi forte que celle-ci, reprend Stella, les yeux dans le vide.

- Quelle scène d'amour ?

- Vous n'avez pas vu, dans le scénario ? Ah non, c'est vrai, vous n'avez pas le scénario. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que si on voit tout ce qui est indiqué dans le script ça va être chaud, très chaud. Ca sent le rated X, ça.

- A ce point-là ? je déglutis, mal à l'aise.

- Oh oui, croyez-moi. C'est fou la tension qui régnait sur le plateau aujourd'hui, c'était impressionnant. Je n'avais vu ça que très rarement, sur des scènes très difficiles. Ils étaient… pfou ! Vous ne trouvez pas, Carl ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Carl, Stella. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un habitué des plateaux, comme vous. Moi la tension je la sens plutôt dans les débats politiques, d'ordinaire.

- Ca ne doit pas être le même genre de chose, rigole Jack en levant son verre pour en recommander un. Quoique… les hommes politiques et le sexe, c'est toute une histoire aussi, non ? Surtout en France…

- La France n'a pas le monopole de la perversion, que je sache… c'est demain que Bella rentre ?

- Oui. Et je me demande ce qui va se passer quand elle va trouver ses deux fiancés ensemble… grimace le Médiateur.

- Vous faites allusion à la scène d'aujourd'hui ?

- Entre autres, oui. Vous avez vu les regards qu'ils se lancent ?

- De franche inimitié ?

- Oui, ça c'est la partie visible de l'iceberg, Carlisle. Juste la partie visible de l'iceberg...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je plante mon couteau et ma fourchette dans mon steak –plutôt résistant- en m'entendant dire :

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

- Ah ah, par là pas grand-chose, comme vous dites en France. Voyons mon cher, vous n'êtes pas aveugle, vous n'avez pas remarqué comme ils se sont dévoré la bouche ?

- Mais c'est du cinéma, non ?

- Oui, et les griffures dans leur dos aussi. Ecoutez, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais il y a des affaires de cul sur ce tournage – comme sur tous, d'ailleurs- et le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Ca promet, pour demain…

Stella, qui n'était pas intervenue jusqu'à présent, fait une petite moue :

- Ca m'étonne de Tom. Je le connais, disons bien, je ne m'étais jamais aperçue qu'il était comme ça. Edward c'est autre chose en revanche.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Il y a quelque chose de troublant en lui, d'ambigu. Je le trouvais un peu fade jusqu'alors mais après cette scène… waouh. J'avoue, j'ai mouillé ma petite culotte, me murmure-t-elle en se penchant vers moi. Vous avez vu sa manière de dévorer la bouche de son partenaire ? Cette fougue ? Pourtant d'habitude je les préfère un peu plus virils. Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas, Carlisle ?

J'acquiesce, la bouche pleine, un peu gêné. Qu'est ce qu'elle croit ? Que je ne comprends pas ses allusions ? Quelle conne.

- Je parie que c'est Cullen qui a perverti Tom, en l'absence de Bella, reprend Jack. Il est assez tordu pour ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En fait c'est exactement ce qui l'excite, de dévoyer un innocent, si vous voulez mon avis. Lui a déjà tout vécu, plus rien ne l'attire. Vous ne mangez pas, Carlisle ?

- Hum, c'est un peu… dur, dis-je en déglutissant avec difficulté.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Carlisle, il voit le mal partout. Moi je suis sûre que l'amour existe encore, qu'il peut y avoir de belles histoires, même sur les tournages. Comment vous dites ça, déjà ? Ah oui, des coups de foudre…

_Lundi 22h._

Je fixe mon portable, indécis. Le plus raisonnable serait de l'éteindre, de prétendre que je n'attends rien, pas d'appel. La photo de Tara et Lily sur l'écran me fait du bien, il me reste un ancrage, une famille. Si je ne fous pas tout en l'air bêtement.

Je m'étends sur le lit, bercé par le vague à l'âme quand j'entends deux petits coups à la porte, qui me font bondir. Edward est là, devant la porte, un sourire un peu contrit :

- Comment va mon ami ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

- Non, moi non plus je ne pensais pas revenir.

- C'est ta chaîne qui t'a obligé ? demande-t-il sans bouger du pas de la porte.

Sa lèvre est encore un peu enflée, j'essaie de chasser le souvenir de la prise de l'après-midi.

- Oui, avec l'aide des producteurs. Il parait que je suis un élément pacificateur, ou un truc comme ça. Conneries.

- Right. Ta fille va mieux ?

- Oui oui, merci, elle n'a presque plus de… entre, dis-je en le tirant à l'intérieur après avoir entendu un bruit dans le couloir.

- Tu es sûr ? fait Edward timidement dès que la porte est refermée derrière lui.

- On peut discuter, non ? dis-je en reculant jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour mettre du champ entre nous.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, je m'en suis voulu, après ton départ. Je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer ça, cette situation absurde.

- Mais je suis grand, je savais très bien ce que je faisais, rassure-toi. Tu n'es pas le seul en cause, je réponds un peu sèchement, énervé qu'il puisse croire qu'il m'a eu –comme les autres.

Edward hoche la tête, un peu honteux, mes poings se serrent. Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère ou bon comédien mais il est craquant comme ça, en enfant pris en faute. Il est habillé classiquement, chemise bien repassée et pantalon, va-t-il sortir ? Est-il passé en vitesse histoire de me mettre dans sa poche ? Je crains d'y être déjà, et au chaud, mais je ne l'avouerai pas, pas même sous la torture.

- Tu voulais quoi, au fait ? je demande d'un ton dégagé, presque léger.

- Te dire que je suis d'accord, pour l'interview.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis d'accord pour répondre à tes questions, pour ton documentaire, articule-t-il plus lentement, un peu gêné. Je sais que tu repars bientôt…

- Ah, c'est pour le boulot alors…

En se mordillant la lèvre il acquiesce, embarrassé, un truc monte en moi, comme une contrariété. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, ravalant ma dignité et mon amour propre. Qu'il parte rejoindre Tom ou Bella, ou tous ceux qu'il voudra bien baiser, tous ceux qui tomberont dans ses filets, mais qu'il parte vite.

- Tu m'en veux ? souffle-t-il doucement, dans mon dos.

- Mais non. De quoi ?

- I don't know. Je suis nul, je fais que des conneries, tu vois. Tu sais…

- Arrête ton cinéma, Edward, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux. Oublions tout ça, ça vaudra mieux, dis-je rapidement, à mon propre étonnement.

Sa présence me stresse, je suis un animal pris au piège, je ne raisonne plus.

- I'm sorry, you know. Can't we… just be friends? (_Je suis désolé, ne peut-on pas juste être amis ?)_

Je recule d'un pas encore, évitant ses yeux. Une porte claque dans le couloir, je sursaute. Merde, c'est exactement ce que je voulais esquiver, cette conversation. Mais il ne bouge pas, il parait calme, plus calme que moi.

- Ca ne marchera pas, Edward. Comment veux-tu qu'on redevienne amis, après ce qu'on a vécu ?

- It was just… just sex, you know. (_c'était juste du sexe, tu sais) _Rien d'important. Pas le plus important.

- Mais Bella revient demain, non ?

- Oui, mais Bella n'est rien pour moi, rien du tout.

- C'est pratique. Et moi ? dis-je en me retournant vers lui, cruellement conscient de la mièvrerie de la question.

Bon dieu, on est dans « Santa Barbara », ou quoi ? Pourquoi il me rend idiot ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'aimerais lire du jeu dans sa bouche ou son comportement mais je n'en décèle pas. Il est sincère, désarmé. Celui qui joue faux, qui dissimule ses sentiments, c'est moi.

- Toi tu es très important pour moi, même si je ne sais pas définir comment. Tu es plus important qu'un ami ou qu'un lover, mais on sera ce que tu veux. Si tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi, OK, je serai ton ami. Mais s'il te plait… please, don't leave me. Please Carlisle… _(S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas)_

Ses bras se referment sur moi, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, je le sens qui me renifle, qui ferme les yeux en glissant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- I love… j'adore ton odeur, Carl, ton shampooing. Pardonne-moi, je ne le ferai plus, promis, ajoute-il précipitamment en se reculant.

Je souris, désarmé par son attitude. La seule autre personne que je connais à faire ça c'est Lily, ma fille, et ça m'émeut.

- Viens Edward, assieds-toi à côté de moi, sur le lit. Il faut qu'on parle je crois.

- Tu veux parler de quoi ? demande-t-il, soucieux.

- De toi et moi. Simplement. Je voudrais juste savoir : pourquoi moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as plein de gens qui te tournent autour, qui sont amoureux de toi, pourquoi tu t'es entiché de moi, qui ne suis même pas gay ? Du moins, je ne l'étais pas, avant.

- Oh Gosh, t'as pas plus simple, comme question ? I don't know. (_Je ne sais pas)_

Il se mord la lèvre devant ma grimace de déception :

- C'était pas la bonne réponse, hein ? Oh my, j'ai toujours été nul en devinettes…

- Tu crois que c'est une devinette ?

- Oh no, for sure. I was just joking… _(Non, bien sûr, je plaisantais)_ dit-il en se grattant la tête. Avec toi, c'est pas pareil…

- En quoi ?

- Oh là là, c'est dur tu sais…

- Oui je sais, mais essaie quand même. Et après je te dirai si on peut être amis.

Il me regarde, se demandant si c'est un piège. Avec un soupir il se rapproche imperceptiblement et fixe mes lèvres d'un air rêveur :

- Tu étais pas comme les autres, justement. Toutes ces filles et ces mecs qui veulent coucher avec moi, enfin, l'image qu'ils se font de moi, plutôt. Mais je ne suis pas celui-là, cette espèce de monstre de foire qu'on exhibe dans sa cage dorée. Non, ça c'est pas moi. Toi t'étais… sérieux, intelligent. Profond. Cultivé. Tout le contraire de moi.

- Tu ne crois pas que… ?

- Chuut. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. J'avais l'impression que tu me voyais différemment d'eux, que tu me voyais vraiment. Et quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais encore le temps de tomber amoureux, avec ce sourire si particulier, si lumineux… j'ai craqué. J'avoue.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que dès la première interview… ?

- Ben oui, tu crois quoi ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est croisés si souvent, depuis ?

- Et le portable oublié dans mon blouson ? Tu l'avais fait exprès ?

- Tu vas me mépriser, hein ? demande-t-il en baissant la tête comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une tape sur le crâne.

- Je… alors là, j'avoue, ça me dépasse.

Le miroir renvoie mon expression idiote, un vrai crétin. Et dire que je me croyais malin…

- Mais tu me méprisais, tu m'as méprisé tout de suite je crois, reprend-il un peu douloureusement. J'étais juste un petit con, un ado mal dégrossi. Si tu savais comme tu m'as vexé, à l'hôtel…

- Oh merde, je suis désolé, Edward. C'était débile de ma part.

- Disons que c'était un peu… facile. A partir de là je t'en voulais mais… tu m'attirais quand même, parce que tu étais tout ce que je ne suis pas, tu avais tout ce que je n'ai pas. La réussite, la reconnaissance, une famille, la stabilité.

Je le fixe le plus sérieusement possible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Jaune.

- Alors tu as voulu tout foutre en l'air, c'est ça ? Gâcher tout ça, pour te venger ?

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? fait-il en se levant d'un bond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vois si mauvais, tout le temps ? J'ai une tête de pervers ou quoi ?

- Non, excuse-moi. Parce que je suis paranoïaque et parce que Mortimer a voulu me faire chanter, avec cette histoire de nuit ensemble, en Ecosse. Depuis je me méfie, tu vois. Et puis je ne comprends pas ce que tu me trouves de si particulier… je dois être un bien piètre amant, par rapport aux autres. Je n'ose pas faire la moitié des trucs que tu me demandes et…

- Shshsh… dit-il en posant son doigt sur ma bouche. Tu es un merveilleux amant parce que tout est neuf, pour toi. Tu ne crois pas dans un film porno, tu ne cherches pas l'exploit.

- Et c'est ça qui te plait ?

- Honestly, yes. _(Honnêtement, oui)_ Tu me respectes et tu es tendre, c'est si rare, ajoute-il, les yeux brillants.

Son émotion me touche et me fait baisser les yeux, je souffle :

- Qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait, Edward ? Dis le moi…

- Nothing, my love, fait-il en secouant la tête rapidement. Ecoute, j'aimerais qu'on essaie d'être amis, OK ?

- Ca fait déjà la troisième fois au moins que tu me proposes ça, on n'a jamais tenu le coup. Et tu le sais.

- Oui mais cette fois on s'est tout dit, c'est différent. Please, one more time… _(S'il te plait, encore une fois) _

- Mais ça veut dire quoi, pour toi, être amis ?

- Tout se dire. Se soutenir. Pouvoir s'appeler en pleine nuit, si ça ne va pas…

- Si tu m'appelles en pleine nuit ma femme va se poser des questions, tu sais…

- OK. Right. I'll send you a message. _(je te laisserai un message)_

Je le fixe un peu désappointé, sceptique. Ca ne marchera jamais, mais comment le lui dire ?

_Mardi 10h._

J'essaie de me réveiller à grands coups de café amer sorti du distributeur du studio mais je suis crevé. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit avec Edward, à écouter ses confidences sur son enfance et ses parents, en bon ami que je suis. Nous n'avons pas glissé à l'horizontale, bel exploit, mais je ne lui ai rien dit de vraiment intime sur moi. Je suis loin d'être sûr qu'on puisse être amis un jour –mes amis je les ai depuis 15 ans au moins- mais au moins on ne couche plus ensemble, malgré l'envie. Que je lui ai soigneusement cachée.

Au jeu de poker menteur qu'est devenue ma vie, je triche sans vergogne. Merde, je parle comme une chanson, maintenant.

_Mardi 13h. _

L'attachée de presse d'Edward me tourne autour, reniflant avec mépris, qu'est ce qu'elle cherche à me dire ? Je n'ai pas assorti mes chaussettes à mon slip, ou quoi ? Visiblement ça la gêne de ne pas pouvoir « gérer » l'entretien, mais c'est la condition sine qua non : pas de témoin lors des entrevues, à part mes techniciens, pas de question interdite. Si elle savait que je balise au moins autant qu'elle…

_C'est un enfer à vivre mais comment vivre avec des envies insensées_, disait une vieille chanson d'Obispo, elle tourne en boucle dans ma mémoire, je relis mes fiches. Va falloir que j'aie l'air naturel face à lui, c'est pas gagné. Je ne suis pas comédien, moi.

Georges et Steph installent leur matériel dans un coin du studio, je donnerais cher pour être ailleurs. Comment poser naturellement des questions dont on connait déjà toutes les réponses ? Edward entre, il nous salue d'un signe de tête un peu gauche, mon cœur accélère.

- Alors, prêt pour confesse ? lui lance Steph en attachant son micro –sa blague préférée.

- Sorry ?

- Rien. How do you feel ? _(Comment vous vous sentez ?)_

- Right.

- Je demande un traducteur ? m'interroge Steph avec contrariété.

- Non, il parle français. Largement assez bien pour ce que j'ai à lui demander. Et puis l'accent c'est plus charmant, pas vrai ?

Steph hausse les épaules, la main d'Edward est agrippée à son siège, je lui fais signe de respirer, il esquisse un sourire gêné. Je jette un coup d'œil au retour écran -merde qu'il est beau, ça devrait être interdit-me dis-je in petto. Je sors mon plus beau sourire –le numéro 4, qui dévoile mes dents blanches- et je me lance :

- Nous sommes à mi chemin du tournage, comment ça se passe, pour vous ?

- All right, murmure-t-il, un peu affolé.

- Allons, nous savons bien que les relations entre les acteurs et le réalisateur n'ont pas été faciles –d'où notre présence ici. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? je demande du ton le plus rassurant possible.

_Allez tu peux parler, je suis là pour t'écouter, tu vois… Come on, babe._

- Well, I mean… Ce n'est pas toujours très facile, mais rien n'est facile, dans ce milieu, vous savez. C'est normal de se faire engueuler ou de devoir recommencer les scènes quand on n'a pas été bons. C'est pareil sur tous les films, ajoute-il en se tortillant.

_Ca, c'est un gros mensonge ou je ne m'y connais pas._ Steph fronce les sourcils, Edward parle si vite qu'on ne comprend que la moitié des mots, le son est mauvais.

- Vous trouvez normales les engueulades ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il existe d'autres moyens de gérer des acteurs ?

- Well, I mean… c'est une question de tempérament, sans doute. Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Mortimer soit méchant, il est juste… colérique, you know ?

- Mais vous, vous avez eu à subir ses colères ?

_Dis pas le contraire, bichon, j'ai des tonnes de pellicule qui le prouvent._

Mais il pâlit, regarde ses pieds, marmonne : « Not really. I don't remember » (P_as_ _vraiment. Je ne me souviens pas_) d'un ton si mourant qu'on devine bien que c'est le contraire. A quoi il joue ? Pourquoi il ne dit pas la vérité ? Je décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat, histoire de jouer un peu les héros :

- M. Mortimer ne validera pas cette interview, Edward, vous pouvez parler librement, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur.

- Oh yes, thank you, murmure-t-il en me lançant un regard éperdu.

- Alors ? Ce tournage ?

- It's… it's hard, you know, but… _(C'est difficile vous savez, mais…)_ oh pardon, je vais continuer en français, je suis un peu ému, excusez-moi. Oui, c'est difficile à supporter toute cette tension, mais j'espère… j'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien et que ça donnera un bon résultat, à la fin. C'est tout ce qui compte, vous savez.

- Vous vous êtes quand même retrouvé à l'hôpital, avant que Bella ne porte plainte contre lui…

- C'était une intoxication alimentaire, rien de grave, balbutie-il en baissant les yeux.

_Hum, tu ne veux rien me donner de face ? Très bien, je vais contourner la difficulté, je vais te prendre à revers, mon amour._

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Bella ?

- Euh… oui.

- Elle va mieux ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Elle doit revenir bientôt ?

- Yes, today._ (oui, aujourd'hui)_

- Vous l'avez revue, déjà ?

- Euh… I mean… no. Not yet. _(Non, pas encore)_

_Tu fronces les sourcils, tu ne voulais pas parler d'elle ? Hé bien il fallait cracher le morceau sur Mortimer, darling…_

- Vous savez de quoi elle a accusé Mortimer, bien sûr. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? dis-je de mon ton le plus rassurant.

- Well… Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait, pas vrai ?

- Mais vous croyez qu'elle ment ?

- Bella ? Oh no. Definitively not, but… you know, dans certaines situations vous croyez des choses, vous vous faites des idées mais ce n'est pas toujours vrai, du moins ce n'est pas ce que la personne voulait exprimer. Bella est très… sensible fragile. Tout la blesse, conclut-il en transpirant.

- Mais vous êtes là pour la soutenir, pas vrai ?

- Comment ? Oui, on est tous une grande famille, sur un tournage. On se soutient, bien sûr.

_Enfoiré. Tu ne veux rien me donner, hein ? Quand je pense que tu te prétends mon ami…_

- Et avec les autres acteurs, quelles sont vos relations ? Tom par exemple ?

- Excellentes, of course.

- Pourtant on vous a vu vous battre, sur certaines prises, et hier on vous a vus dans une scène très hot – un baiser enflammé. Comment vous gérez ça sans en garder de traces ?

- Well, c'est mon métier, pas vrai ?

- Mais concrètement, quand vous devez montrer tant de haine ou de passion, vous faites comment ?

- Oh là je n'ai jamais suivi de cours, vous savez. En fait je fais ça très naturellement, en m'imaginant dans la situation. Il faut laisser son corps parler, ressentir, pas penser, ni analyser. C'est comme ça que ça marche le mieux…

- Et là, avec Tom, vous pensiez à qui ?

- Oh !

Il rougit, Steph me lance un coup d'œil réprobateur, Georges rigole. _Je débloque. _

- Pardon, je plaisante, naturellement. Quel est votre pire souvenir, sur ce tournage ?

Edward soupire et me lance un regard désespéré, je lui souris en retour, très professionnel. _Tu ne veux rien me donner, ne t'étonne pas que je te torture… _en un quart de seconde je me demande si je n'applique pas les méthodes de Mortimer, peu ou prou, quand Edward soupire :

- Une dent cassée la semaine dernière… et cette interview.

- Vraiment ?

- Yes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi, je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Quand je me revois, après, je trouve ça pathétique, ajoute-il avec un petit sourire triste.

- Et votre meilleur souvenir ?

- Sur ce plateau ?

- Oui.

_Allez, étonne-moi, donne-moi quelque chose de vrai, pour une fois. _

- Une rencontre.

« Ah oui ? » je grimace. « On peut savoir qui ? »

- No, sorry. Somebody very special. A real friend of mine, even if… _(non, désolé. Quelqu'un de très spécial. Un vrai ami, même si…)_

Il ferme brièvement les yeux en souriant, mon cœur bat la chamade. _Même si quoi ?_

- Même si c'est très compliqué, entre nous…

Nous échangeons un regard, je sens le sang affluer, et pas que sur les joues… _Oui, je sais, mon amour, je sais. Moi aussi je voudrais que ce soit plus simple, moi aussi je voudrais… tout. Je voudrais tout, mon amour, tout te donner, tout te prendre…_

Georges fixe sa montre, c'est la fin du temps alloué. Edward transpire, je suis à peu près dans le même état d'émotion que lui. Merde, j'avais tant de choses à lui demander, encore…

- Quelle est la question que je ne vous ai pas posée et que vous auriez aimé que je vous pose ?

Il éclate de rire, un rire franc, naturel :

- « Are you lonely tonight? » No, I was joking, sorry. I don't know…_(Etes vous seul ce soir ? Non, je plaisante, désolé) _« Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas aux questions ? »

- ? D'accord. Alors, pourquoi ne répondez vous pas aux questions, Edward ?

- Parce que j'ai peur des réponses. Thank you, fait-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et en enlevant son micro.

Steph se précipite pour l'aider, Edward se lève et se gratte la tête : « J'étais nul hein ? »

- Non, mais tu avais l'occasion de dire la vérité au sujet de Mortimer, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? dis-je en retirant mon micro.

- Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas tout dire… tu ne crois pas ?

Georges et Steph attendent ma réponse, je hausse les épaules.

Plus tard, au montage, je m'apercevrai que mine de rien par ses attitudes il a accablé Mortimer, et moi je n'ai rien vu. Il m'a bien eu, cette fois encore.

**A suivre… Merci à ceux qui suivent et reviewent…Un grand merci à ma Katy et Nico**

**Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise et j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer à ceux qui avaient aimé « Mon ciel dans ton enfer » qu'il sortir en livre dans quelques jours, je suis en train de finaliser l'affaire. Je vous donnerai tous les renseignements dès que ce sera prêt et commandable ! Vous pouvez aller sur ma page FB également (Nathalie Bleger)**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**Wendy : Merci de ta review, merci d'aimer ma fic et son réalisme un peu particulier... A bientôt ?**_

_**Katymina : Hé oui, il nage en pleine confusion, notre Carlisle, heureusement qu'il n'a pas vraiment parlé...Merci d'être toujours là ma belle, merci pour tout, tu es un ange.**_

_**BISOUS A TOUS !**_


	24. Stripped

**DANS ****UNE ****CAGE, ****OU ****AILLEURS**

**Chapitre ****24**

**Stripped**

**Merci ****de ****vos ****très ****nombreuses ****reviews ****positives, ****vous ****me ****gâtez****!**

_**«****Stripped****» ****est ****une ****chanson ****de ****Dépêche ****Mode, ****à ****retrouver ****sur ****ma ****page ****FB pour l'ambiance torride.**_

_Mardi __22h._

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre –pour changer, attendant Edward sans en avoir l'air - ma spécialité. J'ai deux trois questions à lui poser, au sujet de l'interview, mais en off.

Je sais que Bella est revenue aujourd'hui et que la production a organisé une petite fête pour son retour –à laquelle le Médiateur a été convié, mais pas mon équipe. Bon. Pas une vraie déception mais j'aurais bien aimé les voir ensemble, et il y a toujours des infos à grappiller, dans ce genre de pince-fesses, l'alcool aidant. Jack m'en fera sans doute profiter dès demain, c'est une vraie pipelette malgré son devoir de discrétion, mais je me demande ce qu'ils font. Ce qu'ils se disent. Mortimer a été convié mais a décliné l'invitation sous un prétexte futile – un travail de réécriture tardif, je l'imagine seul en train de grommeler dans son antre, tirant sur sa pipe comme une vieille cheminée.

Je me penche sur mon prochain sujet, Hemingway, en relisant diverses biographies et « Paris est en fête », sorti juste après son suicide. Oui, Paris est une fête et un crève-cœur, depuis le trou du cul du monde. Les photos d'Esmée et les filles me narguent, j'ai l'impression d'être en prison, otage d'une guerre médiatique. En voyant ma mine grise dans le miroir je m'imagine en train d'enregistrer un message de détresse à l'attention de ma chaîne et du Président de la République : « Payez la rançon, je vous en supplie, je suis retenu par un terroriste barbu et pervers, qui m'oblige à assister à ses tournages infernaux. » Hum, faudrait que j'arrête la bière, moi.

_Mercredi__1h15_

On tambourine à ma porte, je me réveille en sursaut. Que se passe-t-il ? Un incendie ? Un attentat ? Le cœur au maximum j'ouvre la porte, Edward est en face de moi, accompagné de Jack. Bourrés, comme de juste.

- Allez, viens, on va faire la fête à Londres, je connais des supers boîtes…t'es déjà au lit ? s'étonne Edward en ouvrant de grands yeux –et en s'accrochant à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

- A une heure du mat ? Oui. Je suis un vrai bonnet de nuit, moi. Et j'ai du boulot, le soir, en prime. Bon, les gars, je vais me recoucher, faites la fête autant que vous voulez, mais en silence, ok ?

Je croyais qu'il ne connaissait personne, à Londres, et qu'il n'aimait pas sortir. Il tend le bras vers moi, je recule prudemment. Un geste de trop et c'en est fini de ma réputation, et de mon mariage. Putain, qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

- Allez Carl, viens, quoi…

- Ecoutez, votre gag me fait beaucoup rire, mais pas plus de 5 minutes… Allez, bonne nuit. Au fait, Bella va bien ?

- Super ! Elle est avec Tom, ils avaient des trucs vachement importants à voir ensemble… répond Edward d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Oui, plein de temps à rattraper, renchérit Jack en rigolant. Elle a pas voulu faire la fête avec nous… on cherche des copains, t'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

Pour qu'Edward me roule des pelles en public ? Non, merci. Sans façon. Je me force à sourire et je réponds le plus calmement possible :

- Oui, sûr. Allez, amusez-vous bien…Vous me raconterez demain.

Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre et repartent en titubant, ça promet. Je fais une petite prière –Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne raconte pas de conneries à cette concierge de Jack- et je me recouche, un peu anxieux.

_Mercredi __11h._

Bella apparaît sur le plateau avec deux heures de retard, Mortimer semble prêt à mordre. Elle sourit bravement mais chancelle –tiens, elle aussi a trop bu hier soir ? Jack gémit dès que Mortimer commence à râler - à la fin de la première prise. Et voilà, c'est reparti. La journée va être longue, je soupire.

Finalement Tom et Edward ne tournent pas leur fameuse scène d'amour, je respire. Pas vraiment envie de voir ça, le baiser était déjà une belle torture. L'ambiance est lourde, comme avant le départ de Bella, visiblement elle n'est pas prête à s'amender et à faire des efforts – Mortimer non plus.

- Bon, j'espère qu'il y aura des survivants, à la sortie, dis-je fielleusement à Jack qui se ratatine dans son siège à chaque « cut » vengeur.

- Arrêtez…

- Remarquez, vous avez bien fait de faire la fête hier soir, parce que désormais c'est reparti pour la soupe à la grimace quotidienne…

Bella repart en coulisses en pleurant, Mortimer crache par terre en jurant.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester un peu plus longtemps, avec votre équipe ? chouine Jack en me regardant avec désespoir.

- Tout à fait sûr. J'ai déjà donné, merci. C'était bien, hier soir ?

- Oh là là m'en parlez pas, j'ai un mal de tête carabiné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward m'a fait boire mais ça tape, ce matin. En plus je suis encore à moitié sourd, après la boîte de nuit. Il est revenu directement de l'after sur le plateau, à 6h, à mon avis il n'est pas frais non plus. Ah, la jeunesse…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Edward affalé sur un coin de décor, la tête entre les bras. Il m'a ignoré ce matin, pourtant je suis toujours à la même place, avec mon équipe.

- Et il vous a raconté quoi ?

- Vous plaisantez ? Comment voulez-vous discuter dans ces boîtes où le son est mis à fond ? On en ressort sourd sans avoir pu échanger deux mots.

- Ah, c'est tout ? dis-je soulagé. Et pendant le pot de retour de Bella, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment, fait-il en haussant les épaules. Elle n'a pas échangé deux mots avec Edward, elle a passé tout son temps avec Tom. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a trop bu, le petit… Il est plus fragile qu'on ne croit, quand on le connait un peu.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait des problèmes de cœur, au détour d'une phrase. Pauvre gars, s'il l'avait attendue il a dû être déçu.

Edward se fait remaquiller sur son morceau de décor, l'air absent dans son dos des petits malins prennent des photos, sans doute des paparazzis à l'affût de tendres retrouvailles. Je devrais le prévenir mais je ne veux pas être dans le champ, moi non plus. Je lui envoie un SMS en douce :

_CarlisleTV__.com_ : Attention, paparazzi derrière toi. Méfiance.

_TeddyHolly.__com_ : I know, thanks. Bella called them. _(Je sais, merci. Bella les a appelés)_

Bella revient sur le plateau, les yeux rouges, se mouchant ostensiblement, les photographes n'en perdent pas une miette. Elle s'assoit à côté de Edward, pose tendrement sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant embrasser. Je quitte le plateau, écœuré.

_Mercredi 23h._

Un petit grattement à la porte, je me lève pour aller ouvrir, pas vraiment ravi. Je connais le système mais le comportement d'Edward m'a déçu, tout à l'heure. Je ne croyais pas que les fausses paparazzades étaient son genre, surtout arrivé à son niveau.

- Hello, fait-il en me montrant une bouteille de vodka et deux verres. Want some ? _(T'en veux ?)_

- Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu, hier soir ?

- What ? Je t'ai proposé de venir, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu, Carl ! Don't be upset… répond-il en entrant et en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon lit. (sois pas fâché)

- La question n'est pas là, tu te bousilles la santé, tu devrais faire attention, dis-je un peu sèchement.

- T'es ma mère ou quoi ? rigole-t-il. C'est ça ton amitié ? Je préférais quand on baisait ensemble…

- Tu m'étonnes. La vie est une fête pour toi, hein ? dis-je en paraphrasant Hemingway. Gare à l'addition, à 40 ans.

Le verre encore levé il me fixe, un peu désappointé :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, my friend ?

- Rien. Tout va bien. Parfait. Et toi ?

Nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, je me fais l'effet d'être le vilain méchant, le casse-ambiance mais il m'agace avec sa joie forcée et ses yeux brillants. Non, on ne baisera pas ce soir. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Game over.

- Want the truth ? _(Tu veux la vérité ?_) lâche-t-il avec une petite moue amère. This movie is hell _(Ce film est un enfer)_. J'en peux plus… ajoute-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, comme sonné.

- Sans blague ? C'est pas ce que tu disais hier, en interview…

- What ? Oh, c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux, hein ? Tiens, prends un verre de cette excellente vodka, you'll feel better _(tu te sentiras mieux_). But I had no choice, you know…_(je n'avais pas le choix, tu sais)_

- Pas le choix ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu savais que l'interview ne serait pas censurée par Mortimer et tu n'as rien dit ! Rien du tout… A quoi ça rime ?

- Oh Carl, you're so… naive _(naïf)_. Je ne pouvais rien dire, ou ma carrière était fichue…

- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

- Réfléchis : cette interview sera diffusée partout, vue par tous les réalisateurs. Comment ils réagiront si je me plains publiquement ? Ils se diront : ce type crache dans la soupe, comme vous dites en France, il n'est pas fiable. Ce milieu n'aime pas qu'on lave son linge sale en famille, Carlisle. Et moi je veux faire carrière, alors je ferme ma gueule. Point.

- A ce point-là ?

- Yes. La carrière de Bella est fichue, crois-moi, comme celle de Maria Schneider après « Le dernier tango à Paris ». Quand on t'encule tu serres les dents et tu te tais. No choice.

Je l'observe dans la semi-obscurité de ma chambre, il s'est recroquevillé sur le lit, il me fait presque pitié. J'hésite à le foutre à la porte, c'est peut être vrai, ce qu'il dit. Ses longues jambes maigres dépassent, on dirait une sauterelle.

- Mais c'est horrible, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le lit.

- Yes, it's life. _(Oui, c'est la vie)_

- J'ai du mal à imaginer ça…

- I know…

Il pose sa tête sur mes genoux, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, presque machinalement. L'odeur de sa peau monte jusqu'à moi, cette senteur tiède qui me trouble et m'émeut, j'écoute le bruit de sa respiration, je devine les battements de son cœur. Nous restons longtemps muets, sans gêne. Rien à dire, ou trop pour si peu de temps. Trop de malentendus déjà.

« C'est si dur avec Mortimer ? » je finis par demander, il acquiesce et se cale un peu plus sur mes genoux, effleurant mon bas-ventre. Bien sûr que c'est difficile, j'en suis témoin tous les jours. Ce mépris larvé, ces réflexions cyniques, ça doit être insupportable, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je suis aveugle, ou quoi ? Je ferme les yeux comme les autres, comme Jack, pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Je suis lâche, comme tous les journalistes, un « simple observateur ».

Je passe à nouveau mes mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage, en un geste tendre, de compassion. Il soupire et se frotte doucement à moi, provoquant mon érection.

- Non, je murmure alors qu'il se retourne et commence à frotter son visage sur mon sexe, à travers le tissu du pyjama. Non, s'il te plait, non…

- Shshhsh… fait-il en insistant sur la bosse avec son nez, sa bouche, ses dents.

Le doux mordillement m'envoie au paradis, je geins lentement, il écarte les plis du pyjama et fait sortir ma verge dressée, vision affolante.

- Non… oh. Ah… oui. Oui, oui, oui. Non, Edward. On avait dit…

Bientôt ses paroles se perdent en borborygmes, il lèche, suce et mordille le gland, absorbe l'ensemble en une caresse affolante, fouille et gratouille mes bourses durcies. Je ne veux pas mais mon corps a sa propre autonomie, plus rien ne m'obéit, mes hanches se soulèvent pour goûter davantage le traitement qu'il m'inflige, c'est bon à hurler. Et je hurle, abandonnant toute précaution, tout principe.

En quelques mouvements de langue tout est terminé, j'ai joui avec une violence inouïe, il me fixe avec des yeux d'enfant.

- Bon Dieu, tu m'ensorcèles, Edward, je te déteste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu embrasser Bella sur le plateau aujourd'hui ?

Un sourire clair étire ses lèvres, il me regarde, rayonnant :

- Bien sûr que tu l'as vu, c'était fait pour, et les photographes ont tout gobé. On l'a fait exprès, avec Bella, pour avoir la paix. Comme ça elle peut coucher avec Tom tranquille et moi… avec toi. Et tout le monde croit qu'elle et moi filons le parfait amour… je peux rester cette nuit ?

Je secoue la tête, épaté, et il n'attend pas ma réponse pour se mettre nu.

_Jeudi __5h30._

Quelque chose bouge sur ce lit, bon dieu c'est le milieu de la nuit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soudain le matelas s'allège, j'entrouvre un œil, une silhouette disparaît dans la salle de bain, je reconnais Edward et je soupire, c'est vrai que j'ai cédé encore une fois, je m'étais pourtant promis que c'était fini, que nous resterions amis.

Amis, tu parles. On ne l'a jamais été, on ne le sera jamais. Pas tant qu'il aura cette gueule d'ange, pas tant que je soupirerai comme une midinette. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, bordel ? Perdue quelque part sous le lit, comme la chaussette qu'il exhibe fièrement avant de disparaître sous la douche. Comme tous les matins je prie pour que ça me passe, que je me réveille et surtout qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin, dans le couloir.

- Souhaite-moi bon courage, Carl… crie-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

- Hum ? Bon courage, je marmonne dans un état semi comateux.

Il ne peut pas se taire, au moins ? Il sort dans un effluve de gel douche, je me rendors. Je chasse l'idée qu'il ne reste plus que deux jours, hélas. Ouf ?

_Jeudi 11h._

Le plateau bourdonne comme une ruche, dès mon entrée Stella me saute au cou, je sauve ma chemise in extremis du gobelet de café qu'elle me tend trop précipitamment.

- Carlisle, tu arrives enfin ! Le plan va débuter, ça être grandiose, tu verras, me dit-elle comme une gamine enjouée –elle va se mettre à battre des mains ou quoi ?

- Ah bon ? Il se passe quoi ? dis-je du ton le plus neutre possible en m'asseyant à côté de Jack, plongé dans la presse à sensation.

- C'est le jour de la scène d'amour, me glisse-t-elle avec un regard attendri en amenant sa chaise à côte de la mienne.

- Entre Bella et Edward ?

- Non ! Entre Tom et Edward… regarde, ils sont en train de préparer le lit…

Je me penche, gêné par la caméra de Georges et je constate qu'en effet au milieu de la pièce immense trône un lit aux draps noirs –noirs ?- dans un décor très épuré par ailleurs. Pas de décor du tout en fait, à croire que tout va se passer entre les draps ébène. Je déglutis et j'avale le café sans sucre d'une gorgée, tétanisé. Non, je ne veux pas voir ça, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas prêt, j'ai déjà failli mourir avec la scène du baiser. Je cherche une excuse mais les producteurs sont là et ils ont jeté un coup d'œil agacé à leur montre quand je suis arrivé en retard. J'avais une urgence, ça arrive, non ?

Courage, plus que deux jours. Plus que deux jours.

Des lumières étranges éclairent le lit où se tiennent les doublures lumières des acteurs, nus à part un minuscule cache-sexe – ça promet. Un climat de tension inhabituel règne sur le plateau, chacun est affairé à l'extrême, on sent que ce sera un moment clé – le tournant du film.

- Mais ils vont vraiment coucher ensemble ? je demande un peu naïvement à Stella.

- Mais enfin Carlisle vous savez bien qu'on fait semblant !

- Oui, je sais, mais je veux dire : dans le scénario, ils ont une relation… complète ?

- Complète ? Vous êtes drôle, Carlisle ! Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'ils… vont jusqu'au bout ?

- Oh là là, oui ! Et il y a de ces détails, dans le scénario, qui m'ont fait… frémir. Il va le… comment on dit déjà ?

- Ne me dites pas, s'il vous plaît.

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser… même si je les plains, ajoute-elle. C'est pas évident de se montrer presque nu devant 50 personnes, et de simuler le plaisir. Surtout avec Mortimer qui scrute tout à la loupe…

Ma gorge se serre, comme mon estomac, et tout le reste… les images qui me viennent ne collent pas avec un film de Mortimer, non. Georges échange des plaisanteries graveleuses avec son collègue, je tente de me rassurer en me disant qu'ils ne tournent pas une émission de téléréalité mais un film, donc ça ne ressemblera pas à ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir, hier soir. J'espère que non.

- Il fait chaud, hein ? me dit Jack en levant les yeux sur moi. Ca va, vous êtes tout rouge ?

- Oui, ça va, merci. Oui, il fait chaud, en effet.

- Ils ont monté la température pour que les acteurs n'aient pas froid. Vous avez vu les photos de Bella et Edward, dans la presse ?

- Comment ? Non, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai pas consulté la presse.

- Ca fait le buzz sur le net aussi, les producteurs sont ravis, commente Jack. Il y avait des paparazzis sur le plateau hier, ils font semblant d'être fous de rage parce que la sécurité n'a pas été assurée, mais en fait ça les arrange qu'on reparle du film. Du coup Tom et Edward ont exigé qu'on vérifie l'identité de tous les gens sur le set aujourd'hui, ils ne tiennent pas à se retrouver à poil sur le net. Et Mortimer a menacé de faire évacuer le plateau au premier problème. J'ai croisé Tom, il n'en menait pas large. Il paraît qu'il s'est fait entièrement épiler par la maquilleuse et que c'était une torture… il y a des endroits où ça doit faire mal, non ?

- Oui, sans doute, je réponds un peu au hasard, en repensant au corps glabre d'Edward.

Un corps d'adolescent. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je reste calme. Mortimer m'envoie un sourire bizarre, je lui fais un signe de tête poli, de loin. Une vague d'angoisse monte dans mes tripes, sans que je puisse dire de quoi j'ai peur, vraiment. Une odeur un peu sucrée flotte dans les airs, trop sucrée. Stella s'est encore inondée de parfum, je frôle le haut-le-cœur.

- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial, me souffle-t-elle en se tortillant sur sa chaise –depuis quand on se tutoie ?- Edward est si sexy, j'ai tellement hâte de les voir ensemble. Ca va être super excitant. On a de la chance d'être là, non ?

Ouais, c'est le mot que je cherchais, poulette. Excitant. Au sens littéral. J'ai l'impression qu'on me tire sur les nerfs, un par un, ça fait mal, ça me crame les neurones, je suis tendu comme un string, un string sur un sexe épilé.

Au moment où Tom et Edward entrent, luisants sous leur peignoir blancs, une décharge électrique me parcourt, me faisant sursauter. « Une crampe » dis-je à Stella qui me lance un regard surpris. Soudain le silence se fait sur le plateau, je ne peux pas quitter Edward des yeux, sans doute nu sous son peignoir. Je ne veux pas voir ça pourtant. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie voir ça, qu'on voie mon trouble. Je suis sûr que si on me regarde on lira notre forfait sur mes joues, mon front, ma bouche.

Edward s'assoit d'un air las sur le lit, Tom arbore un air renfrogné et se tient à distance Mortimer les force à se rapprocher et leur explique ce qu'il attend d'eux, avec force gestes. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, j'essaie de lire sur ses lèvres dans mon écran de contrôle, en vain.

Tout le monde attend, moi aussi. Mortimer martèle des phrases, les acteurs acquiescent, livides, en resserrant leur peignoir sur leur poitrine, pudeur dérisoire. Mortimer se lève, exige le silence –inutile, on entend voler les mouches- et prévient qu'à la moindre incartade il virera tout le monde, quitte à rester seul derrière la caméra, personne ne moufte.

Une musique s'élève, je ne la reconnais pas tout de suite, même si le début m'est familier : un remix de « Stripped » de Depeche Mode, qui enfle petit à petit dans les baffles alors que les lumières s'allument sur les acteurs, parant leurs peignoirs de couleurs chatoyantes. Tom et Edward sont tétanisés, encore habillés alors que le rouge est mis. Je jette un coup d'œil inquiet au réalisateur qui tire sur sa pipe, concentré. Pourvu qu'il n'explose pas de colère, pas maintenant.

Edward avale quelque chose en vitesse, je n'ai pas vu quoi, personne ne moufte, serais-je le seul à l'avoir vu ? Il ferme les yeux, fait glisser la ceinture du peignoir, laissant entrevoir de la chair rose, plus personne ne respire. Petit à petit il l'entrouvre et je me dis, à son expression torturée, que c'est dur d'être une pute. A moins que ce ne soit totalement jouissif d'avoir 50 paires d'yeux sur soi et juste 20 grammes de tissu. Son visage part en arrière, il passe la langue sur ses lèvres – peur ou provocation ?

_Let __me __see __you __stripped __down __to __the __bone._

Laisse-moi te voir nu jusqu'à l'os. La voix de Dave Gahan est enjôleuse, le rythme envoutant, il tape comme un marteau régulier, une copulation profonde. Une invite à l'amour physique, bon choix. Le plateau appartient à Edward qui s'offre, Tom n'existe plus, caché derrière le coton épais, mort de trouille au coin du lit. Le peignoir tombe, Edward n'a qu'un cache-sexe minuscule, je crois voir se dessiner sa verge sous le plastique chair, ou est-ce mon imagination ? Un frisson soulève l'assistance, mon érection est douloureuse.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et fixe Tom d'un air interrogateur, ce dernier semble se réveiller d'un coup et se débarrasse de son kimono, lui est en caleçon, un souffle de déception passe sur l'assistance –mon imagination, encore une fois ? Je me demande ce qui incite tous ces gens à regarder, cerveau reptilien ou recherche de sensations ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse un réalisateur connu pour son homophobie à filmer ça ? J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand Tom s'allonge sur le lit et se recouvre du drap avant de fermer les yeux, Mortimer fait un geste de la main.

Bon, donc, dans l'histoire, Tom dort –enfin, son personnage. OK. Edward se penche sur lui, apparemment nu –le cache-sexe ne se voit pas, à l'écran- et l'effleure de sa main, dessinant ses courbes par-dessus le drap. Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre le retour sur mon écran de contrôle, même si la scène ne se déroule qu'à quelques mètres de moi car sur ce dernier apparaît toute la magie du créateur, la lumière dorée jouant sur la peau nue de Edward et son profil parfait, bouche entrouverte. Tentateur. Le jeune acteur murmure quelque chose en frôlant les lèvres de son partenaire, je sens la morsure de la jalousie dans mon plexus exactement.

Avec une lenteur consommée il soulève le drap du bel endormi et l'observe, souffle court. Bon sang, comment fait-il pour montrer qu'il a envie de lui avec une seule expression, juste une petite tension dans le menton ? _Et__si__c'était__vrai_ ? me dis-je pour me torturer un peu plus. Juste un peu plus, par plaisir.

Enfin Tom ouvre les yeux, Edward lui sourit et passe une main tendre dans ses cheveux avant de placer son pouce dans sa bouche, que Tom mordille. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette imagerie de porno soft ? Comment Mortimer peut-il tomber si bas ?

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, m'attendant à voir des mines dégoutées, rien. Que des yeux exorbités, une bombe pourrait tomber à côté, personne ne bougerait. Bon, je ne suis pas le seul à être pervers, tant mieux. Stella se trémousse sur son petit siège sans pudeur, j'espère que je n'ai pas la même tête qu'elle, en ce moment.

La scène de la succion du pouce se prolonge, un morceau de langue rose apparaît, Edward soupire sans pudeur, je suis sur des charbons ardents. Je préférerais qu'il le pénètre directement, ce serait moins gênant, moins excitant. Le pouce descend à présent sur le menton de Tom, le cou, le buste, éraflant un téton qui se dresse au passage en gros plan- comment on fait pour simuler ça ?- agace le nombril puis se glisse dans le caleçon, j'émets un gémissement incontrôlable en visualisant l'ongle titillant le gland et le frein.

Tom rougit violemment et halète, je détourne les yeux. Le calice jusqu'à la lie. Bientôt la bouche d'Edward vient remplacer le pouce et si on ne voit que son visage en gros plan entre les jambes pliées de son partenaire, tout ce qu'on devine me met les nerfs à vif, et le reste. Si je bouge, je jouis.

Edward mime la fellation –à moins qu'il ne la fasse vraiment, caché derrière la cuisse de Tom – ce dernier s'accroche à ses cheveux, les yeux pratiquement exorbités, simulant l'excitation et le désir au point de gémir sans retenue. Simulant ? Impossible. S'ils continuent je vais décrocher les accoudoirs de la chaise à laquelle je m'accroche convulsivement, je n'arrive plus à me détendre ni à respirer, tout me fait mal, je suis dur de la tête aux pieds. J'imagine la langue impudique, je sais trop bien ce que ça fait, j'en connais les détours et les raccourcis, les mordillements et la succion infernale. Tom se cambre et jouit, agrippé aux boucles brunes de Edward qui déglutit bruyamment – je refuse de me demander s'il simule ou non, à la torture. Ses yeux sont flous, ou il est stone ou il bande comme un malade, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère.

Au moment où je pense que le clap de fin va résonner –en général Mortimer ne tourne que trois minutes par jour- Edward tend la main vers Tom pour l'aider à se mettre à genoux puis glisse la main entre ses fesses après l'avoir humidifiée avec sa salive –ou fait semblant, Mon dieu dites-moi qu'il fait semblant- pour mieux le préparer et le pénétrer, légèrement de biais par rapport à la caméra. On ne voit rien directement mais on devine tout- je suis le mieux placé pour savoir à quoi ça ressemble, en vrai, et ça me rend fou. Je veux. Je veux. Je veux. Tout. Je le veux en moi à la place de Tom, je veux sentir ses doigts et sa verge dans mon intimité, quitte à avoir mal, quitte à bramer, je veux qu'il me défonce, je veux l'indicible. Je me contracte et il me semble le sentir, j'explose dans mon pantalon, il geint en gros plan.

Le doux va et vient des hanches s'harmonise avec le rythme de la chanson mais la caméra ne quitte pas le visage de Edward transfiguré par le désir, il est beau à pleurer, ce corps parfait et cette gueule d'ange, je le déteste. Cette expression je la connais trop bien, et la suivante aussi hélas… et ce petit hoquet de plaisir, quand il retombe sur son dos, et que Mortimer glapit « Cut ». Trop tard.

Stella est rouge et décoiffée, Jack un peu pâle – ébranlé dans ses fondements ?- je me précipite aux toilettes pour me soulager, les yeux au sol. Juste avant de partir j'entends Mortimer rugir : « Right. One more time ! » (_Bien. Encore une fois!_), Stella gémit, je disparais. Sans moi, merci.

_Jeudi 22h._

Edward se balance doucement sur une chaise en fumant, dans ma chambre, je raccroche le portable avec mauvaise conscience. Comment se concentrer sur ce que me dit Esmée ou sur les babillages des filles quand je vois ses yeux caves et sa moue rougie ? Il est vanné, sonné comme un boxeur, mais il est là, il me regarde. Avec lassitude pourtant, je ronge mon frein en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

- T'as l'air crevé, Edward, va te coucher…

- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

- Non. Mais ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

- Comme ça ? Comment comme ça ?

- Oui, comme ça, dis-je sans réussir à me retenir. Avec la bouche gonflée par les fellations et ton air complètement disjoncté. Ca me tue, tu comprends ?

Un sourire –douloureux, il grimace- s'inscrit sur son visage :

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Non. Mais je ne comprends pas comment on peut montrer son cul comme ça…

- Oh, c'est ça ? Mais tu comprends comment on peut regarder, hein ? Et se branler en cachette, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- T'étais pas le dernier à regarder, Carl, loin de là. Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas ?

- Mais je… tu m'as vu ?

- Tu crois quoi ? C'est un métier, Carl, pas une exhibition. Tu crois que je ne suis pas conscient de ce qui se passe sur le plateau, même avec les lumières dans la gueule ? Tu crois que tout ça est naturel, spontané ? On a répété en privé avec Tom, parce qu'on ne voulait pas le faire à poil devant une foule de voyeurs. Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, tout était millimétré, chaque geste, chaque position, pour que ça passe à la caméra exactement comme l'autre tordu le veut. Pour ne pas avoir à recommencer dix fois.

Je m'approche de lui, le scrutant avec méfiance :

- Tu veux dire que vous avez tout simulé ? Même les chairs qui se dressent et l'afflux du sang ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Non, fait-il en laissant retomber sa tête et ses épaules. Non, on ne peut pas tout simuler, tu as raison. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est pas nous. Notre esprit n'est pas là, c'est juste une comédie, une mise en scène. Peu importe ce que font nos corps, ils ne sont que des oripeaux sans importance. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait mais pourquoi on le fait et là c'était sans âme, sans intention. Rien à voir avec toi et moi. Là, je sais pourquoi on fait l'amour. Tu comprends ?

- C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que disent les putes et les actrices de porno. Mais le corps et l'âme sont indissociables, Edward. Alors tu l'as vraiment fait…

- Je n'ai pas tout fait. Tom n'aurait pas tout accepté. Mais je ne te donnerai pas les détails, tu t'en servirais contre moi, une fois de plus.

Sur une impulsion subite il se lève et part à la fenêtre, face tournée vers l'extérieur plongé dans le noir :

- Tu me prends toujours pour une pute, hein ? Remarque, t'as raison, c'est ce que je suis, dans ta morale. Mais c'est mon métier, Carl, c'est juste mon métier. Je suis payé pour ça, offrir mon cul et mon âme en prime. Les millions, c'est pour ça.

La phrase résonne bizarrement dans ma mémoire, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais où ?

- Mortimer ! C'est Mortimer qui dit toujours ça ! dis-je brusquement en le saisissant par le bras. Comment t'expliques ça ?

- Comment j'explique quoi ? Oui, il a dû me le dire, il radote tellement ! Et t'en conclues quoi ? Que je suis son complice pour te piéger ? C'est ça ? Oh misère ça recommence, je n'en peux plus de ta paranoïa ! Hé bien oui, tu as raison. Cet après-midi toutes les caméras te filmaient pendant que je baisais Tom, et ta culpabilité était inscrite sur ton visage ! Et puis il y a des caméras derrière les miroirs sans tain de ta chambre, et il a tout filmé ! T'es content comme ça ?

- Chut ! Arrête de gueuler Edward, t'es fou ou quoi ? dis-je en regardant autour de moi, comme un idiot.

- J'en peux plus Carlisle, tu comprends ? fait-il en se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit. Je suis si fatigué, si fatigué…

- Chuuut… Calme-toi, Edward, c'est rien. Excuse-moi, je me répète que je m'en fous mais quand je te vois avec lui… je suis jaloux. Bêtement jaloux. Je ne supporte pas qu'il te touche je crois…

- Mais Tom est hétéro et moi je n'aime que toi… je n'ai pensé qu'à toi tout à l'heure, je n'aime que toi, Carl, je n'aime que toi, répète-il en enlaçant l'oreiller comme un enfant.

- Chuut… je te crois. Dors mon ange, ça ira mieux demain.

- I love you. Only you… _(Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi)_.

Edward sourit comme un enfant et s'endort tout habillé sur mon lit, je n'ai pas le cœur de le mettre dehors. Je vais me brosser les dents, j'ai l'air vanné alors que je ne fais presque rien de la journée, à part un jogging le matin. Les rides creusent des sillons autour de ma bouche, est-ce l'amertume, la jalousie ? Je me passe un grand jet d'eau froide sur la peau, j'ai l'air si vieux, d'un coup. Sans énergie, vide. Et je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

Vendredi 6h30.

Des coups fermes à la porte, je me réveille en sursaut. Merde, pas tous les matins, quand même ! Je veux dormir moi, j'en ai marre de ce cinéma. Quelqu'un grogne à côté de moi « Oh shit I'm late » _(oh merde je suis en retard_), les coups redoublent.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Edward se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et je me lève, terrifié. J'ouvre pourtant la porte lentement, l'air revêche :

- Quoi ?

- Is Edward here ? _(Edward est là ?)_ demande Stephen, le troisième assistant réalisateur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi il serait là ? je rétorque agressivement –la meilleure défense, l'attaque.

- Hum, oh sorry… I thought… _(désolé, je croyais)_

- Pourquoi ? Why ? Pourquoi vous le cherchez chez moi ?

- What ? Oh, hum… I'm looking for him everywhere, you know, répond-il en baissant le regard, geste qui me terrifie. (Je le cherche partout, en fait).

Ce mec là ment, ou je ne m'y connais pas. J'enchaine rapidement, presque sans respirer :

- Je l'ai vu partir en boîte hier soir, je parie qu'il n'est pas encore rentré…

- What ? fait-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Je traduis rapidement, il hausse les sourcils et me remercie, je claque violemment la porte derrière lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade, presque autant que quand je couche avec Edward.

- Putain, on a eu chaud là, Edward. T'es malade ou quoi ? lui dis-je quand il sort de la salle de bain.

- Désolé, j'étais crevé, j'ai oublié de régler mon réveil…

- Non mais tu te rends compte des risques que tu me fais prendre ?

- Sorry. Really. _(Désolé. Vraiment_).

- Tu crois que Mortimer se doute ?

- No, why ? _(Non, pourquoi ?_) fait-il en ramassant son paquet de clope et en se grattant le cuir chevelu.

- Il a envoyé son assistant ici.

- Il a envoyé son assistant partout, à mon avis. Don't worry. Nobody knows, trust me, fait-il en posant sa main sur mon bras en signe d'apaisement. (_Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sait, crois moi)._

- Mouais.

Une peur panique s'empare de moi cette fois je suis cuit. On est cuits. Demain c'est à la une des journaux et sur le net, demain Esmée demande le divorce. Et dire qu'on a même pas baisé, cette nuit… ou si peu. Putain, comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Quel con, non mais quel con…

- Et comment tu vas faire pour sortir maintenant ?

- Tu vas guetter dans le couloir, je vais sortir et faire semblant de revenir de boîte…

- Tu crois que Mortimer va gober ça ?

- Mais oui, why not ? Allez, à tout à l'heure, take it easy _(calme toi_).

- Attends. Tu tournes quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est Tom qui me baise je crois. Chacun son trou.

- Quoi ?

- I'm joking, don't worry. Bye ! fait-il d'un ton léger en disparaissant dans le couloir. _(Je plaisante, t'inquiète pas)_

Je tremble encore de peur, il est parti. J'entends des bruits de voix dans le couloir, je prépare ma valise en tremblant, paniqué. Ma décision est prise. C'est vendredi, je prends le premier avion, sans avoir salué personne. Tant pis. Je boucle mes valises en un temps record et je m'engouffre dans le taxi sans jeter un œil aux studios, en me demandant si je le reverrai avant longtemps. Ou jamais.

**A ****suivre****…**

**Vous ****vouliez ****des ****scènes ****du ****tournage, ****voilà, ****y ****a ****qu'à ****demander****! ****J'espère ****que ****ça ****vous ****a ****plu****…**

**Merci ****aux ****lecteurs ****et ****aux ****reviewers, ****merci ****d'aimer ****cette ****histoire****!**

**Je ****signale ****à ****ceux ****qui ****ne ****le ****sauraient ****pas ****déjà ****que ****«****Mon ****ciel ****dans ****ton ****enfer****» ****est ****sorti ****en ****livre ****de ****poche, ****vous ****étiez ****nombreux ****à ****me ****le ****réclamer, ****vous ****trouverez ****le ****lien ****sous ****mon ****profil ****pour ****le ****commander. ****J'en ****reproposerai ****peut ****être ****des ****extraits ****sur ****ce ****site, ****pour ****ceux ****qui ****ne ****connaissent ****pas.**

**Je ****réponds ****ici ****aux ****non ****inscrits****:**

_**-****Katymina****: ****Hé ****oui, ****t'as ****raison, ****ça ****risque ****de ****devenir ****passionnel, ****cette ****histoire****… ****Notre ****brave ****Carlisle ****essaie ****de ****résister ****mais ****c'est ****pas ****évident, ****il ****est ****jaloux ****malgré ****lui, ****ça ****ne ****va ****pas ****pouvoir ****durer ****comme ****ça, ****cette ****histoire****… ****Merci ****de ****ta ****review ****ma ****toute ****belle, ****encore ****et ****toujours ****!**_

_**-****Ptytemama****:****Merci ****d'adorer ****! ****C****'****est ****vrai ****que ****je ****sors ****complètement ****du ****cadre ****classique ****de ****twilight, ****je ****comprends ****que ****tu ****aies ****été ****un ****peu ****perdue ****au ****départ. ****Ton ****enthousiasme ****me ****fait ****vraiment ****plaisir, ****mille ****fois ****merci****! ****J'espère ****que ****la ****suite ****te ****plaira ****tout ****autant****… ****Heureusement ****que ****tu ****aimes ****les ****relations ****compliquées ^^**_

_**-****Wendy****: ****Une ****scène ****hot ****entre ****les ****acteurs ****? ****C'est ****fait****… ****tu ****vois, ****j'obéis ****à ****tous ****tes ****désirs ****(ou ****presque). Merci ****de ****ta ****review ****et ****surtout ****merci ****d'aimer ****mes ****histoires ****compliquées, toi aussi ! **_

_**Merci****…**_

_**BISOUS ****A ****TOUS****!**_


	25. Don't stop the dance

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 25**

**Don't stop the dance**

**Retour sous des cieux plus radieux, pas du tout d'actualité un jour de Noël, mais bon… c'est la magie de l'écriture, pas vrai ? Bonne lecture ! **

"_**Don't stop the dance" est une chanson de Bryan Ferry **_

_**oOo oOo oOo**_

_Et je regarde ceux  
>Qui s'endorment aux fenêtres<br>J'me dis qu'il y en a parmi eux  
>Qui m'oublient peut-être (W Sheller)<em>

**L'été suivant**

Tara tape comme une folle sur son joujou en forme en portable, en hurlant dans le faux combiné téléphonique–j'espère qu'elle n'imite pas sa mère, sinon j'ai du souci à me faire. Elle trône au milieu de ses jouets tous étalés sur son tapis, les joues bien rouges, ravie, tandis que Lily regarde les dessins animés affalée sur le canapé. Il est presque 18h, il fait encore très chaud, Esmée va bientôt rentrer de son soin de beauté et elle va m'engueuler, j'avais promis d'amener les petites à la mer. Mais c'est une telle expédition de prendre les seaux, les pelles, les ballons, le parasol et les crèmes solaires que je suis resté dans la villa, à somnoler au bord de la piscine. Pourquoi aller en voiture sur une plage surpeuplée quand on a une superbe piscine pour soi ?

Nous sommes arrivés depuis une semaine, je décompresse lentement en ne regardant mes e-mails qu'une fois par jour. Addiction, on appelle ça à la télé. Tu parles. Chaque jour j'attends le mail qui va me dire que je suis remplacé au journal du week-end, et qui va me gâcher mes vacances. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour me retourner, le mercato télévisuel est presque terminé, toutes les bonnes places sont prises. Je sais que Marie, ma remplaçante, a fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir mon poste, et je suis d'autant plus inquiet que Thierry m'a juré que je n'avais aucun souci à me faire, évidemment. Elle est plus habile et mieux « introduite » que moi, elle connaît le patron de la chaîne depuis son enfance, leurs pères siégeaient sur le même banc de l'Assemblée Nationale.

Après avoir bu un grand verre de Perrier je décide de piquer une dernière tête dans l'eau tiède de la piscine, foutu pour foutu autant en profiter avant le retour d'Esmée. Par la porte-fenêtre ouverte je vois Tara sur le tapis, que je tiens à l'oeil, et j'entends la télé de Lily – house music en HD, les clips sont navrants mais elle n'aime que ça. Avec Secret Story.

Je m'étends quelques instants sur un transat à l'ombre du pin parasol, je suis réveillé par une voix amère :

- Et c'est comme ça que tu surveilles tes filles ?

- La barrière de sécurité de la piscine est fermée, non ? Et puis j'aurais entendu le plouf… je venais juste de m'allonger.

- Tu parles ! Je parie que ça fait une heure que tu roupilles ici, les filles sont devant une émission de télé-réalité, tu te rends compte ?

- Hé oui, c'est la vraie vie, chérie, elles sont tout à fait dans la cible des annonceurs, faut croire. Les enfants sont des prescripteurs importants aussi…

- Je croyais que tu devais aller à la mer avec elles ? reprend-elle d'un ton soupçonneux en ramassant les serviettes sur les transats. Vous êtes restés ici toute l'après-midi ?

Ca y est, c'est reparti pour la litanie des plaintes, je la regarde, elle est superbe et bronzée –comme toujours- mais ne semble pas détendue par le spa, hélas.

- Il fait trop chaud pour sortir… et toutes ces voitures, c'est l'enfer. On a une belle maison climatisée, pourquoi tu veux absolument aller sur la plage ?

- C'est mieux, pour les filles. Comme ça elles profitent du bon air marin et elles voient d'autres enfants…

- Hum… C'était bien, ton soin ?

- Ah oui, elle fait des merveilles cette masseuse, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! dit-elle en souriant enfin. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai besoin… je suis crevée. Tiens au fait j'ai rencontré la femme de ton patron, ils nous invitent demain soir chez eux, il y a un cocktail ou un truc comme ça.

- La femme de Thierry ? Tu la connais ?

- Mais non, la femme du patron de la chaîne, Dupuis. Je l'ai vue au pot de départ de Sébastien, tu te rappelles ? Elle était juste à côté de moi au hammam, on a un peu discuté…

- Ah bon ? De quoi ? De mon éviction ?

- N'importe quoi ! Arrête ta parano, Carlisle, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils voudraient se débarrasser de toi. Bon, je vais doucher les filles et après on sortira dîner…

Peut être parce que je me suis tiré comme un voleur d'Angleterre deux fois de suite, me dis-je en grimaçant. Je revois la mine excédée de Thierry à mon retour, le lundi :

- Tu peux me dire où tu étais vendredi dernier, Carlisle ? a-t-il interrogé avec son sourire faux, en jouant avec sa petite balle en mousse.

- En Angleterre, pourquoi ? ai-je fait naïvement.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant Mortimer et les producteurs ne t'ont pas vu ce jour-là… ils voulaient visionner ce qui avait été tourné par ton équipe, avant votre départ, et tu n'étais plus là. Etrange, non ?

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis parti avant, pour ne pas rendre de comptes, ai-je répondu sans me démonter. Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas de droit de regard sur le reportage ?

- Sur le reportage en lui-même non mais ils voulaient vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'extrait du film dedans, car nous n'avons pas les droits dessus, et les extraits ne peuvent être diffusés que sous contrôle, au moment de la sortie officielle du film.

- Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas diffuser le reportage avant deux ans ?

- En gros, oui. Ou alors que des images hors plateau et ne donnant aucune info, ce qui est concrètement impossible.

Sur le coup j'ai senti la colère monter, je me suis penché en avant, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

- Attends, ne me dis pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour assurer la promo du film ?

- Non, bien sûr. C'est un vrai reportage d'investigation que tu as fait, mais les intérêts financiers sont tels que…

- Je croyais que c'était une procédure de sécurisation du tournage, à la base… C'est pas ça que tu m'as vendu, à l'époque ? Pour éviter les débordements de Mortimer –qui est un fou furieux, il faut le savoir.

- Oui, bien sûr mais les clauses sont telles qu'on est bloqués pour l'instant. Tu sais comment ça marche, non ? Et leurs avocats sont impitoyables, crois-moi. T'inquiète pas, ça fera un gros buzz à la sortie du film, tant pis s'il faut attendre un peu, a-t-il conclu d'un air satisfait.

- Putain... j'ai fait tout ça pour rien alors ? ai-je dit en sentant la colère monter. Qui a négocié un contrat merdique comme ça ?

- Moi, a-t-il répondu froidement. Compte tenu des circonstances, je n'avais pas le choix, ou on perdait l'affaire. Tu essayeras de faire mieux quand tu seras à ma place, Carlisle, mais la chaîne est aussi partenaire de la production, donc…

J'ai écouté son blabla d'une oreille lointaine en fixant les immeubles au loin, par la baie vitrée. Amusant comme tout ce qui nous paraît si important aujourd'hui deviendra dérisoire demain, en si peu de temps. Trois semaines de ma vie pour rien, un vague clip de promo… J'en aurais ri si je n'avais pas eu ce poids, sur le cœur.

Edward m'avait laissé deux messages auxquels je n'avais pas répondu, la page était tournée. Les studios étaient loin, j'étais redevenu Carlisle, père aimant et mari fidèle, et je fermais mes yeux et mes oreilles quand on me parlait de lui. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces battements de cœur gênants, parfois…

Gérard, mon producteur, a passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'est exclamé :

- Ah Carl t'es là, toi ? Tu viens et tu repars quand tu veux, hein ? Tu te rends compte de l'enjeu du truc ?

- Enjeu ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Un simple making off à la noix, sous contrôle des producteurs américains ? Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais chier ?

- Mais on n'avait pas le choix, et puis l'impact va être énorme, au moment de la sortie. On a déjà prévu une émission spéciale en prime time et…

- OK, j'ai compris, ai-je dit dégoûté, en me levant.

- Attends ! Où sont les bandes ?

- Vois avec Georges et Steph, c'est eux qui ont tout.

- Et toi tu n'as rien gardé ?

- Non, ai-je menti en claquant la porte.

oOo oOo oOo

Une musique agréable parvient jusqu'à nous dès l'entrée de la propriété du « petit mas » de Carine, l'épouse de mon patron de chaîne, niché au pied des Alpilles. Je souris à Esmée qui est resplendissante dans sa robe vaporeuse, bien bronzée et maquillée, très star derrière ses lunettes noires. Deux malabars nous attendent à l'entrée et prennent notre voiture en charge, je sens que ce ne sera pas une soirée entre amis. De dos je reconnais Gael Servier et son épouse Manon, les deux acteurs à la mode qui marchent main dans la main, l'air faussement modeste.

Je déteste ce genre de pince-fesses, les mondanités et les sourires de circonstance, je réalise un peu tard qu'on n'aurait pas dû accepter le prêt de la maison provençale de Gérard, mon producteur, mais l'hiver a été si long qu'Esmée a aussitôt sauté sur la proposition, délaissant l'Ile de Ré, notre refuge favori d'ordinaire. Il y a déjà des groupes autour de la piscine immense, on entend les cliquetis des verres en cristal et les murmures des convives, un rire distingué couvre parfois la musique.

- Dis donc, c'est chic ici, me glisse Esmée. T'as vu ce jardin ?

- Oui. C'est normal, c'est le patron de TV2. J'espérais qu'il y ait moins de monde, on se croirait à la remise de 7 d'or, tout ce que je déteste, dis-je en reconnaissant deux journalistes télé et une vedette du petit écran.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça mais on ne pouvait décemment pas refuser, ton patron l'aurait mal pris. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça, tout le monde se fréquente entre collègues, dans tous les milieux.

- Moui, dis-je, peu convaincu.

Je ne connais pas tous les milieux mais il y en a peu où on se jalouse autant, sous couvert de saine émulation, et où les langues de putes sont aussi féroces. Carine Dupuis –qui porte pratiquement la même robe que Esmée- vient vers nous, mains tendues :

- Comme c'est sympathique à vous d'être venus. C'est notre nuit bleue de l'année, une tradition ici, et nous avons la chance d'avoir de plus en plus d'invités. Heureusement que nous avons fait faire des travaux sinon je ne sais pas où je les aurais mis, glousse-t-elle en me déposant un baiser collant sur la joue. Dans la piscine peut être…

- C'est vraiment magnifique…

- Merci, vous êtes gentille. Votre séjour se passe bien ? Esmée, cette coloration vous va à ravir, ce blond illumine votre bronzage.

- Merci, c'est le soleil, fait ma femme un peu sèchement –qui est d'un blond plus foncé au naturel mais ne veut pas que ça se sache.

- Carlisle, vous êtes superbe dans cette chemise en lin pâle, et vous paraissez en pleine forme, reprend Carine. Vous faites du ski nautique ?

- Heu oui, un peu, dis-je rapidement sous l'œil narquois de mon épouse. Mais je profite bien de la piscine, aussi.

- Ah oui c'est vrai vous êtes logés chez Gérard. Quel dommage qu'il soit en Corse, il participe toujours à nos fêtes, d'ordinaire. Mais suis-je bête, s'il était là vous n'auriez pas pu profiter de sa villa ! Un peu de champagne ? Servez-vous, il est glacé… Ah, voici mon mari. Tout va bien Rémi ? Tu as vu Alain ? Heureusement qu'il a pu se libérer pour la soirée, Nicolas est tellement exigeant avec ses ministres… Oh, j'aperçois Sophie et Christophe, je vais les saluer.

Jean-Paul Dupuis me tend une main molle, avec un sourire de circonstance :

- Carlisle, c'est la première fois que vous participez à notre fête bleue, non ?

- Oui, d'habitude nous sommes à l'Ile de Ré, à cette période, glousse Esmée.

- C'est bien aussi, c'est… autre chose, lâche Dupuis. Vous avez vu Thierry, je crois qu'il souhaitait vous parler ?

- Thierry ? Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à la rentrée, pas avant. Me parler de quoi ? dis-je, sur mes gardes.

- Oh ça, il faudra lui demander… c'est lui qui gère la grille, pas moi.

- La grille ? Aurais-je du souci à me faire ? je réplique avec acidité alors que Esmée me file un coup de coude gêné.

- Vous devriez, vous croyez ? De toute façon, le changement est toujours salutaire, sinon on s'encroûte pas vrai ?

- Il parait mais comme je ne suis jamais resté plus de trois ans sur un poste, contrairement à d'autres, je l'ignore… dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

A bon entendeur… Son sourire descend un peu, il recule d'un pas :

- Ca doit être lassant de présenter le journal tous les soirs, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne le présente que le week-end. Je préfère ça à une émission hebdomadaire en seconde partie de soirée, avec le journal on ne se répète jamais, l'actualité change tous les jours, c'est passionnant.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression d'entendre toujours les mêmes infos, au 20h. Mais ce n'est pas de la faute du présentateur, bien sûr. Et avec une émission à 22h30 on a tellement plus de liberté… je ne dis pas ça pour vous convaincre, j'ignore tout à fait le sort qu'on vous réserve.

- Quand on a peu de public on a beaucoup de liberté, c'est sûr, je lance amer.

- En tout cas vous faites du bon boulot avec votre émission mensuelle. J'ai vu les bandes du making-off du film de Mortimer, c'est très fort. Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

- De qui ?

- Mortimer.

- Non. Aucune. J'aurais dû ?

- Je suppose que ce type d'expérience créé des liens, non ?

- Parfois, oui. Mais pas avec Mortimer, il est trop taré pour ça.

- Taré ? mais c'est un réalisateur génial. D'exception.

- Oui, c'est vrai… mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être fou.

- C'est une manière de voir les choses Je vous laisse, on m'attend… conclut-il sans nous regarder.

Il s'éloigne pour accueillir de nouveaux invités, j'entraîne Esmée un peu à part, une coupe à la main.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'emmènes sous les lauriers roses ? On ne va pas se cacher toute la soirée, non ?

- Non non mais je… ah le salopard !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas compris son manège ? Je suis débarqué du journal à la rentrée, ils vont me cantonner aux reportages et à mon émission hebdo. Ah les salauds, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller sur le tournage de Mortimer, c'était un piège pour m'éloigner, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu t'emballes, là ? Il n'a jamais dit ça ! Tu psychotes, là…

- Je ne sais plus. Je déteste tout ça, Esmée. Je déteste ce milieu, ces sourires forcés. Et si on partait ?

- Pour vexer ton parton ? Bonne stratégie. Continue comme ça, tu te feras vraiment virer. Bon, moi je n'ai pas l'intention de faire tapisserie. Oh regarde c'est Vanessa Hell, je l'adore. Tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai reçue au journal, oui, dis-je avec réticence.

- Tu me la présentes ? Regarde, il y a son mari, l'acteur. Qu'il est beau !

En soupirant je m'approche d'eux et fais les présentations, un peu gêné. Esmée exulte –elle qui prétend détester la jet-set- et s'enquiert de la santé de leurs enfants comme si elle les connaissait, attitude familière que je déteste. Vanessa répond poliment puis tourne les talons, laissant Esmée désemparée. Il ne suffit pas de passer à la télé pour être une star, j'ai déjà essayé de lui expliquer, elle me dit que je suis fou.

Je lui prends le bras pour rejoindre le buffet bien garni –bouchées diverses et légumes bio- quand j'entends une voix dans mon dos :

- Alors, on fait de la lèche ?

- Très drôle, Patrick. Je croyais que tu ne fréquentais ce genre d'endroit vérolé par le fric ?

- Et je croyais que toi non plus ? Moi je suis juste de passage dans la région, je couvre le festival d'Avignon.

- Veinard… tu es ici avec ta femme ?

- Euh… pas à proprement parler. J'accompagne une amie journaliste, tu comprends ?

- Parfaitement, dis-je en croquant dans une petite tomate jaune alors qu'Esmée s'éloigne –elle ne supporte pas mon pote Patrick.

Immédiatement un homme vient l'aborder, qui semble la connaître, elle nous tourne le dos. Patrick se gave de mini sandwichs en pain polaire, se plaignant que ça ne le nourrit pas et me lance :

- Et toi, tu traînes toujours maman ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle déteste.

- Remarque, elle est belle dans sa robe seventies, on dirait une gitane. Et maigre avec ça.

- Elle fait très attention…

- Et on a du plaisir avec des portemanteaux osseux comme ça ? Tu dois te cogner aux coins, non ?

- Patrick, je t'en prie, dis-je en essayant d'effacer l'image d'Edward nu dans la baignoire de ma mémoire.

Je finis mon verre en frissonnant, il y a une silhouette qui lui ressemble, là-bas, près des cyprès. Mon cœur accélère, je sens comme une faiblesse dans les genoux. Pourvu que…

- Alors ? fait mon pote en posant sa main sur mon bras. Allo la lune ?

- Pardon, je… j'avais cru reconnaître quelqu'un.

Mais non, ce n'est pas lui, juste une ressemblance de dos. J'en suis quitte pour une bouffée de chaleur, va falloir que j'arrête l'alcool, moi. La nuit est lourde, des insectes bruissent autour de nous, Patrick se démanche le cou pour suivre mon regard.

- Une poulette ?

- Non.

- Pff. Petit joueur. Tiens, je nous reprends deux verres. En tout cas mon gars ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est plus vus au squash, t'es fâché ?

- Qui, moi ? Non. J'ai été occupé, c'est tout…

- Tu parles. Tu deviens paresseux, comme moi. Bientôt t'auras la même bedaine, regarde-moi ça, fait-il en soulevant un peu sa vieille chemise bleue fripée.

- Salut les filles ! C'est pour quand ? fait Francis, un humoriste télévisuel en tapant sur le ventre rebondi de Patrick.

- Crétin !

- Ben quoi ? Tout est possible de nos jours, non ? Et c'est qui le père ?

- Ah ah très drôle, dis-je, morose.

- C'est moi ! affirme Patrick. Pas question que je fasse la femme…

Les images provoquées par ce commentaire me filent une nouvelle suée, merde ça faisait plusieurs jours que je ne pensais plus à lui, ni à ça… Tout était bon avec lui. Fort. Profond… Je ferme brièvement les yeux pour lutter conter la vague de désir qui m'envahit, brûlante. Mon corps dans le sien, nos jambes enlacées, son souffle dans mon cou et sa bouche qui…

- Tu dors ? me souffle Esmée en se serrant contre moi, provoquant un frottement involontaire de mon sexe déjà érigé contre la table.

- Mmm ? Non, non, j'ai tellement chaud…

- C'est tes copains qui te racontent des conneries ? Viens, on va aller plus loin il y a une fontaine de fruits au chocolat.

- Au chocolat ? Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Allez, une petite folie de temps en temps… dit-elle en m'attirant sous le patio éclairé de spots bleus. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Oh si, j'en ai envie…

Elle trempe un morceau d'ananas dans le chocolat tiède et je tends la langue pour l'attraper, soudain je pense à Edward, sa langue impudique et habile, oui, j'en ai envie. Je choisis un morceau de banane au hasard, il fond dans ma bouche, j'aimerais être avec lui, j'aimerais que ce soit sa queue sur ma langue, je me cambre malgré moi, fou de désir.

Les effluves de pin et de lavande me montent à la tête, et ce parfum que je viens de sentir… c'est le sien. Je tourne la tête pour regarder l'homme disparaître, un peu déçu. J'aimais cette odeur dans tous ses états, fraîche et raffinée le matin, masquée par la sueur et l'empreinte olfactive du sperme, le soir. J'aimais la lécher et la sentir virer, je passe presque inconsciemment la main sur ma verge, à la recherche de sensations.

Esmée m'embrasse en se collant à moi :

- Si on allait danser ?

- De la house ?

- Non… à l'intérieur il y a une salle plus intime qui diffuse des slows. Viens mon chéri…

Je la suis docilement, je ne suis pas en état de penser. J'ai bu pour oublier les menaces voilées de Dupuis, je plane. La musique et les lumières maquillent la nuit, une nuit magique sous les étoiles, une nuit à faire l'amour jusqu'au matin…

A l'intérieur il fait plus frais, là aussi les lumières sont tamisées, un couple s'embrasse sur les canapés blancs, une femme nous frôle et nous sourit en penchant un peu la tête, je tangue doucement. Mais Esmée ne me lâche pas la main, elle m'entraîne dans la pièce à côté où une télé débite des slows en série dans la pénombre, sous la boule à facettes. Les couples qui dansent déjà ne prêtent pas attention à nous, c'est l'heure intime où les autres n'existent plus, j'enlace Esmée qui ronronne et se colle à moi comme une chatte –ce qui lui ressemble peu, en public.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voie ? je lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Et alors ? On est mariés, non ? On n'a pas à se cacher…

- Tu as raison… dis-je en fermant les yeux et en la serrant fort contre moi, la tête pleine d'un autre.

Un air un peu arabisant nous ensorcelle, je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Avec qui il est. Esmée m'embrasse lentement dans le cou, je l'aime. Enfin, j'ai envie d'aimer. De faire l'amour, pour être plus précis. Un homme me fait un clin d'œil quand elle pose ses mains sur mes fesses, je détourne les yeux.

- Et si rentrait, ma chérie ?

- Déjà ? On commence à peine à danser…

- Oui, mais tu es si belle ce soir… j'ai tant envie de toi. J'aurais du mal à attendre tu sais…

- Allons, ne sois pas si pressé, la nuit ne fait que commencer…

Night is young disait Edward, que j'avais cru oublier. Je me frotte doucement au ventre d'Esmée, espérant remplacer un désir par un autre mais certaines images restent plantées au fond de mes pupilles, obsédantes.

Sur l'écran des jeunes gens s'enlacent et font l'amour, l'un d'eux ressemble tant à Edward que je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, en détournant les yeux. L'homme de tout à l'heure me lance un nouveau clin d'œil et me montre quatre doigts, je me méprends avant de comprendre qu'il me propose une partie à quatre, à côté. Je secoue la tête gentiment, mon seuil de perversité est déjà atteint, depuis longtemps. Esmée me caresse les fesses et j'observe le jeune acteur se faire sucer par une blonde épilée, je ne peux quitter les yeux de sa queue fine et longue, si familière… Oui, la nuit est jeune…

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui lisez et commentez, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes à tous ^^ **

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ceux d'entre vous qui ont acheté un exemplaire de « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », déjà près de 70 vendus, c'est inespéré, merci, mille fois merci, c'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël ! Je m'attaque à la mise en forme du second dès la semaine prochaine. Vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir une dédicace, n'hésitez pas, je vous scannerai un petit mot personnalisé par mail, si vous me donnez votre adresse, ça me fera très plaisir ^^**

**Et puis merci à vous qui suivez mon histoire « Dans une cage ou ailleurs », je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise… je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël !**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **_

_**- Wendy : Merci de tes compliments, ils me font vraiment très très plaisir ^^ C'est vrai que les persos se cherchent et qu'ils sont souvent poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, je ne leur épargne rien ! Est-ce que Mortimer leur prépare un sale coup ? Va savoir… Affaire à suivre ^^ Merci de ta review ! **_

_**-Katymina : T'as raison, quand les digues vont céder, on risque le tsunami ! Merci de trouver mon récit fluide et mon orthographe impeccables, j'essaie de faire attention mais parfois il se glisse quand même des coquilles, arghhh… Merci d'être toujours là, mille fois merci ^^ **_

_**MERCI BONNES FETES A TOUS !**_


	26. Cruel summer

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 26**

**Cruel summer**

**Retour sous le soleil, merci à vous qui m'avez suivie et soutenue ces derniers mois, dans cette histoire ou pour « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », mille fois merci ! **

_**« Cruel summer » est une vieille chanson chanson des Bananarama, parfaite pour danser en ce soir de Nouvel An…**_

La chambre bruisse déjà du son des cigales, une douce torpeur m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux, même si j'entends un plouf à l'extérieur. Je veux encore rester dans mon rêve, entre ces draps soyeux comme des bras tièdes. La réalité viendra bien assez vite, avec le plein soleil. Pour l'instant je ne laisse entrer qu'un rai dans lequel volent des poussières, je me retourne sur le ventre pour sentir mon ventre sur le matelas, cette douce pression matinale querien ne soulagera.

J'entends une petite cavalcade dans le couloir, Lily entre dans la chambre comme un tourbillon, se précipitant vers moi :

- T'es réveillé, hein, papa ?

- Si tu le dis… tu peux pas me laisser encore cinq minutes ?

- Mais je veux aller à la mer, maman a dit que si tu dépêches on pourra aller à la mer…

- A la mer ? Pourquoi la mer ? On a une super piscine…

- Oui mais je veux m'amuser dans les vagues, ma copine Léa me dit toujours qu'elle s'amuse super bien dans les vagues, avec son bateau gonfleur…

- Gonflable. C'est toi qui me gonfles, Lily. On ira demain, d'accord…

- Nan, tu dis toujours ça et pis on y va jamais. T'es trop méchant !

Ca y est, je suis trop méchant. Charmant. Je me retourne de l'autre côté, en soupirant. J'ai juste envie de rester allongé dans ces draps défaits, rêver à un passé déjà lointain.

- Allez papa, lève-toi… gémit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

- Non, pas maintenant. Va voir ta mère…

- Mais c'est elle qui m'a dit de venir te voir. Elle est partie au marché pour acheter des bergines.

- Aubergines. Déjà ? dis-je, accablé. Elle revient quand ?

Je ne sais pas d'où elle tire cette énergie dès le matin, moi je n'en ai aucune, niente, nada. « D'habitude tu allais courir le matin. Tu n'es pas bien ? » m'a-t-elle dit hier d'un ton soupçonneux. « Oh si, je vais bien, très bien, tout roule. Juste une petite fatigue. L'âge, peut être… ». La vie a juste perdu son intérêt mais ce n'est qu'une phase, un petit passage à vide. Depuis plusieurs mois tout va bien mais je me traîne, étrange…

Lily retourne devant la télé en grommelant et je finis par m'extirper du lit pour m'écrouler sur la terrasse devant un bon café. Heureusement Esmée a emmené Tara avec elle, tout est calme à part les échos de la télé les grillons chantent déjà et il fait déjà chaud. Je jette un coup d'œil distrait au journal matinal et aux magazines abandonnés là par Esmée –elle en raffole, elle multiplie les abonnements, je ne sais pas si elle en lit la moitié. Dans la rubrique people –que j'évite d'ordinaire- un titre me saute aux yeux, provoquant comme un léger tournis : « Bella et Edward : le bébé de la réconciliation ? ». Je parcours l'article rapidement, bien entendu ce ne sont que suppositions et rumeurs mais ça me fait bizarre de le voir sur cette photo avec elle, enlacés. Comme une photo souvenir d'un vieil album oublié, un temps heureux mais révolu.

Je reconnais un des clichés des paparazzis présents sur le tournage à la demande de Bella, tout cela me parait si lointain que je me demande si leur liaison est toujours d'actualité ou s'il s'agit d'un simple remplissage de rubrique, dans une période creuse. D'après l'auteur ils vivent à présent à Los Angeles, lui est déjà sur un autre film et elle « se prépare sereinement pour un heureux évènement », tu parles. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sereine, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle commence aujourd'hui.

Alors finalement ils sont toujours ensemble, me dis-je en grignotant une galette de riz bio avec une confiture acide. Ou pas. Une guêpe me tourne autour, je la chasse d'un revers de main. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très amoureux sur le cliché mais quand on sait dans quelles circonstances il a été pris on ne peut que s'interroger. La petite photo d'elle seule qui semble montrer un début de ventre n'est guère plus convaincante, le vent qui souffle fait gonfler sa blouse, on n'aperçoit qu'à peine son visage caché derrière ses longs cheveux emmêlés.

« Ca permet à Bella de sortir avec Tom et à moi de coucher avec toi » avait dit Edward à l'époque, où en sont-ils maintenant ? Tout ceci est liquidé, oublié, je ne suis sans doute qu'un vague souvenir, pour le mieux, et ils sont passés à autre chose.

En touillant mon café je repense à mes derniers échanges avec lui, après mon second départ précipité de Londres, il y a longtemps.

Teddy. Hollycom : where are you ? Your room is empty _(où es tu ? ta chambre est vide ?)_

Carlisle. TVcom : je suis dans l'avion pour Paris.

Teddy. Hollycom : are you joking ? (_tu plaisantes?)_

Carlisle. TVcom : non.

Je me revois dans l'avion, ne sachant pas comment répondre. J'avais en tête la phrase de Napoléon : « En amour la seule victoire c'est la fuite », mais comment faire comprendre à Edward que nous avions pris trop de risques déjà ? Plus je m'éloignais de l'Angleterre plus je réalisais que j'avais perdu la tête, malgré tous les avertissements et tous les doutes. Coucher avec lui tous les soirs était une pure folie, inexplicable. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de répondre et entre-temps j'avais reçu son dernier message :

Teddy. Hollycom : OK, I understand. Liv you. It's better this way. Sorry. (_d'accord, j'ai compris. C'est fini. C'est mieux ainsi. Désolé.) _

Sur le moment j'avais ressenti un bref soulagement –malgré la honte-, il avait compris, il n'insisterait pas. C'est plus tard que j'ai morflé, le samedi soir quand j'ai réalisé que jamais plus je ne coucherais avec lui, quand la faim s'est réveillée dans mon ventre, vorace. Je l'ai fait taire en me noyant dans le boulot, le sport, les somnifères mais elle est toujours là, larvée, prête à renaître à la moindre occasion. Une faim inexplicable. Pourtant je suis parfaitement heureux, me dis-je en regardant la piscine aux flots d'azur, les palmiers et un bout de couette qui dépasse du canapé, signe que Lily est vautrée devant la télé.

Je referme le magazine, énervé. Peu importe qu'elle soit enceinte de lui ou non, tout cela ne me concerne plus. J'appréhende déjà la sortie du film l'année prochaine et la diffusion de mon reportage, dont je n'ai toujours pas validé le montage. Je ferai ça plus tard, après l'été, après mes vacances, après le dégoût…

oOo oOo oOo

Les cris des enfants au mini-club de la plage m'empêchent de dormir, je me demande pour la millième fois pourquoi Esmée insiste tant pour venir ici, alors que notre mas est un havre de paix sans pareille. Bien sûr les filles s'amusent comme des folles, même Tara qui tape comme un sourd sur son château de sable en riant aux éclats.

Il est 17h, Esmée se remet de la crème avec application, confortablement installée sur son transat. Bon, à 30 € la demi-journée ils peuvent être confortables, c'est clair. J'imagine qu'elle veut faire admirer son maillot de créateur et ses ongles de pieds délicatement vernis, moi je me planque sur un chapeau pour éviter les regards curieux. Heureusement il y a principalement des touristes étrangers dans ce lieu, je suis un parfait inconnu pour eux, ouf. Quand je pense qu'Esmée ne jurait que par l'île de Ré et sa nature préservée, l'an dernier… Est-ce qu'elle vieillit ou prend goût au luxe, elle qui a toujours été une bobo dans l'âme ?

- On va dîner où, ce soir ? me demande-t-elle en se réinstallant confortablement.

- Tu n'as pas été au marché, ce matin ?

- Si, mais je sens qu'après cette journée je serai épuisée… il y a beaucoup de cris quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si. C'est le privilège d'avoir des enfants…ceux qui s'installent sur les plages sans mini club sont quand même plus calmes, fis-je en soupirant.

- Oui, mais personne ne me séparera de mes filles. On ne fait pas des enfants pour les abandonner, ce ne sont pas mes idées…

- L'abandon est très relatif, il ne s'agit que de quelques heures…

- On ne les voit déjà pas toute l'année, c'est pas pour s'en séparer l'été ! Je ne supporte pas ces parents égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à leur petit confort. T'étais pas comme ça, avant… ajoute-t-elle en me lançant un petit coup d'œil soupçonneux.

- Avant quoi ?

- Ca, il n'y a que toi qui le sais, chéri… Je te trouve soucieux, fatigué. Pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude tu cours le matin et tu fais du tennis, là tu n'as fait qu'une partie avec Jérôme… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pile le type de question qui vous donne envie de vous réfugier dans votre tanière, loin. Je me renfonce dans mon matelas, le chapeau sur les yeux.

- Rien… c'est l'âge, faut croire.

- Tu n'as pas 40 ans !

- Bientôt.

- C'est ce qu'a dit ton chef qui te torture ?

- Thierry ? Il a dit quoi ?

- Non, pas Thierry, Rémi. C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas. Tu veux dîner où ?

- On pourrait aller dans ce restau, sur la Côte, très réputé. Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle, mais j'ai noté le nom. C'est la coiffeuse qui m'en a parlé.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi pas…dis-je en craignant le pire. J'aimerais juste qu'on sorte tous les deux, rien que toi et moi…

- Sans les filles ? fait-elle, horrifiée.

- Oui. Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'on soit tranquilles, qu'on puisse dîner sans les cris de Tara ou les gémissements de Lily. En amoureux… comme avant. Et on pourrait aller boire un verre, après.

- Oh mon chéri… je comprends. Oui, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être sympa, de sortir rien que tous les deux, pour une fois. Je crois que la fille de la femme de ménage fait du baby-sitting… de toute façon on n'ira pas loin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non non, bien sûr. On restera facilement joignable, rassure-toi…

- Alors oui, d'accord. C'est adorable d'avoir pensé à ça… il paraît que les parenthèses intimes sont très importantes pour la stabilité d'un couple. J'ai lu ça dans un magazine, il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Absolument, dis-je avec satisfaction alors qu'elle commence à chercher les coordonnées de la femme de ménage sur son portable.

- En plus je pourrai mettre ma nouvelle robe, elle est magnifique tu verras…

Je jette un petit coup d'œil au mini club à côté, Lily armée de son gilet de sauvetage et sa bouée gonflable s'apprête à monter sur un petit bateau avec ses congénères, ils sont tous craquants dans leur costume de marins d'eau douce, je souris avant de fermer les yeux, béat.

En rentrant, chargés comme des mulets, nous longeons la plage avant de retourner à la voiture quand j'aperçois un gros titre sur un kiosque « Edward Bella : la rupture brutale». La photo les présente chacun l'air sévère, séparés par un éclair noir, l'imagerie de circonstance. Bien sûr je ne peux m'arrêter, je trébuche juste en descendant le trottoir, faisant tomber le sac rempli de serviettes mouillées, sous l'œil sévère d'Esmée.

Elle baigne et fait dîner les enfants alors que je surfe sur le net, à la recherche d'informations complémentaires. C'est idiot et je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Les articles sont laconiques ou pleins de fausse pitié, j'en relis un plusieurs fois, un peu sous le choc :

_« C'est ce matin qu'on a appris la séparation de Edward Cullen et sa fiancée Bella, le couple légendaire de la saga hollywwodienne, séparation annoncée par l'attachée de presse de l'actrice, qui a par la même occasion démenti les rumeurs de grossesse persistantes concernant sa cliente. Edward Cullen, en tournage à Los Angeles a refusé de faire la moindre déclaration mais, en off, on murmure qu'il se serait dit surpris par l'annonce de la jeune femme. Le couple semblait avoir des hauts et des bas, certains assurant depuis plusieurs mois que leur liaison n'était qu'une couverture médiatique destinée à cacher leurs vraies orientations sexuelles, d'autres évoquant une liaison passionnelle et orageuse. _

_On les avait vus ensemble pour la dernière fois lors de l'anniversaire de leur ami Tom, en mai dernier. Tom qui est leur partenaire sur le tournage controversé de Mortimer, dont le film est annoncé pour mai prochain et qui serait très proche de l'actrice – les médias people parlent de lui comme du père de l'enfant de Bella, nouvelle qu'il ne dément pas. Si cette séparation est avérée nulle doute qu'elle portera un nouveau coup au moral de Cullen qui vient de perde sa mère des suites d'une longue maladie, et qui est souvent absent des plateaux de son film actuel. » _

- Bon, on y va ? me demande Esmée dans un tourbillon de parfum.

- Déjà ?

- Il est bientôt 20 heures, la jeune fille est là, j'aimerais qu'on ne rentre pas trop tard quand même… Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- OK, on y va, dis-je en éteignant le micro et en lui souriant brièvement.

Sur les lacets de la route qui mène au restaurant les quelques mots prononcés par Edward au sujet de ses parents –de sa mère en particulier- me reviennent par bribes, je crois qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais qu'il était très attaché à elle, enfant. J'imagine sa tristesse et ça me serre le cœur, je sais qu'il est très sensible, il doit être anéanti. J'envisage de lui envoyer un mot ou un message mais je crains sa réaction – ou son absence de réaction. En plus cette histoire de séparation médiatisée par Bella doit lui déplaire fortement, je me demande ce qu'elle cherche en agissant ainsi. Un peu de publicité sans doute, puisqu'elle ne tourne pas en ce moment. Exister à tout pris, voilà le maître mot.

Esmée bavarde à côté de moi, je lui réponds par monosyllabes, incapable de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit, attentif uniquement à la circulation. Pauvre Edward qui a toujours eu un moral défaillant, j'espère qu'il va tenir le coup et ne pas faire une autre connerie…

- On pourrait faire ça demain ? Allo, Carlisle ? fait Esmée en se tournant vers moi, dans la BMW.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

- Hum… non, pardon, je pensais à une info que j'ai eue tout à l'heure… une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ah bon ? A propos de qui ?

- Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, que j'avais rencontré en Angleterre. Sa mère est morte, ça doit lui faire un coup.

- La fameuse Stella ?

- Stella ? Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? dis-je en évitant de justesse une moto trop à gauche en face de moi, dans un virage.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sens qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, avec elle.

- Mais non. Absolument pas. Elle ne m'intéressait pas.

- Oui, mais toi tu l'intéressais, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Intuition féminine, c'est comme ça. Je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper… avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle.

- Tu es sûre ?

- C'est quand même bien elle qui t'a dit de revenir une troisième semaine, non ?

- Oui, mais c'était pour le boulot.

- Tatata. Je connais les femmes, celle-ci était amoureuse de toi. Je la comprends, remarque, fait-elle en se penchant vers moi pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse. Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu ?

- Si, peut-être mais… elle ne me plaisait pas. Je n'aime que toi, ma chérie, dis-je dans un souffle.

Elle acquiesce, rassurée, et regarde le paysage, je décide d'oublier Edward, sa peine et sa fragilité. Arrivés au restaurant nous nous installons dans un petit coin tranquille, sous un pin ancestral. Les tables sont bien mises en valeur par des lumières tamisées cachées dans des massifs ou au pied des palmiers et on aperçoit la mer au loin, qui scintille au soleil couchant.

- Une vraie carte postale, hein ? me souffle Esmée, ravie.

- Oui, mais ça fait du bien d'être dans une carte postale, même fugitivement.

- C'est vrai. Je respire, ça fait du bien. Avec les petites je ne suis jamais rassurée, je m'inquiète toujours alors que là, je sens que je vais passer une bonne soirée.

- Tant mieux. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut, non ?

- Tu crois ? fait-elle en me jetant un regard en coin alors que le serveur nous amène deux verres de cocktail agrémentés de fruits frais.

Je décide de ne pas répondre et de laisser le goût sucré couler de ma bouche à ma gorge, avec un bonheur non feint. La terrasse est remplie mais les tables sont éloignées les unes des autres, ce qui permet un minimum d'intimité. Le menu annonce des langoustines et un risotto de Saint Jacques, bisque de homard tranchée à l'huile de noisettes, je laisserai le sommelier choisir les vins –au verre- ce soir je veux me détendre. En dégustant son amuse-bouche à base de saumon fumé Esmée reprend :

- Tu crois que c'est ce dont nous avions besoin ?

- Absolument, dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? lance-t-elle d'un ton dégagé –trop.

- Pourquoi ? La vie, le boulot, le stress… tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

Un rire aigu s'élève dans les airs, suivi d'applaudissements, a priori ce sont des américains qui célèbrent un heureux évènement, des flashs crépitent, je crois reconnaître un homme politique de la Côte est. Non loin ce sont des russes qui dînent, eux aussi rient à gorge déployée, je me demande s'il n'y a pas une part de cinéma dans cette démonstration. Un couple s'approche et nous salue, nous les avons croisés à la fête de Rémi, le Directeur de ma chaîne, je ne me souviens pas d'eux mais eux se rappellent très bien de moi –forcément. Nous échangeons des banalités d'usage sur le cadre, le temps et la fréquentation du lieu puis ils repartent –enfin.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas se succéder toute la soirée…

- Arrête de te plaindre, c'est bien d'être reconnu, non ? Et puis ils étaient gentils… J'ai cru qu'ils allaient nous inviter sur leur yacht, j'ai eu peur.

- Oui, moi aussi !

Un bouchon saute et les américains tapent dans leurs mains, de vrais enfants.

- Hé bien, ils s'amusent, dis-moi. Heureusement qu'il y a des couples comme nous, sinon on ne s'entendrait plus, fait-elle en levant les sourcils. Comment tu trouves ma robe ?

- Merveilleuse…

- Mais tu dis ça à chaque fois, et sans même regarder !

- C'est parce que la femme qui est dedans est merveilleuse, et je la connais par cœur…

Elle fait une petite moue et termine son verre, de jolies couleurs apparaissent sur sa peau bronzée et veloutée, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle, c'est vrai que je l'aime.

- Tu ne serais pas qu'un vil flatteur, Carlisle ?

- Moi ? Tu me connais, non ?

- Hé bien justement… fait-elle en éparpillant son petit pain, je ne te reconnais plus trop, ces derniers temps.

- Ah bon ? dis-je, alarmé. Dans quel sens ?

- Hé bien…

Le serveur nous dépose nos entrées en nous les présentant avec beaucoup d'emphase, je me retiens de sourire tant il est ridicule. Esmée me regarde avec connivence puis prend délicatement ses couverts, j'espère qu'elle va changer de sujet.

- Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, chéri, je te trouve très soucieux depuis quelques temps, tu as changé je trouve.

- Ah ?

- Oui, tu sembles souvent préoccupé et tu dors mal, je le sens. Tu as des ennuis dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ? me dit-elle avec une douceur telle qu'elle me fait un peu mal au cœur.

- Non, pas spécialement… rien de grave. La fatigue, c'est tout. Comme tout le monde…

- Mais d'habitude tu gères bien le stress, je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne sais pas…

Esmée me fixe avec gentillesse, j'ai presque envie de tout lui raconter, soulager mon âme. Mais je la connais, elle est exclusive, elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. D'ailleurs je suis impardonnable. Pourquoi aller courir derrière des chimères quand on a une femme superbe à la maison ? Je n'ai pas la réponse, juste le cœur qui bat et l'envie de m'alléger de ce fardeau.

- C'est depuis ce reportage en Angleterre… tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu voyais quelqu'un là-bas. Tu étais tendu, irritable, toujours collé à ton portable. Et puis le fait d'être reparti aussi vite…

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, je te jure. Je ne voulais pas repartir…

- Carlisle, regarde-moi. S'il s'est passé quelque chose, je préfère l'apprendre par toi, ajoute-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, tenté de tout dire. Mais ce sera la fin de la confiance, la fin de la complicité qui nous lie, et je ne veux pas qu'elle porte le poids de mes égarements. Je ne veux pas porter l'habit du pécheur chaque jour face à elle. Alors, par amour pour elle, je murmure :

- Je n'ai pas eu d'aventure avec une autre femme, Esmée. Je te le jure. J'étais stressé car j'avais –j'ai- le sentiment qu'on a voulu m'éloigner pour me prendre mon poste de présentateur, même si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

- Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'ils oseraient faire ça ?

- Oh oui ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, crois-moi. Mais j'ai décidé de ne plus m'inquiéter et de profiter de nos vacances en famille, on verra bien à la rentrée. Tu ne trouves pas que ces langoustines sont délicieuses ?

- Si. Je t'aime Carlisle, je te soutiendrai toujours.

- Merci, dis-je d'un ton plus grave que je ne le voudrais. Moi aussi.

Nous dégustons notre café gourmand en parlant des filles, les étoiles commencent à apparaître, me laissant songeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les étoiles me font penser à … non. Elle se lève pour aller aux toilettes, je sors rapidement ma tablette, sans vraiment réfléchir :

Carlisle. TVcom : Sorry for your mother (_désolé pour ta mère_). Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

C'est nul. Pas mieux.

J'attends un peu, pas de réponse. Les premiers clients commencent à partir, il fait nuit noire. Esmée revient, resplendissante, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon téléphone, toujours pas de réponse. It's better this way, aurait-il dit, à coup sûr. (_c'est mieux comme ça)_

**A suivre… merci aux lecteurs et reviewers, surtout à Nico et Katy, qui m'ont toujours soutenue ^^ **

**Oui, je sais, c'est frustrant, horriblement frustrant. Comme la vie, parfois, pas vrai ? Mais comme je vous aime bien (et depuis 5 ans), je vous offre le chapitre suivant dans la foulée, promis ! **

**Je réponds aux non inscrits :**

**Mayoulou : Hé oui, c'est une obsession, tu as raison. Et c'est pas fini… Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! **

**Katymina : Pil, toujours sur le pont, même à Noël, même à Nouvel An ! Trop forte, non ? Merci d'être toujours là, toi aussi, c'est ça qui compte ! Bonne année ma toute belle ^^**

**Wendy : Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! A priori je n'ai pas prévu de POV Edward, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, j'aime bien l'idée qu'il reste insaisissable… Mais plus tard, oui, pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Merci de ta gentillesse et bonne année ! **

**BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE À TOUS, PROFITEZ-EN ! **


	27. J'aurais voulu te dire

**DANS UNE CAGE OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 27**

**J'aurais voulu te dire**

**Un petit cadeau bonus pour Nouvel An**… **bisous à tous !**

_**« J'aurais voulu te dire » est une chanson hyper kitsch des années 80, chantée par Caroline Legrand… parfaite quand a trop bu, à trois heures du matin ^^ **_

**Dimanche 20 septembre, l'année suivante.**

**19h50**. La maquilleuse me repoudre le nez, je grimace. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au script du journal, de toute façon la séquence risque de passer à la trappe, et c'est très bien comme ça. Le reportage sur les attentats au Soudan est encore au montage, le premier secrétaire du PS est coincé dans les embouteillages, il faudra déplacer l'interview en fin de journal. Ma seule chance.

- L'actualité politique prime sur tout le reste, ai-je affirmé en conférence de rédaction, ce matin. S'il arrive à 20h20, je l'interviewerai en fin de journal, à la place de la séquence médias.

- Oui mais le reportage que tu as fait sur la sortie du dernier Mortimer est pour ce soir et la production a promis la présence d'un des acteurs du film… sans doute Tom.

- Et alors ? Tu penses que c'est plus important que la campagne présidentielle ?

- Mais c'est ta propre émission qui passe en seconde partie de soirée, tu ne veux pas en parler ? a soufflé Eric, ébahi.

- Je n'aime pas faire de l'autopromotion, j'aurais préféré qu'on la programme un autre jour, tu le sais. Tout ce cirque commence à m'énerver…

- Oui mais l'invité…

- Je m'en fiche. Stop. Et la crise boursière ?

Je vois bien à la tête qu'ils ont fait qu'ils ne comprennent pas, mais comment leur expliquer que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ce fichu film ? J'enchaîne rapidement sur le futur krach, ils échangent un regard surpris.

Thierry surgit soudain dans mon dos sourire aux lèvres:

- Prêt, vieux ?

- Oui, merci, je connais mon métier. T'es là un dimanche ?

- Oui, je passais… je voulais juste m'assurer que…

- Que quoi ? dis-je, passablement irrité.

- Que tout allait bien. L'actualité est un peu chargée, en ce moment.

_Tu parles. Prends-moi pour un imbécile, Thierry. _

- Ah bon ? Un dimanche ?

- Bon, OK. Ecoute, je voulais juste te dire qu'il est très important que tu présentes la séquence sur le film de Mortimer « Around the edge » ce soir, et que tu annonces ton reportage making-off à 22h50, même si l'interview politique est décalée. Ce serait complètement contre-productif de le passer sous silence, on a là un sujet en or et …

- Ben voyons, faut pas louper l'occasion de faire de la pub, hein ?

- Allez Carlisle, c'est pas parce que tu as eu des ennuis avec Mortimer qu'il faut jeter le bébé avec l'eau du bain…

- Des ennuis ? Je n'ai eu aucun ennui avec lui, c'est toi qui t'es fourré dans la merde à vouloir négocier avec lui pour la diffusion du making-off. Si tu lui donnes le petit doigt il te bouffe le bras, je t'avais prévenu.

- OK, OK. En tout cas il faudra faire l'interview et présenter la bande-annonce, quelle que soit la personne envoyée par la prod. J'ai beaucoup insisté pour que ce soit ton ami mais il avait d'autres projets plus importants, paraît-il.

- Mon ami ? Mortimer ? fais-je avec un désagréable frisson.

- Non. Cullen. Tu le connais bien, non ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il n'avait pas l'air pressé de venir sur ton plateau, il a l'air de préférer l'autre chaîne.

- Parce qu'il y a une présentatrice sexy. Et c'est pas mon ami. J'aime autant interviewer Tom ou Bella, à vrai dire, mais seulement si j'ai le temps. La politique prime. Je suis journaliste, bon Dieu !

- Et tu as fait un excellent reportage qu'il faut mettre en valeur. Tu n'en es pas fier ? Je ne te comprends pas, vraiment pas. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ce reportage, c'est de l'or. Tiens au fait, j'ai croisé un des producteurs dans le couloir, il aurait aimé te parler. Tu l'as salué… ?

- Non. Pas le temps…

Je retire d'un geste la petite serviette sous mon cou qui protège ma chemise et je me lève, plantant là la maquilleuse et le directeur de l'information. J'enjambe les câbles pour entrer sur le plateau surchauffé, retrouver mon fauteuil. Le rouge est mis, j'aime cette tension et cette montée de stress, juste au début du journal. Le direct est une drogue dure, on se passe difficilement des montées d'adrénaline de ces instants là, après. Des millions de téléspectateurs, et l'obligation de les informer, les captiver, les fidéliser.

Je présente les titres en omettant volontairement la page spectacles, Thierry me rappelle brièvement à l'ordre dans l'oreillette alors que le premier reportage sur les attentats défile. Je ne moufte pas, s'il le faut j'ôterai mon oreillette, la politique est prioritaire. Au coin du studio je reconnais un des producteurs du film de Mortimer, sourcils froncés. Je fais de l'info, moi, pas de la pub.

Déjà lors de la dernière réunion concernant mon reportage j'étais parti en claquant la porte, exaspéré par le déroulement des évènements. Thierry, Gérard et leurs collaborateurs s'étaient amené la gueule enfarinée, le contrat sous le bras :

- Bon, j'ai eu un contact avec les producteurs, le montage a été avalisé, sauf les interviews d'acteurs… a commencé Gérard, mon producteur.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas de droit de regard sur mon reportage…

- Non, pas à proprement parler, tu as raison, mais en raison des droits et des usages il était quand même préférable…

- Préférable ? Tu te moques de moi ? ai-je dit en m'avançant sur ma chaise, prêt à combattre. C'est pas du tout ce qui était convenu, et je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Thierry, dis quelque chose ! Je croyais qu'on était là pour apporter un œil externe et donc neutre sur les relations entre le réalisateur et son équipe…

- Oui, bien sûr Carlisle, tu as raison, mais enfin…

- Mais enfin quoi ?

- Oh bordel ! Ne fais pas l'innocent… nous sommes partenaires des studios pour la commercialisation française, comment veux-tu qu'on soit neutres ? Tu crois que c'est par hasard qu'on a été choisis ? Allez, come on, redescend un peu. Tu vas pas faire ton effarouché, non ?

- Ce système me révolte, je le connais trop, ai-je maugréé en touillant mon café trop amer. J'espérais pouvoir faire un boulot sérieux…

J'ai vu Thierry se lever et tourner autour de la table de réunion, signe d'énervement intense chez lui :

- Pas à moi, Carlisle. Tu as eu les moyens que tu as voulu et tu as pu faire ton travail comme tu le souhaitais, alors ne viens pas te plaindre…

- Oui, mais c'était avant les ciseaux de la censure. Je suis garant de ce reportage, je ne veux pas qu'on y touche… ai-je fait d'un ton ferme. Je te rappelle que le but était de monter la vérité d'un tournage pas de faire un remake de « Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil ». C'est Mortimer qui demande des coupes ?

- Officiellement, non. Mais on peut penser que oui, en effet. En fait les producteurs ne contestent pas le montage de ce qui a été pris sur le vif –même certaines scènes un peu difficiles, comme des colères du réalisateur- mais ils sont gênés par les interviews des acteurs, qui se plaignent beaucoup, a-t-il fait en grimaçant.

- Surtout Bella, j'imagine…

- Oui, c'est une catastrophe… T'as vu toutes ces pleurnicheries ? Sérieusement ?

- Pleurnicheries ? On voit que tu n'as jamais été victime de harcèlement, Thierry. Je te laisse seul juge de ton vocabulaire, mais je ne valide pas ce genre de termes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne la prendrait pas au sérieux, si c'est son ressenti ? Il a réussi à la rendre malade, quand même ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je censure ses propos ? Que je rajoute des rires préenregistrés derrière pour la décrédibiliser ?

- Arrête… tu sais bien que tout est question de présentation… On peut peut-être modérer ses effets en coupant certaines scènes, ou en les commentant….

- C'est ça. Manipuler l'interview ? Ben voyons…

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, a glissé son adjoint d'un ton léger. Souviens-toi du reportage sur Christian Fechnal.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, ai-je dit en mentant avec aplomb, et là ce ne sont pas des images d'archives mais du pris sur le vif. En plus j'ai promis à cette jeune fille qu'on ne dénaturerait pas ses propos.

- Carlisle… a soupiré Gérard en s'asseyant à côté moi, l'air lassé. On ne va rien dénaturer du tout, juste abréger la séquence parce que 15 minutes de lamentations, c'est insupportable… OK ?

Je n'ai pas répondu, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Carine, l'attachée de presse, m'a envoyé un sourire encourageant, j'ai eu envie de la baffer.

Il a repris, radouci :

- Je te le demande comme un service… c'est un film qu'on doit porter, on y a intérêt, en tant que coproducteurs. On ne va pas se tirer une balle dans le pied, si ? Je te laisse faire les coupes des interviews si tu veux, libre à toi de voir ce que tu veux garder…

- _Des_ interviews ? ai-je demandé, soupçonneux.

- Oui, celle de Cullen est un peu longue aussi, il est mal à l'aise et la fin est… moyenne. Hors sujet. D'ailleurs lui-même a demandé à ce qu'on la retire, par son agent.

- C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Il était d'accord, c'est même lui qui a demandé à être interviewé !

- Hé bien il a changé d'avis, faut croire, peut être parce qu'entre-temps son partenaire lui a piqué sa copine, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais comment ils sont ?

- En tout cas il a signé le protocole et accepté la diffusion donc je ne…

- Enfin, à toi de voir, Carlisle. Je te fais confiance pour les coupes, a-t-il dit plus chaleureusement en se relevant. On joue tous dans la même équipe, pas vrai ?

J'ai acquiescé, écœuré. Tu parles d'une équipe.

**20h15.** La Première Secrétaire du PS est arrivée, je pourrai commencer l'interview dans deux minutes. Flûte. J'espérais qu'elle arrive plus tard, pour squizzer la page spectacles. J'aperçois une silhouette dans l'ombre, derrière un projecteur, je me demande si c'est Tom ou un membre de la production du film, j'aimerais qu'il soit déjà 21h. Après le sujet sur les colocations d'étudiants je débuterai l'interview politique, je sens que j'ai beaucoup d'interrogations et de questions à poser, dans la perspective de la présidentielle. Je vois Thierry s'agiter derrière la caméra, j'ai coupé le retour son dans mon oreillette.

**20h25**. Il est là. Juste derrière le pilier, à moitié caché par une perche, dans l'obscurité. Mais ces épaules, ce cou, ce port de tête… je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est lui, c'est sûr. C'est sa silhouette, mon cœur repart. Je ne veux pas le voir. Pas comme ça. Je bafouille en essayant de dire autre chose que ce que le prompteur m'indique, j'annonce un sujet sur les colocations, c'est la bande-annonce de « Around the edge » qui part, je jure entre mes dents, exaspéré.

Au moment où je lève la tête pour râler Thierry entre sur le plateau accompagné d'un des producteurs du film et d'Edward, qui les suit tête baissée et épaules basses, en enfant récalcitrant.

- Non, je n'ai plus le temps pour ça, dis-je à Thierry en secouant la tête. Il est 20h28, ça va être l'heure de la météo.

- Si. On va prendre le temps, crois-moi. Edward est venu exprès de Londres, avec Steven, son producteur et je t'assure qu'on va parler du film et de ton reportage, déclare-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais…

- Non.

D'un geste brutal le producteur assoit Edward sur la chaise en bout de table, il ne lève toujours pas le nez, Thierry me file une bourrade dans le dos, je suis fait comme un rat. La musique de fin de la bande annonce retentit, je suis tétanisé comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, le cerveau vide. Non. Pas ça. J'avais une fiche avec des questions, mais elle a disparu, comme mon courage.

Je m'attendais à voir Tom même si intuitivement je savais que ce serait Edward. Ca ne pouvait être que lui, même contraint et forcé, comme il semble l'être aujourd'hui, même réticent, comme moi. Le destin ne pouvait m'envoyer que lui, en vengeance cynique. Je tourne et retourne mes fiches alors qu'il refuse l'oreillette de traduction, plus que 10 secondes, je suis cuit. Il me semble lire partout : Liv you. It's better this way. Sorry, mes yeux se brouillent, je suis incapable de déchiffrer un mot.

La caméra s'allume, je souris mécaniquement :

- Merci de nous avoir rejoints sur ce tableau, M. Cullen, pour parler de cet évènement qu'est la sortie du dernier film d'Alfred Mortimer, sur nos écrans à partir de mercredi.

- Well…

Il grogne quelque chose, tête baissée, sans me regarder. Aucune idée de ce qu'il a dit. C'est bien, on n'a déjà pas l'air cons. Si j'arrive à lui tirer trois mots ce sera un exploit.

Je prends un air dégagé pour continuer :

- Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être choisi pour un tel personnage, à 25 ans ?

- Well, I mean… c'est une grande chance bien sûr. I was very lucky (_j'ai eu beaucoup de chance_), fait-il d'un ton qui dément ses paroles.

Le projecteur a pété ou il est dans l'ombre exprès ? On ne voit qu'à peine son visage, caché par un début de barbe, des boucles en pétard et son bras, derrière lequel il se retranche. Il faut que j'enchaîne.

- Vous connaissiez l'œuvre de Mortimer ? Vous n'avez pas eu peur ?

- Oh si. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser… c'était une grande chance pour moi, rajoute-il précipitamment –sans doute à la demande du producteur qui lui parle à l'oreillette.

- Ce fut une longue aventure ? Un tournage sur plusieurs mois, dans plusieurs villes ? Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? fais-je en déchiffrant difficilement mes fiches –_merde, j'ai un truc dans l'œil ou quoi _?-ce que je déteste d'ordinaire.

- Yes. Presque 5 mois, en Angleterre et en Bulgarie, marmonne-t-il dans son poing qui retient sa tête. C'était très long, très difficile.

- Vous avez dû affronter des intempéries, des difficultés techniques ?

- Oh yes. A lot. Une tempête à Sofia, des bourrasques de neige qui ont dévasté nos extérieurs, au Pays de Galles and so on… very difficult, you know… (_très difficile en fait_)

Je le vois de profil, il n'a toujours pas levé le nez, il semble perdu. La ligne précise de sa mâchoire est adoucie par des ombres, les mêmes que sous ses yeux, seuls ses sourcils semblent résolus et son long cou se penche, cygne improbable. Je pressens son trouble jusque dans mes entrailles, sa fragilité me fait mal, comme de passer un doigt sur un cristal ébréché, apparemment intact. Une petite fêlure, minuscule, qui fait suinter le sang et vous met les nerfs à vif. Mais il faut sourire, sourire toujours. Sourire pour les techniciens, les producteurs, les journalistes, les spectateurs, les vautours. Sourire à un homme qui ne vous regarde pas.

Je me crispe malgré moi, ma voix se brise, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, de lire mes fiches comme un idiot, sans les comprendre. Les fiches préparées pour l'interview de Tom.

-Oui, et il y a eu des problèmes humains également, l'actrice principale a été souffrante, et votre partenaire s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital, à Londres. Enfin non, pardon, c'était vous…

Edward lève enfin les yeux et me lance un regard désespéré, en une seconde je comprends que ce n'était pas une intoxication alimentaire, soudain ça m'apparaît évident, jusque dans le tremblement de son menton. Bon Dieu, c'est quoi comme boulot de con que je suis en train de faire ? Interroger un homme sur une tentative de suicide ? Pourvu qu'il ne craque pas, me dis-je alors que son visage s'allonge et qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, éperdu.

-Well… I mean… I don't want to… It wasn't… (_Hé bien…je veux dire… je ne veux pas… ce n'était pas…)_

Son producteur me fait les gros yeux, derrière son dos, j'imagine la gueule de Thierry, devant son écran de contrôle. Mais il ne contrôle rien, tout est entre mes mains, en cet instant. La possibilité de le faire pleurer ou de l'humilier, de le victimiser en décrivant le comportement immonde de Mortimer, de faire un scandale en direct.

La brève et illusoire liberté du direct.

- Qu'en retenez-vous, au final ? je souffle, à court d'idées.

- Du film ? Well… I don't know. It was an experience, you know… (_je ne sais pas. C'était une expérience) _

- En français, pour nos spectateurs ?

- Oh, I don't speak really… (_je ne parle pas vraiment_) juste un petit peu, fait-il en courbant la tête et en passant encore sa main dans ses cheveux. Une expérience… forte.

Il me regarde en face, l'éclat lumineux et clair me transperce comme un aveu, un appel. Oui, c'était fort, brutal, indicible, inoubliable. La régie envoie un nouvel extrait du film, je n'y jette même pas un œil.

J'oublie mes fiches, il est là. Il est là et tout revient, les baisers, les étreintes, les brulures, l'amertume, la peur. La peur, là, dans mon ventre. Elle danse dans l'air en particules minuscules, enlacée à la poussière et à l'odeur du fard, la peur liée à jamais au désir. Celle qui vous donne envie de vivre, crier, mordre. La peur de vivre, le peur de mourir. En tendant la main je pourrais le toucher, frôler cette lèvre un peu gonflée par la tristesse ou la luxure, cette boursouflure intime et délicieuse dont je connais exactement le goût. Redécouvrir le reste. Et oublier le passé. Même le futur.

La tête me tourne un peu, l'immense bureau tangue, Edward transpire sous le maquillage, une goutte tombe lentement le long de son oreille, je suis sans doute écarlate, je ne regarde plus l'écran de contrôle. Parce que je ne contrôle plus rien depuis quelques minutes déjà et que je ne veux pas voir ça. J'aimerais lui dire « Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi couard, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si mal » mais les caméras sont proches, et les micros ne sont pas éteints. Je n'ai rien pour lui parler que mes yeux et ma gueule de con, mes remords tardifs et cette faim de goûter encore à ce renflement, là, tout près de mes doigts…

Un mouvement brusque du cameraman me fait sursauter, j'aperçois Thierry qui me tend une pancarte « Parle de l'émission de ce soir, bordel », j'enchaîne au hasard :

- Comment on gère la pression, sur ce type de tournage ?

- Sorry ?

- On prend des médicaments, de l'alcool, de la drogue, on devient zen ?

- I don't know, répond-il en secouant la tête. On tient parce qu'il faut tenir, pour les autres. Parce qu'on a signé un contrat, qu'il y a une équipe, un film à faire. En fait on n'a pas le choix, you know ?

Le choix. Qui l'a ? Il a l'air désabusé, il joue à peine le jeu, je ne lui poserai pas d'autres questions, tant pis.

- Merci d'avoir accepté de nous parler de ce tournage mouvementé, Edward, dis-je en me tournant vers la caméra. A ce propos, je vous propose de découvrir ce soir un reportage réalisé par notre équipe sur les lieux même des prises de vues, une sorte de « making off » tout à fait exceptionnel, fait à la demande du réalisateur, Alfred Mortimer. Vous pourrez le voir en exclusivité sur notre chaîne ce soir, à partir de 22h40, puisque nous sommes les seuls à avoir été autorisés à tourner l'envers du décor. Un reportage exceptionnel donc, à ne pas rater. Un dernier mot, Edward, quels sont vos projets pour l'avenir ?

- …

Il ne me regarde plus, il rêve et ne répond pas. Soudain il réalise que les caméras sont sur lui et il ouvre de grands yeux absents : « Excuse me ? ».

- Vos projets d'avenir ? Au cinéma, à la télé ?

- Hum oh… j'ai un film qui va sortir bientôt « Aftermath », et après… nothing _(rien)._

- Rien pour l'instant ? Envie de vous reposer ?

- Yes, murmure-t-il avec un sourire las, en fixant ses mains.

- Merci d'avoir été mon invité, Edward, dis-je le plus chaleureusement possible –mais il ne me regarde plus. _Game over. Better this way. (Fin de partie. C'est mieux comme ça)_

- You're welcome… (_je vous en prie)_

Je conclue rapidement –avec 10 bonnes minutes de retard-, il tourne la tête, l'instant est passé, je suis vanné, lessivé et Thierry grimace, merde il voulait quoi à la fin ? Des fans applaudissent, Edward se lève sans un mot, les épaules basses, le regard vide, le producteur se précipite sur lui, l'attachée de presse lui tend un mouchoir pour s'éponger le visage, un technicien rit, Edward part déjà, je l'ai déjà perdu…

_J'aurais voulu te dire…_

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé finalement ? exulte Thierry en me tapant sur l'épaule.

Immédiatement après Gérard apparaît, tout sourire : « On va exploser l'audimat, vieux ! Ca va pas, t'es tout pâle ? »

- Oui, oui, ça va. J'avais un truc à lui dire… dis-je en partant à la recherche de la grande silhouette qui disparaît au fond du couloir, entourée de sa cour éphémère.

**A suivre… Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers ! **

**Merci de votre incroyable fidélité mes amis tout au long de cette année… et je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012, plein de bonnes histoires ! **


	28. My sweet prince

**DANS UNE CAGE, OU AILLEURS**

**Chapitre 28**

**My sweet prince**

**Et c'est parti pour 2012, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de bonnes histoires…**

_**« My sweet prince » est une merveille de Placebo, à retrouver sur ma page facebook « Nathalie Bleger »**_

La salle surchauffée vient de s'éteindre, Esmée me serre la main dans le noir. Je lui lance un petit sourire en détachant ma main moite de la sienne, j'ai déjà trop chaud dans mon costume en lin. Son parfum entêtant me monte à la tête, je l'adore mais en privé, juste une goutte derrière l'oreille, le soir. Là la rose le dispute à la violette, à côté c'est le patchouli de Sabrina, jeune actrice en vue, trop d'effluves dans trop peu d'espace, migraine assurée. Gérard me pose la main sur l'épaule, son heure de gloire est arrivée, assister au triomphe –ou à l'échec, il s'en fiche- du film dont il a produit le making-off qu'il vient de vendre à 15 télévisions étrangères, le bonheur. Presque deux ans après le tournage. Une vie.

Le noir vient de se faire et le générique débute, après le laïus fumeux du distributeur français « très honoré » que sa salle ait été choisie pour l'avant-première du dernier film de Mortimer. Ce dernier n'en a même pas écouté un mot, en pleine conversation avec le Ministre de la Culture, au premier rang. A côté de lui, deux rangs devant moi, se tiennent Tom, Bella et Edward, immobiles et impassibles. Je me demande quelles sont leurs relations à présent, de qui elle a pris la main, dans le noir, qui la raccompagnera ce soir. Son ventre ne dissimule plus rien de sa grossesse mais elle se refuse obstinément à tout commentaire, attitude digne assez étonnante de sa part.

- Tu ne vas pas t'endormir j'espère ? me souffle Esmée.

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie, pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois qu'on a été au cinéma, tu t'es endormi…

- T'inquiète pas, avec Gérard derrière moi qui va me filer des coups de genoux avec ses grandes jambes, ça ne risque rien.

- Très drôle. Il dure longtemps ?

- Quoi ? Le film ? Près de deux heures je crois…

- Oh là là, avec le cocktail après, on n'est pas prêts d'aller se coucher. Et je travaille demain matin, moi, gémit-elle à mon oreille.

- On n'est pas obligés d'aller au cocktail…

- Tu plaisantes ? Et que va dire ton patron ?

A ces mots je tourne légèrement la tête vers la droite, il est justement en train de me fusiller du regard. Je suis le mauvais élève, celui qui bavarde pendant l'interro, celui qu'on va flanquer à la porte, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Son épouse nous a à peine salués tout à l'heure, l'ambiance n'est plus aux civilités. L'été est fini.

Etrange impression de voir le film auquel on a –brièvement- assisté se dérouler devant vous, si longtemps après, et sembler si familier. Derrière chaque scène je revois le décor, les machinistes, l'hôtel humide, Stella et Jack, les invectives de Mortimer, tout ce cirque incroyable pour quelques mètres de pellicule. Si dérisoire.

« Tout va bien » me dis-je après les premières minutes, si je vois l'envers du décor je tiendrai le coup, je ne replongerai pas dans le sentimentalisme. Je résisterai.

Première apparition d'Edward à l'écran et premier uppercut, merde il est beaucoup plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, que dans la réalité même. Magie du cinéma. Ses yeux myopes sont des lacs, son visage accroche la lumière et sa bouche est pure gourmandise, fruit pulpeux. Je me frotte les yeux, je dois rêver. Même Bella parait fade à côté, trop blonde, trop maquillée. Il explose littéralement l'écran, on ne voit que lui, grand et un peu gauche, aux côtés de sa fiancée. Le couple parfait, amoureux, sincère. Mortimer a filmé leur relation avec une délicatesse incroyable, comment un homme aussi détestable que lui peut-il être aussi fin dans son art, aussi juste dans son regard ? On sent une réelle alchimie entre eux en ce début, et une fragilité extrême aussi, par un geste, un mot, un silence. Je reconnais le fabuleux réalisateur, le metteur en scène d'exception que j'ai toujours adoré, avant de le rencontrer.

Un plan montre nos tourtereaux côte à côte sur un parking désert, assis sur une rambarde, regardant l'horizon. Elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule, ils fixent les nuages qui défilent et c'est si beau que je pourrais en pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un instant de grâce avant la chute, on frissonne tout en redoutant la suite. Puis Tom arrive dans sa voiture pourrie, et une ombre passe sur leur visage, brève. Une interrogation, un frémissement. Est-ce que ça commence comme ça, un amour ? Par une interrogation, une fragilité ?

Tom sort de sa voiture et allume une cigarette, souffle sa fumée avec provocation. Est-ce que c'est ça, la séduction ? Un geste, une attitude, une manière de dire « Je sais où je vais, viens avec moi si tu l'oses ? ». Il est en cuir noir là où ils sont en jean et tee-shirt, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pouvait être aussi troublant, en vrai. Quelques mots, une cigarette partagée, elle sourit, ils échangent une poignée de main, le destin se noue. Il ne se passe grand-chose dans ce scénario, quelques rencontres entre eux, soir après soir et peu à peu l'attirance de la jeune fille pour le mauvais garçon, évanescente.

Peu à peu la musique enfle, le garçon s'incruste dans le couple, elle s'ennuie avec son amoureux, le couple se fendille, Edward ne lutte pas. Tout le génie de Mortimer prend vie, en quelques plans, Edward y apparait tel qu'il est souvent : terne, indifférent –blasé, alors que Tom est fougue et vie à côté, flamme vive, désir. La couleur revient sur ses joues à elle quand ils sont ensemble, ce diable de réalisateur a filmé leur coup de foudre, en direct. L'a-t-il provoqué ? Ses mots me reviennent « Rien de tel que de filmer la réalité d'un acteur, c'est comme ça qu'il est le meilleur ». Comment l'avait-il su, que Tom et Bella tomberaient amoureux ? Qu'Edward ne lutterait pas ?

Des souvenirs troublants me reviennent en tête, je crois que nous étions très proches déjà, comment a-t-il su qu'il ne ferait rien pour la garder ? Esmée soupire, je secoue la tête pour chasser mes doutes. Non, c'est un hasard, un pur hasard. Edward et Bella s'embrassent sur l'écran, je baisse les yeux et je tombe sur sa nuque. Il est là, si proche, je pourrais presque le sentir, si Esmée ne s'était pas aspergée de parfum. Elle glisse à nouveau sa main dans la mienne, je soupire. C'est une douce torture de le voir sur l'écran si fragile, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler, j'ai oublié de making-off, l'envers du décor, je suis dans le film. Avec lui. Son cœur bat dans ma poitrine, je pourrais tendre la main et le toucher, le respirer, nous ne faisons qu'un. Moi je le comprends, moi je l'aime. Comme personne.

Un parking désert, Tom et Edward sur fond de bagnoles défoncées. Ils se sont battus, la lèvre de Edward est enflée, je me souviens du tournage. Ils sont si proches, si tendus l'un vers l'autre que je bande à les voir se désirer, je donnerais tout pour le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer, même l'effleurer. Sentir sa peau contre mes doigts, ma bouche, percevoir son odeur, juste le caresser. La baiser est violent, affamé, je me mords les lèvres –ce n'est que du cinéma bon Dieu, ils font semblant. Un frisson passe dans la salle, Bella se penche sur Tom, au premier rang, Edward se crispe. Je vois sa nuque tendue, j'imagine sa gêne et ce n'est que le début. Que le début.

Bella couche avec Tom dans une lumière rouge, son corps est incandescence, plaisir intense là où les scènes avec Edward étaient tendresse et douceur, bleu feutré. Puis la musique se tait, une silhouette apparaît dans un couloir. Edward. La salle retient son souffle, il fait chaud. Edward est dos à la porte, écoutant leurs cris de plaisir, son visage change, des émotions diverses le traversent, gros plan sur son poing serré, flashbacks du passé, Bella, Edward, Tom, les plans s'accélèrent, saccadés, jusqu'à l'ivresse.

J'ai trop chaud, je ferme les yeux pour faire baisser la tension. Trois cents cœurs qui battent la chamade autour de moi. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, j'imagine qu'Edward entre dans la chambre de Tom, il doit être fou de jalousie, il va sans doute hurler, le frapper, je me tends, attendant les cris et les coups. Mais rien ne vient, qu'une musique un peu planante de Placebo, sourde et inquiétante. Sensuelle. Non, ça ne peut pas être le moment, ce moment-là. Peut être que si je garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à la fin j'y échapperai, peut être que je pourrais disparaître aux toilettes... Mais impossible de me lever et de sortir, je suis au beau milieu de la rangée, au beau milieu du film.

- Tu dors ? me souffle Esmée. Tu vas rater un truc, là…

Je rouvre les yeux, agacé, elle fronce les sourcils :

- Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ?

- J'ai déjà vu cette scène au tournage, je n'ai pas trop envie de la revoir. C'est un peu…trop.

Oui, c'est trop, et ce n'est que le début. J'ai déjà frémi à la scène du baiser volé, entre eux, je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter la scène où ils couchent ensemble. Et pourtant c'est maintenant et je ne respire plus, je suis crucifié sur mon siège, à quelques mètres de l'homme qui se montre nu sur grand écran mais qui se cache le visage derrière la main, maintenant.

_Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
>Never thought I'd do you the same.<br>Never thought I'd fill with desire.  
>Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.<em>

_My sweet prince, you are the one…_

Sur l'écran Tom dort sur ses draps noirs, Bella n'est plus là -j'ai dû louper une ou deux scènes, les yeux fermés- Edward se penche sur lui, dévêtu. J'entends « Oh merde il a vraiment de belles fesses », j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé, j'espère que je ne vais pas gicler dans mon pantalon comme lors de la prise de vue. J'espère que je vais m'en sortir intact, j'espère qu'Esmée ne me regarde pas.

Magnifiée par les lumières et la musique la scène est un sommet d'érotisme, les chairs nues luisent délicatement et on lit tout le désir du monde dans les yeux d'Edward, une expression que je connais bien.

Il glisse son pouce dans la bouche de son partenaire et le gros plan évoque une fellation, on ne voit qu'une chair rose entrant et sortant de la bouche de Tom, on n'entend que leurs halètements sourds, je frémis. Mes paupières refusent de se baisser, je me crispe à mon siège quand le visage et la langue impudique d'Edward viennent titiller les tétons de Tom, effleurer le nombril humide et se glisser dans la fente du caleçon.

Bien sûr on ne voit rien mais le rythme des plans est sans équivoque, la caméra s'attarde sur les visages tendus, aux rougeurs délicates, au souffle court. Ils sont si beaux que c'en est indécent, Mortimer leur a volé ce qu'ils ont de plus fascinant et de plus intime à la fois, et il l'offre à notre vue, sans vergogne. On se sent voyeur mais on est là pour ça, on a payé pour ça, on ne va quand même pas partir, parce que c'est du cinéma et que c'est un génie. D'un mouvement tendre Edward incite Tom à se mettre à genoux, Esmée pousse un petit cri et se cache derrière ses mains. Je ne concentre sur la nuque rigide devant moi, pense-t-il à moi comme je pense à lui, a-t-il envie, lui aussi ? Ou a-t-il seulement honte ? Pourtant je relève le regard, qu'on me dise comment ne pas regarder l'écran géant où la lumière caresse ses courbes, le pommelé de ses fesses, la grâce de cette nuque abandonnée…

Edward fait l'amour à Tom et je reconnais ses yeux flous, cette veine qui bat dans son cou, cette façon de rejeter la tête en arrière, ses yeux qui se révulsent sous le plaisir. Et ce feulement sourd… Non, pas ça. Ce feulement me replonge dans les moments les plus intenses avec lui, son corps dans mon corps, je réprime un son rauque qui sort directement de mes entrailles mais l'enfer est là, sourd, honteux et je vibre en silence, longuement.

oOo oOo oOo

Après les longs applaudissements de rigueur je ressors de la salle sonné, groggy debout. Esmée me jette un coup d'œil bizarre, je suppose que j'aie une tête de pervers venant tout juste de sortir d'une séance inavouable, Edward s'éloigne vers la foule de journalistes qui lui réclament une photo.

- Hé bien dis donc mon vieux, t'as pas dû t'ennuyer sur le plateau, me fait Gérard en me tapant dans le dos.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? fais-je d'une voix un peu éraillée.

- Y avait des scènes chaudes dis donc, notamment avec la petite poulette… Elle est bien roulée finalement, on ne s'en rend pas compte comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas le présenter au JT ? fait-il en me tractant vers le buffet où on ouvre les premières bouteilles de champagne.

- Tu ne voulais pas présenter ton reportage ? reprend Esmée, qui n'en rate pas une.

- C'est pas ça, mais… on m'a demandé des coupes que je ne voulais pas faire, je grommelle à son oreille en tentant d'éviter mon patron.

Peine perdue, évidemment. Il se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé à travers la foule, tiens il me reconnait maintenant ?

- Grand film, mon cher Delacour. Grand film. Une grande chance pour nous que Mortimer nous ait choisis, je suis fier de porter ce film – même s'il n'est pas facile.

- Oui…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas présenter votre reportage, avant-hier, reprend-il en sourcillant.

- Je… euh. Disons que je n'ai pas pu présenter exactement ce que je souhaitais, donc j'étais un peu réticent. Je trouve que les producteurs ont beaucoup eu leur mot à dire lors du montage et…

- Ah ! Je vous reconnais bien là, fait-il en me tendant une coupe de champagne. Vous êtes un idéaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Le journaliste intègre contre la machine à fric, c'est un refrain que je connais bien, je l'entends tous les jours.

J'avale une gorgée avec une petite grimace, tenté de répondre vertement mais Esmée me passe la main dans le dos et Gérard me fait les gros yeux, j'obtempère :

- Je suppose que oui…

- Allons, vous faites du bon boulot, ne vous laissez pas entraîner sur une pente dangereuse, Delacour… Il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui piaffent aux portes, vous savez, et il faut sans cesse se renouveler pour ne pas fatiguer le public.

- Mais…

- Les chiffres d'audimat de dimanche étaient excellents, c'est que votre émission était excellente. Point. On a des pages magazines partout, l'émission se vend à l'étranger comme des petits pains, c'est que j'appelle un bon job. N'allez pas chercher plus loin, Carlisle. Ravi de vous avoir revue, madame, et je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée, dit-il en souriant à Esmée avant de s'éloigner.

- T'as vu ? Il t'a appelé Carlisle, fait-elle, tous sourires.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe…

- Ah ça, si tu ne la ramenais pas tout le temps… rigole Gérard en haussant les épaules. Tu vas finir par scier la branche sur laquelle tu es assis, mon vieux…

Esmée tique et me prend par le bras :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Carlisle ? Pourquoi il dit ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Après avoir passé des heures à monter l'émission comme je l'entendais on m'a demandé de la censurer et ça m'a fait chier, voilà. Y'a pas un truc plus fort que du champagne ? dis-je en me retournant d'un bloc vers le buffet.

Les collègues et connaissances se succèdent bientôt auprès de notre petit groupe, me félicitant chaleureusement pour mon émission –tout le monde l'a vue, ou quoi ?- j'oublie mon amertume dans les bulles et compliments illusoires, tournant soigneusement le dos à l'équipe du film qui trinque dans le carré V.I.P. Personne n'est venu me saluer, ni Mortimer ni Tom ni Edward, pour eux je suis redevenu le journaliste lambda, c'était inévitable, sans doute.

Esmée rayonne au milieu des gens la félicitant pour mon succès, j'ai l'impression d'être le bon fils de province ayant réussi son examen, un peu bouseux, admirant les étoiles de loin. Je finis mon second verre en me répétant que je m'en fous, de m'être usé les yeux et le cœur à monter ce reportage comme je l'entendais, puis d'avoir été obligé d'en retirer le meilleur. Soit une bonne partie des interviews de Bella et celle d'Edward, à la demande expresse des studios. Ces moments que je connaissais par cœur, mot par mot. Je pourrais les citer in extenso, le nombre de fois où elle a pleuré et celui où il a passé la main dans ses cheveux, en 5 minutes.

Quand je le vois boire avec eux ce soir je me dis que je suis le dindon de la farce, l'abruti qui n'a servi qu'à faire de la pub de luxe, sous couvert de reportage vérité. Un beau foutage de gueule, oui. Le Tout-Paris s'agglutine autour de moi, j'ai envie de leur dire « Arrêtez de me féliciter, vous n'avez rien vu. Rien. Qu'un joli publi-reportage» mais je me tais. Je ne veux pas gâcher la fête, ni la joie d'Esmée.

Je bois dans mon coin, sur mes amours et scoops imaginaires. A ma santé perdue, à mes illusions. L'image du corps d'Edward s'estompe peu à peu, dans le bruit cristallin des coupes et les rires un peu hystériques des blondes alentour.

Au bout d'une heure les joues d'Esmée sont roses de bonheur, le patron de chaîne est parti et je vois Bella et Tom s'éloigner ensemble, tête baissée, pour éviter les flashs des paparazzis. On connait sorties plus discrètes, demain la photo sera à la une de la presse people, je suppose que ça les arrange. Comme le reste. Edward a toujours l'air paumé, sur sa banquette. Ailleurs.

Bordel, c'est peut être la dernière fois que je le vois, je dois lui parler. Je ne l'ai pas rattrapé avant-hier, il a filé rapidement, trop rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu ne me le présentes pas ? me chuchote Esmée à l'oreille.

- Qui ?

- Cullen. Tu le connais bien, non ? J'adorerais le rencontrer…

Je la dévisage, est-elle sérieuse ? Que cache-t-elle derrière son petit sourire ? Je hausse les épaules, fataliste :

- Il a dû m'oublier, depuis le temps. En plus j'ai coupé son interview au montage, ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

- Oh, dommage… tiens, je vois Tania, là bas, je te laisse. On part pas trop tard, hein ?

Pas de souci. J'aimerais déjà être parti. En fait, parti je le suis déjà bien, d'une certaine façon. Je me console en me disant que j'ai gardé toutes les bandes, y compris celles prises en douce par Georges, sur le set, celles où on voit tout ce que la caméra de Mortimer ne montre pas. Je me les passe parfois, tard le soir, avec un whisky et une bonne dose de remords.

Edward se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes, non, je ne vais pas le suivre, ce serait trop gros, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir-là. Je me visualise dans les chiottes, derrière lui, penché sur le lavabo. Je lui parlerais, il lèverait un regard vide dans le miroir « Do I know you ? » (_Je vous connais_ ?). Fuck. Il en serait capable. Just for fun. Il me semble que Mortimer m'observe avec un petit sourire, le piège est grossier. Je lui tourne le dos, l'assemblée se clairseme, il est tard, j'ai les jambes en coton, une vague nausée.

Il fait une chaleur d'enfer, Esmée papote et Gérard boit, je sors dans la cour intérieure, glauque et mal éclairée. Quelques fumeurs sont disséminés là, moroses. Le froid me fait frissonner mais je reste là, le nez en l'air. A respirer les relents humides d'une arrière cour pavée et sale, à me rengorger des compliments des « professionnels de la profession ». Mon jour de gloire, quelque part. Je sens un glissement derrière moi, une odeur familière, mélange de parfum et de cigarette.

Edward. Il me tourne le dos, tirant sur sa cigarette, c'est peut être un hasard. Peut être pas. Il me paraît grand dans l'obscurité, dégingandé, un peu inquiétant. Un halo de fumée entoure sa tête, il a l'air d'observer une faille dans le mur en face de lui, ou alors il est puni, au coin.

Le bout incandescent de sa cigarette fait une tache colorée dans la pénombre, je m'approche lentement, le cerveau vide :

- Toujours le même vice, hein ?

- Yes. Je n'en change pas, moi. Et je ne les cache pas non plus, grince-t-il sans même se retourner.

- OK. Tu gagnes ce point-là. Tu sais, je voulais juste te dire que…

- Merci d'avoir retiré mon interview au fait, j'étais ridicule.

- Mais non. Pas du tout. Tu as vu mon reportage ?

- Un bout. Forcé par les producteurs.

- Je ne l'ai pas enlevé volontairement tu sais…

- T'as cédé au chantage de ce bon vieux Mortimer, hein ? fait-il en se retournant enfin et en me dévisageant avec une drôle de lueur amère.

- Je n'avais pas le choix…

- Bullshits (_conneries)_, fait-il en écrasant sa cigarette sous son talon. Bye…

Edward se dirige vers l'intérieur, je le retiens par la manche d'un geste irréfléchi, sentant son bras maigre au travers de la chemise.

- T'as encore maigri, non ? Attends avant de partir… je voulais te dire… je suis désolé pour ta maman. C'est terrible. Je sais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi et…

- You don't know anything about me… about pain, fait-il en secouant la tête. (_Tu ne sais rien de moi, rien de la douleur)_

- Edward… c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je t'assure… Attends une minute. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… Comment tu vas ?

Il va partir, je ne le verrai plus, je n'aurai plus aucune chance de lui dire que… dire quoi ? Les pensées se bousculent en moi, sa mine cave me fait peur, je ne sais par où commencer. J'ai pas envie qu'il parte, ma seule certitude.

- I'm fine… (_je vais bien_) répond-il en riant jaune. T'as vu le film ? Je suis foutu.

- Pourquoi ? T'es bien dedans.

- Oh come on… I'm pathetic. (_Oh arrête, je suis pathétique_)

- Mais non, je te jure… T'es formidable, je t'ai trouvé extraordinaire, tu sais. Ca valait le coup, vraiment. Tu devrais rentrer, tu trembles.

- C'est pas le froid, Ben… souffle-t-il doucement en détachant mes doigts de son bras.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule, la voix d'Esmée me fait sursauter : « Oh tu es là, Carlisle ! Je te cherchais partout. Tu me présentes ton ami ? »

- Bien sûr, dis-je avec un frisson d'angoisse. Je te présente Edward Cullen, mais tu le connais, évidemment. Edward, je te présente Esmée, ma femme…

- Enchanté… fait-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

- J'ai adoré votre film, vraiment. C'était tellement… tellement bouleversant. Il faut oser se montrer ainsi, le cœur à nu. Et pas que le cœur. Il y avait des scènes… Vous étiez… waouh, je ne trouve pas les mots. Emouvant. Poignant.

- Pathétique ? reprend-il en me jetant un petit coup d'œil.

- Oui, par moments. A nu. Fabuleux en tout cas. J'en suis toute bouleversée, j'en pleurais presque à la fin. On était bouleversés tous les deux, hein, Carlisle ?

- Euh…

- Merci, dit-il sans sourire alors que je me sens pâlir.

- Je sais que le tournage n'a pas été facile, Carlisle m'a raconté.

- Ah oui ? Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que Carl dit, vous savez…

- Je vous admire beaucoup d'avoir continué à jouer après votre tentative… enfin, votre hospitalisation, reprend-elle vivement. C'était très courageux de votre part, surtout avec l'attitude du réalisateur. Carlisle m'a dit comment il vous traitait, j'étais outrée. Heureusement qu'il a dénoncé ça dans son reportage. Il vous a toujours soutenu, vous savez. Toujours. Il parlait très souvent de vous, ce tournage l'a beaucoup marqué et…

- Esmée, s'il te plait… dis-je, à la torture.

Edward grimace imperceptiblement, vacille un peu puis lui tend la main :

- Happy to meet you, Esmée (_Heureux de vous rencontrer_). Carlisle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et de vos filles. A wondeful family. He's very lucky. _(Une magnifique famille. Il a beaucoup de chance). _Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit ! fait-elle, enchantée, alors qu'il disparaît à l'intérieur. Quel gentil garçon ! reprend-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le présenter, Carlisle…

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, chérie.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu peux pas arrêter ta parano, pour une fois ? Tu es fatiguant, Carlisle. Jamais content.

- Je suis fatigué. Viens, on rentre.

- En tout cas tout le monde m'a dit du bien de ton making-off et j'ai même rencontré Edward Cullen, en prime ! Il t'appelle Carl ? Tu lui avais vraiment parlé de moi ?

- Mais non, il est poli, c'est tout, dis-je en l'emmenant vers le vestiaire et essayant d'ignorer le petit sourire de Mortimer, du fond de son carré VIP. Tu sais comment sont les stars… de vraies putes.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Oui, je sais, vous lui en voulez à mort, je comprends… mais que celui qui n'a jamais craché dans la soupe lui jette la première pierre… Allez, à la semaine prochaine !**_

**Merci à vous qui lisez et surtout à vous qui commentez ! Comme vous l'avez peut être vu j'ai momentanément désactivé l'option « reviews anonymes » après avoir été victime de commentaires injurieux dus à des personnes malveillantes (jalouses ?). Donc, désolée pour ceux qui voulaient me laisser une review et merci à ceux qui se sont inscrits pour pouvoir reviewer quand même, je suis très très touchée…**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont commandé « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », bientôt 90 exemplaires vendus, vous êtes géniaux( voir sous mon profil) ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS ! **


	29. The sun always shines on TV

**Chapitre 29**

**The sun always shines on TV**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez terminé vos partiels pour ceux qui en passent, merci de suivre toujours mon histoire !**

_**« The sun always shines on TV » est une chanson de Aha, à retrouver sur ma page FB Nathalie Bleger. **_

_Et je regarde ceux  
>Qui se penchent aux fenêtres<br>J'me dis qu'il y en a parmi eux  
>Qui me parlent peut-être<br>Oh j'cours tout seul  
>Je cours et j'me sens toujours tout seul<em>

_Et si j'te comprends pas_  
><em>Apprends-moi ton langage<em>  
><em>Dis-moi les choses qui m'font du bien<em>  
><em>Qui m'remettent à la page<em>

Caroline, ma nouvelle assistante se plante devant moi un book à la main, triomphale :

- Ca y est, j'ai imprimé, découpé et relié tous les articles sur le film et votre reportage, il y en a 50 pages.

- Ah oui ? Tant que ça ?

- Oui, et c'était pas du gâteau, reprend-elle en mâchouillant son chewing-gum et en se campant devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Vous verrez, on ne dit que du bien de votre émission, elle va devenir culte.

Une sacrée, celle-là, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Impertinente à ses heures mais elle n'a pas son pareil pour dénicher l'article ou la rumeur adéquate sur le net, en un temps record. Toujours habillée n'importe comment, coiffée en pétard, des yeux bruns pétillants. Mignonne, pas sexy. Pas une perle mais un rapace, habile et féroce comme une tigresse, infatigable. Prête à tout pour prendre ma place – y'a encore du boulot, poulette.

- OK, je vais voir ça.

- Je peux y aller ? J'ai tennis ce soir…

- Quelle heure il est ?

- 19h.

- Déjà ? Oui, tu peux y aller. J'arriverai plus tard demain, j'ai… une urgence.

Elle hoche la tête d'un air entendu, demain j'ai promis d'accompagner Lily à l'école avec un gâteau, c'est son anniversaire. J'ai demandé à Caroline d'en réserver un à la pâtisserie, elle m'a fixé d'un air ahuri. Hé oui, j'ai une vie, moi. Une famille. Elle sort en sifflotant, contente d'elle-même, je me réjouis à l'idée de retrouver Esmée et les filles. Comme c'est mardi nous fêterons les 6 ans de Lily dès ce soir, crêpe party pour tout le monde, Mme Dios aura préparé la pâte et nous les ferons sauter, j'en souris d'avance.

Au moment où je me lève pour partir mon poste fixe sonne, c'est Gérard, flûte. Qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire ? Qu'un 16ème pays vient d'acheter les droits de mon merveilleux reportage ? Je crois que je m'en fous mais je réponds, sinon il appellera chez moi, et ce sera pire.

- Je ne te dérange pas, vieux ?

- Si. J'allais partir.

- A 7H ? T'es aux 35h ou quoi ?

- Ah ah très drôle, mais tu me l'as déjà faite mille fois, celle-là. Faudrait peut être penser à te renouveler un peu. Et puis j'ai une famille, moi.

- Et moi j'ai des maîtresses et ça me convient très bien. Chacun prend son plaisir où il peut, pas vrai ?

- Il paraît. Tu m'appelles pour quoi ? dis-je en regardant ma montre.

- Juste pour te dire que ton reportage va passer sur TV5 ce soir, ils auraient aimé que tu fasses la présentation, juste trois mots.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Ca vient de se décider, vu le succès prévisible du film. Ils ont reporté le reportage prévu à la semaine prochaine, ils priorisent le tien. Souris !

- Merde, ça m'arrange pas. Vraiment pas.

- Juste cinq minutes Carl…

- M'appelle pas Carl, j'ai horreur de ça. Quel studio ?

- Le 24.

- OK. Mais après je file, hein, on a prévu une soirée crêpes.

- Trop mignon, fait-il en raccrochant sèchement.

Je descends à contrecœur, parfois je regrette de l'avoir tourné, ce reportage. Non en fait je le regrette tout le temps, en ce moment. Après une petite mise au point avec le rédacteur en chef je descends au maquillage et je m'installe sur un des fauteuils, yeux fermés. Sylvie, ma maquilleuse habituelle, n'est pas là et c'est Antoine qui s'approche de moi :

- Je vous fais quoi ?

- Un truc naturel, hein, que j'aie l'air d'avoir bonne mine.

- Mais vous êtes bronzé, non ? fait-il en examinant mes pores, sourcils froncés.

- Non, ça c'est de l'autobronzant et ça vire vite à l'orange, faites attention. Rien sur les lèvres, je ne supporte pas. Surtout de la poudre, pour ne pas briller. La numéro 2.

- OK, OK.

Il commence par me passer un démaquillant et une crème hydratante, tiens il a les mains douces, presque plus délicates que Sylvie.

- Vous devriez vous faire un peeling, vous avez beaucoup de peaux mortes. Je connais un excellent institut, si vous voulez.

- Ah oui ? je réponds, moyennement intéressé.

- Oui, c'est dans l'espace Karité, en face, ils nous font des prix. Demandez Bruno de ma part, c'est une vraie perle, murmure-t-il de sa voix douce en me frôlant l'épaule de sa hanche.

J'ouvre un œil, sur mes gardes. Non, je crois que je ne vais pas demander Bruno, je vais m'en tenir à Sylvie ou aux mains expertes de la coiffeuse de mon quartier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?

- C'est rare les hommes qui ont une belle peau, reprend-il de son ton un peu précieux. Si vous voyiez ceux que je vois passer ici, les points noirs et les pores obstrués, c'est affreux. Surtout les journalistes, on dirait qu'ils mettent un point d'honneur à être mal rasés et coiffés, pour avoir l'air plus viril. Immonde. Pas vous, hein ! Vous, vous êtes plutôt soigné pour un journaliste, c'est bien. Les acteurs, c'est autre chose… Avant-hier, tiens, j'ai maquillé Tom Cruz, quel bel homme ! Quelle peau… parfaite. Pas comme Edward Cullen… quelle misère. J'en ai pas voulu, avant-hier, j'ai dit à Sylvie : tu le prends, il a pas l'air net. Déjà sa chemise, le col était… douteux. Et quand il va revenir samedi, je ne le maquillerai pas, pas question. Un homme qui ne sait même pas dire bonjour…

- Ah bon ? Il revient samedi ? Pourquoi ? dis-je en ouvrant à nouveau un œil.

- La soirée spéciale Sidaction. Il va y avoir du beau monde, samedi, ici. Vous n'en êtes pas ?

_Non, je n'en suis pas, non. Définitivement pas. Bas les pattes._

- En principe, non. Je l'annoncerai peut être à la fin du journal, et c'est tout. Je n'aime pas trop mélanger les genres, et je n'ai rien à vendre, moi.

- Oui, et puis vous on comprend que ça ne vous touche pas, il y en a d'autres, en revanche, on sait pourquoi ils sont là… quand on voit avec qui ils traînent, on comprend qu'ils soient inquiets. Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis, hein…

- Hum… c'est terminé ? J'ai une urgence, là.

- Oui, oui. Je papote, je papote, excusez-moi. Voilà, je pense que vous êtes bien, comme ça. Ca vous plaît ?

« Ca » c'est ma gueule dans le miroir, je grimace, on dirait Ken mais c'est trop tard pour tout changer, je m'essuierai la bouche dans le couloir avant de rentrer sur le plateau :

- Hé bien vous n'y avez pas été de main morte !

- Ca ne vous plait pas ? Ah pourtant je vous trouve beau, comme ça… vous voulez que j'en enlève un peu ?

- Plus le temps, merci. Ca ira. Bonne soirée.

oOo oOo oOo

Tara a de la confiture jusque dans les cheveux, elle tape des mains à chaque fois que sa mère fait sauter une crêpe et répète « Encor', encor' ! » alors même qu'elle est gavée comme une oie. Esmée s'est courageusement mise aux fourneaux, un tablier blanc autour des hanches, je supervise la tablée et débarbouille les joues. Lily quant à elle tartine consciencieusement toutes les crêpes sucrées, marmelade d'orange pour sa mère, framboise pour moi et Nutella pour elle et Tara.

- T'as vu papa comme j'ai bien réussi ?

- Très joli, ma chérie.

- Il y a pas un seul trou, j'ai bien mis la confiture partout. Tiens, elle est pour toi, celle-là, papa.

- Oh là là, j'en ai déjà mangé trois, je n'en peux plus, là. Tu ne la veux pas, toi ? Ou toi, Esmée ?

- Ah non, j'en ai pris deux, c'est le maximum que je peux m'autoriser, pour un soir. Bichette, arrête de tartiner, je crois qu'on a fini, là, fait Esmée, bien rouge.

- Oh, mais il reste encore de la pâte, maman…

- Hé bien je vais les faire cuire mais on les mangera demain, au petit déjeuner, d'accord ? Et puis papa t'accompagnera pour porter ton gâteau…

- La maîtresse elle a dit qu'il fallait prévoir des boissons, aussi…

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et puis que je devrai souffler les bougies. Tu les apporteras, hein ?

- Mais oui, tout est prêt. Ca va être super, tu verras. Arrête de tartiner, les crêpes tartinées ne se conservent pas.

- Oh dommage…Tara, tu veux manger celle-là ? Tiens… fait Lily en déposant la crêpe sur la tablette de la chaise haute de sa sœur.

- Non arrête Lily, elle va être malade. Tara, arrête de découper la crêpe en petits morceaux, tu en mets partout. Carlisle, surveille-la, tu rêves ou quoi ?

- Hum, quoi ? Non, non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Tu veux encore du cidre ?

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Non, mais c'est l'anniversaire de notre petite princesse, c'est important, pas vrai ?

- Hé oui, déjà 6 ans, c'est fou, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de naître, je la revoie encore toute petite, dans son couffin. Tu te souviens comme on était heureux, mon chéri ?

- Oui, parfaitement. Un des moments forts de mon existence. Le plus fort, sans doute… dis-je d'un ton rêveur.

Mes filles, ma seule vraie réussite, le cadeau de la vie. Le bonheur qui répare tout, qui comble tous mes manques, mes besoins. Je les regarde et je suis heureux, je sais que je suis heureux, et que je n'ai rien à désirer, à part mes femmes. Plus rien. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir en face de la table, pour admirer notre famille parfaite. Notre bonheur parfait. Il est là. Rien d'autre ne compte, me dis-je pour me convaincre.

oOo oOo oOo

**Samedi. 20h28**. Je conclus le journal par une rapide présentation du Sidaction, en compagnie de deux stars déplacées pour l'occasion. Des habituées du genre, c'est presque devenu leur fonds de commerce, le malheur des autres. Une nouvelle chanson chaque année, un joli clip genre « on est tous frères », roulez jeunesse. Bien sûr je leur sers la soupe, l'émission est sponsorisée par ma chaîne mais j'éviterai soigneusement le plateau, je ne veux pas le rencontrer. Pas cette fois. Cette fois c'est fini, me dis-je en regardant le retour plateau du direct animé par l'inusable Michel D.

_Liv you. Better this way._

Ils commencent à chanter tous en chœur, je file me démaquiller. Avec un peu de chance j'arriverai avant que les filles ne soient couchées, la soirée n'est pas fichue. Je descends par l'ascenseur, il règne une agitation particulière entre les invités, les photographes, les attachées de presse et les gorilles de service. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, à mon avis. Carole B me sourit brièvement, mon actrice préférée, toujours très simple et classe à la fois, j'aimerais m'arrêter et bavarder avec elle mais on l'attend, elle me fait un petit geste désolé, tant pis. Dans les loges il y a un monde fou, un bourdonnement de ruche et des éclats de rire, je sens que j'aurais intérêt à me nettoyer le visage aux chiottes, ça irait plus vite. Je serre quelques mains et j'embrasse quelques joues humides, bonsoir, bonsoir, oh vous êtes là aussi, on n'a pas le temps de discuter, tant pis. Sylvie me voit et me fait un petit signe :

- Tiens Carlisle, je te passe de la lotion démaquillante et du coton, j'ai pas trop le temps, là.

- Pas de souci, je me débrouille...

Je vois Antoine en train de maquiller Christophe M. avec moult mimiques, visiblement il est à son goût, il doit avoir une belle peau, en plus d'une belle voix. Les plus jeunes se mêlent aux anciens, un peu intimidés, c'est un moment initiatique, rare. Le passage du flambeau, l'entrée dans la grande famille des assistés. Pas d'Edward en vue, ouf, il doit déjà être sur scène. Ou alors il s'est décommandé à la dernière minute, comme il l'a fait hier pour le journal de la une, à ma grande joie. Même si ce n'est pas bon signe, signe qu'il doit être paumé, encore plus qu'avant. Je déguerpis rapidement après avoir fait de petits signes alentour, je n'ai pas envie de croiser mon patron aux petits fours, pour l'entendre me dire une fois de plus qu'il y a des jeunes qui piaffent aux portes, sa rengaine préférée. Les jeunes sont rentrés chez eux, ils sont sur le net, dans les bars, ils se préparent pour aller en boîte, ils ne pensent pas à présenter le 20h, ou s'ils le font je les plains. La gloire est éphémère, la désillusion tenace.

Avant de quitter mon bureau je m'immobilise quelques instants devant la baie vitrée, Paris est splendide, paré de toutes ses lumières et la Tour Eiffel scintille au loin, derrière la Seine. Un spectacle qui me coupe le souffle, comme chaque soir, un envoûtement perpétuel. Que se passe-t-il derrière les volets clos, sous les porches, dans les restaurants, dans les chambres ? Quelles disputes, quelles amours, une rupture ou un coup de foudre, un coup ou un baiser ? Paris frissonne sous mes yeux mais se refuse à moi, la fête est toujours ailleurs, plus loin, pas pour moi.

J'attrape mon casque et je sors du bureau, il doit faire doux le long des quais, et si je faisais un petit détour avant de rentrer ? Sentir le moteur vibrer sous moi, l'accélération dans mes reins, exquise sensation. Liberté, liberté absolue. Dépasser toutes les voitures, sentir le plaisir monter sous le cuir, rêver et rêver encore…

L'ascenseur s'arrête au sous-sol, je rejoins ma moto en écoutant résonner mes pas sur le bitume, une voiture démarre, je n'y prête pas attention. Je remonte le long de la rampe, un taxi est arrêté devant l'immeuble, je vois Edward s'y engouffrer –l'émission vient de commencer, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je dépasse le taxi, Edward a le front contre la vitre, pensif. Où va-t-il ? Au Ritz, comme d'habitude ? Je m'en fous. Il n'est rien, qu'un visage derrière une vitre. Un animal de foire, dans une cage.

Au bout de la rue un feu nous arrête, je le fixe par la fenêtre, tout d'abord il ne bouge pas puis il tourne la tête et me voit, je comprends à son regard qu'il se pose des questions, je ne bronche pas. Le feu passe au vert, j'accélère. Je le sèmerai avant le pont de l'Alma, nos chemins se sépareront une bonne fois pour toute, et ce sera très bien comme ça. Mais le feu suivant passe à l'orange, je pourrais forcer encore, passer de justesse mais un piéton fait mine de s'engager et je freine. Flûte. Le taxi s'approche doucement, comme dans un film au ralenti, ses yeux sont toujours là, gris derrière la vitre, à me fixer avec attention. Au jeu du chat et de la souris je soulève ma visière, oui, c'est bien moi. Je lui souris, il murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ses lèvres bougent, je ne comprends pas. Désolé Edward, on n'a jamais parlé la même langue je crois…

Le feu passe au vert et je repars dans un vrombissement, cette fois il ne me rattrapera pas, je ne lui en laisserai pas le loisir. Je tourne à droite rapidement, ce n'est pas mon chemin mais mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai besoin de fuir, voir défiler les passants, les poteaux, de plus en plus vite. Je file plein est alors que j'habite à l'ouest, prétendant que ça n'a pas d'importance. Je fais juste un tour, le tour de la ville, le tour de ma vie. Je longe les quais sans but, grisé par les néons, les habits nocturnes de la ville lumière, mes souvenirs, mes désirs. Edward, où es-tu ? Que me disais-tu, déjà, derrière ta vitre ?

Le temps passe, le temps file, je suis presque couché sur ma machine, tout vibre entre mes cuisses, tout bouillonne en moi, tourbillonne dans mon ventre, trop de sensations et trop de pression, trop d'amour et pas assez de lui.

_Liv you. Better this way._

Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux. Je finis par ralentir devant chez moi, tout est sombre, mes filles dorment et Esmée a pris un comprimé, je suis rentré trop tard. Merde, j'avais des projets pour cette soirée, moi. Où est passé ce temps ? Je rentre sur la pointe des pieds, j'aimerais qu'elle m'attende sur le canapé, qu'elle me sourie : « Tu rentres tard, chéri. Tu m'as manqué».

- Toi aussi, je murmure dans le séjour désert.

Je marche sur la pointe des pieds dans les escaliers, Tara dort comme un ange, le pouce dans la bouche, j'ouvre doucement la porte de Lily. L'odeur familière me fait sourire, je me penche sur son lit pour écouter son souffle, toute ma vie est là.

Toute ma vie est là mais je déteste ma gueule dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ces commissures effondrées, ces rides au coin des yeux, et j'ai pas sommeil. J'ai pas sommeil. Il bat encore, celui-là là dedans, parce qu'il a vu un paumé dans une cage, derrière une vitre. Il me parlait peut être, ou il me disait adieu. Je voudrais m'étendre et dormir, impossible. Alors je vais jusqu'à mon ordi, chercher je ne sais quoi. Une info stupéfiante, une rumeur inédite, une excitation qui me laverait le cerveau, comme ces tableaux magiques que je secouais, étant enfant, et qui s'effaçaient. La pleine lune m'observe et se moque de moi, comme dans la chanson. Elle sera toujours là quand nous ne serons que poussières, c'est elle qui va gagner, à la fin.

Je me connecte par habitude, l'écran est vide –no new messages. J'attends quoi, bordel ? Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il pense à moi, en ce moment –s'il n'est pas défoncé au fond d'une baignoire. Je le sens à ce frémissement, dans l'atmosphère, cette chaleur dans ma poitrine. Il faudrait pouvoir envoyer un message et le reprendre, si l'autre n'en veut pas.

_CarlisleTV. com_ : Tu voulais me dire quoi, tout à l'heure ?

L'écran reste vide, ma boite de réception devient boite de déception, je n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer. On jou Soleil, le premier qui bouge a perdu.

Je mets un morceau de musique, tout est calme, dommage que j'aie ce trou, à la place du cœur. Je regarde les photos de l'anniversaire de Lily, le temps du bonheur, il y a quelques jours. Est-ce que je me mentais déjà, il y a trois jours ? Ou est-ce que j'étais aussi heureux que j'en ai l'air, avec mes filles ?

_Teddyholly. com_ : Don't remember. Sorry. (_Je ne sais plus, désolé)_

Ben voyons. Facile. Le premier qui bouge a perdu, et c'est moi. J'approche la souris de la croix pour tout éteindre, un message apparaît.

_Teddyholly. com_ : And you ? Why did you smile ? (_Et toi ? pourquoi tu souriais ?)_

_CarlisleTV. com_ : Je croyais que tu participais à l'émission de charity business. Tu t'es encore défilé ? Pourquoi ?

_Teddyholly. com_ : Pour pas te croiser. J'ai dit que j'avais un avion à prendre à 22h, pour aller à Lisbonne.

Je me mordille la lèvre, putain ça fait mal quand même.

_CarlisleTV. com_ : charmant. T'es dans l'aérogare ?

Je lève les yeux, un Boeing passe au loin, je ne vois que ses feux clignotants dans l'obscurité. Pas de réponse. Un quart d'heure passe, puis une demi-heure.

Je suis un imbécile, amoureux d'un crétin, planté devant un écran. Grotesque.

_Teddyholly. com_ : no. Je suis au Ritz, chambre habituelle.

Mon cœur repart, je suis un imbécile. Je m'imagine quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Je regarde la petite barre clignoter sur mon écran, je ne comprends pas. Pas la même langue, pas les mêmes références. « Putain, tu veux me dire quoi, Edward ? » dis-je à mi-voix à l'écran sans oser bouger. Si je respire trop fort, si je bouge, je suis perdu.

Dix minutes d'immobilité complète dans la nuit, une éternité.

_Teddyholly. com_: are you still here Carl? (_T'es encore là ?)_

Il a bougé, cette fois c'est lui qui a bougé, je retiens ma respiration.

_CarlisleTV. com_ : oui.

_Teddyholly. com_ : please, come. (_Viens, s'il te plait)_

**A suivre dans la version papier, puisque cette fic est devenue un livre. N'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous en souhaitez une version dédicacée, et encore mille fois merci ^^**

**Bisous ! **


End file.
